Desejo rebelde
by Elissouza
Summary: Era um amor nascido na tormenta… E destinado à glória. De todos os duques da Inglaterra, Edward Anthony Masen, duque do Cullen, é o mais rico e arrogante. E de todas as damas de Londres, só deseja a atenção de uma delas, Isabella Marie Swan. -ADAPTAÇÃO-
1. Indrodução

**Introdução**

Era um amor nascido na tormenta… E destinado à glória.

De todos os duques da Inglaterra, Edward Anthony Masen, duque do Cullen, é o mais rico e arrogante. E de todas as damas de Londres, só deseja a atenção de uma delas, Isabella Marie Swan. Com sua abundante cabeleira castanha avermelhado, Isabella é de uma cativante beleza, recentemente chegada de Boston, onde cresceu. Seu passado misterioso, sua inteligência e seu espírito fogoso atraem ao charmoso e poderoso duque, cujo descarado interesse provoca nela o desejo irresistível de domar sua presunção e ganhar seu amor.

Embora ele não quer atar-se a nenhuma mulher, uma escura intriga acaba por uni-los contra um inimigo comum. Descobrirão então o poder da paixão, nascida no meio do perigo e destinada a transformar suas vidas...

.

* * *

¹- Desejo rebelde é uma **adaptação** das primeiras e mais belas histórias de amor da Julie Garwood, autora de memoráveis novelas românticas.

²- Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer.


	2. prólogo

**Inglaterra, 1788.**

Vozes iradas despertaram à menina. Sentou-se na cama e se esfregou os olhos para despertar.

—Nanny? Chamou no repentino silêncio. A cadeira de balanço que havia ao lado do lar estava vazia. Rapidamente, a menina entrou de novo debaixo do edredom de plumas, tremendo de frio e medo. Nanny não estava onde se supunha que devia estar.

Na chaminé, as brasas agonizantes resplandeciam com um laranja brilhante e, para a imaginação da pequena de quatro anos, parecia-se com olhos de demônios e bruxas. Decidiu que não os olharia. Voltou à vista para as janelas, mas aqueles olhos a seguiam, aterrorizando-a com as horripilantes sombras de gigantes e monstros refletidas contra as janelas, lhe dando vida aos ramos nus que roçavam os vidros.

—Nanny? Repetiu a menina, sussurrando entre lágrimas.

Então ouviu a voz de seu pai. Estava gritando e, embora seu tom era áspero e inflexível, o medo abandonou à menina. Não se encontrava sozinha. Seu pai estava perto e ela não tinha nada que temer. Tranquilizada, sentiu curiosidade. Estava vivendo na casa nova fazia um mês e em todo esse tempo nunca havia visto visitante algum. Seu pai lhe estava gritando a alguém e ela quis ver e ouvir o que ocorria. Aproximou-se da beira da cama e girou sobre si mesma para deslizar até o chão. A ambos os lados da cama, sobre o piso de madeira, havia distribuído travesseiros; Ao apoiar-se no chão, apartou uma de seu passo.

Descalça, cruzou pelo quarto sem fazer ruído, com os pés ocultos pela comprida camisola branca. Afastou dos olhos o cabelo marrom e suavemente encaracolado e, cuidadosamente, girou o pomo da porta.

Quando chegou ao patamar da escada, deteve-se. Ouviu outra voz de homem. O estranho tinha começado a gritar, proferindo violentas palavras que fizeram que os olhos chocolate da menina se abrissem de surpresa e temor. A pequena espiou da balaustrada¹ e viu que seu pai se enfrentava ao estranho. Desde sua localização, no alto da escada, distinguiu a outro personagem, parcialmente oculto pelas sombras da entrada do vestíbulo.

—Já te tinha advertido, Brandon! — Gritou o estranho com voz cortante e gutural —. Nos pagaram bem para que nos ocupemos de que não cause mais problemas.

Empunhava uma pistola muito parecida com a que seu pai frequentemente levava para seu próprio amparo, e lhe estava apontando. A menina se precipitou escada abaixo, tratando de chegar até seu pai para que a tranquilizasse e lhe dissesse que tudo ia bem. Ao chegar ao último degrau, deteve-se e observou como seu pai golpeava ao estranho e lhe arrebatava a pistola de um tapa. A arma aterrissou aos pés da menina com um ruído surdo.

Outro homem apareceu de entre as sombras.

—Volturi lhe envia seus respeitos — disse com voz rouca —. Também lhe diz que não tem que se preocupar com a menina. Obterá um bom preço por ela.

A pequena começou a tremer. Não podia olhar ao homem que falava. Sabia que se o fizesse, veria os olhos do demônio, alaranjados e brilhantes. O terror a embargou. Sentia que o mal a rodeava, podia cheirá-lo e degustá-lo. Se atrevia a olhar, cegaria-a.

O homem ao que a menina tinha acreditado o demônio mesmo voltou para as sombras no momento em que o outro arremetia contra o pai da pequena e lhe dava um forte batida.

—Com a garganta atalho já não irá por aí dando discursos —lhe disse, e soltou uma brusca gargalhada. O pai da menina caiu de joelhos e se debateu para ficar de pé, quando nas mãos do atacante apareceu uma faca. Uma risada horrível e perversa alagou o vestíbulo, reverberando² contra as paredes como centenas de espectros cegos chiando-se mutuamente.

O homem passava a faca de uma mão à outra enquanto rodeava lentamente ao cansado.

—Papai, ajudarei-te — choramingou a menina enquanto recolhia a pistola. Era pesada e estava tão fria como se tivesse permanecido sobre a neve. Quando um de seus dedos gordinhos se apoiou no gatilho ouviu um estalo.

Seus pequenos braços estavam estirados e tensos, e suas mãozinhas tremeram de medo quando apontou aos dois homens que brigavam. Lentamente, começou a caminhar em direção a seu pai para lhe dar a arma, mas se deteve abruptamente ao ver que o estranho afundava a comprida e curva faca no ombro de seu pai. A menina gritou cheia de angústia.

—Papai, ajudarei-te! Papai!

O soluço da pequena, cheio de terror e desespero, abriu-se passo entre os grunhidos dos dois opositores. O estranho que espreitava entre as sombras correu a unir-se à cena. A luta cessou e os três homens olharam, pasmados de incredulidade, por volta daquela garotinha de quatro anos que lhes mirava com a pistola.

—Não! —Chiou o diabo. Já não ria.

—Corre, Isabella! Corre, pequena, corre...

A advertência chegou muito tarde. Deu um passo para seu pai e se enganchou com a prega da camisola. Instintivamente, ao cair, apertou o gatilho e fechou os olhos para proteger-se do estrondo que reverberou tão diabolicamente como a risada do demônio.

A menina abriu os olhos e viu o que tinha feito. E logo não viu nada mais.

* * *

Balaustrada¹ - É a denominação dada aos conjuntos arquitetônicos, construídos sobre pilotis ou mesmo num andar superior de uma construção.

Reverberando² - Açoitar, fustigar, flagelar.


	3. Chapter 1

**Inglaterra, 1802.**

Vários disparos quebraram o silêncio, agitando o aprazível trajeto através da campina inglesa. Isabella Marie Swan, sua prima Alice e seu acompanhante negro,

Laurent olharam-se desconcertados. Alice pensou que se tratava de trovões e fechou o guichê. Confundida, franziu o sobrecenho porque o céu estava tão limpo e azul como em um esplêndido dia de outono. Não havia nenhuma só nuvem. Estava por comentá-lo quando sua prima a aferrou pelos ombros e a empurrou para o chão da carruagem alugada.

Caroline se ocupou de proteger a sua prima e logo tirou de sua bolsa uma pistola perolada. Quando o veículo parou abruptamente ao dobrar uma curva do caminho, Isabella se agachou sobre Alice.

—Isabella, o que está ocorrendo? — A surda pergunta chegou do chão.

—Disparos — Respondeu Isabella.

Laurent, sentado em frente de sua ama, preparou sua própria arma e, cautelosamente, espionou pelo guichê.

—Bandidos! — Gritou o chofer com marcado acento irlandês —. Melhor esperarmos aqui — aconselhou enquanto rapidamente descia da boléia e corria para esconder-se.

—Vê alguém? —perguntou Isabella.

—Só ao chofer, escondendo-se entre os arbustos — Respondeu o negro com óbvio desgosto.

Não posso ver nada — Se queixou Alice —. Isabella, por favor, aparta o pé. Vou ter rastros de sapato em todas as costas de meu vestido.

Alice se sentou com dificuldade e ficou de joelhos. Tinha o gorrito enredado no pescoço, entre o arbusto de cachos de cabelo pretos e de cintas rosadas e amarelas. Os óculos de arreios metálicos penduravam em um ângulo curioso sobre seu nariz e entortava os olhos concentrados, enquanto tentava compor seu aspecto.

—De verdade, Isabella, Oxalá não fora tão forte sua necessidade de me proteger — disse —. OH, Deus! Perdi uma das lentes — Adicionou com um gemido —. Provavelmente esteja por aqui, debaixo de meu vestido. Creio que são salteadores de caminhos atacando a algum pobre viajante?

—Pelo número de disparos e pela reação de nosso chofer, diria que sim —respondeu Isabella. Sua voz era suave e serena, uma reação instintiva ao nervoso falatório de Alice —. Laurent te ocupe dos cavalos. Se estiverem tranqüilos, então continuemos e ofereçamos ajuda às vítimas.

Laurent assentiu e abriu a portinhola. Assim que se moveu, sua imponente humanidade sacudiu o veículo e teve que encolher seus largos ombros para apear-se. Em lugar de precipitar-se para frente da carruagem, onde estavam enganchados os cavalos, dirigiu-se para a parte traseira, onde foram amarrados dois puros sangues árabes de Isabella. Os animais haviam feito junto com eles todo a comprida viajem de Boston: eram presentes para o pai de Isabella, o conde do Swan. O semental, igual à fêmea, estava inquieto, mas Laurent, lhes sussurrando brandamente no melodioso dialeto africano que só Isabella entendia totalmente, acalmou-os. Logo os desatou e os conduziu a um lado da carruagem.

—Aguarda aqui, Alice —ordenou Isabella—. E mantém baixa a cabeça.

—Tome cuidado —respondeu Alice, voltando a sentar-se para aparecer à cabeça pelo guichê, ignorando a ordem do Isabella. Observou Laurent enquanto ajudava a sua prima a subir ao lombo do semental —. Laurent, você também tome cuidado — gritou Alice enquanto o corpulento homem montava sobre a nervosa égua.

Isabella se dirigiu para as árvores com a intenção de pilhar por surpresa aos bandidos. O número de disparos indicava que os atacantes eram quatro ou cinco, e não desejava meter-se em meio de um bando de salteadores. Os ramos arranharam seu gorrito azul e ela o tirou e o jogou no chão. Seu espesso cabelo castanho como o rutilo se liberou das pouco eficientes forquilhas que o sujeitavam e caiu em um caos cacheado ao redor de seus estreitos ombros.

Ouviram vozes iradas e se detiveram. Isabella e Laurent ocultos na espessura do bosque, tiveram uma perspectiva quase sem obstáculos. Aquela visão produziu a Isabella um calafrio de temor.

Quatro cavaleiros corpulentos rodeavam uma formosa carruagem negra. Todos menos a gente levavam máscaras. Um cavalheiro, obviamente rico, descia com dificuldade da carruagem. Isabella viu fios de sangue escorregar entre as pernas do homem e quase lançou um grito afogado de indignação e pena.

O cavalheiro ferido tinha o cabelo loiro e um rosto atrativo, agora branco como o giz e transpassando dor. Isabella observou como se apoiava contra a carruagem para enfrentar-se a seus atacantes. Notou a arrogância e o desdém com que estudava a seus captores, mas de repente abriu os olhos com surpresa e sua arrogância foi substituída pelo medo. O bandido sem máscara — Pelo modo em que os outros o olhavam, sem dúvida o líder do grupo —, levantava lentamente sua pistola. Ao parecer se dispunha a cometer um assassinato a sangue frio.

—Viu-me a cara — Lhe disse o homem a seus cúmplices —. Tem que morrer. Dois destes assentiram, mas o terceiro duvidou. Isabella não perdeu tempo vendo o que decidia. Apontou cuidadosamente e apertou o gatilho. Seu disparo foi exato e certeiro, fruto dos anos vividos junto a quatro primos maiores que insistiam em lhe ensinar a defender-se. Deu-lhe na mão ao cabeça e o uivo de dor que este lançou foi sua recompensa.

Laurent aprovou a ação com um grunhido, enquanto lhe passava sua arma e recebia a que lhe entregava vazia.

E então tudo terminou. Os bandidos, proferindo juramentos e ameaças, fugiram pelo caminho a todo galope. Isabella aguardou até que os sons dos cavalos se desvaneceram e então açulou o seu para que avançasse. Quando chegou até o ferido, desmontou rapidamente.

— Não acredito que voltem — Lhe disse para tranquilizá-lo. Ainda empunhava a arma, mas quando o cavalheiro retrocedeu, rapidamente baixou o canhão.

Pouco a pouco, o homem saiu de seu atordoamento. Incrédulos olhos azuis claros olharam-na fixamente, começando a compreender.

—Foi você quem lhes disparou? Você disparou… — O pobre homem parecia não poder terminar seu pensamento. O incidente, obviamente, o tinha transtornado.

—Sim, eu lhes disparei. Laurent ajudou — Acrescentou, assinalando ao homem que permanecia detrás dela.

O cavalheiro lhe jogou uma olhada e ficou paralisado. Sua reação ante o servente negro desconcertou Isabella. Por que o olhava com expressão de pânico? Parecia muito assustado, mas Isabella supôs que o medo e a dor da ferida eram as razões de sua atitude.

—Se não tivesse usado minha arma, você agora estaria morto — Disse. Era a mais lógica explicação do episódio. Voltou-se para o Laurent e lhe tendeu as rédeas de seu cavalo —. Volta para carruagem e o conte a Alice o ocorrido. Provavelmente deve estar doente de preocupação.

Laurent assentiu e ficou em marcha.

—Pelas dúvidas, traz a pólvora! — gritou Isabella—. E a bolsa de remédios de Alice.

—Pode voltar a subir à carruagem? —perguntou, voltando-se para o homem—. Estará mais cômodo enquanto o cuido da ferida.

Ele assentiu e as arrumou para subir à carruagem. Quase caiu, mas Isabella estava detrás dele e o ajudou.

Quando esteve instalado no assento de felpa burdeos, ela se ajoelhou sobre o piso, entre as pernas do cavalheiro. De repente se sentiu incômoda porque a ferida se encontrava em tal lugar, e suas bochechas avermelharam ante apurada-a situação em que se encontrava. Duvidou sobre a maneira exata de proceder, até que um novo fio de sangue emanou pelas calças claras.

—Isto é do mais embaraçoso... —murmurou o homem. Em sua voz havia mais dor que desconforto e Isabella reagiu com pura compaixão. A ferida estava justo na entreperna, no interior da coxa esquerda.

—Teve muita sorte — sussurrou Isabella —. À bala o atravessou. Se pudesse rasgar o tecido um pouco...

—Arruinará-me isso! — O homem pareceu ofendido pela sugestão e Isabella se endireitou para olhá-lo —. Minhas botas! Tome cuidado com minhas botas!

Parecia com o bordo do desespero.

—Tranquilize-se — A Repôs com voz calma —. Por favor, posso lhe rasgar um pouco as calças?

Ele inspirou profundamente, elevou os olhos ao céu e assentiu brevemente. — Se não há mais remedeio —se resignou.

Isabella assentiu e tirou uma adaga pequena do esconderijo em que a tinha, a altura do tornozelo.

Ele a observou e sorriu pela primeira vez.

—Sempre viaja tão bem preparada, senhora?

—Do lugar de onde vamos, é normal que alguém deva tomar todas as precauções — explicou ela.

Resultou extremamente difícil introduzir a ponta da adaga debaixo da ajustadas calças. O tecido parecia moldada sobre a pele do homem e Isabella pensou que lhe devia resultar terrivelmente incômodo sentar-se.

Trabalhou com diligência até que conseguiu rasgar o tecido à altura da união das pernas para logo rasgá-la de tudo, até que toda a carne ficou exposta.

O cavalheiro, notando o incomum acento da bela mulher ajoelhada diante dele, reconheceu em sua voz rouca o falar das Colônias.

—Ah, é das Colônias! Hão-me dito que é um sítio de bárbaros... Ai! — Gritou quando Isabella começou a examinar a borda da ferida —. Não são de sentir saudades que viaje com um arsenal em cima.

Ela o olhou e replicou com surpresa:

—É verdade. Sou das Colônias, mas não é por isso que levo armas, senhor. Não, não — Acrescentou meneando a cabeça —. Venho de Londres.

—Londres? — Disse ele, novamente confundido.

—Sim. Tínhamos ouvido muitas histórias sobre as coisas que passam ali. Inclusive até Boston chegam às histórias dos inumeráveis assassinatos e roubos que se cometem. Isto é um ninho de decadência e corrupção, não o parece? Minha prima e eu prometemos que nos cuidaríamos tudo o que fizesse falta. Uma boa decisão, tendo em conta esta infâmia o mesmo dia de nossa chegada.

—Ah! Eu também escutei histórias parecidas sobre as Colônias — respondeu ele com um grunhido—. Londres é muito mais civilizado, minha querida e equivocada senhora.

Seu tom era muito condescendente para o gosto de Isabella. Embora não pensava intimidar-se por isso.

—Você defende seu lar e suponho que isso é honorável de sua parte — respondeu com um suspiro. Dirigiu sua atenção novamente à perna do ferido antes que este pudesse pensar uma resposta apropriada e lhe disse — Poderia tirar a gravata?

—Perdão? —disse ele, e mordeu o lábio inferior, por isso Caroline supôs que a dor se havia intensificado.

—Necessito algo para deter a hemorragia — Explicou ela.

—Se alguém se inteirasse alguma vez disto me sentiria humilhado mais lá de... Ser ferido em tão delicada zona, que uma dama veja minha condição e, em cima, utilize minha gravata... Meu Deus é muito! Muito!

—Não se preocupe com a gravata —disse Isabella com a voz que usava para sossegar aos meninos pequenos —. Usarei um pedaço de minha anágua.

O cavalheiro seguia com o olhar um pouco desconfiado e protegendo sua preciosa gravata de Isabella, que se obrigou a manter uma expressão piedosa.

—E prometo que não comentarei a ninguém este desafortunado incidente. Nem sequer sei seu nome! Vê quão simples é tudo? A partir de agora o chamarei... Senhor George, por seu rei. Parece-lhe apropriado?

A expressão de aborrecimento nos olhos do homem se voltou mais intensa, e Isabella soube que esse nome não era para nada apropriado. Por um momento se sentiu perplexa e logo o entendeu.

—É obvio, dado que seu rei está doente, talvez outro nome o vá melhor. Caius lhe parece bem? Que tal Harold Caius? — Ele assentiu e deixou escapar um comprido suspiro.

—Bem — Disse ela. Levantou-se e desceu da carruagem para rasgar uma tira da parte inferior de sua anágua. De repente ouviu o som de um cavalo aproximando-se rapidamente tendido. Ao advertir que vinha do norte, a direção oposta a de sua carruagem, alarmou-se. Acaso um dos bandidos retornava?

—Passe-me minha pistola, senhor Caius — Pediu, e rapidamente voltou a ocultar a adaga e arrojou a tira de anágua pelo guichê aberto.

—Mas está descarregada — Protestou o homem com temor na voz. Isabella sentiu um espiono de pânico. Dominou o impulso de recolhê-la saia e correr em busca de ajuda. Não podia ceder a pensamento tão covarde, porque isso teria significado abandonar ao cavalheiro ferido.

—Pode que o esteja, mas só você e eu sabemos — Repôs com fingido valor.

Recebeu a arma pelo guichê da carruagem, aspirou profundamente e rogou em silêncio que Laurent também tivesse ouvido aproximar-se essa nova ameaça. Deus tomara que suas mãos deixassem de tremer!

Cavalo e cavaleiro apareceram finalmente pela curva. Isabella observou ao animal, uma gigantesca besta negra, ao menos três palmos mais alto que seus próprios cavalos árabes. Teve o louco pensamento de que estava por ser pisoteada até morrer e sentiu que a terra tremia debaixo dela.

Sustentou a pistola imóvel, embora retrocedeu um passo e, por mais perigoso que fora, teve que fechar os olhos para proteger do pó que a envolveu quando o cavaleiro se deteve.

Passou uma mão pelos olhos e logo os abriu. Olhou além da magnífica besta e viu uma pistola cintilante que lhe apontava diretamente. Tanto o resfolego do animal como a pistola resultava intimidantes, assim elevou a vista para o cavaleiro. Foi um engano. O enorme homem que a olhava fixamente era mais aterrorizador que o cavalo e a arma. O cabelo bronze que lhe caía sobre a frente não atenuava seus duros rasgos. Sua marcada mandíbula estava rígida e seus olhos verdes esmeralda não ofereciam o menor pingo de amabilidade ou compreensão. Seu sobrecenho estava contraído ao máximo.

Disse-se a si mesma que não cederia. Olhou fixamente a aquele homem arrogante, tratando de não pestanejar enquanto lhe sustentava o olhar. Edward Anthony Masen, quarto duque do Cullen, não dava crédito a seus olhos. Acalmou a seu semental ao mesmo tempo em que contemplava a encantadora visão que tinha ante si, aquela beleza de olhos azul claro que com uma pistola lhe apontava ao coração. Toda a situação era difícil de admitir.

—O que aconteceu aqui? — Perguntou com tal força que seu cavalo se inquietou. Rapidamente, empregando suas poderosas coxas, controlou ao animal—. Quieto, tranqüilo! — Disse-lhe com um áspero grunhido. Não obstante, pareceu contradizer a firmeza de sua ordem aplaudindo o pescoço do cavalo. Aquela demonstração de afeto contrastava com a brutal expressão de seu rosto.

Não lhe tirava os olhos de cima e Isabella desejou que fosse um dos bandidos o que tivesse retornado. Temia que aquele forasteiro logo descobrisse que sua pistola estava descarregada. Onde estava Laurent?

Certamente tinha ouvido os cascos do cavalo. E por que a terra seguia tremendo? Ou eram suas próprias pernas as que tremiam? Deus tinha que conservar o domínio de si mesma.

—Me diga o que ocorreu — Voltou a exigir o forasteiro.

A dureza de sua voz estremeceu a Isabella, mas seguiu sem mover-se, e não respondeu, temerosa de que o medo se transparecesse em sua voz, pondo-a assim em desvantagem. Apertou mais a pistola e tratou de aquietar o pulsar de seu coração.

Cullen lançou um rápido olhar em redor. Sua carruagem favorita, que lhe tinha emprestado a seu amigo por uns dias, apresentava vários feios buracos de bale em seu brasão. Espionou um movimento no interior do veículo e reconheceu o cabelo loiro de seu amigo. Cullen suspirou aliviado.

Instintivamente soube que aquela mulher que permanecia orgulhosamente de pé diante dele não era responsável pelo ocorrido. Viu-a tremer levemente e aproveitou a oportunidade.

—Solte sua arma. Não era uma petição. O duque do Cullen raramente pedia nada.

Ordenava. E em circunstâncias normais sempre obtinha o que queria. Como a moça continuou olhando-o, fazendo caso omisso de sua ordem, Cullen se viu forçado a supor que essa não podia ser considerada uma circunstância normal.

Enquanto estudava ao homem que se abatia sobre ela como uma nuvem de tormenta, Isabella se concentrava em não tremer. O poder envolvia a aquele homem como um casaco invernal e ela se sentiu desconcertada pela intensidade de seu medo. Depois de tudo, só era um homem. Sacudiu a cabeça para serenar-se. O forasteiro luzia arrogante, pomposo e, por suas vestimentas, era obviamente rico. Seu elegante colete de um tom burdeos era do mesmo estilo que a jaqueta verde oliva do senhor Caius. Suas douradas calças de ante também estavam de moda e, dada a forma em que os músculos lhe marcavam, percebiam-se ajustados. Suas cuidadas botas altas brilhavam; inclusive levava o mesmo tipo de gravata que o ferido.

Isabella recordou quanto preocupava ao ferido que algum de seus conhecidos se inteirasse de sua extravagante situação e recordou sua própria promessa de não comentá-lo com ninguém. Aquele estranho, em opinião de Isabella, parecia do tipo que difunde histórias. Melhor lhe fazer seguir seu caminho.

—Senhora, sofre você de surdez? Hei-lhe dito que solte a pistola. — Não queria gritar, mas se sentiu obrigado a fazê-lo tanto pela arma que o apontava como pelos olhos, admitiu para si, desafiante da mulher. Eram de uma cor pouco comum.

—Você solte a sua — Replicou finalmente Isabella, agradada de que sua voz não tivesse tremido e soasse quase tão zangada como a dele. Foi uma vitória íntima, mas vitória ao fim. Estava de costas à carruagem, por isso não viu que o ferido saudava aquele estranho que tratava de assustá-la.

—Parece que temos um empate — Disse o homem com voz profunda —. Disparamo-nos mutuamente?

Não lhe pareceu divertido. Viu que as comissuras de seus lábios esboçavam um leve sorriso, e como reação se ergueu. Como se atrevia a mostrar essa atitude, entre arrogante e divertida, quando ela estava tão assustada?

—Se você solta sua arma não lhe dispararei — Insistiu Isabella com voz suave.

Cullen ignorou suas palavras e continuou estudando-a com suficiência, enquanto acariciava o pescoço de seu cavalo. Era óbvio que estava avaliando a situação, e a Isabella, repentinamente, lhe ocorreu uma nova estratégia. É obvio, ele nunca se renderia. Não ia se dobrar ante nenhuma mulher.

Cullen a tinha visto tremer um momento antes e sabia que vencê-la era questão de tempo. Involuntariamente ele admirava sua coragem, uma qualidade que nunca antes tinha encontrado em nenhuma mulher, mas considerava que, valente ou não, seguia sendo uma mulher e, portanto, inferior.

Todas as mulheres eram iguais: eram...

—Não vou disparar lhe a você, mas sim a seu cavalo. — Sua tática funcionou: o homem quase cai do animal, tão nervoso ficou.

—Não se atreva! — Gritou furioso.

Em resposta, Isabella baixou sua arma para apontar diretamente à orgulhosa cabeça do semental.

—Justo entre os olhos —acrescentou.

—Cullen! —A voz que o chamou da carruagem deteve o incontrolável desejo do duque de saltar de seu cavalo e estrangular a aquela mulher.

—Senhor Caius! Conhece este homem? — Perguntou Isabella, sem lhe tirar olho ao desconhecido, que agora desmontou e se colocou a pistola no cinturão.

Invadiu-a uma quebra de onda de alívio. Não tinha sido tão difícil, depois de tudo. Se aquele inglês era um típico exemplo do que estava em rema por então, Isabellla considerou que seus primos deviam estar no certo. Talvez todos eram efeminados.

Cullen interrompeu seus pensamentos:

—Nenhum cavalheiro tivesse ameaçado jamais com... — Disse, consciente de quão absurdo era esse comentário.

—Nunca disse que eu fora um cavalheiro — Respondeu Isabella quando advertiu que não ia terminar a frase.

Caius tirou a cabeça pelo guichê e emitiu um leve gemido de dor.

—Sua pistola está descarregada. Descuida. Seu cavalo está a salvo. — Sua voz tinha um tom divertido e Isabella não pôde evitar sorrir.

Cullen se sentiu atraído por seu formoso sorriso e o brilho pícaro que irradiavam seus olhos.

—Certamente foi muito fácil lhe enganar —disse Isabella, e ao ponto desejou não havê-lo dito, dada a velocidade alarmante com que o homem avançou para ela. E não estava sorrindo. Obviamente carecia de sentido do humor, pensou ela enquanto retrocedia.

Seu gesto duro danificou qualquer possibilidade de atração. Isso e seu tamanho. Era muito alto e largo como para que gostasse. Era quase tão grande como Laurent, quem, para sua tranquilidade, estava espreitando-o silenciosamente pelas costas.

—Teria matado a meu cavalo se sua pistola tivesse estado carregada? O desconhecido parecia ter alcançado um alto grau de crispação, e Isabella, baixando a pistola, decidiu que era melhor responder.

—É obvio que não. É muito belo para isso. Em troca, você...

Cullen ouviu o rangido do resíduo detrás dele e se deu à volta. Viu Laurent. Os dois se olharam e Isabella advertiu que não se acovardava por a presença do servente negro. Parecia, mas bem perplexo, uma diferença notável respeito do Caius.

—Dá-me a medicina, Laurent? Não se preocupe por este — Adicionou com um movimento da cabeça dirigido a aquele homem arrogante —. Parece que é amigo do senhor Caius.

—Caius? — Inquiriu Cullen, dirigindo um olhar confundido ao homem que lhe sorria do guichê da carruagem.

—Por hoje, ele é Harold Caius—lhe explicou Isabella —. Não quis me revelar seu verdadeiro nome devido a sua embaraçosa situação. Sugeri chamá-lo George, por seu rei, mas se ofendeu, por isso nos pusemos de acordo no Harold Caius.

Alice escolheu esse momento para aparecer pela curva do caminho, com sua saia rosa recolhido enquanto corria. Isabella se alegrou pela interrupção, já que o carrancudo Cullen a olhou ainda mais desconcertado. Os ingleses sempre estavam tão confundidos?

—Isabella! O chofer não quer sair dos arbustos — Disse Alice quando recuperou o fôlego. Deteve-se perto do Laurent e lhe dedicou um rápido sorriso. Contemplou o Cullen e logo ao homem que a olhava desde o guichê da carruagem—. Aconteceu já o perigo? O chofer prometeu voltar para seu posto se eu retornava para lhe assegurar que tudo estava bem.

Mandou-me a averiguá-lo — Explicou — Isabella, deveríamos voltar para Londres.

Já sei que fui eu a que insistiu em que viajássemos à casa de campo de seu pai, mas agora vejo o arriscado de minha sugestão. Prima, tinha razão!

Melhor nos instalamos na casa de seu pai em Londres e lhe enviamos uma mensagem.

Alice, que falava pelos cotovelos, pareceu ao Cullen um torvelinho* andante. Emprestava atenção a uma e outra mulher e lhe custava acreditar que ambas fossem da mesma família. Nem em seu aspecto nem em seu modo de proceder parecia-se em nada. Alice era pequena, de pouco mais de um metro sessenta de estatura, com cachos de cabelo pretos que não se mantinham quietos, e olhos avelãs que cintilavam peraltas. Isabella era uns quantos centímetros mais alta, tinha o cabelo castanho avermelhado e as pestanas grosas e escuras que emolduravam uns assombrosos olhos azuis claro. Ambas eram esbeltas. Alice era bonita; Sua prima, muito formosa.

As diferenças não acabavam em suas aparências. A baixinha parecia pícara, e o seu olhar faltava tanto concentração como substância. Não era capaz de olhar ao Cullen diretamente aos olhos e ele pensou que roçava a acanhamento.

Isabella dava a sensação de uma confiança total e olhava fixamente aos olhos. Podia — E quase o tinha feito — cravar a vista até que um não podia lhe sustentar o olhar. Cullen reconheceu que as duas primas estavam em extremos opostos, encantadores e intrigantes extremos.

—Senhor Caius, esta é Alice — disse Isabella, dirigindo um sorriso carinhoso a sua prima. Deliberadamente ignorou ao Cullen, já que ele continuava com o sobrecenho franzido.

Alice se precipitou ao guichê da carruagem, ficou nas pontas dos pés e olhou dentro.

—Laurent me disse que o tinham ferido! Pobrecito! Já se sente melhor? — Sorriu e esperou uma resposta, enquanto o ferido tratava freneticamente de cobrir-se —. Sou a prima de Isabella, mas nos criamos como irmãs e temos quase a mesma idade. Sou apenas seis meses maior. — Voltou-se e sorriu para Isabella, exibindo covinhas gêmeas nas bochechas —. Onde está seu chofer? Creio que também se escondeu entre os arbustos? Suponho que alguém deveria ir ver.

—Sim — respondeu Isabella—. Boa idéia. Por que você e Laurent não tentam encontrá-lo enquanto eu termino de atender a perna do senhor Caius?

—OH, mas onde estão minhas maneiras? Antes deveríamos nos apresentar, embora esta é uma circunstância incomum e resulta difícil saber como se deve proceder.

—Não! —O grito saiu da carruagem com uma força que quase obteve que o veículo se desprendesse de suas rodas.

—O senhor Caius preferiria permanecer no anonimato —explicou Isabella com voz amável—. E, tal como o tenho feito, deve prometer te esquecer deste acidente. — Isabella se apartou um instante com sua prima e sussurrou-lhe: — O pobre está terrivelmente envergonhado. Já sabe como são estes ingleses.

Cullen, perto delas, ouviu a explicação e se dispunha a questionar a última observação de Isabella quando Alice disse: —Envergonhado de estar ferido? Que estranho! É uma ferida grave?

—Não. Ao princípio acreditei que sim, porque sangrava muito. Mas está em um lugar embaraçoso — explicou Isabella.

—Meu Deus! — disse Alice com compaixão. Jogou um olhar ao homem no interior da carruagem —. Embaraçosa, diz?

—Sim — respondeu Isabella. Sabia que sua prima desejava uma descrição mais completa, mas mostrando deferência para os sentimentos do senhor Caius não lhe contou nada mais —. Quanto antes terminemos e sigamos nosso caminho, melhor.

—Por que?

—Porque se está pondo cada vez mais pesado com sua ferida — resmungou

Isabella. Não lhe estava contando toda a verdade. Queria apressar-se devido ao arrogante amigo do Caius. Quanto mais logo pudesse afastar-se dele, melhor. Aquele homem a atemorizava com maneira incomum e irritante e ela não queria ter essa sensação.

—É um dandy? —sussurrou-lhe Alice, como se tratasse de uma terrível enfermidade.

Sua prima não respondeu. Dirigiu-se a Laurent e lhe pediu a bolsa com a medicina. Subiu à carruagem e disse a Caius:

—Não se preocupe com Alice. Não leva postos seus óculos e apenas se pode vê-lo.

Laurent ofereceu seu braço a Alice, e como ela não tomou, agarrou-a pelo cotovelo e lentamente a afastou. Cullen contemplava a aqueles dois, tratando de entender o que estava acontecendo.

—Pode ver a confusão em que estou —disse Caius a seu amigo. Cullen assentiu e se aproximou.

—Há muito poucos homens em quem confiaria que guardassem silêncio em relação a esta situação. Cullen é um deles — explicou a Isabella. Ela não fez nenhum comentário. Viu que a ferida tinha deixado de sangrar.

—Tem aqui alguma bebida alcoólica? — perguntou-lhe, ignorando o Cullen quando subiu à carruagem e se sentou frente a Caius.

A carruagem era mais ampla que o alugado pelo Isabella, mas mesmo assim, quando ela se ajoelhou ante Caius, à perna esquerda do Cullen a tocava no ombro. Tivesse sido inapropriado lhe pedir que esperasse fora até que ela terminasse de limpar e enfaixar a ferida, posto que Caius o tinha convidado a subir, mas ela não podia evitar desejar que assim fosse.

—Um pouco de brandy — respondeu o ferido —. Pensa que um gole possa ajudar? —Perguntou-lhe, extraindo uma cigarreira cinza do bolso de sua jaqueta.

—Se ficar algo — respondeu Isabella —. Verterei um pouco sobre a ferida antes de enfaixá-la. Minha mãe diz que o álcool detém as infecções — explicou. Não lhe disse que sua mãe não estava segura em relação a essa teoria, mas que igual a praticava, já que se não curava pelo menos não fazia dano —. Vai doer lhe. Se quiser gritar não pensarei mal de você.

—Não emitirei um só som, senhora, e é pouco galante de sua parte sugerir que poderia fazê-lo — afirmou o homem com ar pomposo, segundos antes que aquele fogo líquido tocasse sua pele. Soltou então um uivo dilacerador e quase caiu do assento.

Cullen, sentindo-se impotente, sorriu-lhe com compaixão. Isabella agarrou um pote pequeno com um pó amarelo que cheirava a folhas úmidas e pulverizou uma generosa quantidade sobre a ferida. Logo tomou a tira de sua anágua e trabalhou a maior velocidade possível.

—A medicina anestesiará a zona e fechará também a ferida — Lhe disse com voz suave para Caius.

Cullen se sentiu cativado pela sensual voz de Isabella. Desejou poder intercambiar lugares com seu amigo e sacudiu a cabeça ante aquele pensamento ridículo. O que lhe estava acontecendo? Sentia-se cativado e confundido. Era uma reação muito estranha ante uma mulher, uma que nunca tinha experiente com antecedência, e não gostava absolutamente.

Escapava a seu controle. Para falar a verdade, essa reação intensa ante aquela moça de cabelo marrom quase o atemorizava e se sentia, repentinamente, como o menino que tinha sido, de tudo inseguro a respeito de como atuar.

—Comportei-me como um covarde ao gritar dessa forma — Murmurou Caius. Enxugou-se à frente com a manga e baixou a vista —. Sua mãe deve ser verdadeiramente incivilizada se usar métodos de tratamento tão vis. Cullen, vendo a aflição de seu amigo, soube quão difícil lhe resultava admitir sua fraqueza, mas tratar de convencê-lo ia ser pior.

—Senhor Caius, você logo que emitiu som algum — o contradisse Isabella com firmeza. Tocou-lhe o joelho e o olhou —. Foi muito valente. A forma em que se plantou ante esses bandidos foi impressionante. — Viu que sua adulação estava sortindo efeito. O ar pomposo de Caius retornava pouco a pouco —. Mostrou você muita coragem. E o perdôo por ter chamado a minha mãe incivilizada — Adicionou com um sorriso.

—Estive bastante intrépido com esses vilãos — reconheceu Caius —. Por suposto, você entenderá que sua superioridade numérica era clara e que eu nada podia fazer.

—É obvio — disse Isabella —. Deve sentir-se orgulhoso de seu comportamento Não lhe parece, senhor Cullen?

—Sim — respondeu Cullen, agradado de que ela finalmente o tivesse em conta.

Caius grunhiu com satisfação.

—O único covarde foi o chofer irlandês que contratei — assinalou Isabella, enquanto atava uma larga tira em torno da coxa de Caius.

—Não gosta dos irlandeses? — repôs Cullen com tom indolente. O intrigava a veemência de sua voz.

Isabella o olhou furiosa e o duque se perguntou se amaria com o mesmo ardor com que odiava.

—Todos os irlandeses que conheci eram trapaceiros repôs ela —. Minha mãe diz que devo ser mais flexível nisto, mas acredito que não posso. — Suspirou e voltou para sua tarefa —. Uma vez, quando era muito mais jovem, me atacaram três irlandeses, e se Laurent não tivesse intervindo não sei o que teria acontecido. Provavelmente não estaria aqui para contá-lo.

—Parece-me difícil acreditar que alguém possa machucá-la — interveio Caius. Soou como um completo e assim tomou Isabella.

—Então não sabia como me proteger. Meus primos se sentiram muito zangados com o incidente e, a partir desse dia, cada um se fez tempo para me ensinar a me defender.

—Esta mulher é de armas tomar — comentou Caius a seu amigo —. Diz que vai armada para proteger-se de Londres.

—Vamos discutir uma vez mais sobre as diferenças entre as refinadas Colônias e sua vergonhosa Londres, senhor Caius? — repôs Isabella, divertida. Brincava mais que nada para que ele não pensasse na dor. Com movimentos suaves e seguros terminou de atar a larga tira ao redor da coxa de Caius, que tinha perdido paulatinamente sua expressão de dor.

—Sinto-me notavelmente melhor. Devo-lhe minha vida, querida senhora. Isabella simulou não ter ouvido aquela fervente declaração. Sempre se sentia incômoda com os cumpridos.

—Em duas semanas estará dançando — assegurou —. Participa dos eventos sociais? Como se diz, pertence à alta sociedade?

A inocente pergunta fez que Caius tossisse. Soava como se estivesse asfixiando com um pouco engasgado na garganta. Isabella o observou por um instante e logo olhou ao Cullen. Viu diversão em seus olhos e pensou que a expressão risonha de seu olhar o fazia ver-se arrumado.

Enquanto Caius, tossindo e bloqueando, parecia incapaz de responder, Isabella esperou pacientemente. Pensou que Cullen não era um petimetre**.

Não gostou de muito reconhecê-lo. Não, não atuava absolutamente como Caius. Levavam o mesmo tipo de vestimenta, mas ela não acreditava que Cullen ficasse nunca um lenço feito unicamente com encaixe. Tampouco imaginava que sua coxa fora ao tato como a pele de um bebê. Não, provavelmente seria firme e duro. Era também muito mais musculoso que Caius. Não correria a esconder-se em nenhuma circunstância. Imaginou que, só com seu peso, poderia esmagar a um rival com toda facilidade. Como seria com uma mulher? Isabella sentiu calor nas bochechas por sua alarmante fantasia. O que lhe passava? Tratava de visualizar a um homem nu, de imaginar a maneira em que tocava a uma mulher... Deus! Todo isso era impensável!

Cullen viu seu rubor e acreditou que ela pensava que Caius se estava burlando. Assim respondeu:

—Ambos pertencemos a esse mundo elegante, mas o senhor Caius assiste às veladas mais que eu. — Não adicionou que já raramente assistia a alguma festa e que as considerava um aborrecimento. Em lugar disso, perguntou:

—Há dito que estava visitando seu pai? Assim, vive nas Colônias? Com sua mãe?

O duque pretendia averiguar tanto como pudesse sobre Isabella, mas se negava a reconhecer sua súbita compulsão a reunir a maior informação e se dizia que seu interesse era moderado e nada mais.

Isabella franziu o sobrecenho. Teria sido descortês não responder amavelmente às perguntas, mas não gostava de revelar nada sobre si. Se seus planos não se alteravam, permaneceria em Londres pouco tempo, e não queria ter amizade com ingleses. Entretanto, não parecia haver escapatória à espera refletida nos rostos de ambos os homens. Tinha que dizer algo.

—Minha mãe morreu faz muitos anos. — Disse finalmente —. Radiquei-me em

Boston quando era muito pequena. Criaram-me minha tia e meu tio. Sempre hei chamando mamãe a minha tia. Ela me criou — adicionou encolhendo-se de ombros.

—Ficará em Londres por muito tempo? — perguntou Cullen, inclinando-se com suas largas mãos sobre os joelhos, muito interessado na resposta de Isabella.

—Alice gostaria de assistir a algumas veladas enquanto estejamos ali — respondeu a jovem, evitando a verdadeira pergunta.

Cullen enrugou o sobrecenho.

—Logo começará a temporada. Espera alguma aventura? — perguntou, forçando-se a apagar todo cinismo de sua voz já que não queria arruinar as inocentes expectativas da moça. Era uma mulher e, portanto, devia estar entusiasmada por participar de todas essas frivolidades.

—Aventura? Não hei o pensando nesses términos. Estou segura de que Alice desfrutará das festas — respondeu, e o olhou com cenho. Cullen pensou que esse penetrante olhar podia fazer que qualquer homem se pusesse a gaguejar e perdesse o fio. É obvio, ele tinha visto e experiente de muitas coisas para cair nas mutretas de uma jovem.

Não obstante, sentiu-se progressivamente alarmado por suas próprias reações. Deus santo! Nunca antes havia sentido tão afetado e sobressaltado por uma mulher! Que diabos lhe estava passando? Devia ser o calor, mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram, prometeu-se averiguar tudo sobre aquela mulher ajoelhada ante ele. Para um homem que tinha estado à intempérie*** durante tanto tempo, Isabella resplandecia de inocência e promessas de verdadeira calidez.

O encantamento que mantinha a Isabella cativa dos olhos claros do Cullen se rompeu quando Caius pigarreou e perguntou:

—Não lhe interessa a temporada? De verdade que não? — Pareceu surpreso por sua própria pergunta.

—Não lhe empresto muita atenção — respondeu Isabella. E acrescentou sorrindo: — Miúdas histórias escutamos! Formam um grupo difícil e fechado, e uma deve mostrar-se sempre extremamente correta. Alice teme fazer algo que envergonhe a meu pai em sua primeira noite fora. Deseja comportar-se com correção. — Sua voz soou tensa e Cullen ficou ainda mais intrigado.

—Auguro**** que você dará o que falar em Londres — comentou Caius com aptidão. Isabella franziu o sobrecenho e disse:

—Alice está preocupada comigo. Teme que eu faça algo irreparável e que toda Londres se inteire. Verá, o que faço raramente está acostumado a ser correto. Minha mãe diz que sou uma rebelde. Temo-me que tem razão. — O comentário sobre seu caráter foi formulado com o tom que se emprega para dar conta de um fato concreto.

—Não, não. Não me interprete mal — repôs Caius e agitou seu lenço como uma bandeira —. O que quero dizer é que a alta sociedade a vai acolher calorosamente. Estou seguro.

—É muito amável. Mas tenho poucas esperanças. Isso não significa que vá retornar a Boston, nem sequer em caso de que me desaprove o muito mesmo Pummer.

—Pummer? — repetiram Cullen e Caius ao uníssono.

—Plummer ou Brummer — replicou Isabella encolhendo-se os ombros —. Senhor Caius se apartasse a perna poderia arrumar esta desordem. Bem, agora posso seguir.

—Quer dizer Brummell? Beau Brummell? — perguntou Cullen divertido.

—Sim, provavelmente esse seja o nome correto. Antes de deixar Boston, a senhora Malory nos contou que esse Brummell é o árbitro da sociedade elegante; Ela acabava de chegar às Colônias no momento em que nós as deixávamos. Sua história nos fez graça.

—E qual era a história dessa senhora Malory? — perguntou Cullen.

—Que se Brummell decide desaprovar a uma dama, então a pobre mais lhe valerá meter-se em um convento. Sua temporada social fica arruinada e deve voltar para seu lar com ignomínia*****. Pode acreditar-se que alguém tenha tal poder? —perguntou ao Cullen, e ao ponto desejou não havê-lo feito. Disse-se que é obvio ele conhecia tal poder. Provavelmente era o Cullen o que o tinha inventado.

Suspirou e baixou o olhar. A proximidade do Cullen estava começando a irritá-la. Olhou para Caius e lhe viu um vestígio de dor

—OH, rodeei-lhe muito a vendagem?

—N-não, está bem — Gaguejou Caius.

—Naturalmente, não me preocupa que Brummell me aprove ou não. Londres não oferece nenhuma promessa para mim. Entretanto, preocupa-me que Alice se veja afetada por meu comportamento, e provavelmente ferida. Não quero vê-la humilhada. Sim, essa é minha preocupação.

—Tenho a sensação de que Beau Brummell não as desaprovará, nem a você nem a sua prima — vaticinou Cullen.

—São muito belas para serem censuradas — interveio Caius.

—Ser atrativa não deveria influir em ser aceita. O que conta é o interior das pessoas — opinou Isabella.

—Além desse nobre pensamento, Brummell aprecia excessivamente a suas cinzas — comentou Cullen.

—Cinzas? — perguntou Isabella, confundida.

—Seus cavalos cinzas. — Respondeu ele —. Não duvido que, se atrever em as desaprovar, você tentará disparar contra seus cavalos. — A expressão do Cullen parecia séria, mas seu olhar era risonho.

—Jamais faria algo assim! —exclamou Isabella.

Cullen sorriu e então ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Brinca, verdade? — disse —. Preparado — adicionou, dirigindo-se a Caius —. Já terminei. Conserve este remédio e faça-se trocar a vendagem diariamente. E, pelo amor de Deus, não permita que ninguém o faça sangrar. Já há perdido muito sangue.

—Outro dos métodos de sua mãe? —inquiriu Caius com malícia. Enquanto saía da carruagem, Isabella assentiu. Uma vez fora, voltou-se e acomodou as pernas do Caius sobre o assento de em frente, ao lado do volumoso Cullen.

—Temo-me que tinha razão, senhor Caius. Suas bonitas botas se hão quebrado. E tem as borlas manchadas de sangue. Possivelmente se as lava com champanha do modo em que, conforme explicou à senhora Malory, faz o Brummell, voltem a ser as de antes.

—Esse é o segredo mais bem guardado — decretou Caius com indignação.

—Não deve ser tão secreto — replicou Isabella —, já que a senhora Malory sabia e, aparentemente, você também. —E sem esperar resposta a sua lógica afirmação, voltou-se para o Cullen: — Cuidará agora de seu amigo?

—Encontramos ao chofer! — exclamou Alice no momento em que Cullen assentia —. Tem um galo na cabeça do tamanho da abóbada de uma igreja, mas já vem.

Isabella assentiu e disse:

—Desejo-lhes um bom dia. Laurent devemos ir. O senhor Cullen cuidará do senhor Caius.

O negro disse algo a Isabella em um idioma que Cullen nunca havia ouvido, mas soube, pela maneira em que ela sorriu e assentiu, que a jovem o tinha entendido perfeitamente.

Depois partiram. Nenhum dos cavalheiros disse uma palavra enquanto observavam como aquela ninfa de cabelo castanho guiava a sua prima pelo caminho. O duque do Cullen saltou da carruagem para olhá-la mais longamente, em tanto seu amigo tirava a cabeça pelo guichê e a observava também.

Cullen se surpreendeu sorrindo. A pequena prima de cachos de cabelo pretos o estava falando com Isabella e o silencioso negro, empunhando a pistola, as seguia com ar protetor.

—Meu deus, acredita que contraí a loucura do rei — disse o ferido jovem, vem das Colônias — resmungou —, e ainda por cima me descubro apaixonado.

—Te esqueça do assunto —lhe aconselhou Cullen secamente —. A quero para mim. — Seu tom não dava pé à discussão e seu amigo, sabiamente, assentiu com a cabeça várias vezes —. Não me importa se for das Colônias ou não.

—Causará revôo se a perseguir. Se seu pai não tiver títulos... Bom, simplesmente não se faz. Recorda sua posição.

—E você também te escandalizaria? — O duque formulou a pergunta com interesse.

—Não sei. Apoiaria-te. Ela me salvou a vida.

Cullen arqueou uma sobrancelha e seu amigo se apressou a contar-lhe plantou cara aos bandidos e lhe disparou bala justo na mão, quando o muito patife se dispunha a me disparar.

—Não me cabe dúvida de que ela fora capaz disso —comentou Cullen.

—Feriu outro em um ombro.

—Notou como evitava minhas perguntas?

Caius soltou uma risada.

—Não acreditava que fora possível verte sorrir, Cullen, e, entretanto hoje não te vi fazer outra coisa. A gente vai passar em grande fazendo especulações. Essa senhora não te porá as coisas fáceis. Invejo-te.

Cullen não respondeu, mas se voltou e novamente olhou em direção à curva do caminho.

—Causará sensação entre as damas da sociedade. Viu a cor de seus olhos? Cullen vais ter que brigar para conseguir sua atenção... Meu Deus, homem, cuidado com minhas botas!

O duque do Cullen lhe deu outro pisão e logo voltou a rir.

—E bem, Brummell? Atreverá-te a desaprová-la?

* * *

Torvelinho* - Redemoinho.

Petimetre** - que é extremamente vaidoso e preocupado com sua aparência;

Intempérie*** - Má tempo: enfrentar as intempéries.

Auguro**** - Fazer um presságio, predizer, profetizar.

Ignomínia***** - Desonra extrema, opróbrio.

* * *

NOTA: Hmm aqui a Bella terá olhos claros, pensei em deixar com a cor dos olhos verdes de Kristen Stewart (interprete de Bella nos cinemas), mas por fim resolvi manter a cor original da personagem desta história de Julie que são azuis.

Estão gostando? Comentem, por favor?


	4. Chapter 2

A carruagem avançava a marcha regular de volta em Londres. Laurent, desconfiado da negligência do chofer, tinha decidido viajar ao lado do homem para vigiá-lo de perto. Dado o contratempo, tinha considerado oportuno dar a volta e retornar a Londres.

Isabella e Alice foram sentadas uma frente à outra no interior do veículo. Depois de Alice ter falado pelos cotovelos, ambas haviam cansado em um reflexivo silêncio.

Pelo geral, Alice não se mostrava tão nervosa. Isabella compreendeu que seu aceso falatório tinha sido uma via de escapamento à tremenda tensão a que se achava submetida. Enquanto Isabella se reservava tudo para si, Alice a fazia confidente de todos seus pensamentos. Não se tratava de uma honra particular, já que Alice gostava de compartilhá-lo tudo com virtualmente qualquer. Sua mãe dizia que Alice fazia circular as notícias mais rapidamente que o Jornal de Boston.

Com sua reputação de ser a prima calada e tímida, Isabella era o extremo oposto de Alice e tinha aceitado desde fazia muito tempo que não estava em sua natureza ser confiada. A diferença de sua prima, Isabella as arrumava em tudo sozinha.

—Oxalá tivesse um plano para pôr em ação agora que finalmente estamos na Inglaterra — disse Alice de repente. Entrelaçava as mãos, fazendo um bonito embrulho com as luvas rosadas que levava —. Conto contigo para que me diga como proceder.

—Alice, já passamos por isso em outras ocasiões. Sei que vai contra seu caráter natural, mas tenta deixar de preocupar-se. Vais envelhecer e te enrugar antes de tempo. — A voz de Isabella era amável, mas firme —. Sabe que te ajudarei. Mas, em troca, deve me prometer que será judiciosa*.

—Sim. Tem que ser judiciosa! Essa é a chave. Se só tivesse um pouco de você serenidade, Bella — lhe disse, empregando o apelido que Isabella tinha de menina —. Sempre está tão acalmada tão controlada. — Voltou a suspirar longamente, fazendo que sua prima sorrisse. Alice, por certo, era dada ao teatral —. Mas o que acontece descubro que está casado?

Isabella decidiu que o melhor era não responder. Não teria sido capaz de evitar que sua voz transmitisse a ira e a frustração, e isso teria provocado em sua prima outro acesso de lágrimas. Depois de uma viagem tão larga, Isabella não acreditava que pudesse suportá-lo.

Homens! Todos eram uns patifes, exceto claro, seus queridos primos. Por que a doce e adorável Alice lhe tinha dado seu coração a um inglês era algo que estava além da compreensão de Isabella.

Em Boston havia muitíssimos pretendentes que se disputavam a atenção de Alice, mas sua prima tinha que escolher a um do outro lado do oceano. Jasper Whitlock, o inglês, estava de visita em Boston quando Alice e ele se conheceram acidentalmente, e ela insistia em que tinha sido uma flechada fulminante.

A única parte que Isabella acreditava de todo esse absurdo era a referida a que Alice tinha «tropeçado no amor». Sem seus óculos, literalmente tinha derrubado ao Jasper Whitlock, caindo em cima dele, quando dobrava a esquina do Chestnut Street.

A relação tinha durado seis semanas e tinha sido muito intensa. Alice tinha-lhe jurado amor e confiou a Bella que Whitlock fazia outro tanto. Acreditava que o inglês tinha intenções honradas, inclusive depois de seu repentino desaparecimento.

Era terrivelmente ingênua. Mas Isabella não se tragou tão facilmente o assunto. Ela e o resto da família nem sequer tinham conhecido ao homem. Cada vez que se fixava uma data para um jantar, Jasper Whitlock tinha outras obrigações para atender, surta** no último minuto.

As suspeitas de Bella de que o inglês só tinha estado jogando com os sentimentos de sua prima se acrescentaram quando começou a fazer discretas averiguações na cidade. Alice tinha mencionado que Whitlock estava em Boston visitando seus parentes, mas ninguém na fechada comunidade tinha ouvido falar dele.

O desaparecimento do Whitlock coincidiu com uma terrível explosão no porto de Boston. Três navios ingleses e dois americanos tinham sido completamente destruídos. Apesar de que Isabella não comentou suas suspeitas, e de que não tinha provas, estava convencida de que Jasper Whitlock tinha tido algo haver com a sabotagem.

Quando Whitlock desapareceu, a família se sentiu aliviada. Todos supuseram que tinha voltado para a Inglaterra e que Alice logo superaria seu amor. Mas estavam equivocados. Quando finalmente aceitou que Whitlock a tinha abandonado, sentiu-se curvada pela pena. E prometeu repetidamente, até que Isabella terminou lhe acreditando, que ia averiguar o que tinha passado e por que.

—Estou envergonhada de mim —disse Alice, interrompendo os pensamentos de Bella —. Não há dito uma só palavra sobre suas preocupações enquanto eu falava e falava das minhas.

—Não tenho preocupações.

Alice meneou a cabeça.

—Não viu a seu pai em quatorze anos e diz que não tem preocupações? Não trate de me enganar, Isabella. Tem que te sentir molesta***! Seu pai trocou sua vida e você atua como se isso não fora importante.

—Alice, não há nada que possa fazer ao respeito — replicou Isabella.

—Desde que chegou a carta esteve te escondendo detrás de uma máscara. Sei que deve estar molesta! Eu estava muito zangada com seu pai. Você pertence a minha família, não a um homem que nem sequer recorda.

Isabella assentiu, recordando a amarga cena que tinha tido lugar em a casa de Boston logo depois de que ela e Alice houvessem tornado de seu rodeio matinal. Toda a família as estava esperando com expressão carrancuda.

A mãe de Alice chorava e repetia que Isabella era sua filha tanto como Alice. Acaso não a tinha criado dos quatro anos? E, desde que podia recordar, Isabella a tinha chamado mamãe. Mas o pai de Alice havia dito a Isabella que tinha que retornar a Inglaterra.

—Crê que realmente tivesse ido te buscar, conforme ameaçava em sua carta? —perguntou Alice.

—Sim — respondeu Bella com um suspiro—. Já não ficam desculpas — adicionou —. Meu pai deve me acreditar terrivelmente débil e doentia. Sabe que cada vez que pediu minha volta, sua mãe lhe escreveu lhe contando sobre alguma nova doença que me afligia. Acredito que a única enfermidade que não me atribuiu foi a peste negra, e isso só porque não lhe ocorreu.

—Mas não quis te ter muito tempo. E entregou a minha família.

—Supunha-se que era só um acerto temporário — replicou Isabella —. Não entendo o que ocorreu, mas logo depois da morte de minha mãe, meu pai não parecia poder ocupar-se de mim, ele...

—É um conde —interrompeu Alice—. Poderia ter contratado a alguém para que te cuidasse. E por que quereria que retornasse agora, ao cabo de tanto tempo? Nada disto tem sentido.

—Já falta pouco para ter as respostas.

—Isabella, lembra-te de quando foi muito pequena? Minha lembrança mais velha é de quando tinha seis anos e caí do desvão**** do Call.

—Não; Todas minhas lembranças começam em Boston. — Sentiu um nó no estômago e desejou trocar de tema.

—Bem, não entendo por que não odeia a esse homem. Não me olhe assim. Sei que odiar não está bem, mas obviamente seu pai não te queria e agora, depois de quatorze anos, trocou que idéia. Não considerou em absoluto seus sentimentos.

—Tenho que acreditar que meu pai fez o que considerou melhor.

— Collin estava furioso por sua partida — disse Alice, referindo se a seu irmão mais velho.

—Tenho que recordar o muito que devo a seus pais e irmãos e não me pôr furiosa — disse Isabella. Suas palavras soavam a promessa —. A ira e o ódio são emoções destrutivas e não trocarão os fatos.

Alice franziu o sobrecenho e meneou a cabeça.

—Não entendo a mansidão***** com que te resigna. Sempre tiveste um plano. Diga-me o que fará. Não vai me aceitar nada docilmente. É de as que plantam cara, não das que esperam sentadas.

—As que esperam sentadas? — Isabella riu entre dentes.

—Entende o que quero dizer. Não fica sentada, enfrenta às situações.

—Bom, pensei em passar todo um ano com meu pai. O devo. Também vou tratar de que eu gosto. Logo, claro, retornarei a Boston.

—O que fará se seu pai não lhe permite isso? — repôs Alice, espremendo novamente as luvas.

Isabella se apressou a acalmá-la.

—Tenho que supor que se estiver realmente descontente, deixar-me-á voltar para Boston. Não franza o sobrecenho, Alice. É minha única esperança. Por favor, não trate de minar minha fé.

—Não posso evitá-lo. Céus poderia fazer que te casasse inclusive antes de que te estabelecesse.

—Isso seria injusto, e não posso acreditar que faça uma coisa assim.

— Collin disse a Seth e Brady que, se não voltar em seis meses, viria a te buscar para te levar de volta a Boston.

—Sim — respondeu Isabella, assentindo com a cabeça —. E Alec, sempre tão tímido e contido, disse o mesmo. Seus irmãos são muito fiéis.

Ao pensar em seus primos, Bella sorriu. Novamente se sentiu afortunada por ter passado tanto tempo com eles. Acreditava que seu próprio caráter era o resultado da influência de seus primos. Ao Collin se parecia fisicamente e em temperamento; por momentos tinha o acanhamento do Alec; do Brady, o jogo limpo, e do Seth, um agudo senso de humor.

—Deveríamos haver escrito primeiro a seu pai e logo esperado até estar seguras de que a carta lhe tinha chegado antes de sair de Boston — observou Alice.

—Sua memória é muito seletiva — disse Isabella sorrindo —. Tão logo a mãe te autorizou a me acompanhar, insistiu em que partíssemos de imediato.

—Foi só porque Collin tratava de convencer a mamãe de que eu não deveria vir. —Sua voz soou como se tentasse explicar algo complexo a uma pessoa singela. Suspirou, e logo perguntou:

—Quem era esse homem alto que te ajudou com o cavalheiro ferido? — A mudança de tema confundiu Bella. —Como certo, era muito arrumado.

—Aposto não — saltou Isabella, surpreendida pela irritação que sentiu —. Quero dizer que não me pareceu nada atrativo.

—Não está dizendo a verdade! Inclusive sem meus óculos, pude observar que era excepcional.

—Basta. Era um arrogante — replicou Isabella. Sua voz soou orgulhosa, mas não lhe importou —. Provavelmente nunca voltaremos a vê-lo e está bem que assim seja.

Alice olhou intrigada a sua prima e logo lhe disse:

—Um homem tão corpulento, e tinha os olhos azuis escuro mais maravilhosos...

—Eram verdes claro, não azuis escuros, com reflexos dourados — a corrigiu Isabella sem podê-lo evitar.

Alice riu.

—Em efeito, pareceu-te arrumado. Tenho-te feita armadilha. Sabia que seus olhos não são azul escuros — disse, mostrando sua satisfação —. Mas notei que seu cabelo — continuou, ignorando a expressão irritada de Isabella — precisa ser recortado e é um pouco ondulado.

—Não muito — disse Isabella com um encolhimento de ombros.

—Dava-me um pouco de medo — admitiu Alice —. Parecia tão...

—Poderoso? — Alice assentiu e Isabella continuou—. Chama-se Cullen e não quero voltar a falar dele. Encontrou a lente que faltava a seus óculos?

—Sim, dei a Lau. Prometeu-me as reparar quando chegar à casa de campo de seu pai. Acredito que capitalista é exatamente a palavra apropriada. Esse Cullen não parece fácil de manipular — concluiu Alice.

—Do que está falando?

—De que não poderia manipulá-lo do modo em que manipula ao Newton.

—Ao Newton não o manipulo — protestou Bella —. Só somos amigos.

— Newton segue a todas partes como um cachorrinho. É muito fraco por ti. Até o Collin o diz. Necessita de alguém forte.

—Tolices. — Replicou Isabella. Sentia-se picada pelas observações casuais de Alice sobre seu caráter.

—Espera e verá. Vi a maneira em que o Cullen te olhava. Acredito que tentará te encontrar. Sim, isso acredito. — E se apressou a adicionar quando Isabella já abria a boca para protestar:

— Quando te apaixonar, alguém forte como Cullen ganhará seu coração e, então, sua atitude mudará. Já não quererá ser tão independente. Claro, não será você a que se apaixonará por um inglês, já que prometeu retornar a Boston.

Isabella se negou a responder as absurdas observações de sua prima. Não tinha a menor intenção de apaixonar-se por ninguém. A falta de sonho a estava afetando e os ridículos comentários de Alice a faziam distrair-se.

A viagem de Boston a Londres tinha parecido eterno. Isabella havia adquirido rapidamente "pernas dormentes" — ou, ao menos, essa seria a sensação do capitão do navio —, mas Alice e Laurent não tinham sido tão afortunados. Bella tinha passado uma boa parte do tempo aguentando o estômago revolto e acalmando temperamentos irritados. Tinha sido uma tarefa exaustiva.

A noite anterior tinham dormido a bordo da carruagem e, pela manhã, enviaram uma nota ao conde do Brandon, lhe anunciando sua chegada. Um mensageiro retornou dizendo que o conde estava em sua residência campestre, a umas três horas de Londres. Isabella decidiu instalar-se na casa da cidade e mandar uma mensagem a seu pai, lhe informando sobre sua chegada, mas Alice, impaciente por natureza, tinha insistido em que alugassem uma carruagem e se dirigissem à casa de campo.

—Por fim chegamos! — exclamou Alice quando chegaram à casa de Londres. Sua voz estava cheia de excitação e não a via para nada cansada. Isso irritou a Isabella quase tanto como o nervoso bate-papo de sua prima.

Alice se tinha aparecido pelo guichê da carruagem para contemplar a casa e Isabella se viu forçada a lhe atirar do braço para que não se abrisse a portinhola.

—Sabia que ia ser uma formosa casa — exclamou Alice —. Ao fim e a cabo, seu pai é um conde. OH, Isabella, está muito nervosa?

—Claro que não. Meu pai não está aqui — comentou, ao tempo que examinava a elegante casa de tijolo. Teve que admitir que se via incrivelmente impressionante. Várias altas janelas retangulares davam a frente, todas pintadas de cor marfim, o que oferecia um bonito contraste com o tijolo vermelho. Cortinados de idêntico tom enfeitado os lados de cada janela, lhe dando à casa uma aparência majestosa e régia.

A entrada tinha três degraus e a porta também estava grafite de marfim. No centro tinha uma aldrava****** negra e dourada, mas quando Isabella ia fazer o soar, a porta se abriu.

O homem que Isabella supôs o mordomo era tão impressionante como a casa. Vestido completamente de negro, sem sequer uma gravata branca para suavizar o efeito, até que Isabella se apresentou como a filha do conde do Brandon manteve uma expressão insensível. Então trocou sua atitude e, olhando para cima — porque logo que era uma polegada mais alto que a pequena Alice —, sorriu-lhe à moça, e apesar de que Isabella pensou que se tratava como muito de um sorriso avaro, parecia sincera.

Fê-los entrar, apresentou-se como Quil Ateara e dando-se ares lhes explicou que era o homem de confiança do conde. Contou-lhes que acabava de chegar, adiantando-se ao conde, para fiscalizar aos serventes enquanto reabriam a casa para a temporada. O conde chegaria para o entardecer. Isabella pensou que, se tivessem contínuos até a casa de campo, não o haveriam encontrado ali.

A casa bulia de atividade. Os serventes transportavam de um quarto ao outro com trapos e cubos de água. Isabella logo apreciou as dotes do Ateara, que demonstrou ser extremamente eficiente. A casa tinha uma ampla sala e cinco habitações escada acima; a Isabella e Alice atribuíram quartos contíguos. Depois de passear-se pelos aposentos do primeiro piso, Isabella acompanhou a Laurent até o terceiro nível para ver que seu dormitório fosse satisfatório.

Deixou-o desfazendo a bagagem e retornou ao primeiro piso, onde ajudou ao Alice a localizar seus óculos de reposto.

Logo se sentiu cansada e nervosa, e imediatamente soube a causa. Seu pai chegaria antes do anoitecer e estava preocupada com a forma em que se comportaria ante ela. Seria tão afetuoso em pessoa como o tinha sido em suas cartas? Gostaria de seu aspecto ou se sentiria decepcionado?

Estaria a gosto com ela? E quase tão importante, estaria ela a gosto com ele? Deteve-se na porta da imponente biblioteca e jogou um olhar em seu interior. Tudo estava lustrado e sem mácula. Não era um lugar quente.

Seria seu pai tão severo como sua biblioteca?

À medida que perambulava pelas distintas habitações, foi preocupando cada vez mais pelo caráter de seu pai. Tudo era tão pulcro¹! Pulcro e terrivelmente frio! O salão estava à esquerda do vestíbulo de entrada ladrilhado e era muito elegante. Pintado de dourado e marfim com toques de amarelo pálido, via-se delicioso, mas pouco acolhedor. Isabella tratou de imaginar-se a seus primos ficando cômodos no lugar, mas não conseguiu. O mobiliário ricamente estofado não parecia capaz de suportar a homens robustos e desajeitados vestidos com roupa de trabalho e botas que nunca recordavam limpar. Não, Collin, Seth, Brady e Alec se sentiriam tão incômodos como ela mesma.

À direita do vestíbulo havia um amplo comilão. A mesa de mogno maciça e suas doze cadeiras eram o ponto central, mas o jogo de taças de cristal com borda dourados, colocado no centro do aparador que havia contra a parede mais afastada, também chamava a atenção. Nesse quarto tampouco havia nada acolhedor; Só irradiava riqueza e luxo.

Continuou pelo comprido corredor e descobriu outra biblioteca, se localizava a um lado do saguão. Quando abriu a porta e viu a desordem lhe reinava, se sentiu aliviada. Esse quarto era, obviamente, o lugar onde seu pai realmente vivia. Na porta, duvidou, temerosa de invadir um santuário privado, mas logo entrou. Chamou-lhe a atenção o formoso escritório, assim como as duas cadeiras de couro gasto e os livros alinhados nas prateleiras de duas paredes. As janelas que davam a um setor do jardim cobriam a terceira parede. Depois de contemplar a bonita imagem que ofereciam as janelas, se voltou para a parede restante. A surpresa a fez ficar absolutamente imóvel enquanto estudava a insólita decoração que tinha ante seus olhos. De cima abaixo, a parede estava coberta por desenhos que ela mesma havia feito! Desde rudimentares desenhos de animais feitos quando era muito pequena até desenhos mais cuidados de casas e árvores. No centro havia um que Isabella recordava muito bem. Quando se aproximou para observá-lo, se riu e meneou a cabeça. Era seu primeiro intento de retrato familiar. Todos estavam ali: seus tios de Boston, Alice, seus primos e até seu pai, embora o tinha desenhado de pé, a certa distância do resto do grupo.

O aspecto de seus modelos causava risada. Isabella tinha desenhado com grandes círculos o corpo de todos e se concentrou nos dentes como elemento principal. Caras, todas sorridentes e dentões! Devia ter uns seis anos quando desenhou a sua família, e recordava ter estado muito orgulhosa do resultado.

Que seu pai tivesse conservado todos seus desenhos a surpreendeu e, ao mesmo tempo, animou. A mãe de Alice deveu enviá-los sem mencionar-lhe a ela. Apoiou-se contra o bordo do escritório e estudou a disposição dos desenhos durante comprido momento. Observou que os mais antigos incluíam a seu pai, mas, à medida que crescia e melhorava seu estilo, ele já não aparecia.

Não obstante, seu pai os tinha conservado todos. Esse descobrimento fez que ele se parecesse menos a um conde e mais a um pai. Essa tinha sido a maneira em que ele tinha compartilhado sua infância. Pensá-lo nesses términos entristeceu-a.

Isabella, uma pessoa absolutamente leal, sentiu-se muito confusa. A exposição de desenhos indicava que seu pai se preocupava com ela. Por que, então, tinha-a enviado às Colônias? Certamente ele sabia que, com o tempo, começaria a chamar mamãe e papai a sua tia e tio. Apenas tinha quatro anos quando se converteu na «menina» deles. Era natural que os irmãos de Alice se convertessem em seus irmãos. Certamente ele sabia que, com um novo entorno e uma nova família, suas primeiras lembranças se esfumariam.

A culpa invadiu os pensamentos de Bella. Seu pai se havia sacrificado por ela. A mãe de Alice o havia dito inumeráveis vezes. Tinha-lhe explicado que o conde queria que sua filha tivesse uma vida familiar estável e acreditava que ia sentir se mais contente e mais querida vivendo com seu irmão menor e a família deste. Por que não considerou que possivelmente com seu amor de pai teria sido suficiente?

Deus, como filha, não lhe tinha dado nada a ele. Recordou como se rebelava quando a obrigavam a lhe escrever alguma carta amável. Tinha sido egoísta e, por muito que a causar pena admiti-lo, desleal. Tinha conspirado e planejado ficar em Boston, tinha chamado papai a outro e, para cúmulo, se tinha esquecido de querer a seu verdadeiro pai.

Oxalá não tivesse visto aqueles desenhos. Os olhos lhe umedeceram e saiu do aposento. Desejou estar de volta em Boston e se envergonhou de si mesma por isso. A fazia sentir culpado e indigna. Convertia-a em uma covarde. Poderia acaso lhe dar a seu pai uma porção do amor e a fidelidade que, com tanta largueza, tinha-lhe dado a sua família de Boston?

Isabella subiu a seu quarto e se tendeu na cama com dossel, disposta a ordenar suas emoções. A parte lógica de sua mente insistia em que apenas era uma garotinha quando tinha sido entregue a outra família e que, portanto, a questão do amor e a lealdade não eram significativas. Entretanto, o coração lhe seguia doendo. Quanto mais fácil teria sido as ver-se com um conde frio e desagradável! Durante a viagem de Boston a Londres havia desempenhado o papel da heroína trágica, mas agora tinha que admitir que, depois de tudo, só tinha sido um papel. A realidade era muito diferente.

Como tinha que proceder? Não pôde encontrar a resposta e, finalmente, o cansaço a fez cair em um sonho sem sonhos. Dormiu até a manhã seguinte, exceto por uma interrupção.

Em algum momento da noite, o chiado da porta a despertou. Avivou-se imediatamente, mas fingiu dormir enquanto espiava a um ancião que, logo depois de vacilar na soleira, aproximou-se lentamente à cama.

Bella fechou os olhos, mas não antes de ter visto as lágrimas que o escorregavam pelo rosto. Via-se como uma versão mais velha de seu tio, e soube que esse homem, de pé junto a sua cama, era seu pai.

Isabella sentiu que ele a agasalhava com o edredom, e a ternura desse gesto a comoveu. Logo sentiu a mão tremente do ancião lhe acariciando brandamente a bochecha, e o ouviu murmurar com uma voz suave e cheia de amor:

—Bem-vinda a casa. Filha.

Logo se inclinou e a beijou na testa, um leve roce que lhe alegrou o coração. Depois, lentamente se endireitou e ouviu seus passos distanciando. O aroma de tabaco e especiarias persistiram quando Isabella abriu completamente os olhos. Tinha reconhecido o perfume, recordava-o. Tratou de evocar imagens associadas com esse aroma, a sensação, mas, como a vaga-lumes que de menina tratava de capturar, resultaram muito esquivas. A lembrança parecia estar ao alcance da mão, mas não era capaz de concretizá-lo.

Por agora, a fragrância era suficiente, porque com ela chegou a sensação de satisfação e amor, tão brumosa como quando a rodeava a fina névoa matinal, enchendo a de paz.

Conteve-se até que seu pai saiu da habitação, fechando a porta depois de si. Então não pôde evitar que as palavras saíssem de seus lábios:

—Boa noite, papai.

Pareceu-lhe estar repetindo um ritual noturno de fazia muitos anos, e embora não o recordava completamente, de maneira instintiva soube que havia mais que dizer. Ainda lutava por pôr seus sentimentos em palavras, quando se ouviu dizer:

—Quero-te, papai. — O ritual se havia completado.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que as lembranças, como vaga-lumes do passado, afastassem-se saltando. Depois de tudo, tinha chegado a casa.

.

* * *

Judiciosa* - Acertada, sensata.

Surtas** - Originar, produzir.

Molesta*** - Afetada, ofendida.

Desvão**** - Vão formado entre o forro e o telhado.

Mansidão***** - Brandura, mansa.

Aldrava****** - Peça em bronze ou latão fixada na porta de entrada para usar como batedor.

Pulcro¹ - Formoso, belo.

* * *

Nota: De fato, agora entendo a necessidade dos comentários de vocês para deixar uma autora feliz. Por mais que eu só esteja adaptando, tinha/tenho a necessidade de saber se a fic está agradando.

Hmm Naty uma parte das suas perguntas foi respondida neste capítulo, acredito. Sobre a rebeldia de Bella terá que aguardar os próximos capítulos para saber apropriadamente.

Ah Viviane realmente esta história é viciante; Estou modificando muito pouco, para deixar o máximo possível fiel com a história original.

Obrigada mypallotx3, Viviane e Naty pelos comentários.

**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor.**


	5. Chapter 3

O duque do Cullen não podia tirar da cabeça a aquela formosa mulher de olhos azul claro. Sua inocência o tentava, seu sorriso o intrigava, mas, por acima de tudo, sua mente engenhosa ele adorava. Ele era cínico por natureza e quase nenhuma mulher lhe agradava facilmente. Entretanto, cada vez que pensava na maneira descarada com que ela o havia desafiado, ameaçando-o audazmente disparar contra seu cavalo, sorriu de satisfação. A jovem dama tinha coragem e Cullen a admirava por isso.

Ao entardecer do dia do incidente, Cullen tinha ao Brummell confortavelmente instalado em seus aposentos e o deixou aos cuidados de seus fiéis serventes. Logo foi a sua casa de Londres e empreendeu a tarefa de averiguar de que família era Isabella. Só sabia que estava em Londres para visitar seu pai. Pelo modo em que tinha falado sobre as reuniões da alta sociedade, supôs que seu pai era na verdade um membro da elite social. Talvez até tinha título. A prima havia mencionado a volta a uma casa em Londres para esperar ao pai de Isabella. Cullen deduziu que o homem possuía uma propriedade no campo e que se retirou dali até que começasse a temporada social. Sentiu-se crédulo em que, ao anoitecer, já teria as respostas.

Por volta do fim do quarto dia sua confiança o tinha abandonado. Não havia conseguido averiguar absolutamente nada. Até então nunca havia conhecido a frustração.

Seu humor se avinagrou e os sorrisos que tanto tinham assombrado o primeiro dia aos serventes, quando o duque retornou a casa, desapareceram por completo. Os criados agora murmuravam que certamente se tinham equivocado. Seu amo tinha voltado para sua natureza habitual, áspera e inacessível. A cozinheira disse a todo aquele que queria escutá-la que se alegrava de que assim fosse, porque não gostava de ninguém que não fosse previsível, mas Carlisle — o homem de confiança do Cullen estava preocupado porque sabia que o seu amo tinha ocorrido algo muito sério.

Carlisle se sentiu ansioso e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado quando Emmett Franklin Summers, conde do McCarty e o melhor amigo do duque chegou de visita inesperadamente. Ao Carlisle agradou acompanhá-lo pela escada curva que subia até a biblioteca. Caminhando a seu lado, supôs que o conde poderia fazer que seu amo recuperasse o bom humor.

Carlisle tinha servido ao pai do Cullen durante dez largos anos. Quando a tragédia se abateu sobre o pai e o filho primogênito, orientou sua lealdade e atenção para o novo duque do Cullen. Só Carlisle e o conde do McCarty recordavam ao duque antes que a este o fora conferido o título, sendo ainda muito jovem.

Jogando-lhe uma olhada, Carlisle recordou que ambos os amigos estavam acostumados a parecer-se muito. Em uma época, Cullen tinha sido tão patife e tão sedutor com as damas da sociedade como seu amigo de cabelo escuro. Sem embargo, ao longo dos cinco anos que tinha servido a seu novo amo, Carlisle não tinha perdido a esperança de que o duque voltasse para seu caráter sereno de antigamente. Muitas coisas tinham ocorrido. Muitas traições.

—Edward te trouxe problemas, Carlisle? Subiste todos os degraus com o sobrecenho franzido — disse o conde com seu largo e acostumado sorriso, mostrando-se tão pícaro como Carlisle sabia que era.

—Algo lhe trouxe naufraga a sua alteza — respondeu Carlisle. — Por suposto, não sou o confidente dos pensamentos do senhor, mas acredito que notará uma sutil mudança em seu caráter.

Aquelas observações fizeram que McCarty franzisse o sobrecenho.

Tão logo Emmett viu seu amigo, decidiu que Carlisle era um professor da delicadeza. Sutil era a última palavra que ele teria empregado para descrever ao duque, porque Cullen parecia recém-chegado de uma viagem em carruagem, miserável debaixo do veículo em lugar de sentado em seu interior.

Estava derrubado detrás de seu escritório*, franzindo o sobrecenho com afã*, enquanto riscava um nome sobre um dos vários envelopes pulverizados a seu redor. O escritório de mogno era um caos completo, exatamente como Cullen, segundo McCarty. Seu amigo necessitava desesperadamente fazer a barba e uma gravata nova.

— McCarty. Terminarei em um minuto — lhe disse Cullen a seu amigo. — Sirva-te um gole.

McCarty recusou o oferecimento e se instalou em uma cadeira confortável diante do escritório.

—Ed, está-lhe escrevendo a alguém na Inglaterra? — Perguntou, enquanto apoiava desengonçadamente suas lustrosas botas em uma esquina do escritório.

—Condenadamente perto —murmurou Cullen sem levantar a vista.

—Parece não ter dormido em dias — comentou McCarty. Seguia tendo um sorriso no rosto, mas seus olhos mostravam preocupação. Seu amigo não se via nada bem e, quanto mais o olhava, mais preocupado se sentia McCarty.

—Não dormi — respondeu por fim Cullen. Deixou cair à pluma e se reclinou contra o suave respaldo de sua poltrona. Suas botas se reuniram com as de seu amigo sobre a tampa do escritório e deixou escapar um comprido suspiro.

E logo, sem mais, contou a seu amigo sobre seu encontro com a Isabella, omitindo sós à parte do Brummell porque também lhe tinha prometido não dizer uma palavra sobre o humilhante incidente de seu amigo com os bandidos.

Ouviu-se embelezar ainda mais as características físicas da moça, descrevendo com detalhe a cor de seus olhos e seu cabelo, mas, por fim, recuperou a sensatez e precipitou o final do relato, concluindo com frustração que todas suas indagações o tinham conduzido a becos sem saída.

—Está procurando nos sítios equivocados — opinou McCarty com tom presumido, quando deixou de rir do relato do Cullen. — Ela crê em realidade que as Colônias são mais sofisticadas que nossa Londres?

Edward ignorou a pergunta.

—O que quer dizer com que estou procurando nos sítios equivocados? Veio a ver seu pai. Sigo essa pista.

—A maior parte das pessoas ainda não voltou de suas residências no campo — repôs McCarty. — E por isso não averiguaste nada. Controle-te, homem, estará na festa do Ben Cheney. Pode contar com isso. Todo mundo assiste.

—O começo da temporada carece de todo interesse para ela. — Enquanto repetia a afirmação de Isabella em relação às atividades da gente elegante, o duque baixou a voz e meneou a cabeça, — foram essas suas palavras.

—Muito estranho. — McCarty tentava não rir. Não tinha visto seu amigo tão confundido em muito tempo, e o consolo de que não era por uma questão séria o aliviava. Também lhe fez desejar incomodar a seu amigo, como estava acostumado a fazê-lo nos velhos tempos, quando ambos percorriam Londres juntos.

—Nem tanto — o contradisse Edward com um encolhimento de ombros. — Eu tampouco atiro a essas festas.

—Não me entendeste. Digo que você está se comportando de maneira muito estranha — replicou McCarty com uma risada afogada. — Nunca te vi em tal estado. É uma ocasião para desfrutar-se! E a causa é uma dama vinda nada menos que das Colônias.

McCarty teria continuado, mas a risada pôde mais que ele e, para irritação de seu amigo, não pôde conter uma gargalhada.

—Muito divertido não? — Saltou Edward quando Emmett se acalmou o suficiente para ouvi-lo.

—É um fato — admitiu McCarty. — Faz-me recordar um fervente voto que realizou faz um par de anos. Algo a propósito de que as mulheres só serviam a um único propósito e que lhes oferecer seu coração seria o cúmulo da estupidez.

—Quem há dito nada sobre entregar algo? — Rugiu Cullen. — Simplesmente estou intrigado. Isso é tudo — insistiu com tom mais calmo. — Não me crave, McCarty. Ou sairá perdendo.

—Tranquilo. O que quero é ajudar — disse, forçando-se a manter uma expressão séria. — Deveria averiguar com as modistas. Se for das Colônias, então deve estar completamente fora de moda. Seus parentes não quererão sentir-se envergonhados por sua indumentária*** e, portanto, hão de estar lhe buscando vestidos apropriados.

—Sua lógica me surpreende — respondeu Cullen. Em seus olhos apareceu um brilho de esperança e, sorrindo, perguntou-se:

— Como não pensei nisso?

—Porque não tem três irmãs menores como eu.

—Tinha-me esquecido de suas irmãs. Nunca as vejo.

—Escondem-se de ti — lhe disse McCarty, sufocando a risada. — As espanta como se fosse o diabo mesmo. — Logo se encolheu de ombros e acrescentou:

—Mas te asseguro que todas as mulheres, incluídas minhas irmãs, não falam de outra coisa que de modas. — Sua voz ficou séria quando perguntou:

—É um mero amor ou se trata de algo mais? Nos últimos cinco anos só saíste com cortesãs. Não está acostumado a damas de boa família, Ed. Trata-se de uma mudança radical.

Cullen não respondeu imediatamente. Não tinha nenhuma resposta concreta, só sensações.

—Acredito que se trata de uma enfermidade passageira — disse por fim. — Mas tão logo volto a vê-la, estou seguro de que me tirarei isso da cabeça — concluiu com um encolhimento de ombros.

McCarty assentiu. Não acreditou em seu amigo nem por um instante. Mas Cullen o havia dito tão sério que não se atreveu a contradizê-lo. Deixou seu amigo escrevendo notas. Baixou a escada a passo ligeiro. Pôs-se de tão bom humor que aplaudiu a Carlisle no ombro, lhe demonstrando assim seu afeto, antes de partir.

O conde do McCarty estava repentinamente ansioso para conhecer a feiticeira das Colônias, a única mulher que tinha obtido o que nenhuma tinha sido capaz de fazer nos últimos cinco anos. Apesar de que ela não sabia, a dama chamada Isabella estava devolvendo à vida ao duque do Cullen. Ao McCarty gostou disso.

Chegou à manhã e, com o sol, novos pensamentos e projetos. Isabella Swan, sempre madrugadora por muito cedo que se deitou, o deu a bem-vinda ao novo dia espreguiçando-se longamente.

Vestiu-se com um singelo vestido violeta e se sujeitou a rebelde cabeleira com uma cinta de encaixe branco.

Alice ainda dormia e Laurent, pelos ruídos surdos que vinham dos vãos, parecia estar levantando-se. Isabella baixou a escada com a intenção de esperar a seu pai no comilão. Achou-o já sentado à cabeceira da larga e lustrada mesa. Sustentava uma taça em uma mão e um periódico na outra. Não advertiu sua presença na porta e Bella nada fez nada para atrair sua atenção. Em lugar disso, tomou seu tempo para estudá-lo com o mesmo cuidado com que ele parecia estudar o periódico.

Seu rosto era corado e cheio, mas tinha as maçãs do rosto salientes como ela. Era uma versão mais velha e gordinha do homem que a tinha criado. Sim, parecia-se muito ao Harry, seu irmão menor e, repentinamente, Isabella compreendeu que podia considerar-se afortunada. Era como se tivesse dois pais. Seu tio Harry a tinha visto crescer e ela o queria. Não parecia desleal compartilhar esse carinho com o homem que lhe tinha dado a vida. Seu verdadeiro pai. E era dever dela amá-lo também.

Finalmente o conde reparou que alguém o observava e levantou a vista. Estava a ponto de tomar um sorvo de chá, mas ficou imóvel com a taça suspensa. Seus olhos avelãs mostraram surpresa. Brilharam belamente e Isabella sorriu, desejando que sua própria expressão refletisse o afeto que sentia e nada da estupidez contra a que estava lutando.

—Bom dia, pai. Dormiste bem? — Sua voz vacilou. Estava terrivelmente nervosa.

A taça caiu com estrondo contra a mesa. O chá se derramou por onde quer, mas o ancião não pareceu advertir nada. Tentou ficar de pé, mas voltou a deixar-se cair. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e os enxugou com um guardanapo de linho.

Estava tão nervoso e inseguro como sua filha. Adverti-lo ajudou a Isabella. Seu pai parecia aturdido e ela supôs que era porque não sabia como atuar. Observou o periódico cansado no chão e decidiu que o correspondia continuar.

Seguiu sorrindo, mesmo que começava a preocupar-se com a reação dele, e entrou na sala. Não se deteve até estar a seu lado. Com decisão, beijou-o em uma bochecha.

O beijo o tirou de seu transe e, subitamente, provocou um estalo de movimentos. Ficou de pé e tomou Isabella pelos ombros, atraindo-a para abraçá-la, mas fazendo cair à cadeira em que se sentava.

—Está decepcionado? — murmurou, com o rosto apoiado no peito de seu pai — Me vê como imaginava?

—Nunca poderia estar decepcionado. Como te ocorre? Estava momentaneamente aturdido — lhe explicou voltando-a para abraçar. — É a réplica de sua querida mãe, que Deus a tenha em sua glória. Não poderia me sentir mais orgulhoso.

—Realmente me pareço com ela, pai? — perguntou Isabella.

—Sim. Deixe-me te olhar. — A petição soou como um carinhoso resmungo. Agradada, Bella retrocedeu um passo e deu um giro para a inspeção.

—É absolutamente bela — disse seu pai. — Sente-se — acrescentou com fugaz cenho. — Não deve te exigir muito e te fartar de mim. Não te quero fatigada.

A culpa, mais que a ordem, fez que se precipitasse à cadeira que ele apartou para ela.

—Pai, tem algo que te dizer. É difícil de dizer, mas devemos ser sinceros um com o outro. Quando vi os desenhos que fiz de menina... — Seus ombros se afundaram ante o olhar espectador do pai e não pôde terminar a frase.

—Está absolutamente sã? — perguntou ele com um brilho nos olhos.

Isabella se ergueu, surpreendida.

—Sim — admitiu — Jamais em toda minha vida estive um só dia doente. O lamento, pai.

Ele riu com vontade.

—Lamenta que nunca esteve doente ou que você e sua tia Sue trataram de me enganar?

—Dá-me muita vergonha. — A confissão foi sincera, mas não a fez sentir-se melhor. — Era só que eu estava...

—Feliz? — perguntou o pai com um movimento da cabeça, e voltou para sentar-se.

—Sim, feliz. Vivi com seu irmão e sua família por muito tempo. Devo te dizer que a tia Sue a chamava mamãe. Meus primos se converteram em meus irmãos e Alice foi sempre como uma irmã para mim. Entretanto, nunca te esqueci, pai — disse precipitadamente. — Extraviei suas imagens em minha mente, mas sempre soube que foi meu verdadeiro pai. Nunca acreditei que me faria voltar. Pensei que estava satisfeito com o acerto.

—Entendo — disse o pai. Deu-lhe tapinhas na mão e acrescentou:

—Esperei muito para te pedir que voltasse. Mas tive minhas razões. Não vou explicar isso agora. Está em casa e isso é tudo o que importa.

—Crê que nos daremos bem? — A Pergunta provocou uma expressão de estranheza em seu pai.

—Acredito que sim — disse. — Deve me contar todas as notícias de meu irmão e sua família. Entendo que Alice também está aqui. Diga-me, é realmente o novelo enredado que as cartas de Sue querem me fazer acreditar que é?

Sua voz estava cheia de carinho e Isabella sorriu. Pelo afeto e pela acertada descrição de sua prima.

—Se quer saber se ainda está gorda, a resposta é não. Falar há substituído à comida — adicionou sorrindo. — É muito esbelta e muito atrativa. Acredito que causará revoo, pai, porque é morena e miúda, e hão-nos dito que essas são uma das condições para ser aceita na alta sociedade.

—Temo-me que não estou a par da alta sociedade e suas exigências — o admitiu. Seu sorriso foi substituído por um gesto de preocupação. — Filha, há dito que devemos ser sinceros. E estou de acordo. Também eu estive te contando mentiras em minhas cartas.

Isabella abriu os olhos com expressão de assombro.

—Que você...?

—Sim, mas agora te direi a verdade. Não assisti a nenhum desses bailes desde que você partiu para Boston com meu irmão e sua família. Temo-me que me considera um eremita.

—Seriamente? — Quando seu pai assentiu, acrescentou: — Mas, pai, suas cartas, com todas essas descrições da sociedade elegante e as fofocas! Como fez para soar tão convincente?

—Meu amigo Tyler Crowley — respondeu ele com uma careta envergonhada. — Nunca perdeu um acontecimento e me manteve informado. Com isso me bastou para arranjar essas histórias.

—Por que? — Perguntou Bella detrás refletir um momento. — Não gosta das festas?

—Há muitas razões e não vou curvar-te com elas agora. Como o irmão de sua mãe, o marquês do Higginbotham, não nos dirigimos à palavra há quatorze anos. E dado que ele assiste a essas veladas, me abstenho. Trata-se de uma explicação singela, mas acredito que suficiente por agora.

Isabella era muito curiosa para deixar as coisas assim.

—Quatorze anos? Por que? Esse é o tempo que estive em Boston.

—Exato — assentiu o pai. — O marquês estava furioso por sua partida e disse, em público, que não voltaria a me dirigir à palavra até que estivesse de retorno na Inglaterra. —Tossiu e logo adicionou:

—Não compreendeu meus motivos para te enviar ao estrangeiro e eu não o expliquei.

—Entendo — disse Isabella. Mas não era certo, claro, porque, quanto mais pensava no que seu pai lhe estava dizendo, mais confundida se sentia.

—Por favor, só uma última pergunta e logo trocaremos de tema.

—Sim? — Seu pai voltava a sorrir, e isso fez que sua pergunta se fizesse difícil de expor.

—Por que me enviou a Boston? Mamãe quer dizer tia Sue, me explicou que quando minha verdadeira mãe morreu estava desconsolado e não lhe podia arrumar isso comigo. Disse que só considerou meu bem-estar e pensou que seria mais feliz com eles. É essa a verdade? E se o é — prosseguiu antes que seu pai pudesse responder, — por que estive afastada tanto tempo?

Isabella não expressou o pensamento oculto detrás de suas perguntas. Todos os fatos indicavam que seu pai não a queria. Era assim? Acaso tinha sido usada em algum tipo de disputa familiar? Enviada longe para castigar de algum modo ao marquês? Ou era que seu pai não a queria o suficiente?

Enquanto considerava todas as possibilidades e ramificações, Isabella franzia a testa. A singela explicação de sua tia não era mais que isso: Singela. Já não servia agora que Isabella era uma adulta e tinha deixado de ser a confiada criatura de antigamente. Entretanto, aqueles desenhos contradiziam as explicações singelas. Por que os tinha conservado seu pai?

—Deve me ter paciência, Isabella — o disse com tom enérgico. — Fiz o que em seu momento me pareceu o melhor, e te prometo que algum dia, para sua tranquilidade, explicar-te-ei tudo. — pigarreou e trocou de tema:

—Deve ter fome para comer um urso! Jane! — Chamou enquanto tratava de secar com o guardanapo o chá derramado. — Nos Traga comida e mais chá.

—Não tenho fome — disse Bella. — A excitação me tirou o apetite.

—Está bem — respondeu seu pai. — Jane é minha nova cozinheira e sua comida deixa muito que desejar. É a terceira deste ano. Minhas dificuldades domésticas são sempre um problema.

Ela sorriu, pensando nas inumeráveis perguntas que ansiava formular. Não obstante, não pôde fazer outra coisa que assentir com a cabeça enquanto seu pai dirigia a conversação ao longo de todo o café da manhã.

Isabella logo que provou bocado. A comida deixava muito que desejar. Os pãezinhos estavam duros para partir dentes e o pescado requentado. A geléia, aparentemente bastante velha pela quantidade de pó que rodeava a jarra, estava muito líquida e amarga. Enquanto seguia a seu pai à biblioteca, decidiu que perguntaria a Laurent se queria jogar uma mão na cozinha. Adorava cozinhar e, com frequência, ajudava com as comidas em Boston.

Sua atenção voltou para seu pai, que se tinha plantado ante os desenhos, sorrindo com orgulho. Mostrou-lhe como tinha datado cada desenho na parte de atrás.

—Já não desenho mais — a disse entre risadas. — Como pode ver, pai, não tinha talento.

—Não tem importância. Harry me escreveu que foi uma estudante inteligente, com ouvido para os idiomas.

—Isso é certo, mas meus acentos são deploráveis — disse sorrindo, e adicionou:

—Embora me hão dito que cantando não desafino e que toco com correção a spinet. Claro que o elogio veio da família, e eles são uns tão parciais.

Seu pai riu.

—Não me preocupa que possa ser vaidosa, Isabella. Mas não deve minimizar seus talentos — adicionou. Sentou-se em uma cadeira e moveu outra para que Bella também se sentasse. — Diga-me, por que Harry permitiu que Alice te acompanhasse? Alegra-me, mas também me surpreende. — Respondeu-lhe contando sobre o amor de Alice com o Jasper Whitlock e sobre seu repentino desaparecimento.

—Ouviu falar desse homem, pai?

—Não — respondeu ele. — Mas isso não significa nada, se considerar que hei estado fora da circulação durante muito tempo.

—Pai, seu servente Quil Ateara disse que voltava para a temporada social. Pensa assistir às festas este ano?

—Não. Sempre retorno a Londres nesta época do ano. A casa de campo é muito fria no inverno. E teimoso que é, Quil Ateara insiste em que esta casa esteja a ponto, embora não me preocupa. Entretanto, agora, alegra-me que assim seja. Com minha encantadora filha a meu lado, voltarei para ocupar meu lugar. Estou ansioso por fazê-lo. — Riu divertido. —Haverá uma comoção, Isabella.

—Pelo marquês? — Perguntou a moça.

—Não. Por ti. O marquês, claro, estará contente de ter à filha de sua irmã de volta em Londres, mas eu estou pensando nos jovens elegantes e eu como babarão. Será algo digno de ver. Sua mãe estaria orgulhosa.

—Como a conheceu, pai? Não tenho lembrança com claridade e o lamento. Tia Sue me disse que era uma mulher muito doce.

O olhar do conde do Brandon pareceu abstrair-se e sorriu com ternura.

—Sim, era doce e encantadora, Isabella — disse, tomando a mão de sua filha, e lhe contou a história de como tinha conhecido e amado a aquela vivaz mulher de cabelo preto. — Estava tão contente contigo, Isabella. Eu queria um menino e nem sequer tinha pensado em nomes de menina. Quando nasceu, sua mãe ria de felicidade. Sim, estava encantada.

—E você estava decepcionado? — Perguntou Bella, sorrindo. Sabia, por o modo em que contava a história, que não era assim, mas queria que o dissesse. Sentia-se como uma garotinha que escuta contos antes da hora de deitar-se; Estava ansiosa por saber sobre seus primeiros anos de vida.

—Estava quase tão contente como sua mãe — admitiu ele. Apertou-lhe a mão e logo tirou do bolso seu lenço. Enxugou as lágrimas e pigarreou. — Bem — disse, com voz quase áspera, — temos que nos ocupar de que você e Alice tenham novos vestidos o mais logo possível. O baile anual do duque do Cheney terá lugar em apenas duas semanas e faremos nossa aparição então. O velho patife me envia um convite cada ano. Surpreenderá-se quando aceitar. — Riu ao imaginar-se a cara do Cheney quando ele fizesse sua entrada com sua bela filha.

Isabella, observando crescer a excitação de seu pai à medida que descrevia as atividades em que participariam, não teria ficado surpresa se ele tivesse começado a esfregar as mãos. O modo em que cintilavam seus olhos travessos lhe fez recordar o primo Seth. Parecia tão entusiasmado como um menino a ponto de embarcar-se em uma nova aventura. Desejou acautelá-lo para que não se fizesse muitas ilusões, mas decidiu não aguar seu entusiasmo. À medida que o escutava, jurou-se fazer todo o possível para não decepcioná-lo. Deus mediante, talvez o conseguisse.

Possivelmente, antes que passassem as duas semanas, poderia aprender a comportar-se com correção. Era todo um desafio, mas Isabella decidiu que o tentaria.

Passou a maior parte da manhã sentada junto a seu pai, ouvindo-o enquanto lhe falava dos anos passados. Notou que falava mais dos crescentes problemas e preocupações da Inglaterra e que raramente falava de si mesmo. Ela se deu conta do quanto terrivelmente só que havia estado e sentiu muita pena. Disse-se que essa tinha sido sua eleição, já que tivesse podido tê-la consigo durante esses quatorze anos, mas não podia culpá-lo por isso.

A moça estava segura de que havia outra razão detrás de seus motivos para enviá-la a Boston. Há seu tempo, quando tivesse ganhado toda sua aceitação, inteirar-se-ia da verdade.

Deu-se conta de que a promessa que tinha feito a seus parentes de Boston teria que romper. Tinha sido uma promessa feita por uma menina, formulada com raiva e confusão. Agora aceitava a verdade. Seu lugar estava junto a seu pai. Talvez nunca voltaria para Boston. Seu futuro estava na Inglaterra.

.

* * *

Escritório* - Neste caso é a mesa usada em um escritório.

Afã** - Ânsia, cuidado.

Indumentária*** - Vestimenta, roupa, acessórios de vestir.

* * *

**Nota:** Que bom que desejo rebelde está agradando. Ah obrigada mypallotx3 e Naty pelos comentários.

Gente fiquem a vontade para comentar. Até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 4

Seu senso de humor salvou Isabella do desespero. Isso e a excitação de Alice ante as próximas atividades. A jovem rapidamente se fez amiga da Madame Weber, uma costureira com olho clínico para os tecidos e as feituras. Alice desfrutava de cada minuto do que Isabella, silenciosamente, chamava provação.

O conde do Brandon não se limitou a ordenar um par de vestidos, mas sim insistiu que ambas fossem providas de guarda-roupas completos.

Madame Weber sugeriu rosas v amarelos pálidos para Alice e adicionou encaixe aqui e lá para que parecesse mais alta. Não permitiria volantes franzidos, que recarregariam e diminuiriam o bonito talhe de Alice.

Isabella se viu envolta em azuis, lavandas e marfins, incluído um vestido marfim pálido muito curto e ajustado para seu gosto, mas que se complementava com a cor de seu cabelo. Ela com este vestido sentia-se uma rameira, e assim disse para Alice.

—Mamãe te poria um xale sobre o peito — disse Alice e riu. E papai não te deixaria sair da casa. Quando o usar em público, o tio terá que empregar uma fortificação para afugentar a seus pretendentes.

—Juro que me apertaram e cravou até me pôr azul — disse Isabella.

Madame Weber, ajoelhada em frente do Isabella e tratando de dar os toques finais ao que chamava «uma criação magnífica», ignorou o comentário.

—Quando retorna seu pai? — perguntou Alice, trocando de tema.

—Amanhã. O marquês vive a uma certa distância de Londres e pai passará a noite ali para retornar amanhã.

—O marquês é o irmão mais velho de sua mãe ou é menor? — Quis saber Alice.

—É o maior. Tenho outro tio, Felix, que é dois anos menos dos que teria minha mãe se ainda vivesse... Entende?

—Mais ou menos — disse Alice com um sorriso. — Por que seu pai não mandou uma nota ao marquês lhe informando de seu retorno à Inglaterra? Assim teria voltado para Londres.

—Papai queria dizer-lhe pessoalmente. Disse que queria explicar-lhe — respondeu Isabella franzindo o sobrecenho. — Já sabe como é, eu nem sequer sabia que tinha dois tios antes que meu pai me contasse isso.

—O que é estranho que de tenha demonstrado tanta deferência*, não? — Alice pensou por um instante e logo se encolheu de ombros, trocando de tema. —Se só tivesse um pouquinho de sua figura — se lamentou, tirando um vestido rosa com cuidado para não desbaratar as agulhas e alfinetes que uniam o tecido.

—É melhor ter pouco que muito — comentou Bella. — Você tem formas perfeitas.

—Madame Weber — disse Alice, — Isabella acredita que tem as pernas muito largas e peitos muito grandes para estar na moda.

—Jamais disse isso! —protestou Bella. — Mas sou prática. As pernas largas me servem quando cavalgo, mas não posso encontrar nenhum uso prático para... — Deu uns tapinhas no peito.

Alice riu a gargalhadas.

—Se pudesse nos ouvir agora, Collin nos atiçaria.

—É verdade — replicou Isabella e, tornando a se olhar no espelho, disse: — Meu cabelo está horrível. Acha que eu deveria cortar isso.

—Não!

—Está bem — disse Isabella, conciliadora. — Então, andarei por aí como uma selvagem.

—Eu poderia recortar isso um pouco, assim voltará a crescer para quando retornemos a Boston.

Isabella soube que tinha que contar para Alice sua decisão, e seu sorriso desvaneceram-se quando respondeu meneando a cabeça.

—Não estou segura de que vá retornar a Boston, Alice.

Esta abriu a boca para protestar, mas sua prima a deteve com uma rápida sacudida de cabeça. Não queria ter que falar da questão frente à Madame Weber e, felizmente, Alice entendeu.

Mas tão logo a costureira partiu, Alice retomou a discussão.

—Espero que não tome uma decisão precipitada, Bella. Logo que havemos estado aqui somente duas semanas. Dê mais tempo antes de decidir o que fazer. Céus, nossos irmãos terão um ataque se não voltar para casa.

—Prometo não me precipitar. Mas não posso abandonar a meu pai. Não posso. — Suspirou com tristeza e resignação, e logo murmurou: — Estou em casa. Este é meu lugar enquanto meu pai vive.

—Diz que não pode abandoná-lo, mas isso é exatamente o que ele fez contigo — argumentou Alice. Tinha o rosto aceso e Isabella soube que se estava pondo furiosa. — Durante quatorze anos! Como pode esquecer disso?

—Não esqueci. Mas houve uma razão. Uma que sublinhasse debaixo de todas as explicações fáceis e, um dia, ele me falará disso.

—Não vou brigar contigo, irmã. Em apenas uns dias iremos juntas a nosso primeiro baile. Seu pai está entusiasmado e não vou desalentar o. Me prometa só que esperará para tomar sua decisão. Não voltarei a tocar no tema durante... Duas semanas. Logo terá que tomar tempo para refletir. Isabella, nem sequer você gosta dos ingleses!

—Não conheci tantos. — Repentinamente, recordou ao cavalheiro ferido que tinha auxiliado e a conversação que tinham mantido. E logo pensou naquele homem chamado Cullen e no modo em que a havia incomodado. Tirou o chapéu pensando nele mais do que queria, mas não pôde impedir. De algum modo, era como uma ameaça para ela e, quando o reconheceu, imediatamente decidiu que estava sendo dramática. A fim e a cabo, era só um homem.

Finalmente chegou a noite de seu primeiro baile. A festa do Cheney — como chamava seu pai — assinalava o início da temporada e todas as pessoas importantes assistiriam.

Isabella tomou seu tempo para vestir-se. No seu cabelo evitou as forquilhas e as cintas que a criada tentava repetidamente lhe pôr, e ela terminou por escovar-lhe deixando que caísse sobre os ombros.

Seu vestido era de cor violeta, com um decote que mostrava muito mais que uma insinuação de seus peitos. Sapatos ao tom e luvas brancas e brilhantes completavam seu traje. Quando parou ante o espelho dourado de seu dormitório, decidiu que estava bastante aceitável.

Mary Charlotte, a donzela sardenta que Ateara tinha contratado para ajudá-la, insistia no quanto encantada que se via sua nova ama.

— Seus olhos tomaram a cor de seu vestido — sussurrava admirada. — É magia, sim. OH, Oxalá pudesse me converter em camundongo e assistir com você ao baile. Causará uma comoção.

—Se te converter em camundongo, é você que causará comoção — brincou Isabella. — Mas se me esperar acordada, prometo-te que contarei tudo.

Pela radiante expressão da donzela, Bella pensou que não houve surpresa quando a moça se fincou de joelhos. A adoração a fazia sentir incômoda.

—Estou muito nervosa, Mary Charlotte. Hoje é meu primeiro baile.

—Mas você é lady Isabella! — declarou a garota. — Sua posição é clara por direito de nascimento. E você é tão bela — adicionou com um suspiro.

—Sou uma garota de granja — contradisse Isabella. A donzela pareceu estar a ponto de descordar, mas Isabella agradeceu rapidamente sua ajuda e logo se afastou em busca de seu pai e Alice.

Ambos estavam te esperando ao pé da escada. Alice se via preciosa. Seu cabelo estava arrumado em um cacho de cachos de cabelo com uma cinta rosa que o sujeitava. Seu vestido era da mesma cor que a cinta, com um belo pescoço decotado que apenas lhe cobria os ombros. O trêmulo rosa pálido do vestido realçava ao bonito rubor de suas bochechas. Isabella não teve dúvidas de que a alta sociedade estaria encantada com sua prima.

O conde do Brandon observou como sua filha descia pela escada. Sorria de orgulho e tinha lágrimas nos olhos, indicação de que seu aspecto o agradava. Isabella aguardou que ele tivesse tirado um lenço do bolso de seu colete para secar os olhos antes de lhe perguntar se a tinha tido que esperar muito.

—Quatorze anos — respondeu ele, antes de sossegar-se. Ante tão franca observação, Isabella lhe sorriu com verdadeiro carinho. — Esta noite te vê preciosa — disse o conde. — Vou ter que te proteger dos jovens.

Na carruagem a caminho do baile, Alice perguntou a seu tio:

—Há alguém a quem vê frequentemente?

—Perdão?

O pai do Isabella era lerdo para entender.

—Alice quer saber se sente atraído por alguma dama em particular — traduziu Bella. Não havia dito a Alice que seu pai havia sido um eremita todos esses anos.

—Ah, isso! Não, não há ninguém — replicou o conde. — Faz anos cortejei a lady Denali.

—Talvez esteja no baile esta noite — comentou Isabella.

—Seu marido morreu justo antes que me casasse com sua mãe. Tinha uma filha. Pergunto-me o que terá sido dela.

—Mas tio deve sentir-se muito solitário vivendo sozinho. Não posso nem imaginar — observou Alice com cenho.

—Isso é porque sempre estiveste rodeada por irmãos — respondeu ele.

—E pela Isabella — adicionou Alice. — Ela foi minha irmã desde que lembrança.

Quando a carruagem se deteve diante de uma casa imponente, os três ficaram em silêncio. A Isabella pareceu um palácio e sentiu que o estômago começava a atar. Estava nervosa.

—Para ser outono faz calor — observou o conde, enquanto as ajudava a descer da carruagem.

Caminhou entre ambas, as levando pelo braço: Isabella à esquerda e Alice à direita.

Esta tropeçou em um degrau e Isabella teve que lhe recordar que se pusesse o óculos.

—Só até entrar. Sei que sou terrivelmente vaidosa, mas quando as uso, vejo-me horrível!

—Tolice — repôs seu tio. — Com os óculos postos te vê encantadora. Dá-lhe uma aparência muito digna.

Alice não acreditou. Logo que entraram no vestíbulo, brilhantemente iluminado por dúzias de velas, Alice tirou o óculos e a guardou na jaqueta de seu tio.

—Não te hei dito o arrumado que está esta noite, tio — lhe disse. O pai de Isabella respondeu com outro completo, mas a moça apenas lhe emprestou atenção. Tentava não cometer estupidezes enquanto entrava no régio esplendor que a rodeava.

O conde do Brandon apresentou a sua filha e a sua sobrinha a seu anfitrião, que estava no extremo de uma larga fila de convidados. O duque de Cheney era um homem alto, que tinha um arbusto de cabelos grisalhos que conservava apenas uma leve tintura amarela. Falava com voz nasal e aguda, que soava como se alguém estivesse lhe apertando o nariz. Isabella pensou que estava terrivelmente pago de si mesmo, mas, apesar disso, a agradou porque saudou seu pai com um carinhoso abraço.

Sem a menor dissimulação, o duque não lhe tirava os olhos de cima, chegando inclusive a empregar seu monóculo para vê-la melhor. Enquanto tentava ignorar esse escrutínio** bem descarado, Bella se perguntou se lhe tinham crescido de repente braços e pernas adicionais; Também advertiu que o duque não olhava para Alice da mesma maneira. Quando seu pai a tirou do abraço e a escoltou escada acima ao salão de baile, sentiu-se muito agradecida.

Para o Alice todo se via belamente apagado. Deixou que o entusiasmo da velada a contagiasse. Essa noite se mesclaria com gente elegante. Certamente alguma dessas pessoas conheceria o Jasper Whitlock.

Essa noite daria seu primeiro passo para averiguar tudo sobre seu perdido amor. O conde do Brandon, com sua filha de um lado e sua sobrinha do outro, se deteve na soleira do salão de baile. Teria que descender quatro degraus até a pista e os três tiveram uma visão completa do público reunido.

Pai e filha não se tocavam, mas Alice apertou o braço de seu tio para descender pelos degraus sem tropeçar. Havia um brilho em seus olhos e a espera lhe tinha avermelhado o rosto.

Isabella, por sua parte, via-se totalmente tranquila. Orgulhosa e se igualavam a seu pai em estatura e dignidade, e com uma expressão serena no rosto olhava às pessoas que a observava de abaixo.

O conde se deteve para comprovar que todos os olhos eram dirigidos a sua bela filha e a sua sobrinha. Conforme pensou nesse instante, esse era um dos momentos mais ditosos de sua vida. Um silêncio notável descendeu sobre o salão e, enquanto Alice ficava progressivamente nervosa pela prolongada espera, seu tio se enchia de orgulho.

A orquestra voltou a tocar e vários homens elegantes ousaram se dirigiram a eles.

—Aqui vêm — sussurrou o pai de Isabella com uma risada afogada, Isabella pensou que era toda uma aventura enquanto a inundavam nas apresentações.

Quanto mais avançavam aos possíveis candidatos, mais se retraía ela. Ficou ao lado de seu pai, serena e radiante, mas em realidade muito nervosa. Não podia deixar de admirar o modo em que Alice burlava-se dos tímidos comentários dos cortejantes que a rodeavam.

Parecia estar em seu elemento, florescente como uma flor primaveril em todo seu esplendor, e Isabella se perguntava o que tinha passado com sua própria confiança. Sentia-se tímida, torpe e completamente desconjurada.

A carteira de baile de Alice se encheu rapidamente e foi conduzida à pista de baile, mas o conde do Brandon rechaçou a um jovem que tentou tirar dançar a sua filha, alegando que primeiro tinha que ser apresentada a seus amigos.

O olhar de seu pai se dirigiu ao outro lado do salão e Isabella emprestou atenção para ver a quem olhava. Um ancião se separou de um grupo de pessoas e, lentamente, estava abrindo-se passo ao redor da pista de baile. Era carregado de ombros, um tanto calvo e empregava uma bengala para ajudá-lo caminhar.

—Quem é, pai? — perguntou Bella.

—O marquês do Higginbotham — respondeu o conde. — O irmão mais velho da sua mãe.

—O homem ao que foste ver? — perguntou a moça.

—Sim, Isabella. Tive que explicá-lo — disse o conde sorrindo e aplaudiu a mão de Isabella. — Agora não te rechaçará. Verei que assim seja.

Essas observações a intrigaram. O que é o que seu pai tinha explicado? E por que teria pensado seu tio em rechaçá-la? Sabia que não podia interrogar seu pai nesse momento, mas estava disposta a fazê-lo quando voltassem para casa. Voltou-se para olhar ao marquês, pensando em quão frágil que se via.

—Acredito que deveria ir a seu encontro — disse a seu pai.

Não esperou a resposta, mas sim ergueu os ombros e começou a caminhar por volta do homem que não tinha falado a seu pai durante quatorze anos. O marquês lhe sorriu e a jovem soube que a desavença tinha concluído.

A visita do conde, na semana anterior, obviamente tinha limado as asperezas. Isabella se encontrou com seu tio no centro do salão. Sem vacilar, o dedicou seu melhor sorriso e beijou na bochecha. Ele reagiu com um sorriso sincero. Agarrou-lhe ambas as mãos, mas teve que lhe soltar uma para recuperar o equilíbrio com a ajuda da fortificação. Os dois seguiram olhando-se, sem pronunciar palavra. Isabella não sabia como iniciar a conversação. Finalmente, o marquês tomou a iniciativa.

— Sentiria-me honrado se me chamasse tio — disse. Sua voz, uma tanto áspera, soou quase rouca e carregada de emoção. — Só ficou um irmão menor, Felix, e sua esposa Heidi. Deste a morte de sua mãe eles são minha única família.

—Não — respondeu Isabella em voz baixa. — Tem a meu pai e a mim.

Ao ancião lhe agradaram essas palavras. Isabella ouviu seu pai pigarrear atrás. O marquês olhou ao conde do Brandon franzindo o cenho.

—Não me disse que era igual a sua mãe. Quase me deprimo ao vê-la.

—Lhe disse — respondeu o conde. — Mas está muito desmemoriado para recordá-lo.

—Já! Minha mente, Charlie, é tão aguda como um prego novo! O pai de Isabella sorriu.

—Vieram Felix e Heidi? Não os vi e quero que Isabella conheça seu tio.

O marquês franziu o sobrecenho.

—Por aí devem andar — observou, encolhendo-se de ombros. Voltou-se para Isabella e disse: — Tem meus olhos, Charlie! Sim senhor, é a viva imagem de minha família. — Ela teve que admitir que seus olhos se pareciam com os de seu tio, e se perguntou por que este alfinetar ao seu pai. O ancião tinha olhos pícaros.

—Mas tem meu cabelo, e isso não pode negá-lo, Higginbotham! — Isabella começou a rir. Não podia acreditar que os dois estivessem brigando por ela.

—Então todos saberão que sou parente de ambos — disse. Com uma mão tomou a seu tio no braço e com a outra a de seu pai, sabendo que não devia desprezar a nenhum dos dois. — Há algum lugar onde nos sentar e falar? Mesmo que lhes viram recentemente, ainda devem ter muito que lhes dizer.

Os três se dirigiram a uma habitação próxima. Alice lhes uniu e a conversação rapidamente versou sobre o baile e os homens disponíveis que tratavam de ganhá-la atenção das garotas.

—Posso chamá-lo tio? — perguntou Alice ao marquês. — Se não for descortês, eu gostaria. Estamos de algum modo aparentados à distância, não?

O marquês adorou o franco carinho de Alice e assentiu.

—Imagino que estamos aparentados através de um casamento. Encantaria-me que me chamasse tio. Tio Melo me chamava Isabella quando era menina.

—Pergunto-me, Higginbotham, por que toda esta comoção — disse Brandon de repente. Estava de pé, perto do assento onde se sentou o marquês, e Isabella estava no outro lado de seu tio. O marquês a tinha agarrada da mão. Isabella pensou que era seu modo de assegurar-se de que não ia desaparecer.

Seu pai estava olhando para a entrada do salão do baile e Isabella se voltou nessa direção. Então, ao ver quem estava ali causando toda essa comoção entre os convidados, abriu os olhos de par em par. Era o cavalheiro que tinha ajudado no dia do intento de roubo. Caius! É obvio não era Caius, já que esse era o nome que lhe tinha dado para lhe economizar a vergonha.

Ficou observando-o com um leve sorriso e, pela forma em que ele estava ali, emperiquitado, fez-lhe recordar a um pavão. Como a seu passo a multidão lhe dirigia discretos olhares, supôs que seria um galã muito popular. Suas vestimentas negras eram similares às dos outros homens, mas levava um branco e amplo lenço de pescoço. Perguntou-se se teria dificuldades para girar a cabeça sem enrugá-lo.

—Assim Brummell chegou finalmente — comentou seu tio com satisfação. — O baile do duque conta agora com seu selo de aprovação.

—Brummell? —disse Isabella, sentindo que lhe afrouxavam os joelhos. — Há dito Brummell? — repetiu, sabendo muito bem que havia dito isso.

Que atrapalhada! Pensou, recordando como tinha falado sobre Brummell a Caius. Tratou de recordar os detalhes da conversação com a esperança de não haver dito nada inconveniente. Deus! Acaso não o havia chamado de Plummer?

Brummell estava olhando ao redor. Tinha expressão de aborrecimento, inclusive quando movia a cabeça para saudar alguém do outro lado do salão. Continuou baixando os degraus e, sem pressa, avançou entre a multidão.

Caminhava com ar de suprema importância e, quando Isabella viu que a multidão lhe abria passo, pensou que talvez tinha. Caminhava sem coxear. Isabella se disse que sua ferida devia ter sarado bem.

A moça olhou além do Brummell, curiosa por ver quem havia reconhecido este. E então o viu. Cullen! Estava recostado indolentemente contra a parede mais longínqua e rodeado por três homens. Alice bloqueava um pouco o campo de visão de Isabella, e tinha que inclinar a cabeça para poder ver melhor. Os homens que falavam com o Cullen pareciam desejosos de ganhar sua atenção, mas ele os ignorava. Estava olhando a ela!

Seu pai lhe estava dizendo algo, Alice tentava captar sua atenção e tio Melo lhe atirava do braço, mas Isabella os ignorava a todos. Parecia não poder tirar os olhos ao homem que estava olhando-a tão atentamente.

Era mais arrumado do que recordava e lhes tirava uma boa cabeça a seus acompanhantes. Tinha o cabelo penteado, mas mesmo assim o levava ligeiramente alvoroçado, e isso o salvava de ver-se completamente impoluto***, fazendo-o parecer vulnerável. Entretanto, sua boca não se via vulnerável absolutamente; Via-se dura. Isabella se perguntou se sorriria pelo menos pouco.

Como não tinha recordado quão corpulento era? A largura de seus ombros? Teve a súbita imagem de um guerreiro espartano, talvez do rei Leônidas, e pensou que em outra vida Cullen possivelmente tinha estado aparentado com aquele capitalista guerreiro.

O duque do Cullen tinha estado observando Isabella Swan toda à noite. Do momento em que apareceu, tão régia e serena, ao lado do conde do Brandon, havia-se sentido subjugado. Estava muito elegante e seu aspecto causava um impacto instantâneo. Cullen sabia que não era o único em admirá-la e isso lhe produzia uma aguda irritação.

Todos os jovens do salão a estavam olhando! Maldição! Devia ser dela. Tinha que lhe pertencer. Cullen se surpreendeu meneando a cabeça pela ferocidade de sua necessidade de possuí-la. O aborrecimento que causava as pessoas elegantes e a estupidez de tudo isso se desvaneceu quando ela cruzou a porta de entrada.

Sentiu um repentino gosto pela vida que acreditava morto com seu pai e seu irmão. Cullen só tinha aceitado o convite dessa noite com a esperança de que ela assistisse. Toda a gente elegante assistia ao baile anual do duque do Cheney, e o duque acreditava que o pai de Isabella não seria exceção.

Seu carinhoso olhar tinha acalorado Isabella de um modo que ela não podia compreender. Sentiu que lhe esquentavam as bochechas e se deu conta de que se ruborizou. Cullen a estava fazendo sentir terrivelmente incômoda e nervosa. E isso a punha em verdadeiro perigo de estalar em uma risada nervosa. Perguntou-se como se explicaria para as pessoas que a rodeava.

Os pensamentos se amontoaram em sua mente como rajadas de vento em um campo ermo. Parecia não poder fazer pé em nenhuma idéia nem as dominar.

Isabella seguiu enfrentando-se com o tórrido olhar do Cullen, enquanto considerava distintas alternativas para bloquear seu efeito perturbador. Sabia ele acaso como estava afetando-a? Tomara que não. Tremiam-lhe as mãos, tinham os sentidos alterados e seus pensamentos se mesclavam em fragmentos irracionais.

Ficou progressivamente nervosa. Pior ainda, começou a preocupá-la fazer algo terrivelmente incorreto. Se assim ocorria, decidiu, a culpa seria do Cullen. Mas essa ideia não a fez sentir melhor, porque provavelmente ele se sentiria ainda mais envaidecido pelo desconforto dela. E se fazia o papel de boba, ele se sentiria adulado de saber que sua presença tinha provocado todo isso.

Isabella se concentrou, adotando o que esperava fosse uma expressão distendida e indolente. Estava tentando imitar a expressão da maioria dos rostos das damas do salão, mas logo pensou que, uma vez obtida, não poderia mantê-la. Sorriu e aceitou o fato de que, não havendo se aborrecido de verdade, não poderia simular muito bem o tédio. Não sabia como fazê-lo.

Cullen descobriu o sorriso da moça e a devolveu, surpreendendo-se por sua espontânea amostra de emoção. Raramente permitia que nada se visse em seu rosto, e agora estava comportando-se como um rapazote que ia à cidade pela primeira vez.

Isabella tratou de manter um pouco de dignidade e assentiu ao sorriso que Cullen lhe dirigiu. Quando ao fim se deu conta de que não poderia lhe fazer baixar a vista, dispôs-se se voltar para o grupo que a rodeava. Mas a expressão do Cullen se encheu de picardia, detendo-a, e a moça observou, quase hipnotizada, como pouco a pouco lhe dirigia uma piscada provocadora e exagerado.

Isabella meneou a cabeça ante esse gesto galante e tentou mostrar-se irritada, mas ao rir arruinou todo o efeito. Admitida sua derrota, rapidamente lhe deu as costas, sabendo que ele tinha visto sua reação. Sentindo-se como uma moça tola que necessitava controle, respirou fundo e tratou de escutar o que se estava dizendo.

O marquês e o conde se encetaram em um debate acalorado sobre aos quais deviam ser apresentadas Isabella e Alice e, mais importante ainda, quem devia as apresentar. Bella aproveitou para chamar a sua prima e lhe sussurrar ao ouvido:

—Estão aqui, Alice. Na parede em frente. Não, não olhe — pediu.

—Quais estão aqui? — pergunto Alice, entortando os olhos e tratando de ver.

—Não olhe! De todos os modos, não poderia vê-los. Estão muito longe.

—Bella, te controle. Quem está aqui? — Insistiu Alice, colocando uma mão na cintura.

—O homem ao que ajudamos o dia que chegamos — explicou Isabella, advertindo que Alice tinha razão. Tinha que se controlar. O que lhe estava passando? Sentia-se tão assustada como uma de suas éguas e não podia entender por que. — E Cullen também — acrescentou. — Ambos estão aqui.

—OH, que agradável! — sorriu Alice encantada. — Temos que saudá-los.

—Não, não é agradável — saltou Alice. — Não me parece nada agradável.

Sua prima franziu o sobrecenho.

—Isabella, o que diz? O que te passa? Parece que está com medo. — Pareceu sobressaltar-se por sua própria afirmação. Em todos os anos que havia vivido com Isabella nunca a havia visto temerosa. Repentinamente se sentiu muito superior a sua judiciosa prima. Isabella parecia atordoada e Alice tinha que tomar cuidado de não deixar a boca aberta de assombro.

Não houve mais tempo para seguir discutindo o tema, porque Alice foi arrastada à pista para uma nova série de bailes. Além disso, o visconde Eric Yorkie fez uma reverência a Isabella e a acompanhou até o centro da pista.

Quando a tirou do cotovelo, ela notou que a mão do visconde estava úmida. Supôs que estava nervoso e tratou de ajudá-lo que se relaxasse.

Sorriu-lhe e o pobre homem tropeçou com seus próprios pés. Bella se viu obrigada a sustentá-lo pelo cotovelo para que não perdesse o equilíbrio. A partir desse momento, tomou cuidado de manter uma expressão serena e de não olhá-lo diretamente, para evitar que, ao girar, lhe fazer reverência e lhe jogar um olhar, não voltasse a tropeçar. Concentrou-se nos intrincados passos que lhe exigiam, agradecida de que Collin se tomou a moléstia de ensinar-lhe a dançar. Sabia que o Cullen estava olhando-a, mas prometeu-se fazer caso omisso. Enquanto ia para a pista de baile, havia decidido ignorá-lo por completo. Disse-se por enésima vez que era muito dominante. Voltou a pensar que parecia um espartano, e a ela pouco lhe importava a cultura espartana.

Cullen esperou até que a dança teve concluído e então realizou sua jogada. Quando Brummell lhe perguntou o que lhe ocorria, Cullen moveu a cabeça em direção a Isabella. Brummell se voltou e, mantendo a expressão cuidadosamente insensível, também ficou a contemplar Isabella.

Quando o baile finalmente terminou, Isabella fez a reverência com verdadeiro alívio. O visconde a tinha pisado mais de uma vez, lhe provocando dor nos pés. Antes que o visconde pudesse causar mais dano, o pai de Isabella aproximou-se e o torpe jovem fez outra grande reverencia antes de empreender a retirada. Mas repentinamente trocou de ideia, voltou-se e agarrou a mão de Isabella. Antes que ela pudesse fazer nada, inclinou-se e lhe beijou o dorso com bastante estupidez.

Isabella fez o possível por não rir e o visconde finalmente se afastou.

—Não tome como uma ofensa, pai, mas os ingleses tendem a ser gente neurótica — disse Isabella, enquanto observava como desaparecia velozmente o visconde.

—Dado que é inglesa, incluir-te-ei em sua apreciação — replicou o conde com um sorriso.

Então, repentinamente, Cullen apareceu ante ela, acompanhado por Brummell. Isabella não tinha modo de ignorá-los, dado que lhe bloqueavam o passo e a visão. Fixou os olhos no peito do Cullen, mas finalmente se viu forçada a olhá-lo.

—Estamos aqui para sermos apresentados — disse Cullen. As palavras foram dirigidas ao pai do Isabella, mas seus olhos permaneciam fixos nela. A jovem advertiu que lhe olhava fixamente a boca e, nervosa, umedeceu-se os lábios com a ponta da língua.

O conde do Brandon estava encantado.

—É obvio. Permita-me lhes apresentar a minha filha Isabella Marie. — Isabella, querida, é um gosto para mim te apresentar ao duque do Cullen e ao senhor George Brummell. — Cullen se voltou para o Brummell e lhe sorriu satisfeito.

—Depois de ti.

—Naturalmente — replicou Brummell, voltando sua atenção para Isabella e sorrindo. O bulício tinha amainado e a moça pensou que todos no salão estavam tratando de ouvir o que se dizia. Sentiu-se como o centro de atenção em uma feira campestre.

—É uma grande honra conhecê-la — disse Brummell com pomposa formalidade. Inclinou-se o bastante para roçar o piso com a ponta dos dedos e logo se ergueu. — Vem das Colônias? — Inquiriu, tomando a mão e levando-lhe lentamente para os lábios.

Puderam ouvir murmúrios ante o gesto do Brummell, e os olhos de Isabella brilharam peraltas e com estima. Pôde sentir em seu próprio rosto a satisfação que experimentava seu pai.

—Que agudo de sua parte adivinhar que venho das Colônias, senhor Brummell — a replicou.

—Por favor, me chame de Beau. Apesar de que lhe sugeriu que me chame por meu verdadeiro nome, George, prefiro meu apelido.

—Verdadeiramente se chama George? — perguntou Isabella, tratando de não rir. Esse era o nome que lhe tinha inventado quando ele quis manter em segredo sua identidade. Posto que também era o nome do rei da Inglaterra, considerou que era uma coincidência lógica.

—Sim, e recentemente uma muito formosa senhora me aconselhou que voltasse a usá-lo. Declinei o convite — adicionou Brummell com um suspiro. Estava divertindo-se muito com ela, desafiando-a a não rir com suas observações. Por sua parte, Isabella experimentava a urgência de vingar-se.

—Acredito que compartilhamos um amigo em comum. — Brummell ficou um tanto desconcertado e Isabella sorriu.

—Sim, o senhor Harold Caius frequentemente me falou de você. Talvez não o recorde, mas o bom homem vendeu tudo que possuía e se mudou para as Colônias faz já bastante tempo. Disse que Londres era muito... Bárbara. Acredito que essas foram suas palavras.

Brummell e Cullen se olharam e logo olharam a jovem. Ambos se se puseram a rir e, antes que tivessem terminado, Brummell teve que secá-los olhos com seu lenço.

—E como lhe está indo ao senhor Caius? — perguntou Cullen quando pôde recuperar a compostura.

Isabella lhe sorriu e logo se voltou para o Brummell.

—Bem, em minha opinião ele está indo muito bem. Tinha moléstias em uma perna, mas acredito, pela maneira em que agora caminha, que deve haver-se curado.

—Qual era a doença do pobre homem? — interrompeu o conde.

— Gota — respondeu Isabella.

Brummell começou a tossir e Cullen teve que lhe aplaudir as costas.

—Fazia anos que não me ria tanto — admitiu Beau. — Senhora, foi um prazer e espero voltá-la ver.

Durante a última parte da conversação Brummell tinha elevado a voz e Isabella se deu conta de que o tinha feito para que escutasse os ouvintes.

—Antes que conclua a velada, espero que me permita conhecer sua prima.

Isabella assentiu e observou como se retirava Brummell. Então se voltou para o Cullen, desejando ter a coragem de lhe perguntar se acaso não tinha algo que fazer em outra parte.

A música se reatou no momento em que o pai do Isabella anunciou que ia procurar champanhe para o marquês. Mas antes Cullen pediu autorização formal para dançar com a moça. Estava começando uma valsa e, enquanto o conde concedia a permissão solicitada, Isabella ficou a negar com a cabeça.

Cullen ignorou sua negativa e, apoderando-se de sua mão, arrastou-a até quase as portas que conduziam à galeria. Logo se voltou e tomou entre seus braços.

Isabella mantinha o olhar fixo em sua jaqueta negra.

—Não sei dançar a valsa — sussurrou.

Cullen a obrigou a levantar o rosto para que o olhasse.

—Os botões de minha jaqueta não vão ensinar lhe — disse com humor.

—Hei dito que não sei dançar a valsa — repetiu Isabella. Os dedos do Cullen se deslizaram por debaixo de seu queixo e a jovem sentiu um súbito tremor nas pernas.

—Me abrace —sussurrou Cullen com voz sedosa.

Isabella negou com a cabeça, mas Cullen voltou a ignorá-la e pôs a mão dela sobre seu ombro. Se ela tivesse movido a mão um par de centímetros, haver-lhe-ia meio doido o cabelo. E então começaram a mover-se, e ele a fez girar e girar, de modo que em quão único ela pôde concentrar-se foi estar entre seus braços.

Não voltaram a falar-se durante o baile e Isabella se sentiu agradecida por isso. Sentia-se torpe e insegura. A mão dele parecia queimá-la sobre o vestido. Isabella deslocou um pouco a mão esquerda e seus dedos pouco a pouco chegaram a tocar o sedoso cabelo cobre dele na base do pescoço. A surpreendeu que fosse tão suave. Seus dedos retrocederam antes que Cullen advertisse sua ousadia.

Mas ele se deu conta. A leve carícia na nuca o levou ao frenesi. Teve a urgente necessidade de apertar Isabella e beijá-la até que o desejo a embargasse, do mesmo modo que o desejo embargava a ele nesse instante.

Isabella jogou uma olhada ao redor e notou que as outras damas que dançavam não tinham suas mãos esquerdas tão perto do pescoço de seus casais. Rapidamente deslocou a mão até a postura correta e, jogando fogo pelos olhos, espetou ao Cullen:

—Estamos dançando muito juntos. Não queria envergonhar a meu pai.

Cullen afrouxou a pressão e a deixou retroceder um passo. Esboçou um verdadeiro sorriso de patife e logo perguntou:

—É essa a única razão pela que não quer estar tão perto de mim?

—É obvio — respondeu a moça. Tinha as pernas frouxas e o coração lhe palpitava, mas ela nunca admitiria. Negava-se a olhá-lo nos olhos e só então notou que muitas das mulheres que os observavam a ambos os lados franziam o sobrecenho com desgosto.

—Cullen, por que essas mulheres nos olham tão melancólicas? — perguntou olhando-o fugazmente.

Ele jogou um olhar ao salão e logo se voltou para ela.

—Acaso você está fazendo algo que não seja correto? — perguntou ela lhe olhando o ombro. Cullen riu.

—Infelizmente, estamos sendo muito corretos — lhe informou — Algumas das damas de mais idade não aprovam esta nova dança. A valsa não se ganhou a aceitação das conservadoras.

—Já vejo — disse Isabella assentindo, e voltou a olhar ao redor até que se encontrou com o olhar dele e sorriu. — E você é um extremista ou um conservador?

—A você o que lhe parece?

—OH, pensaria que um extremista. Apostaria que na Câmara dos Lores você é um buscapleitos****. Tenho razão, não?

Cullen encolheu os ombros.

—De vez em quando me hão dito que sou obstinado, mas só quando periga a causa que apoio.

—Não obstante, respeitam-no. É pelo título que herdou ou porque se há forjado um nome próprio?

Ele voltou a rir.

—Está me perguntando se tive alcançando algum lucro? — E logo depois de uma pausa, perguntou: — E como sabe que sou respeitado?

—Pela maneira em que as pessoas o olham. Meu pai é um conservador. Se ainda interviesse em política, provavelmente se oporia a você em tudo. Milorde poderíamos terminar de dar voltas? Estou-me enjoando. — O duque interrompeu a dança, tomou Isabella pelo cotovelo e a conduziu ao balcão.

—Seu pai, no seu tempo, foi muito mais extremista do que eu serei alguma vez — comentou.

Isabella se mostrou surpreendida.

—É verdade — prosseguiu ele. — O conhecia como campeão da causa irlandesa.

—Que causa irlandesa?

—A autonomia — explicou Edward. — Seu pai não acreditava que os irlandeses estivessem preparados para governar-se a si mesmos, mas lutou por lhes dar uma voz no governo e para melhorar suas condições de vida.

Isabella estava absorta. Tratou de imaginar seu pai jovem, lutando por aquilo que acreditava justo.

—Hoje em dia é um homem aprazível... Comentou. — Resulta difícil acreditar o que me está dizendo. Acredito-lhe — se apressou a dizer, esperando não havê-lo ofendido.

Cullen não pôde deixar de sorrir ante a delicadeza da moça. Sempre era tão considerada com os sentimentos dos outros?

Isabella não se deu conta de que o duque a estava observando. Pensava em seu pai, perguntando-se por que razão tinha renunciado a suas causas. Por que se tinha retirado de tudo?

Cullen viu que vários potenciais pretendentes estavam aproximando com determinação para o rincão***** onde se encontravam. A música começou e ele voltou a tomar à moça entre seus braços. Não estava disposto a deixá-la ir ainda. Recordava o comentário que havia feito para McCarty a respeito de querer ver Isabella uma vez mais para poder tirar-se da cabeça, mas agora lhe soou absurdo.

Quando Cullen voltou a tomá-la entre seus braços, Isabella não discutiu. Tampouco se preocupou com os olhares reprovadores. Nos braços dele se sentia enfeitiçada, tremia quando sentia seus dedos lhe acariciando a costas. Nunca tinha reagido ante um homem do modo que estava fazendo com o Cullen. Essa intensa atração física a confundia.

Sabia que tinha que atuar com decoro, mas também sabia que estaria mais a gosto ficando nos braços dele pelo resto da velada. Quando começou a perguntar-se como seria ser beijada por ele, soube que era tempo de apartar-se da tentação.

—Eu não gosto... — Não pôde terminar a frase. Ia dizer que a valsa não lhe agradava, mas ele a interrompeu com uma observação arrogante:

—Não gosta do que está sentido?

Abriu os olhos como pratos, surpreendida, e a ponto esteve de assentir. Mas se recuperou a tempo e, franzindo o sobrecenho, perguntou:

—A que se refere?

—Não o negue, Isabella. Também me está ocorrendo.

—Nada está me ocorrendo — replicou ela, tensa. — Salvo que, com tantas voltas, estou voltando a me enjoar. Além disso, aqui faz calor. Não creio que já dançamos o bastante?

—Sim, há-se posto caloroso — replicou Cullen. Acabavam de completar outra evolução ao redor do salão e estavam novamente frente às portas.

Isabella acreditou que ele ia se separar uns centímetros, mas quando a valsa acabou Cullen a segurou pelo braço e antes que pudesse protestar arrastou-a para a porta e a noite.

.

* * *

Deferência* - Atenção, respeito, consideração.

Escrutínio** - Apuramento.

Impoluto*** - Refere-se a pessoas não corruptas, sem manchas, puros.

Buscapleitos**** - Valentão – Uma pessoa que promove lutas e argumentos.

Rincão***** - Canto ou ângulo interior formado por duas paredes.

* * *

Obrigada pelos comentários mypallotx3 e Natthy.

Ah Mypallot este baile trará fortes emoções (hot) aguarde, Natthy que bom que está gostando.

Fiquem a vontade para comentar e até o próximo capítulo. =D


	7. Chapter 5

—Me solte o braço. Não podemos estar aqui fora os dois sós. – Protestou Isabella em um sussurro.

Sua irritação não pareceu fazer racho no Cullen. Obstinado, seguiu arrastando-a e vários casais que tomavam o ar da noite se voltaram para observá-los com olhadas curiosas.

Tão logo Isabella se deu conta de que os estavam olhando, trocou a expressão e tentou mostrar-se serena. Era um empenho difícil, porque a única coisa que queria era tombar de um golpe ao duque do Cullen e logo lhe dar umas patadas. Apesar de pouco feminino seus pensamentos, deram-lhe muito prazer. Não duvidava de que poderia obter a façanha ou que, ao menos, poderia lhe baixar as fumaças, já que seus primos lhe tinham ensinado todas as maneiras de lhe fazer acontecer um mau momento a um homem.

Sua breve rajada de confiança se evaporou quando advertiu que nem sequer podia fazer que lhe tirasse a mão de cima. Acaso se tinha esquecido a confiança em Boston? Isso se perguntava enquanto o seguia docilmente.

A galeria rodeava três lados da casa, e o Cullen continuou até que estiveram verdadeiramente sozinhos, isolados ao final da balaustrada. Sobre está, se localizava em recipientes altos para que o vento não as apagasse, várias velas que lhe davam de noite fragrante um romântico tom avermelhado.

Cullen se deteve onde terminava a galeria e virou para olhá-la. A vela mais próxima lhe dava um quente resplendor ao rosto do duque, mitigando* seus duros rasgos.

—Agora terei toda sua atenção – começou sem preâmbulos. — Não estou de humor para compartilhá-la com meio Londres.

—Bem, agora que tem minha atenção, o que fará comigo?

Edward sorriu ante aquele desafio implícito. Lia temor e confusão nos olhos da moça, mas na suave voz dela o negava. Ao duque gostou sua braveza. Não era do tipo das que fugiam ou se desvaneciam. Era, depende decidiu, uma oponente meritória.

O duque quase lhe respondeu que a teria consigo tanto como desejasse tê-la, sem lhe importar que obstáculos a pusessem em seu caminho. Isabella devi ter lido a intenção em seu olhar, porque começou a retroceder muito devagar.

Rapidamente, Cullen a reteve pelos ombros, sentiu o sedoso tato sob seus dedos e quase se esqueceu de tudo, mas ela se movimentou inquieta.

—OH, não, você não… — sussurrou ele. Atraiu-a para si e a obrigou a voltar-se.

Emparelhada entre a parede e a balaustrada ela se sentiu como uma boneca. Estava completamente apanhada e isso fazia o Cullen sorrir.

—Por favor, me deixe — pediu Isabella.

—Não até que tenhamos um pequeno bate-papo. – Atuava como se tivesse ao seu dispor todo o tempo do mundo. Isabella mostrou sua exasperação.

—Você é um obstinado! Ignora por completo o fato de que não quero falar com você!

—Sim, vamos falar – lhe informou Cullen. — Algo esta acontecendo entre nós. Sinto-o e sei que você também. Acredito que deveríamos admiti-lo e quanto antes, melhor. Não tenho tempo que perder em galanteios, Isabella. Quando quero algo, tomo.

Ela não tinha mentido. Realmente, não queria estar sozinha com ele. Cullen a punha nervosa. Quando estava em sua companhia, sentia que perdia o controle. Acabava de ser muito brusca com ele, mas se sentiu aterrada quando ele a respondeu com a mesma brutalidade.

—E decidiu que me quer? – A voz tinha abandonado a Isabella e Cullen teve que se inclinar para ouvi-la.

Não respondeu, mas continuou olhando-a e lhe dizendo com o olhar tudo o que ela precisava saber. Ela tinha suposto que o enfrentaria, que o poria em seu lugar com uma severa reprimenda, mas repentinamente se encontrou sem palavras.

—Acaso minha sinceridade a assusta? – perguntou Cullen, rompendo o silêncio com uma voz cheia de ternura.

—Preocupa-me – admitiu com um sorriso enviesado, — e isso não é fácil de reconhecer.

Seu olhar era suficientemente aceso para converter a água em vapor. Isabella sentiu que se acalorava e que não sabia como reagir.

—Quando me olha assim, põe-me nervosa – admitiu. Suspirou e meneou a cabeça. — Deveria lhe advertir que, se me puser muito nervosa, vou começar a rir e então você se sentirá ofendido.

—Isabella — interrompeu, ele, — só admita que há algo entre nós.

—Não nos conhecemos — protestou ela.

—Conheço-a melhor do que você crê – replicou Cullen. Os olhos de Isabella mostraram ceticismo, mas o duque confirmou o que havia dito assentindo com a cabeça. — Você é fiel, confiável, e tem muito amor para aqueles por quem se preocupa.

Pelo modo em que se ruborizou, Cullen soube que a jovem sentia apuro, mas não lhe preocupou. Estava disposto que ela reconhecesse seus sentimentos. Nenhuma outra coisa parecia importar.

—Como pode você saber essas coisas? – perguntou Isabella.

—Soube quando a conheci. Nesse momento estava assustada, mas se plantou ante mim. Sua única preocupação era proteger a um completo desconhecido. O valor é um rasgo que admiro – adicionou. Agora falava em tom sério e já não sorria. — Contou-me quão preocupada estava ante a eventual desonra que você poderia causar a seus parentes atuando de maneira torpe. Também me falou de sua família das Colônias, e sua lealdade para eles foi muito evidente. Por último — concluiu, — você chamou mamãe a sua tia e seus olhos mostraram o profundo carinho que sente por ela.

—Os cães são fiéis, confiáveis e carinhosos. — A brincadeira de Isabella forçou uma careta relutante no homem.

—Esta noite tremeu em meus braços quando dançávamos. Acaso vai me dizer que tinha frio?

Agora era ele quem a incitava e Isabella respondeu com um sorriso.

—Pode ser sincera comigo?

—A sinceridade – disse Isabella — é o rasgo que mais admiro porque é o que lhe falta por completo a meu caráter. – E suspirou zangada. — Com as palavras e as promessas sou uma embusteira e não posso evitá-lo. Portanto — adicionou, — se lhe dissesse que entre nós há um sentimento especial, você não teria forma de saber se estou dizendo a verdade ou não.

Cullen riu e meneou a cabeça.

—Então teremos que fazer algo para nos dar as provas sugeriu. A olhou com olhos divertidos e Isabella soube que não lhe tinha acreditado em nenhuma palavra. Tinha mentido e ele sabia.

—E como posso lhe demonstrar se sento ou não algo por você? – perguntou Isabella. Franziu a sobrancelha concentrada, mas em seus olhos apareceu uma súbita faísca.

Cullen soube que algo ela trazia nas mangas. Era o mesmo olhar que tinha notado justo antes que conduzisse ao Brummell a sua armadilha. Tratou então de prever o próximo movimento dela.

—Talvez haja um modo de saber. Por que não se joga do balcão? Se não gritar para detê-lo, então saberá que não me importa.

—E se derem vozes? – perguntou Cullen, afogando a risada.

—Bom, então você saberá que na verdade sinto algo por você. Claro, lhe terá quebrado cada osso do corpo, mas ambos terão a resposta, não?

Isabella sorriu angelicalmente e Cullen considerou que talvez ela havia se agradado imaginando a cena que havia descrito.

—Há uma alternativa — o sugeriu. — Uma que não danificaria meu corpo, dado que isso realmente a preocupa.

—Seu corpo não me preocupa — se apressou a replicar Isabella. — E esta conversação esta se pondo muito indecorosa. O que acontecerá se alguém nos ouça?

—Sempre esta tão preocupada com o que pensão os outros?

—Nunca me inquietou, até chegar à Inglaterra – a admitiu. — Ser correta pode ser exaustivo.

Cullen sorriu ante sua sinceridade.

—Isabella, eu gostaria de beijá-la e me conformar com isso.

A jovem não se moveu. Sentiu-se paralisada, como um peixe a ponto de ser apanhado em uma grande rede. Cullen apoiou ambas as palmas na parede e, lentamente, inclinou-se para ela.

—Que romântico — sussurrou Isabella. — conformar-se-ia só com isso? — A moça se perguntou freneticamente por que seguia açulando-o**. Só podia contribuir que as coisas ficassem piores do que já eram.

—Você insiste em que nada passa entre nós, evita me olhar nos olhos cada vez que pode e, entretanto, treme entre meus braços. Seu corpo contradiz suas palavras de protesto.

Isabella lhe surpreendeu assentindo.

—Já sei – murmurou.

Sua admissão agradou ao duque, quase tanto como seus lábios. Já não podia aguentar mais, mas se obrigou a ir devagar. Sua boca roçou brandamente a dela. Isabella tentou desviar a cabeça, mas ele manteve cativo seu lábio inferior. Voltou a beijá-la, intensificando a pressão e, apesar de que só se tinha proposto lhe dar um beijo casto, descobriu que queria mais.

Pegou sua boca a dela e, quando a jovem tentou resistir à invasão de sua língua em seu quente e doce interior, ele segurou o queixo dela para obrigá-la a abrir a boca. Sua língua conseguiu o que seu corpo desejava, acariciando, explorando e penetrando na doçura que a moça oferecia.

A Isabella esse tato inicial da língua do duque a impressionou. Não sabia que os homens beijavam assim às mulheres! Retrocedeu envergonhada e, entretanto, ouviu-se se mesma ofegar de puro prazer. Não podia deter o beijo nem a sua própria língua, que tocava a dele, timidamente ao princípio e logo com crescente ardor. A jovem o ouviu grunhir, respirando-a, e rodeou o pescoço com os braços para aproximá-lo mais.

Não sabia que era possível, mas o beijo se fez mais profundo e mais ardente. Aferrou-se aos firmes ombros do Cullen e bebeu até saciar-se, dando e recebendo o prazer que fluía como um vinho doce entre eles.

Quanto mais se beijavam, mais pedia dele. Era rude em sua paixão, sustentava o rosto dela para obter mais profundidade. Nunca um só beijo o tinha acalorado tanto. Necessitava-a com uma ardente necessidade que nenhuma outra mulher tivesse podido satisfazer. Quanto mais tinha, mais queria.

A língua do duque penetrava, retrocedia e logo se afundava uma e outra vez. Isabella, perdida em muitas sensações, começou a tremer e a sentir um calor líquido que fluía por seu corpo. A intensidade do que estava ocorrendo a assustava. Finalmente se separou dele com um empurrão e teve que se apoiar contra a parede. Sua respiração era tão entrecortada como seus pensamentos.

Ao Cullen tomou todo um minuto a voltar recuperar o domínio sobre si mesmo.

Isabella se manteve cabisbaixa, por medo de que ele lesse a vergonha em seus olhos. Seu comportamento tinha sido lascivo e supunha que o duque devia pensar que era uma perdida, carente de moral.

—Me diga agora que não há nada entre nós — exigiu Cullen. Sua voz soou áspera e, conforme notou a jovem, terrivelmente vitoriosa.

—Não vou negar que o beijo foi agradável — disse Isabella, irritada. O olhou e viu que Cullen novamente estava enfeitiçado por seus olhos.

—A desejo, Isabella.

Cullen pensou que já estava bem de palavras melífluas. Quando advertiu a mudança na expressão da moça, começou a se amaldiçoar por sua precipitação.

Enquanto Isabella considerava como responder, fez-se um silêncio. Estava zangada, mas só podia culpar-se a si mesma. Acaso não lhe havia correspondido o beijo como qualquer prostituta?

—Deseja-me? — perguntou com voz ofendida. — Como se atreve a me dizer tal coisa? É porque eu também o beijei? — As lágrimas se amontoaram nos olhos, mas estava muito ofuscada para controlá-las. — Não me importa que me deseje. — E sem lhe dar tempo de responder, acrescentou: — Crê que por seu título e posição pode ter tudo o que queira? Bem, se equivoca se pensar que pode me ter, milorde. Não pertenço às pessoas elegantes e não me impressionam as coisas materiais.

—Toda mulher se impressiona com as coisas materiais — grunhiu Cullen, empregando a própria expressão que ela tinha usado para nomear a riqueza e o poder.

Isabella se ergueu quão alta era.

—Esta sugerindo que, se o preço for o adequado, você pode ter à mulher que queira? Olhou-o fixamente aos olhos. — Você me insulta.

—Por lhe ser justifico?

—Não! Porque em realidade você crê no que está dizendo — replicou Isabella, e adicionou: — Assim como não me entregaria a seu rei George, tampouco entregaria a você.

—Porque lhe hei dito que a desejava, tirou como conclusão que a quero de amante. Sente-se insultada quando, acredito, deveria sentir-se adulada — arguiu.

Estava furioso e deixou que a moça sentisse toda sua ira.

—Mas se a cortejo e logo peço sua mão em matrimônio, então o que? —Tinha posto as mãos a ambos os lados da cabeça de Isabella, seu rosto a centímetros do dela. OH sabia que era a ela que procurava e, por muito que o enfurecesse admiti-lo, desejava-a quase tanto como para oferecer-lhe. Esse seria outro patamar, não?

Isabella tinha ficado aniquilada com a primeira observação do duque. Não podia acreditar no descaramento do Cullen.

—Uma adulação? Já! Você me diz que há algo entre nós, mas se trata só de atração física, nada mais. Acaso crê realmente que me entregaria a você por tão mesquinha razão? Não me casaria com você — afirmou enfaticamente. — Diz-me que busca uma mulher fiel, confiável e amorosa, mas você carece dessas qualidades.

—E como sabe?

Isabella estava muito molesta para que seu olhar a intimidasse.

—Primeiro, sugere que me converta em sua amante. E tudo porque nos atraímos mutuamente.

—Por que outra razão a quereria de amante? — repôs Cullen, tratando de compreender a lógica dela. — E não lhe pedi que se convertesse em minha amante — exclamou, sem se importar quem pudesse ouvi-lo.

—OH, mas o faria. Segundo você é muito egoísta para meu gosto. Eu procuro além das aparências, milorde. Casarei-me com alguém que seja considerado. E não será um inglês.

—Que demônios tem de mau ser inglês? – bramou Cullen. Mas sua cólera, de súbito, magicamente desapareceu e se encontrou rendo. — Por amor de Deus, Isabella tem o desdém inverso. São os ingleses os que menosprezam as pessoas das Colônias, não ao reverso. Esqueceu que você também é inglesa?

Ela decidiu ignorar a pergunta.

—A maioria dos ingleses da alta sociedade são falsos – respondeu. Tentava enfurecer ao duque, mas estava fracassando miseravelmente. A incomodava sua risada e lhe custava seguir. A ira de lhe resultava mais conveniente que essa mudança repentina, carente de lógica. Isabella sentia que, novamente, tirava-a de gonzo. — A maioria se voltou contra seu rei quando este os necessitou. Seu próprio filho tentou traí-lo uma vez e, sem dúvida, tratará de fazê-lo de novo. Por que ri? Não sabe quando está sendo insultado?

A moça concluiu sua opaca argumentação como uma flor recentemente atalha a que se deixa muito tempo ao sol.

—Agora, conforme acredito, é meu turno de falar — disse Cullen com firmeza. — Em primeiro lugar, vou dizer lhe por que te desejo.

—Não me importa que me deseje — objetou Isabella e olhou por cima do ombro dele para ver se alguém estava escutando sua conversação; Logo, voltou à vista a seu adversário e sussurrou:

—Pela forma em que me beijou, imagino que anseia… Que deseja meu corpo. – Ao dizer esse último, não pôde evitar ruborizar-se.

—Admito que, efetivamente, quero-a em minha cama. Você é uma mulher muito bela.

—Isso não é significativo — saltou ela.

Pelo modo em que o afirmou, Cullen se deu conta de que aquela jovem não sabia quão formosa era. Foi uma observação gratificante. A maioria das mulheres empregava sua aparência como uma arma para obter o que queria.

—Sabe que me faz rir? — disse.

Isabella esperou que continuasse, mas como não o fez, repôs com exasperação:

—Claro que sei que o faço rir. Acaba de rir de mim. Não sou surda. E imagino que a maioria das pessoas ali dentro também o ouviu rir — adicionou zangada.

—Não estava rindo de você — explicou ele, que tentava ficar sério sem obtê-lo, — a não ser com você.

—Então por que não ri eu também? — Desafiou-o Isabella. — Não se faça de diplomático comigo. É uma perda de tempo. Dado que insiste na sinceridade, vou lhe dar uma dose completa. Não quero que você me atraia. Sou uma pessoa a que gosta de manter sua independência e não suporto que ninguém me pressione ou me assuste. Além disso, posto que é altivo e bastante arrogante, exaustivo e lhe intimidem, não nos levaríamos para nada bem. Temo-me que terá que desejar alguma outra. Alguma que seja dócil acredito, que não se importe que a pisoteiem o tempo todo. Gostaria que o ajudasse a encontrar alguém assim? Já me deu alguns de seus requisitos. — Os olhos da moça voltavam a ter aquele aspecto peculiar e Edward tirou o chapéu ansioso para ouvir a próxima observação de Isabella. — Você busca uma mulher fiel, confiável, amorosa e… Ah, sim! Quase me esqueci. Uma mulher de que o faça rir.

—Esquece-se da sinceridade – o interrompeu com uma careta. Sorriu em seu interior porque Isabella, consciente ou não disso, tinha-lhe dado esperanças. Tinha reconhecido que lhe temia. Cullen interpretou como que a jovem tinha medo de sua própria reação ante ele. Isso lhe renovou a confiança.

—É obvio que deve ser sincera – coincidiu Isabella assentindo. — Agora bem, para completar a essa mulher perfeita, o que prefere? Cabelo loiro ou preto? Olhos verdes ou cor avelã? Quê-la baixa ou alta? Só diga-me isso e voltarei para salão para jogar uma olhada.

—Quero-a com o cabelo castanho, e com olhos coléricos e azuis claro. Nem muito alta nem muito baixa.

—Há-me descrito. Eu não sou perfeita, milorde. Tenho defeitos.

—Sou consciente de alguns deles — replicou o duque e já não pôde conter-se: Inclinou-se e voltou a beijá-la.

Isabella não teve tempo de resistir, porque o beijo terminou antes que pudesse pestanejar. Apartou-o com um empurrão.

—Assim é consciente de meus defeitos? – perguntou, simulando que o beijo não tinha tido lugar.

—Não gosta nem dos irlandeses nem os ingleses, ri importunamente, tem bastante mau gênio e está acostumada a tirar conclusões errôneas. Parece-lhe que siga?

—Não, não siga — replicou Isabella. — Mas sua lista não é correta. Não me desgostam todos os irlandeses nem todos os ingleses, só os grosseiros. Efetivamente tenho mau gênio e rio fora de tempo, mas estou trabalhando nesses defeitos. Raramente tiro conclusões errôneas. Mas você parece muito arrogante para admitir qualquer defeito e, portanto, sua situação é pior.

—Sua sinceridade me curva — respondeu ele com uma careta. — E sua humildade quase me põe de joelhos.

A graça foi boa, mas a sua adversária não pareceu divertida. Cullen deu-se conta de que, continuava acossando*** a moça, certamente não progrediria em sua causa; Entretanto, parecia não poder impedir-lhe. Fazia anos que não se divertia dessa forma.

—Não acredito que ninguém possa pôr o de joelhos – observou Isabella.

Então sorriu e Cullen meneou a cabeça.

—Desfruta imaginando-o, verdade?

—Sim — respondeu ela. — Bem, devemos entrar antes que nos joguem de menos.

Cullen lhe deixou acreditar que havia uma possibilidade de que ninguém os houvesse vistos abandonando o salão juntos. Mas sabia muito bem que todos estavam murmurando e difundindo falatórios. Os olhos de falcão da maioria das damas não perderam nenhum detalhe. E por experiência, o duque do Cullen sabia que tudo o que fazia provocava fofocas.

A reputação de Isabella não se mancharia porque lhe emprestasse atenção. Além disso, se ele o explicava, a moça insistiria em voltar ao lado de seu pai. Disse-se que necessitava um minuto mais com ela, apenas um minuto mais a sós.

—Não deveríamos nos haver beijado e não deveríamos ter falado com tanta familiaridade. Não nos conhecemos o suficiente para nos confiar tais coisas – disse Isabella, e se dispunha a lhe dizer que esperava que se esquecesse de toda a conversação, mas uma observação do Cullen voltou a tirar a de gonzo.

—Sei tudo sobre você — se gabou o duque. — Viveu com sua tia e seu tio em uma granja nos subúrbios de Boston durante os últimos quatorze anos. Seu tio se radicou em Boston e deu as costas à Inglaterra. Sua prima Alice é quase uma irmã para você. Apesar de que é seis meses maior, segue-a a maior parte do tempo. A seu pai, o conde do Brandon, se considera um excêntrico e viveu encerrado durante muitos anos. Você é hábil com as pistolas, embora, em certa época, estava acostumado a adoecer-se cada vez que tocava uma. Você considerou que isso era um defeito e trabalhou até superá-lo. Basta-lhe com isso? Admite que sei tudo sobre você ou devo continuar?

Isabella estava surpreendida.

—Como se inteirou que todo isso?

—Não importa.

—Mas por que você…?

—Você me interessa. – A declaração foi feita em voz baixa. Sua expressão fez-se séria e ela começou a ficar nervosa. — Isabella, sempre consigo o que quero. Quando chegar a me conhecer melhor, aceitará.

—Não quero seguir ouvindo-o! – protestou com um feroz sussurro. — Você se parece com um menino mau criado.

Ao Cullen não ofendeu o comentário. Encolheu seus largos ombros e replicou:

—Suponho que tem que se acostumar a mim. Mas com o tempo me aceitará. Não serei derrotado, Isabella; Só diferido.

—Ouvi que na Inglaterra muitas damas casadas têm amantes. É por isso que sugeriu que me convertesse em sua querida?

—Jamais sugeri tal coisa — disse Cullen. — Isabella está tirando suas próprias conclusões. Mas sim, há mulheres casadas que colocam a outro homem em suas camas.

—Então são dignas de piedade — observou Isabella. — Não só traem a seus maridos, mas sim também se burlam dos votos que fizeram.

Ao Cullen agradou sua afirmação, mas não a deixou saber. Esperou que prosseguisse.

—Você diz que me conhece bem; Entretanto, ao acreditar que sou como uma de suas damas inglesas, insulta-me. Você é o que tirou conclusões errôneas.

Ao Cullen custou seguir o raciocínio da jovem. Isabella suspirou exasperada.

—Estou esperando sua desculpa.

Como resposta, Cullen lhe deu um beijo na testa.

—Advirto-lhe, Isabella, que eu não gosto que me mandem. Você será minha.

Ela se dispôs a protestar, mas se deu conta de quão fútil seria. Aquele homem era teimoso e ela não podia trocar seu parecer.

—Faz que pareça um desafio.

—É um fato — replicou Cullen com firmeza.

—E se for um desafio — a sussurrou, — então você é meu oponente. O advirto, milorde, que não participo de jogos que não possa ganhar.

—Acredito — respondeu ele com um murmúrio que lhe tocou o coração — que ambos seremos o ganhadores.

E selou sua promessa com um tenro beijo.

—Bella, o que está fazendo!

A voz de Alice se introduziu no beijo do Cullen e Isabella.

—OH, é você, milorde! Sabia que perseguiria a minha prima, mas não deveriam estar aqui fora sozinhos. Não me parece que seja para nada correto.

Quando Cullen se separou de Isabella, Alice lhe sorriu.

—Não te disse, Isabella, que estava interessado em ti?

Cullen sorriu e Isabella gemeu. Acabava de ser surpreendida em uma situação muito embaraçosa e não haveria maneira de convencer a Alice de que não participava voluntariamente. Deus santo, seus antebraços estavam apoiados nos ombros do Cullen.

—Deixe de sorrir e explique-se a minha prima — exigiu Isabella, lhe dando uma cotovelada no braço.

—Claro — respondeu Cullen. — Mas primeiro me permita me apresentar — disse com fingida seriedade. Isabella, vendo a diversão que seus olhos escondiam, decidiu intervir.

—Alice, este é o Cullen. É um duque – adicionou quase como algo que se lhe tinha ocorrido de repente. — E o que nos demos foi um beijo de adeus para sempre, não é assim, milorde?

—Adeus até manhã. – Replicou ele, ignorando o novo e mais resolvida cotovelada de Isabella. E tomando a mão de Alice disse:

—É um prazer conhecê-la Alice.

Cullen e Alice intercambiaram brincadeiras e ela logo lhe perguntou:

—Por acaso, conhece um homem chamado Jasper Whitlock?

A moça jogou um olhar a Isabella procurando sua aprovação e sua prima assentiu em sinal de fôlego, com um sorriso amável. Sabia quanto importante que era o assunto para Alice e sentia-se culpada por não havê-la ajudado mais.

—Sim, é obvio.

Sua calma resposta causou um grande impacto. Isabella o agarrou pelo braço e tratou de fazer que se voltasse, mas foi como tratar de mover um olmo****. Estava firmemente plantado sobre o chão.

Alice também tratou de atrair toda sua atenção, puxando com insistência o outro braço.

—Viu-o recentemente? – perguntou quase sem fôlego.

Cullen tomou a mão de Isabella e a atraiu para si. Logo lhe emprestou atenção a Alice. Enquanto ouvia está lhe contar como tinha conhecido ao Jasper Whitlock, esfregava seu dedo médio contra a palma de Isabella.

—Pode me dizer se está casado? — perguntou Alice. — Deixou Boston tão repentinamente e sem uma palavra de explicação…

—Não — respondeu Edward. — Não está casado. Voltou das colônias faz vários meses e agora vive em uma casa nos subúrbios de Londres.

Havia muito mais que dizer, mas se absteve. Pela reação de Alice ante a notícia da volta do Whitlock a Inglaterra, advertiu que os dois tinham estado vinculados durante a permanência de Jasper em Boston. Os olhos de Alice se encheram de lágrimas e Isabella tentou apartar-se do Cullen para oferecer consolo a sua prima. Mas ele não permitiu. Tirou um lenço de linho de seu bolso e o estendeu para Alice. Logo lhe sugeriu que voltasse onde está seu tio, que eles já se uniriam.

Quando viu o lenço Isabella sorriu. Não havia nenhum pingo de encaixe nele. Não era absolutamente como o do Brummell.

—Está apaixonada pelo Jasper?

A pergunta do Cullen requeria uma resposta. Isabella assentiu.

—Fez-lhe promessas que não manteve — explicou. — Partiu-lhe o coração.

—Ele também está destroçado — disse o duque. — Imagino que a amava, do contrário não lhe teria feito nenhuma promessa. É um homem honorável.

—Equivoca-se. Alice me contou que lhe propôs matrimônio e que ela aceitou. Logo, ele desapareceu.

Enquanto foram para a porta, Edward continuava aferrando a mão de Isabella.

—Direi-lhe o que sei, mas você tem que pensá-lo muito e com cuidado antes de decidir se o dirá a Alice. Só causará maior dor a sua prima, e por isso penso que possivelmente ela não deveria inteirar-se da verdade.

—Então me conte isso e permita que eu dito – exigiu ela.

—Quando ainda estava em Boston, Jasper teve um acidente. Houve uma explosão e seu navio resultou destruído. Quase morre. Levará as cicatrizes pelo resto de sua vida. Vive como um ermitão em uma pequena casa de campo à uma hora de viagem daqui e nem sequer a seus parentes permite que o visite.

—Você o viu? — perguntou Isabella, sobressaltada pela história e afligida por sua prima e Jasper Whitlock.

—Sim, pouco depois de sua volta a Londres. Perdeu o uso de um braço e seu rosto ficou desfigurado.

Ela fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça.

—Quando desapareceu sem mais, temi-me o pior, mas Alice nunca aceitou que ele a tivesse abandonado voluntariamente. — Fez uma pausa e logo disse:

—Me Descreva seu rosto. Não pense que sou morbosa*****, Cullen. Preciso saber para dizer-lhe a Alice.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

—Não me entendeu. Jasper nem sequer me deixará voltar a vê-lo outra vez. E nos conhecemos desde meninos. Um lado de seu rosto se queimou e tem o olho esquerdo quebrado. Já não é arrumado.

—Alice não o amava porque fora arrumado — arguiu Isabella com convicção. — Os Swan não são tão superficiais. É o que tentava lhe dizer antes. Querer a alguém por seu atrativo não é importante. Alice é mais séria do que você crê.

Isabella lhe agarrou a mão, inconsciente desse gesto carinhoso e as consequências que pudesse provocar. Edward se precaveu disso e entendeu que só estava concentrada no que ele acabava de lhe contar, mas mesmo assim o tato de sua mão significou para ele uma pequena vitória. Era um começo.

Era certo que teria podido forçar uma reação dela. Tinha respondido ao beijo, mas tinha sido ele quem tinha tido que iniciá-lo. Que agarrasse sua mão era, em certa forma, simbólico. Cullen sorriu para seus adentros******.

—A família deu um apelido a Alice. Chamam-na de mariposa — disse Isabella. — Parece revoar por toda parte como uma mariposa e é bonita como elas. Mas também é forte. Ama ao Jasper Whitlock e não acredito que suas feridas façam que troque o que sente seu coração.

—Então pensa dizer-lhe — perguntou Edward, preocupado. — Jasper é meu amigo e não quero que lhe cause mais dor. Já teve o bastante.

Ela assentiu. Compreendia a preocupação do duque e admitia que se a situação tivesse sido a inversa, provavelmente teria tido uma atitude tão protetora como a do Cullen.

—Terá que confiar em mim sobre este assunto – lhe disse. Teria sido mais fácil se lhe tivesse pedido que lhe entregasse sua fortuna ou seu braço direito. Mas confiar! Impossível. Seu rosto voltou a adquirir uma expressão dura e cínica. Isabella notou a abrupta mudança em sua mandíbula e sua boca. Mas, depois de ter sido beijada por essa boca, depois de ter acariciado a suavidade debaixo dessa áspera fachada, sabia que esse aspecto impenetrável era apenas um modo de bloquear o que ele realmente sentia.

—Pela maneira em que me está olhando, suponho que minha afirmação não o agradou — disse Isabella. — Não deseja confiar em mim?

O duque não lhe respondeu e ela franziu o sobrecenho, intrigada. Decidiu que o melhor era esquecer o assunto.

—Obrigada por me contar do Whitlock – lhe disse e antes que ele pudesse detê-la, precipitou-se para a porta aberta. Ali se voltou para olhá-lo. — E obrigado por desculpar-se. Sei que é difícil para você.

Ao princípio, Edward se sentiu irritado por ter sido despachado dessa maneira, mas logo percebeu o cômico da situação. Era o duque de Cullen e Isabella Swan não impressionava nada. Então a alcançou e a segurou pelo cotovelo.

—Não me desculpei.

Isabella o olhou com um sorriso.

—Mas o teria feito se eu lhe tivesse dado mais tempo.

E se voltou em direção à multidão. Cullen riu. Fazia muito tempo que não sorria nem ria, mas soube que ela estava certa. Se lhe tivesse dado mais tempo, provavelmente teria se desculpado. Nisso não se equivocava, e também tinha razão respeito pelo que ele tinha pensado. Se ela tivesse estado disposta, a teria feito sua amante sem importar-se com as consequências. Ao supor que ela era como a maioria das mulheres que ele tinha conhecido, tinha atuado com precipitação, e agora descobria que teria que reconsiderar a situação e o curso de ação a seguir.

Isabella Swan o tinha confundido, e não gostava de nada admiti-lo.

Tinha desprezado seu título e seu dinheiro, e quase lhe tinha acreditado. Acaso não sabia ela o que podia lhe dar? Custava-lhe aceitar que seus oferecimentos materiais não tivessem importância para ela. Ao fim e ao cabo, era uma mulher. Mas, em seu jogo, era mais inteligente que a maioria. E mais obstinada. Bem, ele não se desalentaria. Sem lhe importar quão difícil fora o desafio, a conquistaria. Perguntou-se se ela se deu conta de contra quem se enfrentava. Obviamente não. De repente notou que tinha o sobrecenho franzido e, rapidamente, trocou de expressão para não revelar nenhuma de seus emoções encontradas.

Isabella havia dito que queria a alguém considerado! Cullen sabia que, em toda sua vida, ninguém o tinha visto dessa forma. Brutal e insensível eram as descrições mais comuns sobre sua pessoa que tinha ouvido sussurrar no passado. Mas considerado? Nem sequer sabia exatamente o que significava isso. É obvio que o averiguaria. Se ela pedia consideração, então, por Deus, isso teria.

—OH, está aqui, filha. — A voz do pai de Isabella interrompeu os pensamentos do Cullen.

Ela acabava de entrar no salão quando foi interceptada pelo conde.

—Não está bem, querida, que desapareça assim.

—Sinto muito, pai — respondeu ela, com gesto contrito. E depois de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha e jogar um olhar ao Cullen, disse:

—Me arrastaram.

—Sim, claro — concedeu o pai. — É compreensível a primeira noite que sai. Está-o acontecendo bem? — inquiriu com um sorriso espectador.

O carinho foi óbvio no tenro sorriso que dedicou a seu pai e Edward, unindo-se se surpreendeu invejando a relação que existia entre ambos. Também lhe pareceu notável, dado que Brandon a tinha enviado às Colônias e não a tinha visto durante quatorze anos. Esse modo de proceder obviamente não tinha afetado o amor que ela sentia por ele, o qual ao Cullen pareceu incomum.

—Sabia que desfrutaria. E você, Cullen? — quis saber o conde, radiante. — Está desfrutando da velada?

Antes que pudesse responder, Brandon prosseguiu:

—Esta noite causou uma boa comoção. Habitualmente você não assiste a estas festas, não é assim?

—Descuidei minhas obrigações. Mas pretendo trocar meus costumes. Esta noite me resultou muito estimulante. — E ao tempo que jogava um olhar a Isabella acrescentou: —Desfrutei imensamente.

—Ah! Aqui vêm o marquês e Alice. — O conde aguardou até que sua sobrinha e seu cunhado se uniram ao grupo e logo disse ao Cullen

—Recorda ao marquês do Higginbotham?

Isabella notou que a voz de seu pai soava mais formal. Ouviu o tom diferente e julgou que Cullen devia ser o nobre mais distinto dos ali pressente. Pareceu-lhe divertido, posto que era muito mais jovem que seu pai e que seu tio.

Edward assentiu, dando a entender que recordava do marquês. Foi o conciso assentimento de um duque, o reconhecimento de um homem acostumado a sua posição. Certamente sabia como ser correto!

Isabella sorriu sem saber por que. A correção do duque adorou, o adicionava um novo rasgo a seu caráter.

—Alegra-me voltar a vê-lo, Higginbotham.

—Também a mim, Cullen — respondeu o marquês com um sorriso. Logo se voltou para o pai de Isabella e disse:

—Nosso anfitrião quer falar conosco.

—Claro — respondeu o conde. — Volto em seguida, Isabella.

—Com sua permissão — interrompeu Cullen, — eu gostaria de apresentar Isabella ao conde do McCarty. Logo a devolverei a seu lado.

O pai do Isabella sorriu e assentiu. Logo tomou Alice no braço e se foi atrás do marquês.

Edward conduziu Isabella em direção oposta, para o extremo mais afastado do salão.

McCarty viu o Cullen, aproximando-se com uma bela mulher a seu lado, e se desculpou ante o grupo com o que conversava para ir a seu encontro.

—Isabella, apresento a meu amigo Emmett Franklin Summers, conde do McCarty – anunciou Cullen. — McCarty, esta é lady Isabella Marie Swan, a filha do conde do Brandon.

—É uma honra conhecê-la — disse ela, e fez uma breve reverencia enquanto julgava ao homem arrumado que tomava a mão. Tanto por seu sorriso como pelo brilho de seus olhos castanho parecia um consumado patife.

—A honra é minha — repôs McCarty com uma reverência formal. — Assim esta é a dama das Colônias – disse ao Cullen. — O que leva é um vestido novo? — perguntou a Isabella.

A moça se viu surpreendida pela pergunta, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

—Sim, é um desenho da Madame Weber – adicionou.

McCarty lançou ao Cullen um olhar cúmplice e sufocou uma risada. Isabella não estava segura do que estava acontecendo entre os dois homens, mas não tinha tempo de elucidar a questão. Alice se aproximava a eles rebolando. Sorriu ao Cullen e logo ao amigo deste.

Cullen a apresentou ao McCarty. Enquanto Alice fazia comentários sobre a velada, chegou Brandon, e Cullen, ignorando o largo sorriso de seu amigo, o conduziu a uma parte.

Tão logo Cullen e o conde se afastaram, McCarty foi à busca de refrescos para o Alice e Isabella.

Alice seguia controlando a conversação e Isabella sorria pacientemente, enquanto escutava os comentários excitados de sua prima. Pela maneira em que McCarty emprestava toda sua atenção a Alice, decidiu que era um homem afável e cortês.

—Quanto faz que conhece o Cullen? — Quis saber Isabella, quando Alice fez uma pausa em suas observações.

—Desde que somos meninos. Somos como irmãos.

—E nós como irmãs — atravessou Alice. — OH, Deus, não é nosso anfitrião esse que me assinala? Parece-me que lhe tinha prometido este baile. Por certo que é ágil para um homem de seus anos! Permitem-me? – Suspirou, ao tempo que se recolhia a saia e sussurrava a Isabella:

—Roga que meus pés aguentem. – E se afastou como um frufrú de seda rosa.

—Tenho uma dívida com você — disse McCarty quando estiveram sozinhos.

Isabella o olhou intrigada e aguardou que ele se explicasse.

—Edward tinha esquecido como se sorri. Você lhe ajudou a recordá-lo.

Ela sorriu.

—Não tem um caráter fácil, verdade?

McCarty conteve a risada, assentindo com a cabeça.

—Uma observação aguda — comentou. — Sabia que você me cairia bem. — Isabella abriu os olhos. Essa noite estava cheia de surpresas. Primeiro Cullen lhe tinha contado sua própria história, e agora o amigo do duque o dava a entender que também a conhecia. Haveria alguém que não a conhecesse?

—Ouvi diversos comentários a propósito do Cullen — disse.

—Por que é um grande acontecimento que sorria?

McCarty se encolheu de ombros.

—Não houve muitas coisas que o fizessem sorrir. – A resposta foi muito vaga para satisfazer a curiosidade de Isabella.

—Você me parece um bom homem — disse.

—Ele é bom e eu não? — disse Cullen a suas costas, e Isabella se voltou, alarmada e divertida.

—Exatamente — respondeu. — Bem poderia tomar uma quanta lições com seu amigo.

Cullen franziu o sobrecenho e McCarty, observando a ambos, advertiu que não lhe desagradava no mais mínimo seu amigo.

Isabella recordou haver dito ao Cullen que desejava casar-se com alguém considerado e que ele carecia dessa qualidade. Sorriu pensando na irritação que isso lhe tinha provocado.

O jantar foi anunciado e Isabella o lamentou, porque teria gostado seguir cravando a seu carrancudo adversário. Tanto Cullen como McCarty ofereceram seus braços, mas ela declinou seus convites, assinalando que tinha que se reunir com seu pai e com seu tio na mesa deles. Jogou um olhar ao redor e viu seu pai rodeado por um nutrido número de jovens.

Cullen também olhou e voltou a franzir a frente.

—Procuram ganhar sua atenção mediante seu pai — opinou Cullen.

Soava aborrecido e Isabella se voltou para olhá-lo.

—Pensa ficar ao lado de Isabella o resto da velada? — perguntou McCarty renda-se.

—Não — respondeu Edward. Sabia que seu amigo brincava, mas sua irritação seguia. — Não obstante terei que ter umas palavras com os cavalheiros mais entusiastas antes que termine a noite.

McCarty sufocou a risada, inclinou-se ante a Isabella e se afastou. Cullen lhe agarrou o braço no que só podia ser interpretado como um signo de posse e, lentamente, conduziu-a ao setor onde se jantava.

—Esse que conversa com a Alice não é o conde do Stanton? –perguntou Isabella. Recordava do jovem de quando lhe tinha sido apresentado ao princípio da velada.

—Não. É o conde Stanton.

Isabella olhou ao Cullen para ver se lhe estava tirando o sarro, mas o rosto dele se mostrava inexpressivo e a jovem não pôde saber o que pensava.

—Acaso não acabo de dizer que era ele?

Edward se deu conta de que ela não tinha compreendido seu comentário e sorriu. Foi um sorriso tenro que intrigou a Isabella.

—Há uma distinção quando se usa o de — explicou Cullen. — Se disser que é o conde do Stanton, é porque tem o mais alto titulo de sua família. Entretanto, se disser que é conde Stanton, é que há outro em sua linhagem com um título maior.

—Obrigada por me instruir — disse Isabella com aprecio. — Chamam-lhe duque do Cullen, portanto tenho que supor que é quem tem o título mais alto de sua família.

—Sim. Mas também sou o conde do Whelburne, o conde do Canton, o marquês do Summertonham e o visconde Benton. – Edward sorriu ante a cara de estupefação de Isabella.

—E também é cavalheiro? — perguntou meneando a cabeça.

—Ainda não. A honra de me converter em cavalheiro deve ser conferida pelo rei e não é hereditário.

—Já vejo. Deve estar pensando que minha educação é infelizmente incompleta. Mas vivi em Boston, onde os títulos não significam nada. Além que meu tio Harry não acreditava que eu fora voltar para a Inglaterra. E ele tampouco cria muito em títulos. Acredita que um homem é bom por seus lucros, não pelo que seus pais tenham feito antes dele. Por essa razão suponho que não fui bem instruída na matéria. Nem meu tio nem eu creiamos que fora necessário ou importante.

O conde do Brandon se uniu a eles e Cullen se viu forçado a retirar-se.

—Seguimos nossa conversação amanhã — disse antes de partir.

Soltou a mão da jovem com relutância, sentindo falta de seu contato.

—Quando a visitar. Seu pai me deu permissão.

Durante o jantar, Isabella sentou ao lado de seu tio e em frente de seu pai. Quando ambos os homens começaram a compartilhar lembranças sobre a mãe de Isabella, a mulher que os dois tinham querido, a moça soube que, novamente, tudo estava em ordem entre eles. Cullen escoltou Alice até a mesa de sua família e voltou a ir-se. Sua expressão quando lhe desejou boa noite era perfeitamente educada, entretanto Isabella viu em seus olhos certa hilaridade. Perguntou-se o que encontrava tão divertido e logo teve resposta.

—Não sabe que vergonha passei! — Sussurrou-lhe Alice enquanto se sentava. — Acreditava estar falando com nosso anfitrião, mas deve haver-se ido enquanto eu estava ocupada observando a todo mundo, assim não me dava conta, e quando chegou Cullen acredito que pensou que eu estava mantendo uma sisuda conversação com um floreiro.

Isabella quase se afogou em seu champanha. Tentou conter a risada, sabendo que feriria os sentimentos de Alice. Sua prima se via muito mortificada.

—O que te disse? — perguntou-lhe.

—Nenhuma palavra — sussurrou Alice. — Agarrou-me pelo cotovelo e me guiou até aqui. É todo um cavalheiro – concluiu com um suspiro.

Isabella assentiu. Voltou-se para seu pai e lhe perguntou pelos óculos de Alice. E logo entregou a sua prima com um olhar que sugeria que as pusesse.

—Ouviste todos os comentários sobre seu Cullen? — perguntou Alice em voz muito baixa. Não desejava interromper a conversação entre o pai e o tio de Isabella.

—Não é meu Cullen — protestou ela, mas não pôde evitar perguntar: —Que comentários?

—Nunca sai a nenhum lado. Todos estão assombrados esta noite. Além disso, parece estar acontecendo-o bem. Nosso anfitrião está encantado… Isabella! Sabia que seu pai não apareceu em público durante anos? Todos acreditam que você é a causa de ambos os milagres.

Isabella recordou o que McCarty lhe havia dito sobre que estava em dívida com ela por haver ensinado a seu amigo a sorrir.

—Só se tinha esquecido de como fazê-lo — sussurrou.

De soslaio, viu o Cullen no centro de um grupo de damas muito bonitas. Todas eram recatadas e riam com facilidade. Incomodou-lhe o modo em que essas mulheres tão parvas estavam adulando-o. Não compreendeu por que se sentia irritada e tratou de convencer-se de que deveria sentir-se aliviada. O que lhe estava passando?

Não teve mais tempo de continuar com sua preocupação e se sentiu agradecida por isso. A hora seguinte passou conhecendo os amigos e conhecidos de seu pai e seu tio. Alguns tinham títulos e outros não. A cada nova apresentação, Isabella disse o menos possível, temerosa de dirigir-se incorretamente a alguém distinto e por não mostrar sua ignorância. Sentiu-se como a reservada moça de campo que era e totalmente fora de lugar à medida que fazia a reverência uma e outra vez ao mais amadurecido da alta sociedade inglesa.

Foi apresentada a lady Denali, uma antiga amiga de seu pai, e por um comentário sussurrado por seu tio se inteirou de que, em certa época, a mulher tinha posto seus olhos em seu pai.

Lady Carmem Denali resultou ser, em boa medida, como as outras damas que assistiam ao baile, só que em uma versão mais velha e mais gordinha.

Isabella julgou que, pela maneira em que sempre demonstrava gosto, interesse, e satisfação, devia ter praticado suas expressões diante de um espelho. Encontrou-a aborrecida e artificial, e seu trabalhado encanto a decepcionou, e mais ainda porque seu pai parecia encantado com ela. Mas quando pensou em quão sozinho tinha estado seu pai, assaltou-a de culpa. Por ele desejou que aquela mulher de cabelo cinza e olhos marrons lhe caíssem bem, mas, ao cabo de um breve lapso, comprovou que era impossível, especialmente quando a anciã se desfez em risadas afetadas a propósito de uma observação que nem remotamente era humorística.

A filha de lady Denali era uma versão mais jovem da mãe, tanto em seu aspecto como em suas expressões. Também parecia de natureza frágil. Sua mãe informou que Tanya Denali estava comprometida, e pediu ao conde que procurasse o futuro marido de Tanya. Quando este voltou, ele apresentou a James Crestwall. Isabella sentiu que a moça despertava uma nova emoção: Deu-lhe muita lástima.

James Crestwall tinha os olhos de uma raposa matreira. Não olhava a Isabella, a comia. Ela se sentiu extremamente incômoda em sua presença, e suspirou de alívio quando Tanya o levou a pista de baile.

O marquês começava a ver-se fatigado e Isabella sugeriu retornar ao comilão para as sobremesas. Uma vez que estivessem instalados, o visconde Yorkie suplicou, de maneira bastante melodramática, que lhe permitisse unir-se, Terrence St. Marcus pediu ser apresentado e também se sentou com eles.

Isabella em seguida se cansou do modo competitivo em que tanto o visconde como o audaz St. Marcus disputavam sua atenção. Em determinado momento viu o Cullen ao outro lado do salão, observando-a. Tinha a uma mulher muito bela a seu lado, olhando-o com adoração nos olhos.

O duque sustentava uma taça de vinho e Isabella acreditou que a elevava para saudá-la e, possivelmente, propor um brinde. Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e esteve a ponto de levantar sua taça para devolver o gesto quando o visconde se inclinou e se chocou contra sua mão, lhe fazendo cair à taça de cristal. A toalha de linho ficou empapada de champanhe, mas Isabella o ignorou enquanto tratava de acalmar ao visconde. Suas desculpas estavam dando todo um espetáculo e ela teve que apertar os dentes e escutá-lo.

Quando finalmente ele se calou, Isabella voltou a olhar e viu que o incidente tinha proporcionado um bom entretenimento ao duque do Cullen. Tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Devolveu-lhe o sorriso e logo meneou a cabeça, voltando para a conversação dos comensais. St. Marcus tratava de manter a mão dela em seu poder e ela tinha que apartá-la continuamente.

A noite estava chegando a seu fim. Isabella abraçou seu tio e lhe prometeu, pela enésima vez, que o visitaria dentro de dois dias para tomar chá. Logo ambas as primas se despediram do duque do Cheney e lhe expressaram o bem que o tinham passado em sua festa.

—O que te falou o duque do Cullen? — perguntou Isabella quando seu pai terminou de ouvir as descrições que Alice lhe fez da velada.

—Virá te visitar amanhã respondeu o conde, ao parecer muito satisfeito. — Disse-lhe que era o quinto em me pedir permissão — contou rendendo entre dentes. — Posso te assegurar que essa notícia não gostou de nada.

—Cullen vai detrás de Isabella — observou Alice.

—Acredito que a maioria da população masculina de Londres vai detrás — disse o conde. — Mas sua prima não é a única em receber convites. Também tenho um montão de pedidos por ti, Alice.

—Seriamente? – Para Alice a notícia não gostou muito.

—Sim, e temos que estudá-los pela manhã. Imagino que ambas receberão flores e mensagens, embora faça anos que não cortejo a ninguém e pode que os rituais tenham trocado um pouco. Entenderão que é difícil estar a par dos últimos costumes.

À medida que seu tio seguia falando dos homens disponíveis que procuravam cortejá-la, a expressão de alarme de Alice se fazia mais evidente. Isabella lhe fez um gesto com a cabeça para que se mantivesse em silêncio. Não queria arruinar o prazer de seu pai e já teria uma larga conversa com Alice tão logo ficassem sozinhas.

Alice entendeu e assentiu. Isabella tratou de concentrar-se na conversação de seu pai, mas o rosto do Cullen continuava aparecendo-se. De repente visualizou Mike Newton, seu pretendente de Boston. E logo Newton e Cullen lhe apareceram juntos. Isabella se ouviu gemer. A comparação entre os dois homens era risível. Newton ainda era muito jovem; Cullen, um homem. Torpe e terrivelmente inseguro, Newton sempre lhe tinha recordado a um dos potros da granja familiar. Por sua parte, Cullen recordava a seu semental favorito.

Cullen era poderoso, vital! Suas maneiras indicavam confiança e fortaleza. Perguntou-se se também teria perseverança. Persistiria ele em seu desejo de fazê-la sua? A comparação era estranha e Isabella atribuiu esses pensamentos ridículos a seu cansaço.

.

* * *

Mitigando* - Abrandar, amansar, diminuir.

Açulando-o** - Instigar, provocar, atiçar.

Acossando*** - Perseguir com empenho, com ardor.

Olmo**** - Árvore da família das ulmáceas, que atinge de 20 a 30 m de altura, com folhas recortadas, que fornece madeira sólida e flexível, utilizada em carpintaria e marcenaria.

Morbosa***** - O mesmo que mórbido.

Adentros****** - Interior.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada Natthy e mypallotx3 pelos comentários; Isso de fato dá motivação para postar mais capítulos. Obrigada mesmo.

E para aquelas(es) que leem está fic adaptada não se retraíam, fiquem a vontade para comentar. Ficarei contente em saber a opinião de vocês!

Até o próximo capítulo. ;D


	8. Chapter 6

Isabella tinha decidido que falaria sobre Jasper Whitlock com Alice pela amanhã, depois que sua prima tivesse tido um sonho reparador. Foi até o dormitório de Alice para lhe desejar boa noite e a encontrou sentada na cama, soluçando contra um travesseiro de plumas de ganso.

—Tinha toda a razão – lhe disse entre soluços a Isabella. — Não era nada honorável. Estou tendo os piores pensamentos, Bella. Desejo que me acompanhe e que me faça o favor de me dar um tiro.

Isabella sorriu e se sentou na borda da cama de Alice.

—Esse é um mau pensamento — reconheceu. — Mas fui eu que se equivocou sobre o Whitlock, não você, Alice. De agora em diante, cada vez que se trata de homens, escutarei-te. Suas intuições eram certas.

—Burla-te por mim? — repôs, esfregando-os olhos com o lençol e sentando-se um pouco mais erguida. — Você sabe algo, verdade? Diga-me!

—Whitlock resultou ferido gravemente à noite da explosão em Boston. Recorda aquela noite, Alice? Quando o porto ardeu e víamos o resplendor laranja da janela de nossa habitação?

—Sim, é obvio. OH, Deus, me diga o que lhe passou.

A agonia de Alice fez com que Isabella lhe contasse o resto da história.

—O que farei? — Perguntou Alice quando sua prima concluiu. — Cullen lhe disse que nem sequer quer ver seus amigos. Meu pobre Jasper! Quanto débito estar sofrendo. – Alice voltou a chorar e Isabella se sentiu impotente.

Seguiu chorando por vários minutos, até que o travesseiro estava empapado. Isabella aguardou até que seu coração não pôde suportar nem um soluço mais. Freneticamente se pôs a pensar em um plano, descartando uma ideia absurda atrás de outra. Oxalá se Alice não fosse tão ruidosa quando chorava!

E então lhe ocorreu algo. Sorriu para sua prima e disse:

—Se já terminaste com suas lágrimas, acredito que há um modo. Terei que pedir um favor ao Cullen, mas não há como evitá-lo.

—O quê? — Alice agarrou as mãos de sua prima e as apertou com todas suas forças. Apesar de que era miúda Isabella pensou que a pressão que exercia era hercúlea.

—A ideia é que visite o Jasper e o convença de que verdadeiramente o ama.

Alice assentiu tão vigorosamente que se desfez o coque, soltando o cabelo.

—Cullen obterá que nos receba – anunciou Isabella, entusiasmando-se com seu plano. — Eu me ocuparei disso. O resto corresponderá a ti, Alice. Meu plano requer que interprete um papel difícil. Não pode ser amável! Isso arruinaria tudo.

—Não entendo – repôs sua prima franzindo o sobrecenho.

—Recorda na manhã em que trouxe Laurent para casa?

—Sim. Assustei-me tão quando fui à cozinha e o vi sentado ali, com uma faca na mão.

—Mas não demonstrou medo. E tampouco seus irmãos. Recorda a maneira em que Collin se apresentou e insistiu em lhe dar a mão a Laurent?

—Sim, mas o que isso tem haver com Jasper?

—Me deixe terminar. Laurent tinha receio, mas todos atuamos como se vê-lo ali fora à coisa mais comum do mundo. Logo chegou mamãe, o examinou e disse que podia encarregar-se de suas feridas. Enfaixou-o, deu-lhe de comer e o meteu na cama antes que ele pudesse pronunciar uma palavra. Se mau me recordo, não soltou sua faca. Acredito que esse primeiro dia dormiu com ela. — Sorriu, recordando como compassiva que tinha sido sua tia, e logo continuou:

—Agora bem, se deixar que Jasper saiba… Quero dizer, se o demonstrar a menor compaixão ou lástima, não funcionará.

Prosseguiu com sua explicação e, para quando teve terminado, sentiu-se confiada de que verdadeiramente ia funcionar. Falaram durante outra hora, até que Isabella disse que tinham que descansar.

—Mas não falamos de sua noite, Isabella. Tem que saber os elogios que ouvi sobre ti! Provocou um revoo. Cada dama presente morria de inveja. E cada homem procurava seu pai que te apresentasse, sabia? OH há tanto que contar. Sabia que seu tio Felix estava ali e nem sequer aproximou-se para conhecer-te? Sim, estava ali. Seu outro tio, o marquês, é um ancião encantador. Bem, assinalou a seu irmão Felix e agitou o braço para que se aproximasse, mas Felix se limitou a nos dar as costas e afastar-se.

—Talvez não lhes viu – assinalou Isabella.

—Bom, não levava meus óculos, mas pude vê-lo carrancudo. Não estava tão longe. Foi muito estranho, mas você há dito muitas vezes que os ingleses são gente estranha, assim vou servir-me dessa explicação para justificar seu grosseiro comportamento.

—É estranho. Não o conheci e pensaria que…

—Contei-te que ouvi que Cullen alguma vez assiste a nenhum baile? Acredito que a única razão por hoje estar ali era porque sabia que você estaria presente. Não negue — resmungou Alice. — Te disse que te perseguiria. Faz um tempo que me disse que confiaria em minhas intuições, recorda? Agora tem que te envergonhar e admitir que te atrai. Pelo amor de deus, Isabella, peguei vocês se beijando na galeria. Além disso, quando acreditava que ninguém te via, vi como o olhava.

—Acaso fui tão óbvia? — repôs sua prima, mortificada.

—Só para mim, porque te conheço muito bem.

—Atrai-me — admitiu Isabella. — Mas me põe muito nervosa.

Alice sorriu e lhe aplaudiu a mão como se fosse uma mãe.

—Alice, sabe que desde que cheguei à Inglaterra todas minhas convicções se transtornaram? Sinto-me como se estivesse de pernas para cima. Realmente acreditava que voltaria para Boston (recorda como alardeei de que o faria?), e agora aceito que ficarei aqui. E quando conheci o Cullen, pareceu-me arrogante e despótico*, E agora admito que eu gosto! O que me esta passando?

—Acredito, querida irmã, que está aprendendo a te dobrar. Nunca lhe comprometeste com algo. Acredito que é parte de converter-se em mulher.

Isabella a olhou exasperada e sua prima riu.

—Sei que soa terrivelmente brega, mas acredito que estas se apaixonando, Bella. De verdade. Não sinta tanto medo. Não é o fim do mundo.

—Isso é discutível — replicou Isabella, incorporando-se e estirando-se. — Que durma bem Alice.

Já passava das três da madrugada quando, finalmente, Isabella se deitou. Tinha a mente repleta de perguntas, todas referidas ao Cullen. Por que era tão milagroso que sorrisse? Tinha que se lembrar de perguntar-lhe E foi dormir com um sorriso.

Isabella despertou, como de costume, ao romper da alvorada e se sentiu desgostada consigo mesma. Logo que tinha dormido quatro horas e suas olheiras assim o testemunhavam. Usou um vestido bege de pescoço decotado. Logo se recolheu o cabelo detrás da cabeça e desceu por uma taça de chá quente.

O comilão estava vazio e não havia rastro de chá por nenhum lado. Isabella seguiu pelo comprido corredor e finalmente encontrou a cozinha. Uma mulher, à que supôs a cozinheira, estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da mesa. Isabella se apresentou e logo observou a ampla habitação. Ficou boquiaberta pelo pó e a sujeira nas paredes e o chão, e isso a zangou.

—Meu nome é Jane — disse a cozinheira. — É minha primeira semana aqui. Vejo que lhe desagrada à desordem, mas não tive tempo de limpar.

Isabella a olhou com dureza e, paulatinamente, a atitude desafiante da cozinheira se moderou.

—Tenho um problema — disse. — Tornei a estragar a carne.

Isabella não detectou agora nenhuma animosidade na voz da mulher.

—Este lugar está sujo — disse.

—O pão não se pode comer — respondeu a cozinheira.— Me vão me despedir, e o que será de mim então?

A mulher rompeu a chorar, e usou o bordo de seu sujo avental para secar os olhos, e Isabella não estava segura do que fazer. Aquilo era bastante patético.

—Acaso não lhe explicaram suas tarefas antes que aceitasse o emprego? – perguntou.

Aquilo pareceu causar à mulher ainda maior naufraga e se desfez em sonoros soluços.

—Acalme-se! — A voz de Isabella tinha um tom cortante e a cozinheira reagiu.

—Menti e Aro me ajudou a falsificar minhas referências — admitiu. — Não fui honesta, senhorita, mas precisava trabalhar. O que Aro ganha não é suficiente para sair do passo, e tinha que ganhar uns xelins para alimentar ao pequeno Demetri.

—Quem é Aro e Demetri? – perguntou Isabella. Jane parecia uma garota honesta que tinha confessado seu engano, e isso lhe machucou.

—Meu homem e meu filho. — Respondeu Jane. — Cozinho para eles e quase nunca se queixam e pensei que o conde podia gostar — continuou. — Agora ele vai despedir-me e não sei o que fazer!

Isabella a estudou. A via robusta, embora um pouco magra; Talvez não podia comer nada do que preparava.

—Vai contar a seu pai, senhorita? — perguntou Jane retorcendo seu avental.

—Talvez possamos chegar a algum acerto. Você quer conservar o posto?

—Faria qualquer coisa, senhorita, qualquer – disse precipitadamente Jane. Isabella advertiu que não era muito maior que ela mesma. Sua pele ainda não tinha rugas. Só seus olhos se viam velhos. Velhos e cansados.

—Já conheceu Laurent, verdade?

Jane assentiu.

—Hão-me dito que se ocupa de cuidá-la.

Obviamente Laurent ou seu pai tinham comentado a relação que os unia.

—Sim, é verdade — admitiu. — Mas também é muito eficiente na cozinha. O pedirei que prepare as comidas, e você observará e aprenderá.

Jane voltou a assentir e prometeu fazer tudo o que Laurent lhe indicasse.

Laurent sorriu quando Isabella lhe explicou a situação, e esse foi o único indício de que estava disposto a ajudar. Isabella nunca teria lhe sugerido que se fizesse temporalmente cargo de tais tarefas se não tivesse sabido o muito que desfrutava criando pratos especiais.

Quando Jane e Laurent tiveram demarcado seus territórios na cozinha, a situação se encaminhou. Jane se via muito humilde e agradecida e Laurent simulava que ela nem sequer estava ali. Isabella os deixou e levou uma taça de chá ao comilão, para esperar a seu pai.

O conde do Brandon entrou no comilão uma hora mais tarde. Isabella se sentou com ele, enquanto despachava o que o conde chamou o mais maravilhoso café da manhã de sua vida. Logo, ambos revisaram o montão de notas que tinham chegado essa manhã. Isabella ficou inundada nas flores e nas súplicas de visitas imediatas.

—Hei-te dito que o duque do Cullen virá a te visitar às duas da tarde? — perguntou o pai.

—Às duas? — ofegou. Levantou-se de um salto, alisando o cabelo, quase absorta. — Faltam menos de duas horas! Devo me trocar de vestido.

O conde assentiu e lhe disse:

—Esta noite iremos ao jantar que o visconde Yorkie e sua família dará.

Ela se deteve na porta.

—Yorkie não é o cavalheiro torpe que conheci ontem à noite?

Quando seu pai assentiu, Isabella elevou os olhos ao teto.

—Então esta noite não tenho que me pôr o vestido marfim. Seguro que me derrubará algo em cima. Que lástima que o negro não esteja de moda. Cullen chegou quinze minutos mais tarde. Isabella estava no extremo da sala de recibo principal. Ouviu como Ateara o saudava, chamando-o — sua alteza, e logo se abriram as portas e apareceu o duque.

O via extremamente digno, vestido com roupa de montar. A calça de pele deste era tão ajustada como a última vez que o havia visto. Isabella lhe sorriu à aposta figura do conde, cuja casaca marrom escuro fazia que sua gravata-borboleta se visse branco brilhante. Levava as botas tão lustradas que Isabella se imaginou que poderia ver seu rosto refletido nelas.

Obviamente tinha elegido seu traje com muito cuidado, mas ela também tinha feito outro tanto. Levava um vestido lavanda de mangas largas. O decote era quadrado e de uma cor azul mais profunda. Mary Charlotte lhe tinha encaracolado o cabelo, recolhendo-lhe na nuca, com pequenos cachos de cabelo que emolduravam seu rosto.

Isabella se deu conta que estava olhando fixamente para o Cullen e de que este estava olhando fixamente a ela. Elevou a prega de sua saia, mostrando seus sapatos azuis e fez uma reverência formal.

—Chega tarde, milorde. O que o entreteve?

Tal brutalidade fez que o duque sorrisse.

—E você se adiantou. Acaso não sabe que uma dama deve fazer esperar a seu pretendente ao menos vinte minutos para não dar a sensação de estar muito ansiosa?

—E você é meu pretendente? — a repôs ao tempo quando se aproximava.

Cullen viu que seus olhos cintilavam de picardia e assentiu.

—E você, está muito ansiosa? — replicou.

—Pois claro — respondeu Isabella. — Me inteirei que você é rico e respeitado, assim naturalmente estou ansiosa. Não é isso acaso o que você crê? — perguntou, e riu da expressão perplexa do duque.

—Nem sequer a saudei como corresponde e já me tratas assim — ele disse, suspirando.

—Mas se acabamos de nos saudar — o contradisse ela.

Quando o duque começou a avançar para Isabella, a moça abandonou o sorriso e o humor coquete**. Retrocedeu e, se não tivesse sido pela banqueta com que tropeçou, teria evitado que ele a apanhasse.

Cullen a aferrou pelos ombros e, pouco a pouco, atraiu-a para si. Suas intenções eram muito claras e Isabella tentou largar-se, a tempo que olhava por cima de seu ombro. As portas estavam abertas de par em par e seu pai podia aparecer a qualquer momento. Sabia que Ateara tinha ido avisar-lhe da chegada do Cullen. Não era conveniente que seu pai a surpreendesse em uma situação tão comprometida.

—Meu pai… — Não terminou o que ia dizer porque o duque se apoderou de sua boca com um beijo quente e embriagador, que imediatamente jogou por terra as boas intenções dela. Respondeu quase imediatamente, lhe agarrando o rosto entre as mãos. O beijo dissipou todo pensamento rebelde, e quando Cullen se separou ela se sentiu decepcionada. Seu olhar deveu traí-la, porque o duque pôs-se a rir.

—Por que não me beijou do mesmo modo em que fez ontem à noite? — Perguntou Isabella. Advertiu que ainda estava lhe tocando o rosto e retirou as mãos.

—Porque quando a beijo desse modo — disse ele com ternura, — não quero me deter. Conheço meus limites.

—Está sugerindo que poderia lhe fazer perder o controle?

Cullen leu a diversão escondida em seu olhar e voltou a pensar no quanto inocente que era. Acreditava que lhe estava tirando o sarro e não tinha idéia de que dizia a verdade. Ela podia fazer que ele perdesse o controle.

—Posto que não me responde, só posso pensar que sim — disse Isabella, renda-se enquanto caminhava descaradamente por volta de uma das poltronas que fraquejavam ante a chaminé de mármore, — milord, faz-me muito poderosa, não? Fico nesta peça já que sou mais baixa que você.

O duque se sentou na outra poltrona e estirou suas pernas largas e musculosas. Cruzou uma bota sobre a outra, em uma posição relaxada, enquanto considerava como lhe responder. Olhou-a longamente e Isabella pensou que estava refletindo.

—Está bem — disse Isabella com um suspiro. — Não está de humor para brincadeiras e, além disso, tenho algo importante que lhe perguntar antes que chegue meu pai. Necessito um pequeno favor, Cullen, e, se me conceder isso, estarei para sempre em dívida com você. — Recolheu as mãos sobre seu regaço*** e aguardou sua resposta.

—Para sempre? — perguntou ele, arqueando a sobrancelha — é muito tempo para uma dívida.

—Exagerei — admitiu. — Quero que acompanhe Alice e a mim até a casa do Jasper Whitlock e que nos ajude que nos receba.

Ele meneou a cabeça, lamentando ter que lhe dizer não.

—Jasper nunca consentiria.

—Não, não me entendeu – repôs Isabella. Ficou de pé e começou a caminhar. — De fato, é necessário que Jasper não saiba que vamos. Por suposto que diria que não! Meu plano é pegá-lo de surpresa. — deteve-se diante dele e sorriu. — É muito singelo. — Cullen voltou a franzir o sobrecenho e ela se sentiu frustrada. Pôs os braços na cintura e explicou:

—Só me limito a pensar em minha prima e no Jasper. Quero o melhor para ambos.

Cullen se se pôs a rir.

—E só você sabe o que é o melhor para eles? — perguntou.

—Sempre está burlando de mim — resmungou Isabella. Então ouviu seu pai escada acima e disse precipitadamente:

—Por favor, conceda-me esse favor. — Cullen tem que confiar em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo. Seria muito considerado de sua parte! — Deu-se conta de que estava suplicando. Sua costa se endireitou e olhou ao Cullen com o que esperou fosse um olhar assassino. — Não vou ser derrotada, só diferida — disse, repetindo as palavras exatas que o duque tinha empregado a noite anterior, embora o objetivo era outro.

O conde entrou na sala e sorriu. Cullen ria e Isabella se via muito infeliz de si mesma.

A hora seguinte transcorreu entre conversações de circunstância. O pai de Isabella não tinha intenção de sair antes que o duque se fosse, e Isabella não lhe ocorria como ficar a sós com o Cullen.

Pai e filha caminharam com Cullen até a porta da entrada.

—Espero receber uma nota sua – disse Isabella com segundas. —Não mais tarde de amanhã pela manhã — adicionou, — ou me verei obrigada a fazer outro tipo de acertos.

—Assistirá à festa do Visconde esta noite? — Perguntou o conde ao Cullen. — É provável que seja uma velada interessante. A pequena Claire irá tocar a espineta e sua irmã vai cantar.

Ao Cullen não lhe podia ocorrer nada mais divertido.

—Porei-me o avental da cozinheira para que o visconde não me arruíne o vestido — atravessou Isabella. Seu pai lhe lançou um olhar de sua observação não era correta e Isabella baixou os olhos, envergonhada. Tinha que aprender a manter a boca fechada pensou. Santo Deus, acaso estava se convertendo em uma charlatona como Alice, que contava tudo o que pensava?

Ao Cullen a brincadeira agradou.

—Tanto McCarty como eu assistiremos — prometeu, embora se perguntava como ia conseguir um convite do Yorkie. Sabia que o visconde queria cortejar Isabella. Mas ele não podia permiti-lo. Ninguém ia ter Isabella Swan salvo Edward Anthony Masen.

—Acaso todas as festas começam depois da hora de deitar-se? — perguntou, bocejando, Isabella a seu pai. O vaivém da carruagem a estava dando sono.

—É madrugadora — observou Alice. — Eu dormi até o meio-dia e me sinto maravilhosa. Isabella, volta a te beliscar as bochechas. Vê-te pálida.

Bella o fez, voltando a bocejar.

—Acredito que esta noite ambas irão se divertir — disse o conde. — Os Yorkie é uma boa família. Comentei-lhes que as irmãs do visconde vão se apresentar para os convidados?

Isabella assentiu. Durante o resto do trajeto, fechou os olhos e se limitou a escutar a conversação entre seu pai e sua prima. Alice estava do mais bom humor, posto que a nota do Cullen tinha chegado um momento antes de saírem.

Estava rabiscada de maneira audaz e ia direto ao assunto. Dizia que se apresentaria às dez da manhã para acompanhar Alice e Isabella a casa do Whitlock. A última linha rezava: —Parece-lhe suficientemente considerado? — Quando Isabella recebeu a nota do Cullen, explicou-lhe a situação a seu pai. Este esteve de acordo em permitir ir, mas adicionou que tinha que estar de retorno a uma em ponto, de maneira que pudesse ir à casa de seu tio tomar o chá da tarde.

Quando chegaram, Cullen ainda não tinha feito ato de sua presença e Isabella se sentiu desiludida. O visconde a manteve ocupada e muito acordada. Mais de uma vez lhe pisou nos pés e suas desculpas foram ainda mais penosas que a dor.

O duque chegou apenas minutos antes que começasse o recital. Isabella sentou-se na última fila, com Alice de um lado e seu pai do outro. Não tinha sido acidental. Isabella os tinham dispostos assim para que o visconde tivesse que se sentar em outra parte.

A pequena Claire tinha uns quilogramas a mais. Tomou seu tempo para preparar-se e logo começou a tocar, uma e outra vez, até que Isabella perdeu a conta do número de começos faltados. A pobre moça tentava dar o melhor de si, mas o resultado era patético. Isabella fechou os olhos e foi ficando dormida.

Cullen estava apoiado contra a parede em frente, cuidando de que seu rosto não refletisse seus pensamentos. Prometeu-se que se aquela garota recomeçava uma vez mais, agarraria Isabella no braço e partiriam dali.

McCarty entrou no salão, rodeou ao grupo e se aproximou de seu amigo.

—Por que sorri? – Perguntou a seu amigo em voz baixa para não perturbar a garota Yorkie.

—Por estar aqui, sofrendo esta paródia do Mozart, para poder estar perto da Isabella — admitiu Cullen.

—E onde está ela? — perguntou McCarty, jogando uma olhada ao redor do salão.

Edward olhou para a última fila e soltou uma risada. Várias pessoas o olharam e ele fez um movimento com a cabeça a modo de saudação, tratando de recuperar seu aspecto indolente.

—Está em meio da última fila, dormindo.

—Também ela? – sussurrou McCarty, contendo a risada. — Uma garota inteligente — observou.

Isabella dormiu durante todo o recital da pequena Claire. Houve um breve intervalo, enquanto Claire aguardava que sua irmã lhe preparasse as partituras.

O conde do Brandon aproveitou a oportunidade para trocar-se de lugar, porque estava ansioso para ouvir Gianna Yorkie. O visconde havia dito que Gianna era absolutamente maravilhosa e que possuía uma clara voz de soprano.

Quando Alice seguiu seu tio, tanto Cullen como McCarty ocuparam seus assentos. Cullen se sentou à direita de Isabella e McCarty à esquerda.

—Despertamos? — perguntou McCarty.

—Só se começar a roncar — replicou Cullen. — Deus, que bela é quando dorme.

—Ainda lhe está tirando isso de cima? — perguntou Emmett.

Edward não lhe respondeu. A princípio tinha pensado em tomar o que queria e logo entregá-la a outro. Esse plano agora já não lhe agradava. Ao iniciar a introdução do canto de sua irmã, Claire o salvou de responder.

Foi quase agradável, até que Gianna abriu a boca e começou a cantar.

O som brocava o ouvido. Entretanto ao Cullen adorou, porque o horrível ruído sobressaltou Isabella, que deu um coice, segurou a coxa do Cullen que deixou escapar um gemido. De repente ficou consciente de onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Ruborizou-se mais por ter dormido do que por sua embaraçosa reação ante a mulher que chiava como um pássaro apanhado em uma armadilha.

Cullen cobriu a mão dela com a sua e só então a moça advertiu onde tinha posto sua própria mão, e apartou com brutalidade, olhando ao duque de maneira destemperada e voltando-se imediatamente para sorrir para o McCarty.

—Me conte qual é o truque para que eu também possa dormir enquanto dure este calvário — sussurrou McCarty.

Ela teve que se inclinar para entender o que ele estava dizendo e, repentinamente, sentiu que o duque a observava. Juntou as mãos sobre o regaço e ignorou ao Cullen, olhando à frente. Mas, antes que ela pudesse detê-lo, lhe passou o braço pelos ombros. Ela tentou encolher-se para sacudir-lhe de cima, mas foi em vão.

—Comporte-se sussurrou. — O que vão pensar da gente?

—Que plantei minha reclamação — replicou Cullen. Seus dedos começaram a massagear a nuca de Isabella e ela sentiu um agradável estremecimento.

—Seu amigo carece de maneiras — disse sorridente para o McCarty.

—O hei dito em numerosas ocasiões — respondeu este em um sussurro.

Isabella soube, pela tola expressão de seu rosto, que não obteria nenhuma ajuda dele. Suspirou exasperada. Logo, tentou ficar de pé e procurar outro assento. Que o céu a ajudasse, se não havia outro remédio, se sentaria na primeira fila e sofreria os embates vocais de Gianna.

O duque não a deixou mover-se. Aplicou uma pressão sutil nos ombros.

—Terão que me desculpar — murmurou Isabella. Tratou então de obrigá-lo a baixar a vista olhando-o fixamente, pensando que assim o envergonharia. Esse plano fracassou, porque Cullen sustentou o olhar com um pícaro sorriso que lhe provocou um tombo no coração.

Quando Gianna concluiu de cantar, ouviram-se aplausos educados. Várias pessoas começaram a ficar de pé, incluídos o Cullen e Isabella, mas então Gianna atacou outra canção. Todos se derrubaram em seus assentos; Salvo Isabella, que aproveitou a oportunidade e escapou precipitadamente da fila de assentos. Sorriu porque o Cullen não pôde detê-la.

Logo depois de perguntar a uma criada onde podia refrescar-se, subiu rapidamente pela escada. O primeiro piso estava deserto. Ao final de um comprido corredor encontrou um lavabo com um enorme espelho, ante o qual tomou seu tempo para polir-se.

Não teve que beliscá-las bochechas para lhes dar cor. Pensou que Cullen ocupou-se de seu aspecto pálido por apenas estar aí. A fazia ruborizar por dentro e por fora!

Abriu a porta e se encontrou com o corredor às escuras. Alguém havia apagado os candelabros que o iluminavam. Pareceu-lhe estranho e, cautelosamente, dirigiu-se a fazia escada. Ao chegar nos degraus pareceu ouvir um som apagado na suas costas. Isabella começava a virar-se com a mão apoiada no corrimão quando repentinamente foi empurrada para frente.

Nem sequer teve tempo de gritar. Literalmente se precipitou escada abaixo, tratando freneticamente de aferrar-se ao corrimão.

Voltou-se, golpeando o cotovelo contra o corrimão, e logo aterrissou com um ruído surdo sobre seu traseiro. Um de seus sapatos tinha pegado na prega do vestido, rasgando-o, mas isso não era tão preocupante como o terrível rasgão no decote. O tinha provocado ela mesma, pensou, massageando o cotovelo. Sentou-se em meio dos degraus, com o cabelo absolutamente despenteado sobre os ombros.

Dolorida da cabeça aos pés, as pernas tremiam, mas conseguiu incorporar-se, agarrando-se do corrimão enquanto com a outra mão atirava da parte superior de seu vestido.

Felizmente ninguém a tinha visto. A dor cedeu pouco a pouco, a pesar de que ainda sentia como se mil mãos acabassem de golpeá-la. E logo a ira apoderou-se dela. Voltou-se, gemendo porque o movimento causou dor, e olhou para a parte superior da escada. Era um comprido trecho. Podia haver-se quebrado o pescoço! E então começou a entendê-lo. Alguém havia querido lhe partir o pescoço.

Edward foi quem a achou. Como Isabella não voltava para salão, o duque começou a preocupar-se.

—O que a retém? — murmurou.

Pensou que possivelmente tinha sido retida por algum pretendente entusiasta, o qual o impulsionou a ficar em marcha. Pisou então ao McCarty e não se deteve para desculpar-se.

Curioso, McCarty o seguiu, dizendo-se que não retrocederia quando Gianna Yorkie alcançasse uma nota alta.

—Pelo amor de Deus!

Cullen ficou gelado ao pé da escada, com o rosto mudado.

Isabella se via como se acabasse de pular sobre um palheiro. A única coisa que faltava a seu aspecto desalinhado era palha no cabelo. E, além disso, pensou cinicamente Cullen, o homem com o que tinha estado pulando. Sabia que estava tirando conclusões precipitadas, mas ali estava ela com o peito mais fora que dentro e um vestido esmigalhado que indicava… Quanto mais pensava nisso, menos sentido encontrava. Entretanto… Ela observou as emoções encontradas que cruzavam o rosto do Cullen. Julgou que tanto McCarty como ele a estavam olhando há algum tempo. Secou as lágrimas dos olhos e notou então que McCarty tinha a mão no braço do Cullen. Que quase parecia como se estava o retendo!

—Os verdadeiros cavalheiros não ficam mão sobre mão. A uma dama em apuros lhe ofereceriam sua ajuda — disse Isabella, com todas as presunções que foi capaz de reunir.

Cullen foi o primeiro em sair de seu estupor. Sacudiu-se o braço de McCarty e começou a subir os degraus.

—Deixa que se explique, Edward — insistiu McCarty com um veemente murmúrio, ao tempo que o seguia. Teve tempo de recolher um dos sapatos de Isabella que encontrou a seu passo.

Cullen tentava dominar sua expressão, mas estava tão colérico que sabia que não podia obtê-lo. Como queria era pôr as mãos em cima do homem que tinha feito isso, e quanto antes melhor! Tirou-se a jaqueta e cobriu os ombros de Isabella.

—Quem estava acima com você? — Perguntou. Sua voz soou perigosamente calma. Isabella olhou para McCarty, esperando que ele pudesse explicar o estranho comportamento de seu amigo, mas McCarty estava olhando ao Cullen com preocupação.

Cullen agarrou Isabella pelos ombros. Seu rosto irradiava fúria. Os miados de Gianna Yorkie se ouviam com nitidez.

—Melhor tirá-la daqui antes que a garota Yorkie provoque uma correria. As pessoas do salão estão se desesperando, aguardando uma oportunidade para escapar — disse McCarty, que tratava de aliviar a tensão de seu amigo. Pensou que seria uma boa idéia sair fora antes que o Cullen deixasse-se levar pela ira. Isabella se voltou para o McCarty, ignorando que Cullen a agarrava.

—O que ele crê que passou?

McCarty se encolheu de ombros enquanto Cullen a atraía para si.

—Lhe diga ao Brandon que o vestido de Isabella danificou e que a levo para sua casa. — A voz do Cullen foi cortante e não permitia discussão alguma.

Olhou para Isabella e lhe disse:

—Quando estivermos fora, ditar-me o nome de quem lhe fez isto, e então eu…

—Assim acredita que me reuni com um homem? — De repente tudo começava a ter sentido e Isabella abriu os olhos, surpreendida. — Acaso acredita que me encontrei com alguém e que havemos…? — Cullen começou a descender a escada a passo veloz, mas Isabella o deteve. — Cullen, — o disse. — Me caí pela escada — Se enfureceu consigo mesma por lhe dar uma explicação. — É obvio, ocorreu depois de meu liaison**** secreta. Esse homem esteve magnífico… E muito rápido — Isabella fez estalar a língua.

McCarty riu detrás dela, mas o ignorou e continuou estimulando ao Cullen. — Além disso, tinha umas idéias muito estranhas. Insistiu em me rasgar o vestido e em me atiçar. Não lhe parece uma maneira bastante incomum de demonstrar carinho?

—Pode baixar a voz? — Exigiu Cullen, perdendo parte de sua aspereza. — Começa parar de cantar a garota Yorkie.

Tinham chegado à porta principal e McCarty se apressou a abri-la e fechá-la detrás dos três. Daria ao Brandon a mensagem do Ed, mas não antes de ver a discussão do duque e a moça. Não queria perder nada. Tinha uma intuição em relação a esses dois e queria comprová-la.

—Pôde haver-se ferido — sussurrou Cullen a Isabella.

McCarty se deleitou de satisfação. Raramente se equivocava em suas intuições e se perguntou quando Cullen reconheceria o que lhe estava ocorrendo. Este ouviu a risada afogada do McCarty e se voltou jogando fogo pelos olhos.

—Homem, pôde haver-se matado, não?

—Eu mesma me machuquei — interrompeu Isabella, procurando algum consolo. — Golpeei-me o cotovelo e me caí sobre meu…

—O que te aconteceu, carinho? Acaso necessita de óculos como Alice? — repôs o duque com voz cheia de ternura e compaixão, e isso serviu para que Isabella se perdesse.

—Foi terrível — contou, pensando que soava muito lastimara. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando recordou o quanto assustada que havia se sentido, mas então se deu conta de que ele a tratava com excessiva confiança. — Não o dei permissão para que me chame de carinho.

Chegou à carruagem do Cullen e McCarty se apressou a abrir a porta.

—Tome cuidado com a cabeça, Ed — advertiu seu amigo, segundos antes de Isabella subir. Teve que apoiar a bochecha contra o ombro do Cullen e desfrutou imensamente a sensação. Sorrindo para si, pensou que o perfume picante dele era muito agradável.

Cullen colocou a jovem a seu lado, recordou ao McCarty que explicasse tudo ao pai de Isabella e logo se reclinou, feliz por tê-la a sua mercê. Inalou a fragrância especial dela e exalou com satisfação. Sentia-se muito bem a tendo assim.

O único problema era que logo ia se sentir insatisfeito. Porque o Cullen queria mais, muito mais.

A carruagem ficou em movimento e Isabella se endireitou com relutância. Cullen a observava com expressão nua e ela começou a tremer novamente.

—Não me parece que seja correto que me olhe dessa forma — sussurrou. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do dele, mas não podia afastar-se. Tampouco queria fazer, admitiu para si.

—Nunca fui conhecido por ser correto — respondeu Edward com voz melosa. — E essa é uma de suas condições para um pretendente, não?

—Tampouco é amável — a comentou, tratando de romper o enfeitiço que ele estava tecendo.

—E por que chegou a essa conclusão? — repôs elevando uma sobrancelha.

—Porque você acreditou que eu tinha feito algo incorreto. Não ponha essa cara de inocente, Cullen! — Acrescentou a moça quando ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso torto.

—Só por um momento, mas não pensei que você se comportou incorretamente — explicou, lhe acariciando o cabelo. — Acreditei que alguém se tinha aproveitado de você.

Isabella meneou a cabeça.

—Sempre pensa o pior dos outros? — Perguntou — Isso é tampouco amável.

O duque lançou um suspiro.

—Acaso há algo em mim que lhe resulte atrativo? — Perguntou. Com a ponta do dedo riscou uma linha descendente sobre a bochecha de Isabella, a quem se arrepiou. Tratou de apartar a mão do duque.

O que mais queria no mundo era que ele a beijasse.

—Eu gosto da maneira que você me beija — sussurrou. — É tão terrivelmente incorreto certo? — Perguntou.

Cullen não respondeu. Em lugar disso tomou entre suas mãos o rosto dela e a atraiu para si. Sua boca tocou a dela como uma carícia suave que lhe arrancou um suspiro de prazer.

Isabella abriu os olhos e se apertou contra o Cullen, desfrutando da sensação de seu firme corpo, gozando as diferenças que havia entre eles.

Foi tudo o que ele necessitava. Deslocou uma mão até a nuca da jovem e a outra lhe rodeou o talhe*****. O beijo trocou imediatamente de intensidade. Cullen já não foi tenro, a não ser imperioso enquanto tomava o que era oferecido tão voluntária e inocentemente.

O coração de Isabella começou a palpitar e ela perdeu o fôlego. O duque estava lhe arrancando toda razão, toda cautela. As línguas se entrelaçaram enquanto os dedos dela exploravam a suave textura do cabelo do duque. A moça se sentiu afligida por seu tato, por seu perfume. Não queria que o beijo terminasse e lançou um débil protesto quando Cullen se afastou.

Ele respirou fundo, esperando acalmar sua crescente excitação. Em vão. Ela era tão suave, tão incrivelmente deliciosa… Decidiu comportar-se como um autêntico cavalheiro: Localizá-la-se no assento em frente do dela e velar sua inocência, como qualquer nobre faria, mas então a olhou nos olhos. Ela tinha um ar de sonho, como se acabasse de despertar aos prazeres físicos compartilhados entre um homem e uma mulher.

Cullen sentiu o impulso de voltar a beijá-la, dizendo-se que esse seria o último beijo que dariam nessa noite, mas quando sua língua se encontrou com a dela, quando a cálida excitação explorou em crua paixão, soube que não poderia deter-se. Seus dedos roçaram seu esbelto pescoço, duvidaram apenas uns segundos e logo continuaram até a suave plenitude de seus seios. E todos os propósitos de ater-se ao papel de um cavalheiro se desvaneceram.

Isabella tentou protestar por essa nova intimidade, enquanto lutava com as sensações que experimentava. A boca do Cullen havia se deslocado até sua orelha e seu fôlego se voltou quente e sensual, enquanto com a língua provocava uma agradável comichão******.

A boca do Cullen baixou até seus seios e Isabella não foi capaz de detê-lo. Entre seus braços se sentia como se flutuasse, a salvo e segura, e se deixou arrastar por aquela corrente de emoções. Era tão inocente que cada carícia, cada beijo, abria para ela um novo mundo de sensações.

Instintivamente confiou que o Cullen saberia a hora de se deter. O mostrava o caminho a esse mundo erótico e certamente saberia quando seria o momento de chamar a quietude. Cullen tinha experiência.

—Isabella, sinto-te intensamente — murmurou com sua áspera voz, agora necessitada. — Tão suave… Feita para amar.

Com a língua riscava círculos ao redor de um mamilo, enquanto sua mão acariciava brandamente o outro. Isabella se retorcia entre seus braços, tratando de impedir a doce tortura, embora lhe rodeava o pescoço e silenciosamente rogava por mais. Cullen a sustentava imóvel e finalmente levou-se o duro mamilo à boca. Quando começou a chupar e esfregar a pele sensível, ela acreditou que perderia a cabeça.

Em Isabella crescia um ardente nó de ansiedade. Começava a padecer uma necessidade que não podia definir nem entender. Essa tortura sensual que a provocava a assustou.

—Cullen, não! Devemos nos deter.

O duque silenciou seu protesto com um beijo quente e prolongado, e a fez trocar de postura para que ela sentisse a dureza de sua masculinidade. Ao advertir que ele não parecia disposto a deter seu tenro assalto, Isabella se alarmou ainda mais.

—Desejo-te como nunca desejei a outra mulher…

Tinha a saia levantada e a mão do duque acariciava sua coxa. Tão quente era seu tato e tanta sua exigência que ela se sentiu como se fora ferrada. Deu um salto para tirar-lhe de cima. Sua respiração era tão entrecortada como a dele, embora nela a cólera tinha substituído à paixão.

—Supunha-se que te deteria antes que isto fora tão longe — murmurou.

Sua afirmação demorou um instante em filtrar-se entre a névoa da paixão do Cullen. Quando este pareceu ter recuperado o controle, Isabella se tinha sentado em frente dele, atendo-a jaqueta do duque sobre seu vestido esmigalhado. De repente se sentiu terrivelmente envergonhada.

Tremia e a ansiedade não a abandonava. Deu-se conta de que desejava o Cullen, e isso a encheu de pânico. Disse e se mesma que se comportava como uma prostituta. Agora estava fria; Fria pela vergonha que a invadia e, por mais humilhante que fosse, rompeu a chorar. Deus, não tinha chorado em anos e, maldito seja, tudo era por culpa dele. Era ele quem tinha experiência e deveria ter sabido parar a tempo.

Edward viu como as lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas, mas não estava de humor para confortá-la. Sentia-se muito dolorido e tudo por culpa dela. Acaso não se dava conta de quão atrativa era? Não sabia o quanto tentadora resultava? Que classe de pessoas a tinha criado? Perguntou-se com crescente aborrecimento. Ninguém se tinha tomado o trabalho de instruí-la sobre os limites da paquera? Ela tinha reagido com tal ardor que Cullen tinha pensado que sua necessidade de consumação era tanta como a sua própria. Com ira, pensou que ele sinceramente assim o tinha acreditado.

Deus esperava que lhe doesse tanto cada parte de seu ser como a ele mesmo.

Enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com o bordo da jaqueta do Cullen, Isabella o olhou com fúria, desejando que atrevesse a criticá-lo para poder descarregar-se contra ele. Alisou-se o vestido e deixou escapar um gemido. Tinha as costas dolorida e provavelmente cheias de hematomas por a queda da escada, e resultou curioso que não lhe tivesse doído nada enquanto Cullen a beijava.

Em uma das ruas que levavam a casa de seu pai, a carruagem passou por um buraco e os dentes de Isabella chiaram quando seu traseiro voltou para golpear contra o assento. Pensou que, embora sua vida dependesse disso, não poderia voltar a incorporar-se.

—Por que diabos te queixa? — resmungo Cullen, estirando as pernas tudo o que podia e arrastando a prega esmigalhada do vestido de Isabella.

—Estou dolorida — lhe espetou ela.

—Bem — replicou Cullen com voz cortante. Enquanto Isabella estava procurando uma briga. — Também me dói.

—E por que está dolorido?

—Fala-me sério? Estou dolorido porque me fez te desejar. É acaso tão inocente?

Cullen tinha elevado a voz e se inclinou, com as mãos nos joelhos e olhando-a fixamente.

—Era inocente até que te aproveitou de mim. Acreditei que foi um cavalheiro e que se deteria antes de tomar tais… Liberdades. Um cavalheiro! Já! O que era exatamente o que tinha em mente, Cullen?

Agora era ela que elevava a voz e pensou que, provavelmente, estava atuando como uma menina. Dado que a cólera lhe afrouxava o nó que tinha no estômago e que as pernas tinham deixado de tremer, não se importou.

—Dá-te muita importância — respondeu Cullen. — Duvido que pudesse me interessar por muito tempo. Com uma noite seria suficiente para te esquecer.

Essas palavras a feriram, mas ela morreria antes de deixar saber.

—Quais são suas intenções? — Sua voz soou baixa e firme. — Me Ter e depois passar para outro? E eu te acreditei! Fui uma parva.

Edward viu a dor nos olhos de Isabella e sua ira se evaporou. Ele era a causa de sua angústia. Comportou-se como um libertino e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu-se culpado.

—Isabella, até que me enfeitiçou, estava atuando como um cavalheiro — sussurrou a modo de desculpa, desejando que ela o entendesse assim. Isso era tudo o que estava disposto a lhe conceder. Para ele, era mais que suficiente.

—Está dizendo que a culpada sou eu? — repôs com incredulidade.

—Isabella, deixa de te comportar como se te tivesse arrebatado a virgindade — lhe espetou Cullen. — Disse o que disse ao calor da paixão.

—Então não devo ouvir o que diz? — Perguntou Isabella com o sobrecenho franzido. — Não devo confiar em ti?

—A confiança não tem lugar entre um homem e uma mulher — opinou ele.

Sua voz voltava a ser áspera.

—Não pode amar a alguém sem confiar nele — argumentou Isabella. Sua ira tinha desaparecido, mas os comentários do duque a confundiam.

Cullen não respondeu e a jovem se deu conta de que ele realmente acreditava no que havia dito. Viu-se invadida por uma sensação de tristeza.

—Nunca poderia me casar com um homem que não confia em mim.

—Acaso te tenho proposto matrimônio? — Perguntou Cullen.

—Não. E não vejo razão para que continue esta atração. Eu procuro o que você não é capaz de dar — fixou. — Posto que estamos de acordo que não há futuro para nós, acredito que o melhor é que nos despeçamos.

—De acordo — disse ele, mas não tinha intenção alguma de deixá-la ir. Deus, como o confundia! — Quer um parvo — comentou.

Ela não respondeu. A carruagem se deteve frente a sua casa e tentou abrir a porta antes que Cullen pudesse mover-se, mas seus pés se enredaram na prega do vestido, rasgando-o ainda mais.

Ele descendeu da carruagem e a ajudou a baixar. Ela não resistiu, mas seu rosto mostrou o desconforto que sentia.

—Amanhã terá rigidez — comentou Cullen.

Isabella considerou lhe contar que talvez a tinham empurrado, mas se absteve. Estava começando a acreditar que só imaginou o tranco. O comprido dia tinha sido extenuante e não queria discutir com o duque sobre a horrenda possibilidade de que, na verdade, alguém quisesse lhe fazer danifico.

Respondendo às chamadas do Cullen, Ateara abriu a porta. Apesar de sua avançada idade, demonstrou ser muito veloz. Quando o duque avançou carregando Isabella nos braços, separou-se da entrada.

—Acredito que deveria começar a usar óculos — observou Cullen, enquanto seguia Ateara escada acima, carregando Isabella de uma maneira que a jovem ficou quase tão dolorida quanto a sua queda. — Necessita um custódio, Isabella.

—Baixa a voz — exigiu a jovem. — E não necessito nenhum custódio.

—Sim, necessita-o. Necessita de alguém que te proteja de ti mesma.

—Possivelmente te ofereceria para o posto? — replicou ela. Cullen franziu o sobrecenho. — Preferiria cair entre uma manada de lobos antes que ser protegida por ti. Teria maiores possibilidades de sobreviver — adicionou com malícia.

—Uma manada de lobos? — disse Cullen, ligeiramente divertido.

—Entendeste-me muito bem — murmurou Isabella. — Se o trajeto de volta a casa em sua carruagem é uma amostra de seu amparo…

—Isabella, baixa a voz — observou ele, com um movimento da cabeça em direção a Ateara.

Isabella obedeceu.

—Me ouça bem, Cullen. Terminamos. Laurent se fará cargo pelo meu amparo.

Ateara abriu a porta do dormitório da moça e ficou de um lado. Mary Charlotte estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço ao lado da janela, mas correu para sua ama.

—Fora — lhe espetou Cullen.

Só a ordem propulsou literalmente a Mary Charlotte para o corredor. Isso enfureceu Isabella.

—Não dê ordens a minha criada — exigiu enquanto observava a Mary Charlotte fechar a porta detrás de si. — Se grito, Laurent irá a um abrir e fechar de seus cínicos olhos e te partirá em dois antes que pestaneje.

—Então o chama! — O desafio era mais que claro e Isabella desistiu.

Cullen avançou para cama e a depositou sobre o edredom. Tentou ser suave, mas a moça ricocheteou um par de vezes antes de ficar imóvel.

—Hei dito que o chame!

—Não o farei — disse Isabella enfaticamente. Tirou-se de um puxão a jaqueta do Cullen, sem lhe importar que seu vestido esmigalhado mostrasse muito mais do que se considerava decente. Lançou o objeto e lhe disse:

—Sai de minha presença. Espero não voltar a verte mais.

Edward ignorou suas palavras e se inclinou para ela. Agarrou-a entre seus braços e, quando seu rosto esteve a centímetros do dela, disse-lhe:

—Agora vai me ouvir, minha pequena rival. O que há entre nós ainda não acabou. Desde um ou outro modo, será minha. Se isso significar que teremos que nos casar, então nos casaremos. Mas jogaremos com as minhas regras, Isabella Swan, não com as tuas. Entendeste?

—Quando o inferno se volte céu, milorde — replicou Isabella com malícia. — Quando as Colônias anexem a Inglaterra, quando o rei George abdique e, sobre tudo, quando os patifes maus criados se convertam em cavalheiros e o odioso duque do Cullen se volte correto. Em outras palavras. Edward Anthony Masen, nunca serei tua. Entendeste? — Fechou os olhos e esperou que o duque ficasse feito uma alfavaca*******. Mas uns ruídos surdos a confundiram. Abriu os olhos e viu que Cullen estava tendo sérias dificuldades para conter a risada. — Alguém deveria te explicar quando está sendo insultado, milorde. Talvez McCarty possa te instruir. Por certo, parece estar em suas antípodas. Não obstante que possa considerar seu amigo me deixa perplexa. É um homem tão odioso e inflexível…

—Inflexível? Tenho quebrado uma promessa que fiz faz anos e tudo por uma mulher indômita de olhos azuis claro que me volta louco. Em só duas semanas puseste meu mundo de pernas para cima.

Isabella franziu o sobrecenho, perguntando-se ao que se referia com isso de uma promessa feita fazia anos. De que maneira lhe afetava isso? Mas não teve oportunidade de perguntar, pois Cullen a beijou repentinamente.

Isabella resistiu e, empurrando-o pelos ombros, tentou apartá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Era impossível ignorar o que ele estava fazendo. Estava apanhada entre seus braços e a boca dele tinha cativa a sua. Isabella se disse que era um último beijo, enquanto rodeava com seus braços o pescoço do Cullen; Um beijo de despedida. Ia saboreá-lo, a recordá-lo pelo resto de sua vida. Cedeu ante suas exigências, deixando que a língua dele percorresse o interior de sua boca, lhe correspondendo e ouvindo-o suspirar. Respondeu-lhe com um suspiro quando ele se separou e ficou olhando-a.

—Foi um beijo de despedida, Cullen — murmurou ela.

Seus lábios estavam inchados e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Enquanto via como o duque se dirigia para a porta, sentiu-se esgotada pelos acontecimentos do dia. Por certo, não estava chorando porque ele estivesse afastando-se de sua vida.

—Sim, carinho — disse Edward por cima do ombro. Tinha recolhido sua jaqueta e a tinha jogado sobre seus largos ombros. — Adeus — disse enquanto abria a porta. — Até manhã.

Santo Deus! Que homem tão teimoso! Acaso não tinham concordado que não continuariam com essa relação? Não haviam dito que juntos não tinham futuro? Isabella repassou mentalmente a conversação, recordando precisamente que havia dito com ênfase que nunca poderia casar-se com um homem que não confiasse nela? Franziu o sobrecenho, sem estar segura de que lhe havia dito e imediatamente culpou ao Cullen. Tinha-a posto tão furiosa que logo que podia falar e, muito menos, discutir com lucidez.

Mas sim se lembrava do comentário do duque sobre o matrimônio. Havia deixado perfeitamente claro que não estava interessado em casar-se com ela. Ou não?

—Este homem me tira de gonzo — murmurou Isabella.

Ficou de pé e tirou o vestido. Mary Charlotte tinha posto provisoriamente sua bata azul ao pé da cama e ela o pôs, perguntando-se aonde teria ido a miúda criada ruiva. Provavelmente estaria tremendo em algum canto, e tudo porque Cullen lhe tinha ladrado.

Soluçou com frustração, levantou o vestido do chão e o pôs sobre a cadeira. Logo foi até a janela, a contemplar a noite escura.

Ficou ali por um lapso muito prolongado, tentando encontrar as respostas. Suas defesas pouco a pouco a abandonaram e, finalmente, admitiu a verdade. Sempre se tinha considerado uma pessoa honesta e sabia que nesse momento estava sendo completamente honesta consigo. Simulava ultraje, embora interiormente se sorria. Tão logo admitiu esse fato horrível, soltou uma risada. OH, Deus, aquilo lhe fez fraquejar os joelhos. Estava se apaixonando por aquele arrogante inglês!

Que contraditória se tornou desde sua chegada a Inglaterra! Inclusive nesse momento, enquanto seguia renda-se, lágrimas de melancolia sulcavam******** suas bochechas.

Admitia que Cullen era um trapaceiro e um libertino, e era completamente inapropriado. E que ela se rebaixou ao permitir-se ser atraída por ele.

Tinha alardeado de que a faria dela, mas não mencionou nem uma vez a palavra amor, e tinha falado que a confiança não tinha capacidade em uma relação entre homem e mulher.

Isabella nunca se imaginou que amar podia causar tais moléstias, tal dor. E se amar ao Edward Anthony Masen resultava doloroso, então ele também compartilharia dessa dor.

Implicaria um esforço supremo de sua parte, mas era um desafio que não podia resistir. Também a recompensa seria grande.

Assim como ele tinha declarado que ela não o dobraria, agora ela prometia que tampouco se dobraria ante ele. Claro, ele só tinha falado de fazê-la dela, mas ela queria muito mais.

Pobre homem! Quase sentia compaixão dele. Quase! Mas não podia mostrar nenhuma piedade, não queria triunfar. Não iria reformar ao Cullen ia adaptá-lo aos seus propósitos. Com uma sonora gargalhada pensou que, com a ajuda de Deus, talvez poderia conseguir.

Era um trapaceiro e um libertino, mas Isabella acabava de aceitar que fosse seu trapaceiro e seu libertino. Faria-o dele, mas em seus términos, não nos dele. Sim, amava a esse homem arrogante e, se era necessário mover céu e terra, encontraria uma maneira de fazer que ele a amasse.

OH, mas que desencaminhado estava! Falava de jogos e de jogar de acordo com suas regras! Isabella sorriu e realmente sentiu um pouco de pena por ele. O inocente era ele! E de momento não entendia nada… Ainda. Não se tratava de um jogo absolutamente.

.

* * *

Despótico* - Arbitrário, tirânico.

Coquete** - Garrido e pretensioso.

Regaço*** - Colo.

Liaison**** - É um tipo de união externa, uma mudança na pronúncia de algumas letras dependendo da palavra que a sucede.

Talhe***** - Estatura e feição do corpo: mulher de talhe elevado.

Comichão****** - Desejo impaciente.

Alfavaca******* - Gênero de plantas da família das labiadas, que se costuma cultivar em jardim por causa do aroma e beleza de sua folhagem. O mesmo que manjericão-cheiroso.

Sulcavam******** - Enrugar.

* * *

Nota: Err gente, desculpe a demora do capítulo.


	9. Chapter 7

Na manhã seguinte, exatamente as dez em ponto, chegou Cullen para recolher Alice e Isabella. Não tinha dormido bem, sua mente era um caos e seu humor ladeava a irritação. Não estava para nada seguro do plano a respeito de Whitlock e voltava a pensar nisso.

—Deve me dizer à maneira como devo proceder — pediu para Isabella quando esta se sentou em frente a ele na carruagem. Alice, sentada junto a sua prima, respondeu:

—Estou tão nervosa, Cullen! Mas Isabella me fez revisar tudo de novo e confio que tudo sairá bem.

Não era essa resposta que ele procurava. Queria saber o plano verdadeiro, não os vaticínios de Alice sobre como sairia. Olhou para Isabella. Sorriu-lhe e ele soube que era consciente de sua frustração.

Cullen pensou que a via muito desejável neste dia, com um vestido azul intenso e cós brancos. A capa era do mesmo azul e pendurava sobre seus ombros. Mas o que apanhava a atenção do Cullen era a cintilação de seus olhos. A via preparada para fazer-se carrego do mundo. Ela seguiu sorrindo e o duque elevou uma sobrancelha inquisitiva, e Isabella lhe imitou. Essa amanhã tinha um humor descarado e obviamente se esqueceu das palavras iradas que tinham intercambiado na noite anterior.

Seu humor melhorou o dele, que tirou o chapéu sorrindo. Pensou que estranho era que ela pudesse afetá-lo tão facilmente, lhe trocar o humor com tanta rapidez.

Para Isabella, a mudança no rosto do Cullen lhe provocou uma risada. Um instante antes estava carrancudo e agora sorria. A jovem pensou que o visto muito bonito esse dia e para nada lhe intimidem como quando vestia seu negro traje noturno. Levava as calças ainda muito entalhadas para o sentido da decência de Isabella, mas sua jaqueta, de um marrom quente.

Quando finalmente chegaram à residência do Whitlock, Cullen, com os ouvidos lhe ardendo pelo bate-papo constante, ajudou Alice a descer da carruagem. Voltou-se para ver Isabella que ignorou a mão que lhe tendeu a favor de sua cintura, lhe dando um beijo rápido sobre a testa antes de liberá-la.

—Já não pode tomar liberdades — lhe recordou ela. Alice já estava nos degraus da porta, esperando.

Cullen forçou Isabella a olhá-lo e a viu carrancuda. Ia ensinar-lhe que, em sua opinião, um único e casto beijo não implicava tomar-se liberdades quando a moça disse:

—Seria melhor se esperasse no lado de fora, Cullen. De outro modo, talvez interferiria e danificaria tudo.

—Que eu… — Edward ficou sem palavras.

—Não te ofenda tanto — replicou Isabella. Sua voz soou irritada, mas não podia evitá-lo. Agora que tinha chegado o momento, estava ficando tão nervosa como Alice. Se algo saísse errado, Alice ficaria destroçada.

Whitlock provavelmente ficaria furioso e tudo seria culpa de Isabella. O plano é dela.

—Por Deus, me diga no que consiste seu plano — pediu Cullen. Havia-a segurado pelos ombros.

Isabella afastou-se e disse:

—É muito tarde para entrar em detalhes, e prometeu confiar em mim. A jovem apertou o passo, tomou Alice na mão e bateu na porta.

Podia sentir ao Cullen detrás dela, e ouviu seu comentário em voz baixa:

—Nunca disse que confiaria em ti.

Ela sorriu e voltou à cabeça.

—Mas terá que fazê-lo.

A porta foi aberta por uma mulher de aspecto azedo com um reluzente avental branco.

—Chega tarde — Lhe disse em um sussurro ao Cullen, ignorando às duas damas. — Está na biblioteca — adicionou, e retornou ao interior da casa.

Alice e Isabella se olharam confusas. Cullen se viu obrigado a dar uma cotovelada em Isabella, quem, a sua vez, empurrou Alice para que avançasse. Logo o duque assinalou a porta à esquerda do vestíbulo.

—Alice, ele está aí dentro. Irei contigo — disse. Sua voz soou amável e Isabella viu que isso quase desarmou Alice. Seus olhos se umedeceram e sua mão seguiu apertando a da Isabella.

—Alice, se tranquilize — sussurro Isabella. — Te Domine e faça o que combinamos. É agora ou nunca.

Com essas palavras de incentivo, Isabella abriu a porta da biblioteca, o deu a sua prima um tranco impróprio de uma dama e logo fechou a porta. Cullen tentou entrar com Alice, mas Isabella se apoiou contra a porta de carvalho e sorriu.

—Agora depende de Alice. E deixa de franzir o sobrecenho. Está-me deixando nervosa.

—Isabella, acredito que deveria lhe esclarecer as coisas. Jasper está surtado.

—Terá que confiar em mim — a repôs.

Ele não fez nenhum comentário, mas deu um coice quando ouviu o grito de Whitlock. Afundou os ombros, mas então a voz de Alice chegou até ele e se sentiu surpreso. Enquanto ela gritava ao homem ao que, segundo o haviam dito, em realidade amava, a voz da prima era exatamente a de uma harpia*.

Cullen franziu ainda mais o sobrecenho e, quando abriu a boca para dizer a Isabella o que estava pensando, ela meneou a cabeça e lhe indicou que aguardasse em silêncio.

—Como te atreve a estar vivo? — Exclamou Alice em voz alta. Acreditei que era um homem honorável, patife!

Cullen não conseguiu ouvir a resposta do Jasper. Mas a voz de Alice era tão alta que se surpreendeu que a porta não vibrasse.

—Não me partirei. Não até que diga quão miserável é. Me prometeu casamento, senhor Whitlock! Jogou com meus sentimentos. Disse que me amava!

—Me olhe! — Rugiu Jasper Whitlock.

—Estou-te olhando! — gritou-lhe Alice. — Ao fim, poderia adicionar. Hão passado meses da última vez que te vi, e cada dia estive cheia de lágrimas e dor, Jasper. Acreditei que tinha morrido. OH, que parva fui! Não tem o menor sentido da honra.

Cullen aguardou a resposta do Jasper, mas em lugar de uma réplica irada, ouviu um ruído de cristais sendo quebrados.

—O que está ocorrendo aí dentro? — perguntou, ao tempo que tentava afastar Isabella da porta.

Ela se plantou, mas advertindo que ele tinha muita, mas força que ela rapidamente trocou de plano. Rodeou-lhe o pescoço e o atraiu para si. E logo o beijou, tão intensa e apaixonadamente como lhe tinha ensinado. A estratégia funcionou e Edward se esqueceu de tudo. Seu último pensamento coerente foi que ia lhe apartar da porta e tirar Alice arrastada da biblioteca tão logo terminasse de beijar aquela mulher que pretendia frustrar suas intenções.

Na biblioteca, Alice seguia jogando 'à noiva ofendida'. Agarrou outro floreiro e jogou contra o escritório do Jasper. Em seu interior estava simplesmente horrorizada por suas ações. Cada vez que olhava a seu amado e via a dor refletida em seus olhos, queria chorar de pena.

Jasper teve que esquivar do segundo floreiro, que quase alcançou a cabeça. Nesse momento se incorporou agarrando por bordo do escritório. Já não tratava de proteger o rosto com as mãos.

—Por Deus santo! Acaso não vê no que me converti? Ponha óculos, Alice, e me olhe o rosto.

Ela não discutiu. Abriu sua bolsa, esvaziou-o sobre uma mesinha e colocou o óculos. Logo se voltou pegando nos braços mais jarras e contemplou Jasper.

—E bem? — Disse-lhe.

—Está cega? — Repentinamente Whitlock abandonou sua ira. A reação da moça o confundia. — Já não sou bonito, Alice. Tenho que te assinalar cada cicatriz? — Sua voz estava cheia de desespero, mas Alice foi cruel.

—É vaidoso! É com esse seu truque, né? Tratar de me convencer de que umas quantas marcas miseráveis são a razão de seu abandono! Já! Não sou imbecil, Jasper. Certamente pode fazer um esforço maior. Aborrecia-lhe comigo? Conheceu outra? Diga-me a verdadeira razão e possivelmente lhe perdoarei.

—Não há nenhuma outra. — O replicou, voltando a gritar. — Agora só vejo com um olho, Alice. Vê como se sobressai o outro? Que tão arrumado me vejo assim?

Ela se viu forçada a agarrar outro floreiro bastante trabalhado e jogar nele.

—Se tanto te incomoda, ponha um emplastro no olho — exigiu.

—E as cicatrizes, Alice. O que faço com as cicatrizes?

—Por amor de Deus, Jasper, te deixe crescer a barba. E não troque de tema. Estamos falando por que rompeu sua promessa de se casar comigo. Pois vaidade não é tema para elucidar.

Alice arrumou o cabelo, enquanto fazia uma pausa para respirar e logo se deu à volta e voltou a remeter suas coisas na bolsa. Tomou seu tempo, sabendo que Jasper estava pendente de todos seus movimentos.

—Tenho um novo penteado e nem sequer me há dito nada — observou, enquanto atirava da cinta que fechava sua bolsa. — Só pensa em ti mesmo. Bem, me alegro de ter comprovado quão vaidoso é antes da bodas. Terei que te reformar, Jasper. Entende o que te digo? Ou além de vaidoso é estúpido?

—Me reformar? — balbuciou ele.

Alice voltou a olhá-lo. Viu em seus olhos a trêmula luz da esperança, e em um instante soube que tinha ganhado.

—E agora, antes de ir, deixar-te-ei um ultimato — disse Alice. Sua voz soou enérgica e isso a agradou. Começou a colocar suas luvas brancas enquanto se aproximava do escritório. — Terá que se apresentar pessoalmente ante meu tio e declarar suas intenções dentro dos próximos quinze dias ou suporei que já não me ama.

—Nunca deixei de te amar, Alice, mas…

—E eu tampouco, Jasper — interrompeu a moça. À medida que ia aproximando-se sua expressão era solene. Jasper se voltou para ela e a jovem, brandamente, pôs as mãos em suas bochechas. Logo ficou nas pontas dos pés e começou a lhe dar pequenos beijos na bochecha ferida. — Por favor, Jasper, não me interprete mal. Lamento o que te ocorreu. Mas o passado não pode ser mudado e nós temos que olhar para o futuro.

Alice deixou que lhe desse um beijo comprido e ardoroso e logo se apartou, recuperando sua atitude enérgica.

—Não te atreva a voltar a escapar, porque te encontraria. E se não te vejo pela casa de meu tio logo, acredito que me porei muito desagradável. A culpa será inteiramente tua, senhor Whitlock.

E depois desta advertência, endireitou os ombros e abriu a porta. Passou por diante do Cullen e Isabella, ignorando a expressão de alarme de sua prima enquanto se liberava do abraço do duque, e saiu.

Isabella estava mais afetada pelos beijos compartilhados com o Cullen do que queria admitir. Ruborizou-se e correu detrás de sua prima, murmurando ao Cullen que estava segura de que lhe havia dito que ele já não devia tomar essas liberdades.

Edward ficou boquiaberto. Ouviu Jasper detrás de si, voltou-se e, para sua surpresa, viu-o sorrindo. O que tinha ocorrido? Perguntou-se, enquanto observava seu amigo subir a escada.

—Aonde vai? — Perguntou-lhe, frustrado porque já não estava beijando Isabella e porque não tinha a menor idéia do que tinham acontecido entre Whitlock e Alice.

—Vou deixar crescer a barba — disse Jasper por cima do ombro, e soltou uma gargalhada.

Durante a maior parte do trajeto de volta a casa, Alice alternou entre chorar e rir. Isabella lhe aplaudia a mão e escutava enquanto sua prima lhe contava quanto queria Jasper e tudo o que ele tinha sofrido.

Cullen seguia tratando de prestar atenção, para descobrir exatamente o que tinha ocorrido. Finalmente, Isabella tendo piedade dele explicou:

—Sabia que se Alice demonstra-se a menor compaixão, Jasper lhe daria a costas. Foi você que me deu a chave, Cullen.

—Eu? — Procurou em sua memória, mas não encontrou nada que houvesse dito que tivesse dado essa ideia a Isabella.

—Sim você. A compaixão teria sido a última coisa que Jasper teria aceitado. O modo como agia já indicava — adicionou. Sua voz soava como se estivesse instruindo a uma pessoa com dificuldade para entender.

Isabella se voltou para sua prima e lhe disse:

—Querida, disse-lhe que se daria um tiro se tratasse de fugir?

—Acredito que sim — respondeu Alice, assentindo com a cabeça. — Ou talvez o pingente que o demandaria por ter quebrantado sua promessa. Posso fazê-lo, não?

—Não haverá necessidade. Contou-me que te beijou e me disse que ainda segue amando-o. Não acredito que tenha que lhe disparar.

Cullen soprou exasperado.

—Por amor de Deus, Alice não poderia disparar a ninguém — disse.

—Já sei que não poderia — respondeu Alice. Sorriu e acrescentou: — Mas Isabella poderia fazer um buraco a uma bolinha de pó. É, só sou eu pedir, dispararia ao Jasper.

Cullen ficou surpreso e ambas as primas puseram-se a rir.

—Isabella, estou em dívida contigo. Com seu plano me salvou a vida. Nunca esquecerei sua ajuda.

—Assim que seu plano funcionou como queria? — perguntou-lhe o Cullen. Só agora compreendeu sua perspicácia — adicionou com um sorriso para Isabella. — Fez que recriminasse ao Jasper até submetê-lo.

Isabella enrugou o sobrecenho, mas Alice riu.

—Disse-me que não tinha senso de humor — disse Alice a sua prima. — Seu impedimento, dá-me a impressão de que está brincando.

—Por certo, Isabella — o disse, — pode que Alice tenha prometido não contar a seu pai sobre nosso beijo, mas eu não prometi nada.

—O que quer dizer? — Repôs Isabella, alarmada.

Muito em breve vais descobrir — disse Edward, contendo a risada. — Não se preocupe. Só tem que confiar em mim.

—Confio em ti tanto como diz confiar em mim — replicou ela irritada. Voltou-se para Alice e comentou: —Para sua informação, isso não significa nada de nada. O duque não confia em nenhuma mulher.

Alice se limitou a olhar de um para o outro, perguntando-se que mosca os tinha picado. A atmosfera tinha trocado repentina e drasticamente, mas como a confundia.

—Não falará com meu pai — ordenou Isabella.

—Farei-o — contradisse Cullen, igualando em firmeza a voz da jovem.

—Não conseguirá nada.

—Equivoca-te — anunciou o duque. — Vou a…

—Não o diga! — Exclamou Isabella, segura de que ia dizer que seria dele. Acaso não o tinha repetido já com bastante frequência? E agora estava por soltá-lo sem a menor consideração diante de sua delicada prima.

—Dizer o que? — Perguntou esta.

Nem Isabella nem Cullen responderam. Ambos se voltaram e ficaram se olhando, e Alice se reclinou em seu assento. Que diabos ocorria? Perguntou-se. E pela primeira vez na sua vida, decidiu guardar seus pensamentos e suas perguntas.

.

* * *

Harpia* - É a mais pesada e uma das maiores aves de rapina do mundo.

* * *

Obrigada mypallotx3 pelo review.


	10. Chapter 8

As semanas seguintes foram cheias de jantares e bailes; Os dias cheios de contínuas visitas. Isabella visitou tio Melo — apodo com que o marquês insistia em que o chamassem — a cada dois dias, e tomou muito carinho. Tio Felix, o irmão dez anos mais novo do marquês, habitualmente estava ali. Parecia-se com seu irmão no aspecto, mas seus olhos não eram tão quentes. Era de maneiras mais distantes. Isabella intuía certa tensão entre seus dois tios que não podia explicar. Eram muito amáveis entre si, mas havia uma distância entre eles.

Felix era arrumado, tinha cabelo castanho escuro e olhos cor avelã, mas transmitia certa frieza que para Isabella resultava um tanto que intimidante. Heidi, sua esposa, raramente visitava o marquês, e Felix dizia que sua mulher tinha muitos compromissos sociais; Ao parecer, sua presença era requerida pela maior parte da alta sociedade. Isabella não podia evitar, de se perguntar os quais a requeriam, porque nunca tinha visto Heidi em nenhuma das festas às que assistia.

Seu pai o conde do Brandon começou a acompanhar a lady Carmem Denali a algumas veladas e isso agradou Isabella, mesmo que não gostasse muito da mulher. Era bom ver seu pai divertindo-se. Merecia ser feliz e, se lady Denali era o que ele queria, que assim fora. Isabella não interviria.

Com o passar do tempo, o incidente da residência dos Yorkie foi desvanecendo-se. Isabella estava contente de não haver contado a ninguém suas suspeitas de que alguém teria a empurrado, porque agora aceitava que se tratou de suas imaginações por culpa do esgotamento.

Mas, embora já não temia ser atacada por um desconhecido, sentia-se extremamente ameaçada pelo duque do Cullen. Estava-a levando ao bordo do desespero.

Sentia-se todo o tempo alterada. Cullen a acompanhava a todas as festas e jamais se separava de seu lado, lhe deixando claro a todo homem que se aproximasse muito que lhe pertencia. Não lhe importava seu possessividade, nem a maneira arrogante com que ele a arrastava para os rincões para beijá-la até deixá-la sem fôlego. O que a confundia era sua progressiva atitude ante o duque. Sua resposta física a alarmava, porque a única coisa que ele tinha que fazer era olhá-la para que começasse a lhe tremer os joelhos.

Havia-lhe dito que a desejava e ela se burlou dele. Sem embargo agora, depois de ter acontecido tanto tempo com ele, também o desejava. Sentia saudade cada vez que se separavam e isso a punha furiosa consigo mesma. O que lhe tinha ocorrido a seu controle, a sua independência?

Ao menos admitia que o amava. Por sua parte, ele nunca tinha mencionado a palavra amor. O desejo era só uma parte da razão pelo que sentia falta de quando não estava a seu lado. Ele é obvio, tinha seus defeitos, mas também suas virtudes. Era amável e generoso em excesso, e tinha um caráter que para Isabella parecia firme.

Mas também era um demônio! OH sabia no que andava, no que consistia seu 'jogo'. Cada vez que a beijava, tinha um olhar vitorioso. Embalava-a entre seus braços e isso o fazia sorrir. Acaso estava esperando que ela admitisse que o desejava?

O só feito de pensar nessa possibilidade fazia seus nervos se crispassem. Jamais diria que o desejava até que ele diga que à ama. E se o duque do Cullen está proposto jogar, então Isabella jogaria seu próprio jogo.

Por outro lado, Alice não poderia estar se sentido mais feliz. Como estava previsto, Jasper Whitlock se apresentou ante o conde do Brandon e agora a cortejava oficialmente. Usava um emplastro de cetim negro, que fazia ficar muito audaz, e também deixou crescer a barba.

Jasper lhe agradava. Era um homem tranquilo, de sorriso fácil, e Isabella sabia, só pelo modo que ele olhava para Alice, que a queria e a respeitava com todo seu coração. Por que ela não se interessou por alguém tão afetuoso e afável como Jasper? Sentiu-se invejosa da relação de Alice com seu inglês de bom caráter e desejou que Cullen a olhasse do mesmo modo que Jasper olhava para Alice. OH, Cullen a olhava muito, mas seu olhar era lascivo, e certamente não a respeitava absolutamente.

Brandon decidiu oferecer um jantar e convidou vinte pessoas. Na lista estavam incluídos os tios de Isabella — o marquês, Felix e Heidi — a mulher de Felix, — lady Denali e sua filha Tanya e, para desgosto de Isabella, James Crestwall, o desagradável prometido de Tanya. Cullen e McCarty também tinham sido convidados, igual a Jasper Whitlock.

Em deferência ao marquês, que se cansava com facilidade, o jantar se serviria cedo e aqueles com maior resistências iriam logo à ópera.

Laurent preparou uma comida adequada e, antes do meio dia, deixou as aves cheias, os pescados sem espinhos e os frangos girando no assador.

Enquanto fazia os últimos acertos, Ateara ficou terrivelmente exigente. Dado que sabia o que era mais correto, Isabella e Alice fizeram tudo o que lhes sugeriu; Alice chegou inclusive a perguntar sua opinião sobre o vestido que ela devia vestir.

Isabella já tinha decidido usar o atrevido vestida cor marfim. Era muito sugestivo e, conforme esperava, extremamente sedutor. Queria ver-se incitante, pensando que já era tempo de dominar sua relação com o Cullen.

Se ele ia desequilibrá-la, então lhe devolveria o favor. Vestiu-se com esmero, cada vez mais nervosa. Esperava que fosse uma velada perfeita. Seu plano era muito singelo. Ia fazer que o duque delirasse de desejo, ia levar até o limite e obrigá-lo a revelar seus sentimentos.

Alice encontrou Isabella de pé em frente a seu espelho e exclamou:

—Cullen ficará sem palavras quando te vir. Parece Vênus, a deusa do amor — murmurou.

—E você uma fada — respondeu Isabella sorrindo.

Alice fez uns giros, mostrando o vestido cor limão que levava.

—Sinto-me maravilhosa, Isabella. Sabe? O amor faz isto. Faz que alguém se sinta animada.

Isabella não estava de acordo, mas guardou silêncio. Nesse momento o amor a fazia sentir miserável. Tirou o corpete de seu vestido, tratando de levantá-lo um pouco, até que temeu rasgá-lo. Suspirou e acompanhou sua prima escada abaixo, para receber no vestíbulo aos primeiros convidados.

—Jasper e eu decidimos nos casar na Inglaterra — Contou Alice.

—Claro que sim. Em que outro lugar vocês casariam?

—Em Boston — respondeu Alice franzindo o sobrecenho. — Mas não queremos esperar e não seria correto que viajássemos juntos a menos que sejamos marido e mulher.

Isabella piscou confundida.

—Mas viverão aqui, Alice. Na casa do Jasper. Quiseste dizer só para visitar a família, não?

Alice estava observando Ateara ir de um lado para outro em frente à porta e perdeu a expressão no rosto de Isabella.

—Jasper quer começar de novo. Não tem título nobiliário, de maneira que não renunciará a nada importante. Mas tampouco é pobre, e tem grandes projetos. Papai o ajudará a estabelecer-se — concluiu Alice.

—Sim, claro. O que é que fará? — Perguntou tratando de sondar interessada, mas repentinamente se sentiu sobressaltada pela tristeza. Não acreditava que estava perto de perder Alice. Sua prima era seu único vínculo com sua família de Boston.

—Já tive largos bate-papos com Laurent — respondeu Alice. — Jasper quer comprar algumas terras e converter-se em fazendeiro. Laurent o ajudará.

—Fazendeiro? Alice, tal coisa não existe — se burlou Isabella. — Não nas Colônias. Uma granja implica trabalho muito duro e nada mais que isso. Trabalhar na granja cada dia da semana é exaustivo.

—Jasper tem aptidões para isso. Pouco a pouco está recuperando o uso da mão ferida e, já sabe, meus irmãos também ensinarão a fazer as coisas.

—Já — disse Isabella com um suspiro, pensando no comentário de Alice de que Laurent ajudaria Jasper. Não tinha direito de pensar que ele ficaria na Inglaterra com ela. Por que, então, sentia que estavam a abandonando?

Soou a campainha, indicando que os primeiros convidados tinham chegado, e Isabella se obrigou a sorrir. Ateara se deteve na porta, voltou-se e jogou um último olhar escrutinadora* a ambas as moças. Assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação, disciplinou sua expressão para lhe dar um aspecto indolente e se voltou para abrir a porta. A velada havia começado.

Cullen foi um dos últimos a chegar. Isabella resmungou seu desagrado pela tardança dele tão logo o saudou, advertindo logo que esse não era um muito bom começo para uma velada perfeita. Mas a reação dele ante o vestido dela tampouco foi muito positiva. Em lugar de lhe dizer o quanto encantadora que se via, sugeriu entre dentes que subisse para terminar de se vestir.

—Estou vestida — argumentou Isabella.

Estavam no vestíbulo. McCarty lhes tinha unido e também ele se havia voltado para ouvir a resposta do duque.

—Para mim está muito bem, Edward — opinou contemplando Isabella com avaliação.

—Ao vestido lhe falta à parte de acima — disse Cullen. — Vê acima e te ponha algo mais apropriado.

—Não farei — se a obstinou.

—Não está decente — grunhiu ele.

McCarty riu entre dentes e ambos o fulminaram com o olhar, obrigando-o a permanecer em silêncio.

Isabella se voltou para o Cullen.

—Estou tão decente como você, com essas calças ajustadas.

—O que têm de má minhas calças? — A absurda observação da moça o tinha pilhado com a guarda baixa.

—São muito ajustados. Fico surpreendida que possa se sentar sem te machucar — respondeu ela e, devagar, olhou-o de cima abaixo, admirando secretamente o bem que via. Deus, que arrumado era! E também, vestido de negro, terrivelmente distinto.

McCarty riu de novo.

—Posso te escoltar até a mesa? — Perguntou para Isabella, lhe oferecendo o braço.

—Eu adoraria — respondeu ela, pondo sua mão sobre o braço de McCarty, e lançando ao Cullen um gélido olhar disse: —Quando recordar suas maneiras pode nos acompanhar.

Edward ficou desconcertado. Como tinha feito ela para pô-lo a defensiva tão rapidamente, quase sem esforço algum? E não se dava conta do quão provocadora estava com aquele vestido? Duvidava que ali houvesse homem algum que não se sentisse tão afetado como ele.

Isabella ignorou o duque durante todo o jantar. Sentou-se à esquerda de Jasper Whitlock e conversou com ele e McCarty, sentado em frente a ela.

Cullen tinha sentado à esquerda de Isabella. Ela nem sequer olhou em sua direção.

Não gostava que o ignorassem. Logo que tocou a comida, apesar de que os comentários sobre os pratos foram muito favoráveis. Com alguma satisfação, notou que Isabella tampouco comia muito.

Lutava contra o impulso de tirar a jaqueta para colocar pelos ombros da moça, e se prometeu que socaria James Crestwall até deixá-lo feito um farrapo se continuasse jogando olhadas lascivas.

Às sobremesas, Cullen decidiu que já tinha sido suficientemente paciente. Ao princípio tinha pensado proceder pouco a pouco, lhe dar tempo para que ela o aceitasse, para que admitisse o fato de que seria dela. Agora reconheceu que carecia da paciência necessária. Era hora de ter uma conversação com Isabella, e quanto antes.

Ela tentava concentrar-se nos comentários do McCarty sobre a ópera a qual assistiriam depois do jantar, mas sua atenção se fixou em Heidi, a mulher de Felix. A mulher de cabelo preto se insinuava aparatosamente para o Cullen, e Isabella pensou que se não deixava de flertar logo faria algo horrível. Considerou lançar à mulher sobre um dos bolos de framboesa. Só o céu sabia que levava o decote o suficientemente baixo para se colocar um bom número de bolos.

O jantar finalmente concluiu e as damas ficaram de pé para passar a outra sala. Os homens ficariam à mesa para compartilhar uma taça, mas Cullen rompeu a tradição. Não estava de humor para falar com ninguém, salvo com Isabella. Seguiu-a, agarrou-a pelo cotovelo e lhe pediu falar um momento. Atuava de maneira formal porque lady Denali e Heidi observava.

Isabella assentiu secamente e disse — Se for importante —, para que as damas pudessem ouvir. Encaminharam para a biblioteca de seu pai no primeiro piso, jogando faíscas pelo modo em que Heidi olhava ao Cullen.

—Por favor, deixa a porta aberta — a solicitou, altiva.

—O que temos que discutir não deveria ser ouvido por ninguém — anunciou o duque. Sua voz soava sombria. Fechou e se apoiou contra a porta. Olhou fixamente Isabella. — Vêem aqui.

Ante a áspera ordem, ela franziu o sobrecenho. Com que direito ele lhe dava ordens? A seus olhos ela não era mais que uma faxineira? Obviamente não! Conteve-se, pensando que estava por chegar ao limite de sua paciência.

E ela que tinha esperado uma velada perfeita! Perfeitamente horrível era uma descrição mais ajustada, e nem sequer tinha chegado na metade da noite. Ainda tinha que passar pela ópera. Se perder os modos, o culpado seria o Cullen. Em primeiro lugar, o arrogante tinha chegado uma hora mais tarde; Depois, tinha criticado seu formoso vestido; Logo tinha paquerado escandalosamente com uma mulher casada; E agora tinha a audácia de exigir obediência. Apoiou-se contra o bordo do escritório de seu pai, cruzou os braços e disse:

—Preferiria não fazê-lo, obrigada.

Cullen respirou fundo. Sorriu, mas isso não suavizou seu olhar.

—Isabella, carinho, recorda quando me disse que eu não sabia quando estou sendo insultado?

Ela assentiu. A pergunta e a afabilidade do tom a tinham desarmado.

—Pois agora eu sugiro que você não sabe quando deve sentir medo. Isabella deixou de sorrir. Cullen começou a avançar para ela, que abriu os olhos como pratos, alarmada.

—Não tenho medo — mentiu.

—OH, mas deveria ter — sussurrou Cullen.

Não teve a menor oportunidade. Antes que pudesse decidir qual direção correr, Cullen a tinha pegado pela cintura e a atraía para si. Em nenhum momento lhe tirou os olhos de cima. Quando esteve pega contra seu peito, com o rosto para cima, disse-lhe:

—Alardeaste que seu encanto permitiu a todo homem nesta casa uma ampla visão de seu corpo, ignoraste-me e agora tenta me desobedecer com fanfarronadas. Sim, meu amor, acredito que este é um desses momentos que você deveria ter medo.

Estava furioso. Um tic na bochecha indicava que estava experimentando uma terrível dificuldade para manter a serenidade.

Isabella ficou estupefata. Não podia acreditar que tentasse culpar a ela, quando tinha sido ele quem se comportou com tanta ruindade.

—Não alardeei — replicou. — O vestido de Heidi é muito mais... Ostentoso que o meu. E o que paquerou foste tu, não eu. Não se atreva a me olhar assim. Flertaste com uma mulher casada, ou está esquecido de que é casada? — Não esperou a resposta e continuou: — Te ignorei, mas só depois de insultaste meu vestido. O que provavelmente foi muito infantil da minha parte, mas queria que esta velada fosse perfeita e exagerei por seus horríveis comentários.

—Por que? — A expressão do Cullen se fez inescrutável**. — Por que esperava que esta velada fosse perfeita?

Isabella fixou o olhar em sua gravata.

—Esperava que você... Quero dizer, acreditei que... — Soluçou e já não pôde continuar.

Edward se sentiu confuso pela angústia que refletia na voz da moça. Deixou de segurá-la com força e começou a lhe acariciar as costas.

—Se for necessário, ficaremos aqui toda à noite — disse, — até me contar o que tem em mente.

Ela sabia que seria capaz de cumpri-lo. Assentiu em sinal de aceitação e logo disse:

—Esperava que me dissesse algo... Bonito! Agora que lhe hei dito te agradeceria que não te burlasse. Queria te ouvir dizer algo distinto de que me desejas. Acaso é pedir muito, Cullen?

Cullen meneou a cabeça. Obrigou-a voltar a olhá-lo levantando o seu queixo.

—Bonitas palavras são as que tenho em mente exatamente agora. Acredito que poderia muito bem te estrangular. Tiveste me girando em círculos todos estes meses. Pior ainda — adicionou com um olhar que fez tremer a Isabella, — permiti isso. — Fez uma pausa e baixou a voz. — O jogo está terminado, Isabella. Minha paciência se esgotou.

—Foste paciente porque esperava que admitisse que te desejava? — murmurou ela. Sua expressão mostrava sua confusão. — Sim, desejo-te. Satisfeito agora? Antes que desfrute isso, compreenda que em meu coração isso não basta. Acontece que também te amo. Portanto, a minha mente o resulta aceitável que te deseje porque te amo.

A irritação do Edward se desvaneceu substituída por uma satisfação entristecedora. Inclinou-se e tratou de beijá-la, mas ela o evitou com uma sacudida cortante da cabeça.

—Não seja tão petulante, Cullen. Não queria me apaixonar por ti. Não é agradável te amar. Não entendo por que não pude ter elegido alguém como Jasper Whitlock. Acredito que foste crescendo em mim pouco a pouco, como as verrugas, o qual não explica nada muito satisfatoriamente, não? — Voltou a suspirar com resignação. — E agora vai me beijar até deixar-me inconsciente, não?

Cullen sorriu e lhe deu um casto beijo na testa. Inalou sua doce fragrância e se sentiu embriagado por ela.

—Desejo que não o faça, Cullen.

—Crê que pode usar esse vestido e pretender que não te beije?

—Sim — sussurrou contra a boca do Cullen.

E logo ele a beijou e ela a ele. A boca do duque era muito cálida, sua língua era um delicado calor que a penetrava e se entrelaçava com a sua. Deslizou os braços ao redor da cintura do Cullen, e ele a rodeou para tecer sua mágica rede de paixão.

O beijo finalmente terminou e o duque teve que sustentar Isabella. Ela apoiou a bochecha contra seu peito, esperando que ele dissesse o que albergava em seu coração.

—É tão doloroso me amar? — Perguntou Cullen, e ela ouviu a diversão oculta em sua voz, o qual a arrepiou.

—Como uma dor de estômago — respondeu. — Aconteceu muito tempo sem que eu gostasse e essa sensação me deixa muito cômoda, e de repente, aí estava.

—A dor de estômago ou aceitar que me amava? — brincou Cullen. — E me acusa de não ser romântico!

Um discreto golpe na porta interrompeu a discussão. Isabella se sentiu frustrada porque estava segura de que o duque ia dizer que a amava.

—Edward? Higginbotham quer falar contigo. — Era McCarty, e não soava muito alegre.

—Provavelmente conseguiste que meu tio se zangue por me prender aqui — disse Isabella.— Irei buscá-lo — adicionou, indo para a porta. — E não vás acreditar que nossa discussão terminou, Cullen.

Depois dessas palavras de advertência, saiu e fechou a porta.

Isabella esperava encontrar-se com o McCarty no outro lado da porta, mas já tinha saído. Tomou um instante para arrumar o cabelo e a saia, e logo se dirigiu para o salão. James Crestwall estava espreitando entre as sombras e a apanhou quando estava por girar na curva do corredor. Antes que pudesse protestar, aquele homem detestável a empurrou contra a parede e começou a beijá-la no pescoço e a lhe sussurrar proposições obscenas ao ouvido. Isabella estava tão ofendida, tão atônita, que não o repeliu imediatamente.

Quando começou a debater-se, Cullen se aproximava pelo corredor e os viu.

James nunca soube o que o golpeou. De repente saiu despedido e aterrissou com estrépito contra uma mesinha. O floreiro que havia nela se bamboleou e acabou sobre a cabeça do homem.

Isabella ficou olhando ao Crestwall, tremendo de indignação.

—É por sua culpa — murmurou Cullen, e Isabella se viu tão surpreendida por aquela veemente acusação que ficou olhando boquiaberta.

Logo sentiu medo, porque nunca tinha o visto tão furioso. A força havia tornado, tanto em sua atitude intimidante como em sua expressão, e Isabella se assustou de verdade. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentado conjurar o medo para poder seguir olhando-o.

—Ele me atacou e ainda por cima é minha culpa? — sussurrou.

James tentava ficar de pé, olhando por volta de um lado para o outro, procurando por onde escapar. Cullen o vigiava, enquanto dizia a Isabella: —Se não tivesse se vestido como uma qualquer, não teria sido tratada como se fosse uma.

A frase ficou flutuando entre eles. O medo se permutou em indignação.

—Essa é a desculpa que te dá cada vez que me toca, que sou uma qualquer e que, portanto, é aceitável?

Cullen não respondeu. James estava tentando afastar-se com os olhos arregalados. O duque o alcançou com uma mão, aferrou-o pelo pescoço e o empurrou contra a parede, até que os pés do homem ficaram pendurados no ar.

—Se alguma vez voltar a tocá-la, eu te mato. Está claro?

James não pôde responder, já que Edward o segurava pelo pescoço, mas conseguiu assentir com a cabeça. Cullen o soltou e o observou fugir correndo até a porta da rua. Isabella se perguntou o que pensaria Tanya do repentino desaparecimento de seu prometido.

Cullen dirigiu sua fúria para ela. Plantou-se em sua frente bloqueando o passo, e Isabella disse:

—Não fiz nada para tentá-lo. E gostaria que confiasse em mim. Você não viu o que passou.

—Não volte a mencionar a pala vra confiança O...! É hora de nos entendemos, Isabella.

—OH, está aqui, Cullen. — A voz do marquês quebrou a tensão.

Isabella foi à primeira mover-se. Voltou-se, forçou um sorriso e observou seu tio Melo avançar lentamente para eles.

—Tenho que partir para casa — explicou o marquês. Agarrou a mão de Isabella e sorriu. — Virá ver-me novamente amanhã?

—É obvio.

—Bem! Cullen espero que me visite logo, moço — disse o marquês.

—Farei, desculpe — replicou Cullen.

Isabella advertiu em seu tom uma certa deferência que não tinha nenhum pingo de ira. Ao parecer o duque era mais sofisticado que ela quando se tratava de controlar as emoções. Ainda sentia com vontade de gritar e rogava que o que sentia não se transparecesse em seu rosto.

—Já estão preparados para partir — disse o marquês. — Heidi me deixará em casa, de caminho a outro compromisso.

O marquês pôs-se a andar com Isabella, que o agarrou no braço, e disse:

—Não sei para onde foi Felix. Tão logo Charlie anunciou quem iria com quem, Felix se foi.

Isabella sentia Cullen a suas costas.

—Irei com meu pai — anunciou.

—Não — replicou seu tio. — Ele irá com lady Denali e a pequena Tanya. Ninguém sabe onde está James, mas imagino que já aparecerá. McCarty sugeriu que você e ele vão com o Cullen.

Isabella enrugou a testa. Não queria ir a nenhum lugar com o duque. Precisava distanciar-se dele para ordenar seus sentimentos. O único modo de superar sua irritação era encontrar um canto tranquilo para pensar. Com o Cullen perto não era possível pensar muito. Além disso, precisava estar em ótimas condições quando discutisse com o ele. E agora se sentia muito débil.

Isabella considerou fingir uma terrível dor de cabeça. Levou-se a mão à frente, em um gesto dramático, consciente de quão covarde era seu comportamento.

—Não me encontro... — Não concluiu a frase. A porta acabava de fechar-se atrás do marquês e Isabella sentiu que lhe davam uma sacudida.

Alguém a agasalhou com sua capa bruscamente.

—Dor de estômago? — perguntou Cullen arrastando a voz, enquanto ajustava-lhe o pescoço da capa.

Isabella ignorou a pergunta. Sabia que ele estava referindo-se aos seus comentários anteriores e que não resultou nada gracioso. Arriscou-se a lhe jogar um olhar e viu que sua expressão ainda era dura, e se deu conta de que tampouco lhe tinha resultado gracioso.

Chegou McCarty e todos saíram. Falava sobre a ópera, destacando as virtudes de uma soprano italiana, mas Isabella não lhe emprestou muita atenção. Subiu à carruagem e se instalou no centro do assento. McCarty se sentou no assento na sua frente. Isabella supôs que Cullen se sentaria ao lado de seu amigo. Mas o duque não parecia disposto a estar em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse ao seu lado. E tampouco mostrou muita consideração e respeito. Isabella logo que conseguiu apartar-se bem a tempo, recolhendo sua saia para evitar que ele a pisoteasse esmagando-se contra o lateral da cabine.

Guardou silêncio a maior parte do trajeto até a ópera. Sabia que McCarty advertia a tensão que reinava, mas isso não lhe preocupava absolutamente. Acaso não tinha sido sua idéia viajar juntos?

Cullen parecia relaxar-se um pouco quando conversava com seu amigo. Ignorava Isabella do mesmo modo que ela o ignorava. Sem embargo, seu braço continuamente se esfregava contra o flanco dela e sua musculosa perna se mantinha encostada a da moça.

—Isabella, está muito silenciosa — observou finalmente McCarty. — Lhe encontra bem?

—Dói-lhe o estômago — disse Cullen, cortante. — E não vai. Tão logo o assuma, sentir-se notavelmente melhor.

McCarty se mostrou confundido pelo comentário do seu amigo. Olhou-os alternativamente.

—Há remédios específicos para uma dor de estômago odiosa, autoritário e insofrível — replicou Isabella com crispação.

Cullen não respondeu. McCarty a olhou como se ela falasse em chinês. Isabella lhe sorriu. Cullen estava obtendo outra vez, alterando-a. Além a punha decididamente nervosa. Soltou uma risada e, quando McCarty arqueou as sobrancelhas intrigado, limitou-se a menear a cabeça.

A ópera era maravilhosa e Isabella a desfrutou. Cullen ficou a seu lado e a apresentou a muitas pessoas. Brummell também estava ali e piscou um olho para Isabella, justo diante de um grupo numeroso.

Cullen e Isabella pouco se falaram. Diante da ópera houve uma aglomeração de gente que esperava sua carruagem. Tinha começado a chover e várias damas se queixavam. Isabella ficou entre o Emmett e Edward, ignorando por completo a chuva, até que chegou a carruagem do duque.

Quando o veículo se deteve diante deles, Cullen abriu a porta e ajudou-a a subir com ar distraído. Logo se dirigiu até a parte dianteira da carruagem. Voltou com o sobrecenho franzido.

—A rumores que seu pai se casará com lady Denali — lhe disse McCarty a Isabella quando a carruagem ficou em marcha.

Quando a carruagem seguiu um trajeto distinto do previsto, Isabella ia olhando pelo guichê e pensou que certamente era alguma classe de estratagema do duque. Tinha o sobrecenho franzido e pediu ao McCarty que repetisse seu comentário. Cullen ia com o olhar ausente, ao parecer perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

—Meu pai parece interessado em lady Denali — admitiu Isabella.

Olhou pelo guichê, relutante a esse tema de conversação, e notou a abrupta mudança da paisagem.

—Joga as cortinas! —A ordem cortante do Cullen sacudiu Isabella.

Parecia furioso. — Demônios! Distraí-me — disse ao McCarty.

Isabella não entendeu a que se referia. Os dois homens intercambiaram olhares e logo ambos desencaparam suas pistolas. A carruagem tinha cobrado velocidade e Isabella procurou proteger-se. Cullen rodeou-lhe os ombros e a atraiu para si, lhe oferecendo o apoio que necessitava.

—O que pretende Riley? — perguntou McCarty, referindo-se ao chofer do Cullen.

—Não é Riley — replicou este. Sua voz agora soou mais calma e Isabella pensou que felizmente estava controlando-se, por isso ela não deveria sentir alarme.

Edward se debatia entre várias emoções encontradas. Estava furioso consigo mesmo por não ter prestado mais atenção, por aceitar a explicação que lhe tinha dado o moço de quadra, aduzindo que Riley estava doente, e por aceitar que ele o substituísse; Mas, por cima de tudo, preocupava-lhe que Isabella ficasse ferida. Alguém queria assassiná-lo, provavelmente por sua participação na campanha de solidariedade com a população civil durante a guerra, mas, quem quer que fosse, tinha cometido um engano fatal. Havia envolvido Isabella e morreria por isso.

McCarty levantou o bordo da cortina no momento em que o moço gritava:

—Partiu-se um eixo!

Cullen apertou ainda mais Isabella, justo quando uma das rodas se desprendeu do veículo. O estrondo foi espantoso. Isabella pôde ver as faíscas do metal raspando contra a rua. McCarty fincou os pés contra o assento oposto e o Cullen fez o mesmo. Empurrava seus largos ombros como cunha*** contra o canto da carruagem. Repentinamente Isabella caiu despedida sobre as pernas dele, protegendo a cabeça contra o peito do Cullen.

A carruagem derrubou com tal brutalidade que Isabella ficou aturdida. Ouviu os cavalos desbocados e supôs que as bridas deviam se quebrado, o qual alegrou-a, porque os animais não tinham sido arrastados pelo peso da carruagem.

Cullen recebeu o maior impacto. Estava debaixo, com Isabella por cima e McCarty sobre ambos.

Pouco a pouco, ela abriu os olhos e viu a pistola do McCarty a um centímetro de seu nariz. Desviou-a com uma mão até que a pistola deixou de lhe apontar, enquanto seguia tratando de recuperar o fôlego.

Deixou escapar um gemido, mais pelo peso do McCarty que pela estranha posição em que tinham ficado suas pernas, e McCarty se apressou a liberá-la. Isabella lutou para tirar uma perna, perdeu o equilíbrio e o joelho ficou aprisionado entre as de Edward.

Cullen se queixou e colocou Isabella sob o quadril.

—Não está ferida, verdade? — Observou com uma careta que alarmou Isabella. Ela se estirou e lhe tocou o flanco da cabeça.

—Está bem? — Perguntou. Sua voz denotava medo e Edward advertiu que estava mais assustada pela possível ferida que ele tivesse que pelo acontecido. Teve que lhe apartar o cabelo do rosto para poder vê-la.

—Se não apartar o joelho, logo serei um eunuco**** — lhe sussurrou.

McCarty ouviu o comentário e deixou escapar uma se ruborizou, mas quando uma bota do McCarty a golpeou involuntariamente voltou para queixar-se.

McCarty se desculpou, ao tempo que abria a porta para sair. Enquanto seu amigo subia para sair, o duque protegia a cabeça de Isabella de suas botas. Logo, impulsionou Isabella e McCarty a elevou para que saísse.

A carruagem estava de lado e ela o rodeou para comprovar os danos, enquanto Cullen se encarapitava***** para sair fora.

Um olhar aos arredores revelou ao Cullen que estavam no coração dos baixos recursos de Londres. Já havia uma multidão reunida, mas, em lugar de olhar a carruagem, todos olhavam embevecidos a Isabella.

Cullen murmurou algo para McCarty e logo rodeou o veículo, mantendo Isabella pega a ele. Ela notou que tanto McCarty como Cullen ainda empunhavam suas armas. O perigo ainda não tinha passado. A metade da rua, Cullen viu um botequim de aspecto infame, e disse ao McCarty:

—Leva Isabella ali enquanto procuro alguém disposto a ajudar.

McCarty assentiu e arrastou Isabella, que jogou um olhar ao Cullen e esteve a ponto de lhe pedir que tomasse cuidado, mas se absteve. Não queria que nenhuma das pessoas de aspecto sórdido que os olhavam soubesse que ela podia sentir-se preocupada com a segurança do duque. Isso só poderia lhes dar ideias.

—'A Travessura' — anunciou Isabella quando leu o pôster que estava pendurado torcido sobre a porta do botequim. — Que nome estranho. Então vamos entrar e sermos travessos? — Tentou brincar. Tremia-lhe a voz e também as pernas.

McCarty se mostrou tranquilizador. Sorriu-lhe, rodeou-lhe o ombro protetoramente e logo entraram.

—Lady Isabella — disse McCarty com tom muito formal. — Vou introduzi-la na arte de visitar os bairros baixos. Está ansiosa por receber sua primeira lição? — Esboçou seu divertido sorriso de patife.

—Imensamente — respondeu Isabella, lhe devolvendo o sorriso. O salão estava cheio de fumaça e ela se sentiu completamente desnorteada.

Seu fino vestido e a capa forrada de pele contrastavam com as vestimentas cinzas e marrons dos paroquianos. O local só estava metade cheia e Isabella estimou que os que a olhavam não eram mais de quinze. McCarty a empurrou brandamente até o extremo do balcão. Então ela descobriu suas intenções. Tinha-a conduzido até o canto para que tivesse cobertas as costas, situando-se de pé diante dela.

O dono do duvidoso estabelecimento por fim terminou de olhá-la lascivamente e perguntou o que queriam beber. McCarty lhe disse que dois brandis bastariam no momento e, dado que estava de um humor tão jovial, pagaria uma roda a todos os pressentes. Até esse momento o silêncio tinha sido incômodo, mas neste ponto as exclamações de júbilo pedindo cerveja e uísques se multiplicaram.

—Foi uma ideia muito inteligente, McCarty — lhe disse Isabella. — Há convertido em amigos a possíveis inimigos em apenas um segundo. Tenho que te felicitar.

Isabella se viu forçada a lhe falar com ombro, porque ele se negava a voltar-se e olhá-la. Tinha embainhado sua pistola, mas sua atitude sugeria que estava bem preparado para dar batalha.

—Quase o lamento — admitiu McCarty, contendo a risada. — Deus, faz anos que não participo de uma boa rixa.

Isabella esboçou um sorriso que se desvaneceu quando a porta do botequim se abriu de repente e entrou um grupo de quatro homens de aspecto malvado.

—Ainda se pode cumprir seu desejo — murmurou Isabella, quando viu que os homens a olhavam fixamente.

Um dos homens, alto e barrigudo, que parecia não se haver banhado em uma década, começou a avançar pouco a pouco em direção a eles. Fez-se o silêncio.

—Me deixe ver essa macacada que tem escondida — disse o bruto e alargou um braço para apartar McCarty, mas este não se moveu.

—Não te mova — disse a Isabella com um suspiro de resignação.

E ao ponto começou a ação. O punho do McCarty deu na mandíbula do homem fazendo-o cambalear para trás. Os amigos deste se somaram imediatamente à briga. Isabella observava horrorizada, agachada para proteger-se dos copos e os corpos que voavam. As probabilidades do McCarty eram terrivelmente baixas, e estava muito preocupada de que seu protetor saísse machucado.

O taberneiro****** decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade e se aproximou de Isabella. A agarrou pelo cabelo, tratando de arrastá-la para ele. Ela gritou, mas desejou não havê-lo feito, porque sua voz distraiu ao McCarty, que se voltou para olhá-la, ficando com o guarda baixo.

—Crie-te muito preparado! — Uivou Isabella, enquanto o atiçava com uma garrafa de uísque.

O odioso taberneiro caiu ao chão com estrépito e Isabella se precipitou a se proteger detrás do balcão. McCarty necessitava ajuda e ela começou a jogar garrafas a seus atacantes.

Sua pontaria não era muito fina, por isso um homem conseguiu chegar até o balcão antes que ela o tombasse. O tipo caiu de bruços sobre o balcão lançando um gemido de dor.

Vários paroquianos se somaram à batalha e Isabella não estava segura de quem estava de que lado. Todas as garrafas do suporte que tinha a suas costas tinham desaparecido e procurou mais munição debaixo do balcão. Apartou uma caixa e descobriu um novo arsenal. O taberneiro certamente tinha tido problemas no passado, porque ali havia várias facas largas e curvadas, duas pistolas e uma pesada clava.

Agarrou as pistolas. Pôs uma sobre a barra e empunhou a outra. As probabilidades agora pareciam a favor do McCarty, embora, pela maneira em que estava enfrentando-se a três homens ao mesmo tempo, Isabella não acreditava que ele desse conta.

Um brilho atraiu sua atenção. Um homem no extremo do balcão se dispunha a arrojar uma faca nas costas do McCarty. Isabella fez fogo. A faca caiu e o homem bramou de dor.

A briga se deteve e todos, incluído McCarty, voltaram-se para o homem que se sujeitava a mão. E logo se voltaram para olhar Isabella, pelo que esta supôs que devia dar alguma explicação.

—As facas não estão permitidas nesta rixa — anunciou com voz formal e digna. Agarrou a segunda pistola e olhou ao McCarty. — Está bem? — Perguntou-lhe, enquanto ele seguia contemplando-a boquiaberto. — Vais seguir brigando ou podemos ir?

Ele soltou um grunhido, agarrou a dois homens pelo pescoço e fez que suas cabeças chocassem. Ambos caíram, justo quando outro o investia. Isabella esperou pacientemente que a briga terminasse.

Aconteceu antes do que esperava. A porta do botequim se abriu violentamente. Pode que o ruído não fora suficiente distração para deter a rixa, mas o rugido do recém-chegado sim.

Cullen parecia disposto a matar. Isabella se sentiu agradecida.

—Já não era sem tempo! — Gritou McCarty lançando murros.

Edward olhou Isabella. Sorriu-lhe, para lhe fazer saber que estava bem, e a expressão do duque imediatamente trocou de fúria a de um leve interesse indiferente. Isabella o observou tirar a jaqueta, dobrá-la cuidadosamente e pô-la sobre uma cadeira. — Pois sim que se estava tomando seu tempo! — McCarty gritou outra vez e Cullen, finalmente, entrou em campo de batalha.

Levou a cabo um breve trabalho e Isabella, embora era consciente da força do duque, ficou atônita. Nunca mostrou a menor tensão, nem sequer quando levantou um homem corpulento e o jogou pela porta. Seguiu outro e logo outro até que a rua ficou repleta de corpos doloridos. Cullen arrancou o último de McCarty e o despachou pela porta com um violento chute.

Ainda o via impecável, embora tinha se despenteado um pouco. McCarty, por sua parte, era puro desalinho. Tinha a jaqueta rasgada e as calças encardidas. Isabella o observou ajustar gravata.

—A casa convida — anunciou ela, fazendo que ambos a olhassem. — Se consigo encontrar uma garrafa...

—Temo-me, querida, que jogou todas. — Comentou McCarty.

—Supunha-se que foste cuidar dela — murmurou Cullen com exasperação. — Isabella, sai daí. O chofer está esperando.

Ela assentiu e se abriu caminho entre os corpos que havia a seu passo. Cullen meneou a cabeça.

—Não vou perguntar — disse ao McCarty, que estava a seu lado.

—Melhor não — replicou Isabella. — Suponho que crê que agora deveria estar desvanecida ou chorando, não? McCarty, visitar os bairros baixos tem seu encanto — prosseguiu. — E as rixas são muito excitantes. Por que a há interrompido?

Emmett riu e Edward franziu o sobrecenho. Agarrou Isabella na mão e arrastou-a até a rua. A nova carruagem era estreita e Isabella se viu obrigada a sentar-se sobre as pernas do duque, que ia carrancudo e com ar abstraído.

Sabia que não estava zangado com ela, por isso seguiu lhe acariciando a bochecha discretamente, enquanto ele olhava pelo guichê.

Quando o carro se deteve frente à casa de Isabella, a jovem sorriu a McCarty e lhe disse:

—Foi uma velada encantadora, milorde. Primeiro uma ópera e logo uma rixa! Ambas as coisas são novas para mim.

Cullen se tinha descido do carro e esperava para ajudar Isabella. McCarty a entreteve, lhe agarrando a mão e beijando seu dorso.

—Até nossa próxima aventura, lady Isabella.

Seus olhos cintilaram peraltas e Isabella sorriu de prazer.

—Já não haverá mais aventura — disse Cullen com voz firme.

Isabella lhe permitiu que a ajudasse e o seguiu obediente até a porta.

—Cullen, de verdade está zangado comigo? — Perguntou em um sussurro.

—Não permitirei que te exponhas ao perigo — replicou ele. Agarrou-a pelos ombros e a abraçou. — Não quero que te aconteça nada. — Inclinou-se e a beijou na bochecha.

Ateara abriu a porta e Isabella, relutante, entrou. Decepcionou-a que o duque não a seguiu. Sua conversação teria que esperar até o dia seguinte pensou. Logo, ele admitiria que a amava. E tudo seria maravilhoso.

.

* * *

Escrutinadora* - Apurar.

Inescrutável** - Impenetrável, insondável.

Cunha*** - Pedaço de madeira de forma semelhante, com que se vedam fendas ou se ajustam encaixes.

Eunuco**** - Homem castrado.

Encarrapitava****** - Subir.

Taberneiro******* - Comerciante de bebidas a varejo, as quais são consumidas geralmente ao balcão.

* * *

Nota: Desculpe a demora do capítulo. =X

Ah obrigada pelos comentários mypallotx3 e Lena Swan. Espero que a adaptação esteja agradando.

Beijo.


	11. Chapter 9

—Alguém manipulou o eixo — contou Edward para Emmett logo que se puseram em marcha. — Estava preparado para que se partisse.

—Estiveste fazendo novos inimigos, Ed? — Inquiriu McCarty. Já não sorria. Isabella estava a salvo em sua casa e agora podia mostrar sua preocupação e sua irritação. — Poderíamos estar mortos.

—Quem quer que tenha tentado me matar não se preocupou com os detalhes. Isabella não tem nada haver com isto e não vou mais expor ela a perigos.

—O que pensa fazer? — Perguntou McCarty; A tensão do seu sobrecenho combinava com a do seu amigo.

—Averiguarei quem está detrás disto e me verei com ele. Mas, até obter minhas respostas, não verei Isabella. No que concerne a todo o mundo, nossa relação terminou.

—Você explicará a ela, não? — Replicou McCarty. Coincidia com o Cullen que ele deveria evitar a companhia de Isabella até que a ameaça cessasse. Mas também pensava nos sentimentos dela e na maneira em que a separação a afetaria.

—Não. É necessário que ela também acredite que perdi o interesse. De outro modo não será muito convincente. É imperioso que todo mundo acredite ou ela poderia ser usada em meu contrário.

—E Brandon? Falará com ele?

O duque meneou a cabeça.

—Não; Poderia fraquejar e confiar a verdade para filha.

—Por onde começamos? Quanto antes encontrarmos o homem, melhor. Por Riley, suponho?

Edward assentiu.

—Também falarei com meus amigos do Ministério da Guerra.

—Quando isto acabar, terá uma nova guerra em suas mãos — decretou McCarty.

Para Isabella, as duas semanas seguintes resultaram insuportáveis. A princípio, simplesmente se negava a acreditar que Cullen houvesse a abandonado. Valeu-se de cada desculpa, de cada argumento imaginável, até a noite no qual se encontrou com ele no Almacks e ele passou por diante como se ela não existisse. Então teve que aceitar a verdade. Tinha acabado.

Alice, na aparência, estava mais desgostada que Isabella. Destrambelhava a falar contra Cullen, dizendo que ele necessitava de uma boa surra. E, inadvertidamente, causava dor adicional a sua prima, lhe comentando todos as fofocas referidas às notórias atividades dele. O duque do Cullen estava de novo em plena forma, supostamente deitando-se com a maioria das damas de Londres. Cada noite tinha sido visto com uma mulher distinta. Tinha voltado para as andadas, jogando e bebendo em excesso.

Todos, incluindo Alice, acreditava que o Cullen estava passando bem. Depois de seu encontro no Almacks, Isabella declinou os convites. Noite detrás noite ficava em casa. Escreveu uma larga carta para Collin, abrindo seu coração, mas, depois que Ateara a enviou, lamentou havê-lo feito. A carta só causaria preocupação a seu primo, e não haveria nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudá-la.

O conde do Brandon não tinha a menor ideia da tensão que sua filha estava suportando. Sempre o saudava com um sorriso e lhe parecia perfeitamente feliz. Tinha aceitado as desculpas da jovem, que aduzia estar cansada da constante série de festas e dizia querer permanecer em casa para concentrar-se nos preparativos de bodas de Alice.

Para evitar preocupações, Isabella lhe ocultou a decepção que sentia. Sua relação com o conde era apenas superficial, mas não queria que se preocupasse com ela. Frequentemente, seu pai lhe perguntava pelo Cullen, e toda vez lhe dizia que essa relação se acabou.

Uma segunda-feira pela manhã chegou uma carta de Boston. Incluía as últimas notícias e uma série de perguntas referidas às atividades de Alice e Isabella. O tio Harry dava sua aprovação para o casamento de sua filha e pedia que Laurent retornasse a Boston o mais breve possível. Necessitavam que ele fiscalizasse os cavalos recentemente adquiridos e as sete potrancas nascidas na última primavera. Laurent estava ansioso para retornar, Bella podia ver nos seus olhos.

—Sente falta do lar, né? — Perguntou-lhe, encarando-o.

—Não sei como nós vamos ficar sem ti — observou o pai de Isabella. — Voltaremos a morrer de fome — adicionou, e os deixou sozinhos para se ocupassem nos detalhes da viagem.

Ela tampouco sabia como viveria sem Laurent, embora manteve essa preocupação para si.

—Passamos por tudo isto juntos — disse ele.

Ela sorriu e respondeu:

—Sim. — E sem poder evitar abraçá-lo, adicionou: — Nunca te esquecerei, amigo. Sempre estiveste aqui quando necessitei de ti.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, Isabella o acompanhou ao porto. O conde havia preparado um bom guarda-roupa para Laurent e tinha incluído um grosso casaco.

—Recorda quando me encontrou no estábulo? — Perguntou Laurent quando se despediam.

—Parece que faz um século.

—Agora, menina, deve arrumasse sozinha. Mas ficarei se você pedir — adicionou — Lhe devo minha vida.

—Tanto como eu a ti a minha — respondeu ela. — Sua vida está em Boston, Laurent. Não se preocupe comigo.

—Se alguma vez precisar de mim...

—Já sei. Estarei bem, de verdade.

É obvio que não estava bem, e de volta para casa chorou. Era difícil não desfrutasse da autopiedade. Fez o possível para manter uma fisionomia alegre. A primeira neve cobriu Londres e seguia sem ter notícias do Cullen.

Aceitou um convite do Royce King para assistir um jantar oferecido por lady Denali. Foi uma velada aborrecida, mas, assistindo, pôs contente seu pai.

No dia seguinte visitou seu tio Melo. Felix ainda não tinha chegado, e ela e o marquês tiveram uma agradável conversação. Seu tio havia se informado que Laurent tinha voltado para Boston e pediu que lhe falasse sobre a relação que os unia.

—Encontrei-o uma manhã no estábulo — disse claramente Isabella. — Era um fugitivo e vinha escapando desde a Virgínia.

Seu tio se viu obrigado umedecer os lábios.

—Seu pai diz que ele se converteu em seu protetor. Acaso Boston é um lugar tão selvagem?

Isabella riu.

—Acredito que acaba de descrever a mim, não Boston. Sempre estava me colocando em confusões e Laurent sempre estava ali, cuidando da minha segurança. Salvou-me a vida mais de uma vez.

O tio Melo afogou uma risada.

—Exatamente como sua mãe — comentou. — Mas o que tem Laurent? Podem levá-lo de volta para o Sul? Não há acaso caçadores de recompensas que procuram pelos fugitivos?

Ela franziu o sobrecenho.

—Sim existe, mas Laurent agora é um homem livre. Papai quer dizer tio Harry enviou a Acalmem para que comprasse seus papéis.

Felix chegou e mencionou Cullen. Isabella dominou a expressão de seu rosto e informou a seu tio que já não estava vendo o duque. Essa relação tinha terminado.

—Então pensa retornar a Boston? — Inquiriu Felix.

Esta pergunta a surpreendeu ligeiramente, sem entender como ele havia chegado a tal conclusão. O tio Melo zangou-se muito pela observação de seu irmão. Levou bastante tempo para convencê-lo de que não tinha intenções de abandonar a Inglaterra, mas finalmente conseguiu.

Felix então explicou que tinha ouvido rumores de que ela pensava voltar para Boston e que seu pai tinha decidido casar com Carmem Denali.

Segundo os falatórios, o conde ia levar a sua nova esposa para viajar por toda a Europa antes de instalar-se em sua casa de campo.

Isabella suspirou de alívio por ter tranquilizado o tio Melo, e a atitude de Felix a enfureceu. Disse-lhe que suas observações eram ridículas. Com a situação na França novamente em efervescência, seu pai não se aventuraria fora da Inglaterra.

—Meu pai não pensa em ir a parte alguma — disse.

—Mas, se for, instalará aqui comigo — repôs tio Melo e olhou para seu irmão, obviamente esperando algum tipo de discussão.

—Uma esplêndida ideia — replicou Felix.

Quando Isabella voltou para sua casa, encontrou uma carta dirigida a ela. A recolheu da mesa do vestíbulo e foi para sala. Felizmente estava só porque, quando a leu, deixou escapar um grito de indignação. O primeiro parágrafo continha observações vis e odiosas sobre seu caráter em geral. O seguinte era mais específico. O empurrão da escada abaixo na casa dos Yorkie não tinha sido para matá-la, só para assustá-la. Igual o acidente da carruagem. O remetente assinalava que ela morreria, sim, mas a seu devido tempo. O destino se cumpriria e se obteria vingança! A carta concluía com várias descrições aterradoras da maneira em que seria assassinada.

Isabella não soube o que fazer. Remeteu a carta no decote, subiu e a escondeu em seu armário. Oxalá Laurent que não está aqui! Logo se controlou e pediu a Ateara que lhe descrevesse à pessoa que tinha entregado a carta. Ateara nada sabia sobre nenhuma carta, e tampouco o resto do pessoal. Isabella ocultou sua preocupação dizendo que só havia encontrado na mesa do vestíbulo e se perguntava quem a teria enviado, já que a carta não estava assinada.

Ateara estava molesto. Abrir a porta era responsabilidade dele, e alguém tinha se aventurado em seu território! Insistiu que a porta sempre estava fechada e supôs que alguma criada a tinha aberto sem sua permissão. E agora o culpado não assumia as consequências de seus atos. Isabella deixou Ateara com seu enfurecimento e voltou a subir.

—Acredito que Jane recebeu a carta, mas tem muito medo de admitir. Sempre está perambulando pela casa — balbuciou Mary Charlotte. — Ainda não cumpriu com um dia de trabalho correto. Agora que se foi Laurent, a comida voltou a ser horrível. Essa estúpida não aprendeu nada! Acredito que Ateara deveria deixá-la partir.

—Não seja tão severa — admoestou* Isabella. Pensava no Aro e Demetri, a família de Jane, sabendo que a cozinheira estava fazendo o melhor que podia. — Tenha paciência, Mary Charlotte. Jane precisa do trabalho. Voltarei falar com ela — prometeu quando pareceu que sua donzela ia voltar a protestar.

Isabella se encontrava exasperada pelos pequenos problemas com que se via forçada a lutar. Havia alguém que queria matá-la e ela não tinha a menor ideia do por que e, entretanto, a rotina diária da casa parecia o mais importante.

Decidiu não contar ainda a seu pai sobre a carta, já que se ele acreditasse que ela estava em perigo a embarcaria com destino a Boston. Apesar de que esse pensamento tinha certo atrativo, Isabella não queria escapar de nada. Além disso, isso significaria abandonar ao Cullen, não voltar a vê-lo jamais. Bom, mas isso não importava muito, posto que o duque tinha deixado perfeitamente claro que tinha terminado com ela.

Não havia ninguém com quem pudesse falar. Contar a Alice estava fora de discussão, porque ela comentaria com todo mundo. E, além disso, assustaria-se, igual a seu pai. Sua explicação das razões que teve para enviá-la para seu irmão quatorze anos atrás revelavam muito sobre o caráter do conde. Havia-lhe dito que queria que estivesse a salvo, e Isabella conjeturou que, de algum modo, ela tinha se convertido em peão do jogo político que seu pai estava envolto. O duque do Cullen lhe havia contado que seu pai, antes, tinha sido considerado como alguém de ideias radicais e Isabella sentia que, por alguma razão, ela tinha ficado apanhada no meio. Essa era a única conclusão que fazia algum sentido.

Durante uma larga semana refletiu sobre o assunto. Não podia dormir e se manteve retirada. Rechaçou vários convites e escoiceava** ante o menor ruído. O único momento em que se aventurou fora da casa foi para realizar a visita habitual a seu tio Melo.

O conde lhe perguntou sobre seu estranho comportamento e aceitou, em representação de sua filha, um convite do McCarty para assistir o teatro. O conde discutiu com sua teimosa filha até que esta finalmente consentiu em ir.

Isabella aceitou o convite só para agradar seu pai. Estava ansiosa e ver o McCarty não era boa ideia. Agradava-lhe e desfrutava de seu engenho, mas recordava ao Cullen.

Vestiu-se com esmero, com um vestido verde memora. Mary Charlotte frisou seu cabelo e lhe sujeitou o penteado com uma cinta. A falta de sono a havia posto irritável, e as forquilhas a beliscaram e incomodaram até que esteve a ponto de gritar.

—Mary Charlotte, tem mais de uma hora antes que McCarty chegue. Traga-me suas tesouras — ordenou. — Te vi recortar o cabelo de Alice e eu gostaria que cortasse o meu. Agora. — Isabella falava no mesmo tempo que brigava para tirar o vestido e tirar as forquilhas do cabelo. — Date pressa. Mary Charlotte. Estou farta de carregar este cabelo.

A criada recolheu as saias e correu para fora do quarto. Isabella ignorou as observações balbuciadas pela moça e se estudou no espelho. Endireitou os ombros e se olhou desafiante.

—Já esteve em lástima por bastante tempo, Isabella Swan.

Alice entrou no quarto e ouviu Isabella falando sozinha.

—O que te ocorre? — Perguntou-lhe.

—A partir de agora estarei à altura das circunstâncias — anunciou para sua prima. — Recorda que me disse que eu não estava na moda?

Alice assentiu com um amplo sorriso.

—Então vais perseguir o Cullen?

Isabella meneou a cabeça.

—Não. Mas decidi uma série de questões — disse Isabella, saindo-se pela tangente. — Lhe explicarei isso à semana que vem. Terá que confiar de que não perdi a cabeça.

Alice assentiu, embora confusa. Mary Charlotte se precipitou no quarto, enquanto Isabella pedia para Alice sair.

—Mary Charlotte e eu temos coisas a fazer. Logo descerei.

A donzela se negou em redondo cortar mais de um par de centímetros do cabelo e se manteve em seus treze, até que Isabella lhe arrebatou as tesouras e começou a cortar ela mesma.

A donzela lançou um grito afogado e rapidamente se adveio a razões. Quando terminou, sorriu sumamente e admitiu que sua ama se via muito bem. Já não estavam as pesadas massas ondeantes de cabelo, substituídas por suaves cachos de cabelo que terminavam justo detrás de suas orelhas. Quando Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, sentiu tal liberdade que riu.

—Sinto-me maravilhosa — lhe disse à donzela.

—E se vê maravilhosa — lhe respondeu Mary Charlotte. — Seus olhos estão mais destacados e tem um aspecto mais feminino, milady — continuou. — Vai causar estragos.

O corte de cabelo fazia Bella sentir-se melhor.

—Agora sim poderei aguentar esta velada. Realmente acredito que serei capaz de conquistar algo.

Mary Charlotte franziu o sobrecenho ante essa observação, mas Isabella não disse mais nada.

McCarty chegou cedo e, quando Isabella acabou de vestir-se e beliscar as bochechas para lhes dar cor, fazia momento que estava esperando. McCarty, de pé no centro do vestíbulo, observou Isabella descender pela escada. Imediatamente notou seu cabelo e lhe fez algumas observações elogiosas sobre seu aspecto. A via mais bela que nunca, mas também advertiu a fadiga. Obviamente não estava dormindo o suficiente. Já de caminho ao teatro de Clamp de Drury, McCarty lhe sorriu.

—Passou bastante tempo, não, Cabaça?

—Cabaça? Nunca me chamaste assim! — replicou Isabella.

Ele encolheu de ombros.

—Está bem? — Perguntou-lhe. Seu olhar transbordava compaixão e Isabella estremeceu-se. Acaso ela causava lástima? Só de pensar, sentiu-se incômoda.

—Ninguém morreu, McCarty. Não tem que me olhar assim. E sim, estou bem.

—Cullen tampouco tem dormindo muito — comentou ele.

—Não mencione seu nome! — Ordenou Isabella, e se deu conta que tinha gritado, por isso baixou o tom. — McCarty, prometa-me isso ou me apearei da carruagem e retornarei andando para casa.

—Prometo-o — respondeu a toda pressa. — Não direi uma só palavra mais sobre... Já sabe quem. Só que pensei que estaria a par de certo...

—McCarty! Não quero me inteirar de nada sobre ele. Acabou-se — adicionou com um suspiro. — Agora me conte o que estiveste fazendo. Voltaste a brigar?

Manter a conversação em términos insubstancial foi laborioso. Os nervos de Isabella estavam chegando ao limite e, no entreato, estava exausta de tentar parecer feliz. Como muito, a peça era medíocre e no vestíbulo se reuniu uma multidão considerável.

Seguiu sorrindo até que sentiu que seu rosto estava por fazerem-se pedacinhos como um espelho. Acreditou ter visto o Cullen no vestíbulo e se sobressaltou. Quando o homem se voltou, viu que não era Cullen, mas seu coração seguiu desbocado e lhe resultou muito difícil manter a compostura.

Ela e McCarty estavam rodeados de gente, e Isabella se deu conta do estúpido que era estar assim, em público. Oferecia um branco fácil. Voltou a pensar naquela horrível carta e a percorreu um calafrio. Justo nesse momento, alguém acidentalmente a empurrou e ela se deu à volta com um olhar de absoluto terror. Rapidamente, trocou de expressão e sorriu.

McCarty observou sua mudança de expressão e ficou perplexo pelo comportamento da jovem.

—O que te passa? — Perguntou-lhe logo depois de conduzi-la para um rincão.

Isabella ficou de costas contra a parede e se sentiu visivelmente relaxada. Meneou a cabeça, admitindo para si que já não podia lutar com a multidão nem com o ruído.

—Não sei com certeza — murmurou. — Acredito que preferiria voltar para casa quanto antes.

McCarty ocultou seu desconcerto. O rosto de Isabella tinha perdido toda cor e a via desfalecente. McCarty esperou até que estivessem a caminho da casa da jovem antes de trazer o tema novamente. Isabella ia sentada em frente a ele, com as mãos sobre o regaço.

—Isabella, me diga o que quis dizer com 'não sabe com certeza'.

—Nada — a respondeu. Olhava pelo guichê, escondendo sua expressão. — Pensa assistir à festa do Stanton a próxima semana? — perguntou para trocar de tema.

McCarty lhe agarrou as mãos brandamente.

—Me olhe, Isabella.

Ela o fez.

—O que é o que não sabe com certeza?

Isabella soluçou e afundou nos seus ombros.

—Alguém trata de me matar — sussurrou.

McCarty ficou boquiaberto. Soltou-lhe as mãos e se inclinou para trás.

—Me conte — pediu finalmente. Sua voz soou tão imperativa como a do Cullen.

—Só se me dá sua palavra de que guardará o segredo — repôs Isabella.

McCarty assentiu e ela prosseguiu.

—Não escorreguei pela escada na casa dos Yorkie. Alguém me empurrou. E o da carruagem não foi nenhum acidente.

McCarty a olhava tão surpreso que ela se apressou a o convencer de que não está parva.

—Na semana passada me enviaram uma carta. Foi terrível, McCarty! Alguém me odeia e promete me matar. Não sei quem nem por que — concluiu.

Ele deixou escapar uma exclamação. Sua mente fervia de perguntas e pensamentos.

—Ainda conservas a carta? A quem falou dela? O que pensa seu pai? E por que, em nome de Deus, permitiu que saísse?

McCarty estava encolerizando. Isabella respondeu a última pergunta.

—Meu pai não está à corrente da ameaça.

Lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado e ela se apressou a explicar:

—Acredito que me enviou longe durante quatorze anos porque tinha medo. Não permitirei que isso ocorra de novo, McCarty. Seus últimos anos têm que ser aprazíveis e felizes. Tem direito a isso!

—Não posso acreditar — murmurou ele. — Alguém tem intenções de te matar e me diz que não quer que seu pai se incomode. Deus, Isabella, deveria pensar em ti mesma.

—Por favor, te acalme, McCarty. Decidi como confrontar a situação e não precisa preocupar-se comigo. Posso me cuidar.

—O que pensa fazer? — Repôs McCarty. Estava impaciente para deixá-la em sua casa para encontrar o Cullen e contar-lhe tudo. Esqueceu-se completamente da promessa de manter o segredo. Deus santo! E ambos tinham acreditado que Edward era o objetivo! Seguiu meneando a cabeça com surpresa e progressiva ira. Advertiu quanto só e desprotegida que estava Isabella e soube que Cullen ficaria feito uma alfavaca quando soubesse a verdade. Ele já se sentia assim!

—Pensei em contratar um detetive privado — improvisou Isabella e essas palavras a sossegaram um pouco. — O primeiro que farei pela manhã é enviar pedidos para entrevistas imediatas. E logo acredito que...

—Não me conte mais nada — interrompeu McCarty. Em sua mente se apinhavam as possibilidades e necessitava um instante de silêncio para as ordenar.

Isabella pensou que estava o envolvendo em seus problemas e que não tinha esse direito.

—Entendo — disse. — Não te culpo, McCarty. Quanto menos saiba, melhor para ti. Desculpe-me por preocupá-lo. Acredito que seria melhor se manter longe de mim até que o problema tenha passado.

McCarty abriu uns olhos como pratos e quase riu.

—E isso por que?

—Bem — continuou Isabella, — há uma possibilidade de que saísse prejudicado. Por que me olha dessa maneira?

—Não estou seguro, mas acredito que acaba de me insultar. — Mas não parecia que essa possibilidade lhe incomodava, e sorriu para Isabella. — OH, por fim chegamos a casa. Amanhã te verei, Isabella.

—Por que? Acabo de te explicar que seria melhor que se mantivesse longe de mim.

McCarty elevou os olhos ao céu, acompanhou-a até a casa e se despediu. Levou-lhe mais de uma hora localizar ao Cullen. McCarty logo que pôde conter-se quando chegou ao salão de jogo e o viu, sentado em uma mesa com uma substanciosa soma de dinheiro diante dele. Cullen tinha aspecto aborrecido.

McCarty abriu passo até a mesa e se inclinou para lhe dizer umas palavras ao ouvido. A expressão de aborrecimento do Cullen se desvaneceu. Para surpresa de todos, soltou um rugido de fúria, ficou de pé com tal rapidez que derrubou tanto sua cadeira como a mesa e logo, sem explicação nem pausa para recolher seus lucros, partiu com o McCarty.

Ouviu o relato da história de Isabella e logo disse que ia vê-la.

—Passa da meia-noite, Edward. Terá que esperar até manhã — arguiu McCarty.

Cullen negou com a cabeça.

—Agora — disse. — Me Leve à casa de Isabella e vete a casa.

McCarty sabia que discutir não tinha sentido. Esteve de acordo e prometeu que logo mandaria sua carruagem para que levasse o Cullen a sua casa.

Ante os insistentes golpes do Cullen, Ateara abriu a porta.

—Alegra-me voltar a vê-lo, sua alteza — disse o mordomo com uma reverência formal.

—Lhe diga a Isabella que baixe — replicou Cullen.

Ateara abriu a boca para dizer que lady Isabella provavelmente estava profundamente adormecida, mas o olhar do duque lhe fez trocar de opinião. Assentiu e subiu a escada rapidamente.

Isabella estava na cama, mas seguia acordada. Quando Ateara anunciou quem estava esperando-a abaixo, ela adivinhou a razão. McCarty! Era óbvio que tinha ido diretamente contar ao Cullen seu segredo.

—Por favor, relate a sua alteza que não desejo vê-lo — disse ao servente. — Ateara — acrescentou quando o homem já partia, — meu pai já chegou em casa?

—Sim. Retirou-se faz mais de uma hora. Deseja que o desperte?

—Céus, não. Por nenhuma razão deve ser incomodado, Ateara. — O mordomo assentiu e partiu.

Isabella fechou a porta e, lentamente, foi até a janela. O chão de madeira era frio debaixo de seus pés descalços. Sabia que Ateara não ia consegui facilmente desfazer-se do Cullen, e esperava que forçasse ao mordomo a tentar convencê-la ao menos uma vez mais.

Quando bateram na porta, Isabella disse:

—Lhe diga que se vá, Ateara.

A porta se abriu e Cullen encheu a soleira.

—Não irei a nenhuma parte. — Ficou ali, incrivelmente arrumado.

A Isabella começou tremer as pernas e teve dificuldades para respirar. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas se disse que era só porque estava exausta.

Cullen ficou olhando aquela bela visão, enquanto lutava contra o impulso de fechar a porta com força e tomá-la entre seus braços. Finalmente, Isabella encontrou sua voz:

—Não deve estar aqui, Cullen. Não é correto. — Sua voz se ouvia rouca.

Ele sorriu.

—Terá que aceitar que nunca sou correto — lhe disse. Sua voz se ouviu como uma tenra carícia.

Isabella ficou hipnotizada por ela e pelo ardente olhar do duque. Lentamente, o duque entrou no quarto. Fechou a porta e Isabella ouviu o ruído do ferrolho. O coração lhe deu um tombo e tentou sentir-se irada. Não conseguiu e ficou imóvel como uma estátua, esperando o próximo movimento do Cullen.

—Isto é um pesadelo ou perdeste a prudência? — Disse finalmente. — Abre a porta e saia, Cullen.

—Ainda não, meu amor. — Sua voz gotejava ternura. Adiantou-se para ela e Isabella retrocedeu. Ele a observou agarrar a bata e parar. E ligeiramente surpreendeu-se dela não gritar. Havia-a tratado miseravelmente e, apesar de que seus motivos tinham sido mais que compreensíveis Isabella não podia ser consciente deles. Havia-a desdenhado publicamente. Por que não lhe estava arrojando coisas à cabeça?

Ela seguia olhando-o. Em sua mente passaram mil pensamentos, mas não conseguiu deter-se em nenhum. Pela primeira vez na sua vida estava completamente afligida.

Cullen se deteve diante dela e acariciou brandamente a bochecha com uma mão.

—Não. — Foi um murmúrio de dor.

Cullen apartou a mão e advertiu que estava tremendo. A jovem voltou a retroceder um passo enquanto Cullen procurava um modo de fazê-la reagir.

—Senti falta de ti, Isabella.

Ela não deu crédito a seus ouvidos. Meneou a cabeça e rompeu em soluços. Cullen a estreitou contra si.

—Sinto muito, carinho. Deus como sinto — repetiu sobre a cabeça da jovem. Suas mãos não podiam deixar de tocá-la, acariciá-la e estreitá-la. Isabella seguia chorando, aceitando o consolo que era oferecido.

Edward levantou o seu queixo e com o lenço enxugou suas bochechas.

—Para mim também foi difícil — admitiu num sussurro.

Beijou-a brandamente na testa, depois no nariz e, finalmente, na boca. Isabella se apartou.

—Por que foi difícil para ti? — Perguntou

O duque suspirou, desejando poder seguir beijando-a em vez de dar explicações. Viu a cadeira de balanço e avançou para ela, arrastando-a com ele.

Quando se teve instalado comodamente, com Isabella sujeita firmemente sobre seus joelhos, sorriu de satisfação e começou:

—Me prometa que não me interromperá até que termine.

Ela assentiu com expressão solene.

—Pensei que alguém tratava de me matar. Quando a carruagem derrubou e vi que tinha sido uma sabotagem, dava-me conta de quem quer que deseje minha morte não se preocuparia com quem mais pudesse ser miserável comigo. Portanto, decidi que...

—Por que acreditou que alguém tratava de te matar?

—Prometeu esperar até que terminasse — recordou Cullen. — Foi minha carruagem o sabotado, Isabella, e meu chofer o que recebeu um golpe na cabeça. Era a conclusão lógica.

—Pois foi uma conclusão egocêntrica.

Ele se encolheu de ombros, admitindo que provavelmente ela estivesse certa.

—Apesar disso, decidi simular que terminava nossa relação para que todo mundo pensasse que tinha perdido interesse em ti. Desse modo — disse, levantando a voz quando Isabella abriu a boca para protestar — poderia me assegurar de que você estaria a salvo.

—Mas por que não me disse isso? — Quis saber Isabella, perdendo os estribos. Em apenas pensar na agonia que tinha sofrido, ficou furiosa. Cullen se preparou para receber sua ira.

—Não tem que me responder — disse ela em tom irado. — Conheço a razão. Foi porque não confiou em mim. — E se levantou dos joelhos do Cullen, ficando de pé frente a ele. — Admita.

—Carinho, só queria te proteger. Se tivesse crédulo em ti, então você poderia ter contado a alguém, te pondo em risco. — Pensou que soava muito lógico, que seu argumento tinha muito sentido.

Isabella, obviamente, não estava de acordo. Percorreu o quarto com a vista e ele pensou que talvez estava procurando uma arma.

—E não te ocorreu que poderia ter guardado a informação para mim? — Argumentou Isabella.

—Não. Se lhe tivesse crédulo isso não teria funcionado. Leva o que sente no rosto, carinho, e todo mundo teria sabido que não foi uma mulher rechaçada.

Aproximou-se e tratou de que Isabella voltasse a sentar-se em seus joelhos.

Ela evitou o abraço.

—Isabella, só me importa seu bem.

—Confunde minha irritação, Cullen. — Sua voz soou fria. — Quando aprenderá que não sou como as outras mulheres? E quando decidirá confiar em mim? Ninguém pode acreditar num vínculo duradouro sem confiança. — Uma expressão de desgosto lhe cruzou o rosto. — Sempre está me pondo com as damas de seu passado. E já estou mais que farta disso.

—Carinho, está gritando. — O afável comentário do Cullen a enfureceu. — E se acordadas seu pai e ele me encontra aqui, exigirá que nos casemos imediatamente.

Isabella deixou escapar um grito de exasperação e ele assentiu.

—De acordo — observou. — Mas não desejo me casar amanhã. Com todos os acertos que terá que fazer, na sábado estará bem.

Isabella não podia esconder sua perplexidade.

—Não ouviste uma palavra do pinjente?

—Sim. E imagino que toda a casa também está ouvindo cada palavra. Agora seja uma boa garota e me dê a carta. A cama está muito perto e tenta-me muito.

—Deus, confiei no McCarty — disse Isabella com um murmúrio furioso. — Deveria ter adivinhado. Se for considerar seu amigo, então não é melhor que você.

—A carta, Isabella — insistiu Cullen. Ficou de pé. — Me dê a carta e deixa que dito o que deve fazer.

—Não vais decidir nada — replicou Isabella. — E não casarei contigo nem este sábado nem dentro de um ano. Não conhece o significado da palavra amor. Se o conhecesse, consideraria meus sentimentos. E confiaria em mim.

—Isabella, se pronunciar a palavra confiança uma vez mais, acredito que vou te estrangular.

A expressão do Cullen lhe fez saber que era mais que capaz de fazê-lo. Ela retrocedeu.

—Por favor, vete. Já nos havemos dito o suficiente.

—Estou de acordo — replicou Cullen com cenho franzido, e Isabella acreditou que realmente ia-se. Até que se sentou no bordo da cama com calma e metodicamente, tirou a jaqueta e logo as botas. Então ela teve que reconsiderar suas conclusões.

—O que está fazendo? — Disse, precipitando-se para impedir que se tirasse às meias três-quartos. — Tem que ir.

—Já terminei de falar — lhe disse Cullen, deixando cair à segunda bota e agarrando a cintura de Isabella. Ela estava de costas. — Tenho sentido falta de te beijar, Isabella.

E então a virou e seus lábios se pegaram aos dela, forçando-a a abrir a boca. Isabella tentou que se detivera, e sua luta se fez mais insistente quando seus quadris se acomodaram sobre as dela e sentiu o membro do Cullen.

O duque seguiu assaltando sua boca, esgotando sua resistência. Sentia-a tão suave, tão incrivelmente bela... Sua mão acariciou os peitos por debaixo do fino tecido e ele deixou escapar um gemido de puro prazer.

Isabella não estava segura de como tinha acontecido, mas tinha sido despojada de sua bata e os botões de sua camisola estavam abertos antes que pudesse reunir forças para deter o Cullen. Empurrou-o com seus quadris, mas o ouviu gemer e se deu conta de que provavelmente o estava causando prazer em vez de dor. Edward lhe imobilizou as pernas com suas duras coxas e logo começou a beijá-la pescoço abaixo.

Ela se remexeu, mas Cullen não desistiu. Sua boca a seguia atormentando com uma insistência ardente. Alcançou seu peito e não duvidou de rodear o mamilo ereto com a boca.

Isabella novamente retorceu os quadris contra ele, mas só conseguiu uma reação primariamente sensual da que apenas se era consciente. Suspirou rendendo-se e arqueou as costas à espera de mais. A boca de Edward continuava rendendo culto a um de seus peitos enquanto com a mão acariciava o outro.

—Cullen! —sussurrou Isabella, tão perdida nas eróticas sensações que lhe provocava que mal podia falar.

Tinha a camisola pelos joelhos e Cullen o levantou ainda mais enquanto acariciava-lhe a perna. Quando sua mão se deslizou entre suas pernas, Isabella instintivamente tratou de impedir o avanço. Ele utilizou o joelho para forçá-la a abrir as pernas e silenciou seus protestos com outro beijo apaixonado.

Seus dedos então a encontraram, e Isabella pensou que morreria do agradar ao que ele a forçava. Cullen ofegava de desejo.

—Nunca deixarei de te sentir, Isabella. Agora treme, amor.

Voltou a beijá-la enquanto acariciava a úmida suavidade que o convidava a entrar. Só procurava lhe agradar, te mostrar uma parte da excitação e paixão que compartilhariam, e sabia que devia deter-se. Estava perdendo o controle. Resmungou e girou sobre suas costas. Pôs as mãos detrás da cabeça e respirou fundo várias vezes, tratando de contar ovelhas.

—Casaremos no sábado — decretou. Sua voz soou dura, mas não pôde controlá-la. Estava furioso, mas só consigo mesmo.

Isabella se sentia como se a tivessem jogado na neve. A única coisa que queria era abraçar ao Cullen e lhe rogar que fizessem amor. Sabia que tinha que sair do estado em que se encontrava, rapidamente, levantou-se da cama. As pernas lhe tremiam.

—Não entendo como é capaz de me fazer isto — lhe reprovou. Sua voz soou débil.

Cullen a observou, viu a confusão em seu olhar e sorriu.

—Sua paixão é como a minha — disse ele com suave aspereza. — E carece da sofisticação necessária para controlá-la ou para usá-la em meu favor.

—Como suas outras mulheres? — A voz de Isabella soou aparentemente calma.

Ao Cullen não enganou, viu o fogo em seus olhos. Conjeturou com um suspiro que, novamente, ela estava pensando em matá-lo. Sentou-se bem a tempo para agarrar as botas que Isabella lançou e, uma vez mais, tentou aplacá-la, pensando que se incomodava pelas coisas menores.

—Não tive nenhuma outra mulher — disse-lhe. Propôs-se dizer que não havia tido a companhia de nenhuma outra mulher desde aquele fatídico encontro em um isolado caminho campestre. Mas Isabella lhe deu as costas para arrumar a bata.

—A carta, por favor — pediu ele.

Ela foi até seu armário e tirou a carta de seu esconderijo. Logo a deu. Bateram na porta. Os olhos de Isabella se abriram como pratos.

—Saia da minha cama — murmurou freneticamente. Apartou-se o cabelo do rosto e se precipitou à porta, com dedos trementes que lhe dificultavam abri-la. Finalmente conseguiu e encontrou seu pai, vestido com sua camisola, bata e pantufas, com uma expressão perplexa.

—OH, papai, despertamos-lhe? — A jovem pensou que ia deprimir-se de vergonha. Virou-se para descobrir o Cullen justo a suas costas. Tanto suas botas como sua jaqueta estavam em seu lugar e Isabella o agradeceu mentalmente.

—Boa noite — disse o Cullen ao conde. Sua expressão era anódina*** e Isabella percebeu que ele não se preocupava por ter sido encontrado em seu dormitório. Devia estar acostumado a essa classe de coisas, pensou com crescente fúria.

—Boa noite? — Repetiu Isabella incrédula. — Cullen, é isso tudo o que tem que dizer? — Perguntou olhando-o com ferocidade, e se voltou para seu pai.— Papai, não é nada o que parece. Verá, não quis baixar e ele — fez uma pausa para jogar ao Cullen um olhar fugaz — foi tão insistente que...

Cullen a interrompeu apartando-a para o lado.

—Eu me ocuparei disto — disse com tom arrogante.

Isabella o olhou e logo voltou a olhar a seu pai. Pobre papai! Sua expressão tinha passado do desconcerto à fúria e agora à confusão.

—Eu gostaria de falar com você, Braxton, se não importar a esta hora tão avançada.

O conde assentiu cortante.

—Me dê um minuto para me vestir — disse. — Nos reuniremos abaixo.

—Perfeito, senhor — disse Cullen. Esperou apertando brandamente o ombro de Isabella, uma sutil insinuação para que se mantivesse calada.

O conde partiu e Cullen fechou a porta.

Isabella estava tão dolorida pelo desgosto de seu pai que só queria chorar.

—Cullen! — Chiou em desespero.

—Que diabos você fez com o seu cabelo?

Estreitou-a entre seus braços e a beijou.

—OH, não... — Disse ela, enquanto tentava apartar-se. — Volta a me tirar de gonzo e não tolerarei. Ainda não arrumamos nada! É infame e somos totalmente incompatíveis. É...

Voltou a beijá-la dobrando sua débil resistência. Só quando ela cedeu, diminuiu a pressão de sua boca e deixou de apertá-la.

—Isabella, tem o rosto péssimo. Tiveste insônia? Vá para cama, precisa descansar.

—Nem pensar — replicou. Ele a retinha firmemente contra seu peito e ela falava-lhe com sua jaqueta. — Vou descer contigo. Só Deus sabe o que dirá a meu pai. Tenho que estar ali para esclarecer as coisas.

Cullen se limitou a levá-la até a cama e deixá-la cair no centro.

—Me ocupo eu — disse com voz tranquilizadora. Tinha um brilho nos olhos quando adicionou: — Confia em mim.

Voltou a beijá-la, um rápido beijo na bochecha, e logo caminhou até a porta.

—Cullen, isto não acabou! — Gritou ela.

Ele abriu a porta. Deu-lhe as costas, mas a jovem pôde perceber em sua voz o sorriso:

—Já sei, carinho. Só é questão de tempo que o entenda — Isabella saltou da cama e correu detrás do Cullen antes que ele fechasse a porta.

—Não lhe contará sobre a carta, verdade? Papai enviaria-me de volta a Boston se o fizer. Não quero que se preocupe — disse enfaticamente. Cullen meneou a cabeça com exasperação. Nesse momento Isabella teve um pensamento horrível. Aferrou o duque pela jaqueta.

—Se for desafiado a duelo, não se atreva de aceitar. — ele não respondeu, e avançou, com Isabella arrastando-se detrás dele.

—O que você supõe que devo fazer? — Perguntou a jovem. Percebeu que seguia agarrada na aba da jaqueta do Cullen e o soltou.

Ele estava fazendo-a comportar-se como uma imbecil. Simplesmente pensou, que teria de controlar-se, inclusive quando se repetisse 'O que você supõe que devo fazer?'. Referia-se à carta e à cólera de seu pai.

Cullen descendia os degraus de dois em dois. Isabella o observava, obstinada na parte superior dos passamanes da escada.

—Poderia tentar que te cresça o cabelo antes do sábado — disse ele por cima do ombro.

Aquela observação absurda terminou de abater Isabella. Sentou-se no último degrau e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. O que estava acontecendo, por Deus? Precisava controlar-se. Necessitava por ordem na sua vida.

Enquanto voltava para seu quarto, prometeu-se que esclareceria toda essa confusão. De momento ele tinha voltado para sua vida. Isso tinha seus prós e seus contras, porque o duque do Cullen voltava a persegui-la. Estava contente por isso, mas sabia que continuavam existindo problemas. A menos que pudesse encontrar um modo de lhe ensinar como amar, como confiar o bastante nela para lhe dar seu amor, o futuro se via sombrio.

Ele só a considerava uma parte ínfima de seus bens. Por quanto tempo seguiria atraído? Quanto tempo antes que se aborrecesse e procurasse outra? Ele já havia dito que se tratava de um jogo e Isabella começava a acreditar nele.

Não podia casar-se com ele ainda. Queria compartilhar sua vida com um homem que a amasse quando sua beleza se murchasse, quando as rugas do tempo sulcassem seu rosto.

Não era um sonho impossível. Seu tio Harry e tia Sue se queriam muito mesmo depois de ter passado décadas juntos. E Alice e Jasper se amavam. Recordou que Cullen tinha acreditado que Alice daria as costas ao Jasper porque este já não era arrumado.

Não sabia se poderia fazê-lo trocar de atitude. Tinha crescido em uma sociedade superficial, onde as aparências pareciam contar acima de tudo. Que classe de matrimônio seria? Começaria ela a inquietar-se com sua aparência, a preocupar-se com sua figura e suas vestimentas? Acaso tudo o que sempre tinha considerado insignificante se voltaria mais importante? Santo Deus mudaria tanto que começaria a rir como uma parva e a derreter-se por uma saudação, como lady Denali?

Meneou a cabeça, tratando de desprezar as ridículas divagações de sua mente. Enfiou-se na cama e tratou de dormir. Ao menos, consolou-se, havia admitido que não podia casar-se com ele. 'Até que seja adequado', murmurou na escuridão. E logo chorou até adormecer.

.

* * *

Admoestou* - Aconselhar, advertir; censurar.

Escoiceava** - Tratar com grosseria.

Anódina*** - Calma

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem-me, desculpem-me¹²³ ... por ter demorado tanto para postar um novo capítulo. Muita sacanagem da minha parte com vocês eu sei, eu sei.. Mas espero que este capítulo acima amenize a minha demora ãh?

Obrigada Lena Swan pelo review do capítulo 08. ;D

E para quem lê esta adaptação não fique acanhada(o) em deixar um cometário. Okay!


	12. Chapter 10

Foi uma formosa bodas. Ao menos foi isso que todo mundo disse a Isabella enquanto permanecia de pé no vestíbulo, ao lado do homem com que acabava de intercambiar votos, o homem ao que acabava de lhe prometer amor e respeito até que a morte os separasse.

Bella dava obrigado pela dura prova já ter terminado. Havia renunciado a lutar contra o inevitável no dia anterior, quando ela, Alice e seu pai viajaram para Cullen Hills. Decidiu-se que a bodas teria lugar ali, para que a tradição continuasse. Todos — o pai do Cullen, o avô e o bisavô — se casaram na mansão.

Cullen tinha se ocupado de todos os acertos, enquanto Alice e o conde tinham cuidado referente aos anúncios e convites. Agora, enquanto jogava uma olhada ao formoso salão de baile, Isabella se surpreendeu de que tudo tivesse saído bem. Todo mundo se via jubiloso. Todos, menos Isabella. A ela ainda lhe custava fazer-se à ideia.

Na noite de seu encontro, Cullen tinha acalmado seu pai, e na amanhã seguinte o conde tinha anunciado que estava encantado com o compromisso. Isabella tratou de esclarecer que não ia haver nenhum compromisso, mas seu pai se negou para ouvir razões. Recordava que a tinha perguntado se amava ao Cullen e que ela tinha sido estupidamente honesta para admitir que sim. A partir deste instante, ele tinha feito ouvidos surdos aos argumentos de sua filha.

Não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer para lhe pedir ajuda. Alice a distraiu. A Isabella não lhe permitia sair da casa e, portanto, não podia deixar de lhe emprestar atenção.

Madame Weber e três nervosas costureiras trabalharam noite e dia em seu vestido de noiva, na própria casa; Cullen tinha contratado a dois homens fornidos* para que a protegessem. O pai de Isabella nunca fez comentário algum a respeito e a jovem se perguntava o que ele pensava.

Tampouco estava para nada convencida de que os guardiões estivessem ali exclusivamente para velar por sua segurança. Não lhe teria sentido saudades que Cullen lhes tivesse dado instruções de que, chegado o caso, a impedissem de fugir. A ideia se instalou em sua mente e, mais de uma vez, fantasiou retornando a Boston. Ali a vida era menos complicada.

Isabella não conheceu a mãe do Cullen até que se instalou na magnífica mansão do Cullen Hills. Estava no dormitório que a tinham atribuído, trocando-se para o jantar, quando entrou uma nobre dama. Mais alta que Isabella e elegantemente vestida, seu porte era régio.

Isabella tirou uma bata do armário, a pôs e logo lhe fez uma reverência, enquanto a duquesa a estudava.

—Leva dentro um filho dele? — Perguntou a duquesa com tal brutalidade que a jovem se sobressaltou.

—Não — respondeu cortante. Se a mãe do Cullen era tão arruda como para perguntar tal coisa, lhe pagaria na mesma moeda.

Olharam-se fixamente por um comprido minuto. Os olhos da mulher eram da mesma cor que os do Cullen, e tinha rugas marcadas aos flancos, por isso Isabella deduziu que era uma mulher que sorria frequentemente.

—Cuida que não te faça abaixar a cabeça — lhe aconselhou a duquesa. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras estofadas e aproximou outra para Isabella.

—Nunca abaixei a cabeça — repôs enquanto se sentava em frente da sua futura sogra. — Nem sequer estou segura se saberia como fazê-lo.

—Sempre foi impaciente. Quando se decide por algo, quer levá-lo a término em seguida.

Isabella assentiu. A brutalidade da mulher já não a ofendia e lhe sorriu.

—Não só é impaciente — disse. — Também é autoritário e arrogante. Acredito que você deveria saber que não parecemos em nada um com o outro.

A duquesa sorriu, aparentemente satisfeita com a sinceridade de Isabella.

—No fundo não quer se casar com ele, verdade?

—Ele não me ama — reconheceu Isabella com toda naturalidade. — E tampouco confia em mim. É um triste começo, não crie? Talvez, se você lhe falasse, ele reconsideraria.

—Tolices, menina. Evidentemente te quer, do contrário não se casaria contigo. Meu filho nunca faz nada que não queira fazer. Depende de ti conseguir que te ame, embora não seja realmente necessário.

—Amar não é necessário? — Repôs Isabella, confundida.

—É uma união sólida; Isso é o que importa — replicou a duquesa.

Ficou de pé e caminhou para a porta.

—Acredito que meu filho escolheu bem.

E abandonou a habitação.

—Bella! Estás consciente que hoje é o dia de sua bodas? — Repreendeu-a Alice. — Pense só em que agora é uma duquesa.

Isabella não advertiu que Cullen tinha abandonado sua conversação para ouvir a entusiasta observação de Alice.

—Não — disse, meneando a cabeça. — Em primeiro término, sou a esposa do Cullen. Com isso de momento tenho bastante para me entreter.

Edward sorriu. Nesse momento apareceu McCarty, que inclinou a cabeça formalmente ante a jovem e a segurou na mão. O anel de safira que Cullen lhe tinha posto no dedo cintilava à luz das velas, para a satisfazia do duque. O anel era uma prova de que lhe pertencia.

Quando McCarty teve terminado com suas felicitações, disse:

—Poderá perdoa-me por ter quebrado minha promessa?

—Não — disse Isabella, meneando a cabeça. — Foi uma baixeza, e olhe onde tem-me feito terminar.

McCarty não pareceu por nada arrependido.

—Me diga, o que te pareceu tão divertido quando recitava os votos do matrimônio? — Perguntou.

—Se te referir ao feito de que minha esposa sorria enquanto os pronunciava, posso te assegurar que foi porque estava exultante de alegria. — O comentário do Cullen forçou um relutante sorriso em Isabella.

—Tenho um caráter alegre — disse Isabella para Emmett. E se voltou para seu marido. — Ao menos, claro, que me forcem a me encontrar em uma situação desagradável. Nesse caso, meu caráter pode azedar-se.

Edward se limitou a tomar sua mão e conduzi-la ao centro do salão. Era tempo de começar a dançar.

Para Isabella, o resto da velada foi impreciso. Seguia desejando ter um pouco minutos a sós, o suficiente para pensar com coerência e recuperar o fôlego, mas Cullen nunca a deixava. E logo chegou o momento de subir a escada.

Alice a ajudou. Estava em silêncio e Isabella agradeceu. Só depois que se banhou e vestido uma camisola transparente Alice lhe sussurrou a pergunta que a tinha estado preocupando.

—Sabe o que ocorrerá, Bella? Explicou-te mamãe o que é o que fazem juntos marido e mulher?

Isabella meneou a cabeça e disse:

—Mamãe se teria desacordado depois da primeira frase.

—OH, então esperarei até a próxima vez que te veja para saber exatamente...

—Alice! Não me ponha mais nervosa! OH, por que temos que passar a noite aqui? — Lamentou-se. Pensava no que estava por passar e logo se imaginava reunindo-se com todos ao dia seguinte. — Todos saberão — murmurou.

—Fique tranquila — disse Alice. — Se te rir enquanto... Bom, já sabe, então acredito que Cullen se zangará.

Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, sua prima a abraçou e se foi.

—Rezarei por ti — sussurrou antes de fechar a porta.

Isabella ficou na habitação, esperando. Pensou em meter-se na cama, mas decidiu que se esconder debaixo das mantas não serviria de nada e ao Cullen incluso poderia lhe causar graça. Mas se risse dela, o mataria.

Abriu-se a porta que conectava com o quarto do Cullen e, de repente, ele estava ali.

Cullen se apoiou contra o marco e contemplou sua esposa. Era tão incrivelmente formosa que reteve o fôlego. Sua sedutora camisola deixava pouco à imaginação, e Edward tomou seu tempo para admirar suas pernas largas e magnificamente torneadas, seus quadris estreitos e seus apetecíveis peitos.

Isabella lhe devolveu o olhar. Ele tinha tirado a jaqueta e a gravata, e seu cabelo alvoroçado lhe suavizava os rasgos. Tinha uma expressão cautelosa e para Isabella pareceu tão irresistivelmente arrumado como aterrador. Já não estava nervosa, só aterrada. Desejava não haver-se talhado o cabelo, já que comprido lhe teria coberto parte dos seios. Haveria sido infantil de sua parte agarrar o edredom da cama e cobrir-se?

Tremia e não estava segura de que fora pelo frio do dormitório ou pelo intenso escrutínio ao que a submetia seu marido.

—Alice está rezando por mim — se ouviu dizer, apenas mais que um sussurro, mas soube que ele tinha ouvido porque levantou uma sobrancelha. E logo sorriu, tranquilizando-a.

Voltou-se, tratando de recordar o que tinha feito com seu vestido, quando Cullen finalmente recuperou a voz.

—Não tema, carinho.

Avançou para ela com olhar tenro.

—Não temo, mas me estou gelando — replicou Isabella. Tratou de sorrir enquanto se esfregava o braço.

Edward a estreitou entre seus braços.

—Melhor? — Perguntou-lhe com voz rouca.

Ela assentiu.

—Tem uma casa preciosa, Cullen, mas muito fria — sussurrou contra seu peito. — E com correntes de ar — adicionou quando ele a levantou em velo e a levou para seu quarto. — As chaminés não esquentam o suficiente. — Deus, embora não parava de falar, desejava poder deter-se. O que estava passando? Fechou a boca e se ordenou não dizer outra palavra.

Cullen jogou o ferrolho à porta e logo levou Isabella até a cama. As mantas da enorme cama de dosséis estavam abertas e ele a depositou no centro. Tão logo a deixou, ela começou a tremer novamente.

—Em um minuto entrará em calor, meu amor — lhe prometeu Cullen. Sua voz soou divertida, também assim se viam seus olhos.

Isabella soube que sorria porque pensava que ela tremia pelo que estava por ocorrer. Olhou-o desejando que seu olhar expressasse seu descontente. Agora ele tinha as de ganhar e ela se sentia completamente perdida. Enquanto via seu marido tirar os sapatos e a camisa, pensou que, se só pudesse deixar de olhá-lo, poderia ser capaz de dominar um pouco. Estava sentado de seu lado da cama e Isabella queria estirar a mão e tocá-lo.

Recordou o muito que seus beijos a tinham acendido no passado e como tinha desejado que não deixasse de tocá-la, e ao pensar nessas coisas deixou de ter tanto medo.

Cullen se levantou e começou a tirar as calças, logo duvidou. Voltou-se, dando a Isabella a vista completa de seu amplo peito. Um pêlo negro cacheado lhe cobria o robusto tórax. Isabella não pôde evitar olhá-lo.

—Recorda a um guerreiro espartano, sabe? — Disse-lhe a moça, e notou a cicatriz que tinha por cima da cintura. — Lhe fez isso em uma batalha?

—Em uma rixa — corrigiu Cullen. Sorriu e voltou a sentar-se na cama. Decidiu deixar as calças no momento, em deferência a sua inocente algema. Era tão assustadiça como uma gazela e não desejava inquietá-la mais do que já estava. — McCarty tem uma cicatriz idêntica, embora a sua está do lado esquerdo. Lembranças de nossa primeira noite nos bairros baixos.

—Deveria lhe pedir que me mostre a sua — comentou ela com um cintilo nos olhos. As brincadeiras a estavam relaxando. Cullen atuava como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo e o pânico inicial que a havia sobressaltado agora cedia. Sentia que havia quase recuperado o controle.

—Não fará tal coisa — lhe respondeu ele, com um grunhido. — Melhor amigo ou não, provavelmente se arrancará a roupa ante sua primeira sugestão.

—Não confia no McCarty? — A voz de Isabella soou incrédula.

Cullen não respondeu. Já lhe custava bastante seguir a conversação. O doíam as vísceras e o único em que podia pensar era em tomar a sua esposa entre seus braços.

—Acredito que deveria te advertir, Cullen... — Começou ela. Não podia olhá-lo e baixou o olhar até suas próprias mãos.

Cullen franziu o sobrecenho, intrigado pelo tom sério de sua voz. Aproximou-se, tomou o rosto entre as mãos e a forçou a olhá-lo.

—Não estou muito segura sobre o modo de proceder. Não estou para nada segura do que se supõe que tenho que fazer.

Cullen assentiu, fazendo todo o possível por manter uma expressão de circunstâncias.

—Não esperava que tivesse experiência — disse.

Isabella seguiu olhando-o com sua expressão séria, mas Cullen notou que aquele brilho especial havia retornado.

—Suponho que sabe o que terá que fazer, verdade?

Cullen assentiu lentamente, com um sorriso na comissura dos lábios. Isabella acrescentou:

—Pensei que sabia, mas segue sentado e com as calças postas, e até eu sei que os tirar é necessário.

Cullen não respondeu, mas a rodeou com seus braços. tombou-se, arrastando-a consigo, e baixou as mãos até seus quadris, apertando-a contra ele.

—Pensei em deixar às calças em consideração a sua inocência.

—Não acredito que funcione — lhe sussurrou Isabella contra o pescoço.

Cullen começou a lhe acariciar as costas e a lhe beijar brandamente no pescoço.

—O que? Minha consideração ou minhas calças?

Isabella foi responder, mas o quente fôlego do Cullen contra seu ouvido fez perder o fio.

—Está me excitando — lhe sussurrou.

—Não o suficiente — respondeu Cullen. Voltou-a sobre as costas e a cobriu com seu corpo.

—Quero-te excitada, Isabella. Tão excitada que seu corpo se pele de suor.

Então sua boca cobriu a dela em um beijo que prometia consegui-lo. Isabella entreabriu os lábios e a língua do Cullen invadiu sua boca, penetrando no suave e doce interior. Ela suspirou pelas sensações eróticas que lhe produzia e começou a lhe acariciar lentamente os ombros.

A pele do Cullen estava tão tensa e firme, tão quente...

Cullen manteve seu sensual assalto até que Isabella não pôde formular o menor pensamento, consumida por quebras de onda de prazer. Gemeu a modo de protesto quando ele se apartou. De pé, rapidamente se tirou o resto da roupa e Isabella pensou que era o homem mais formoso do mundo. O via tão desinibido com sua nudez, tão cômodo, que Isabella não se sentiu tão envergonhada como tinha esperado. É obvio, não podia permitir-se olhá-lo naquele ponto, por isso se detinha justo em seus musculosas coxas.

Edward continuou ao lado da cama até que Isabella finalmente o olhou à cara. O rubor a acendeu e desejou ser um pouco mais mundana. Ao fim e ao cabo, criou-se em uma granja e conhecia a ordem natural das coisas. E tinha quatro primos varões, quem se comportava de maneira muito lassa quanto a seu traje e aos comentários que se faziam quando não se davam contas de que ela podia estar ouvindo-os. Mas, recordou, nunca lhe tinha acontecido ruborizar-se tão intensamente. Isso, decidiu enquanto olhava ao homem que ia despojar a sua virgindade, era a diferença inconfundível.

—Carinho, me olhe. — A voz do Cullen foi tão potente como sua figura. Ela pensou em responder que o estava olhando, mas sabia a que se referia ele. Não disse nada, mas, pouco a pouco, seu olhar foi seguindo o atalho de pêlo cacheado que lhe cobria o peito maciço, detendo-se mo estômago plano e prosseguindo logo até chegar à dura prova de sua excitação. Nesse momento se sentiu aterrada, pensando que o matrimônio não poderia consumar-se porque não pareciam o um para o outro...

Edward viu o pânico em seus olhos e suspirou. Sentou-se a seu lado e a atraiu para si. Ela sentiu sua excitação, seu turgente membro, e tratou, sem êxito, de apartar-se um pouco. Ele não o permitiu, lhe sussurrando palavras doces para acalmá-la, enquanto começava a lhe tirar a camisola.

Isabella sabia que devia tirar-lhe que provavelmente era outro passo indispensável, mas tentava deter as mãos do Cullen. O muito ligeiro tecido se rasgou durante a suave resistência e o duque se abriu passo. Em segundos, estava nua.

—Alice me deu de presente esta camisola — disse Isabella com uma reclamação afogada. — Se descobrir que danificaste...

Cullen a tombou na cama, obrigando-a novamente a afogar um grito pela intimidade de seu corpo contra o dela e pelo apaixonado olhar de seus olhos. Não lhe pesava e ela advertiu que se apoiou nos cotovelos para não esmagá-la.

—Não o diremos, amor — murmurou Cullen. Sua voz soou como uma suave carícia, uma carícia destinada a acalmar o crescente medo de Isabella.

Ele sabia que ela não estava lista e lutou por dominar-se. Seu corpo o pedia a gritos que acabasse e o suor o perlaba à frente. Voltou a beijá-la, um beijo intenso que não o ajudou a sossegar-se. As brincadeiras se haviam terminado. Isabella sentiu a mudança no Cullen, a urgência de seu abraço, seu tato, e se preparou para sentir a dor, mas ele não a forçou a abrir as pernas. Em lugar disso, baixou a cabeça até que sua boca roçou o pescoço dela, e logo mais abaixo, até lhe acariciar o vale entre seus peitos.

Isabella suspirou de prazer. O nó quente que tinha no estômago começava a afrouxar-se e lhe pareceu que o sol fluía por seu sangue.

Cullen brincou com seus peitos, rodeando cada mamilo uma e outra vez, até que ela começou a arquear-se contra ele. Quando finalmente começou a chupá-los, Bella gemeu de satisfação. O duque lhe acariciou os quadris e, quanto mais se aproximava de sua virilha, mais excitada ficava ela. Custava-lhe respirar e movia os quadris com impaciência. Quando por fim começou a lhe acariciar os úmidos lábios, Isabella gemeu de prazer.

Já estava mais que lista para ele. As suaves pétalas, brilhantes e úmidas, os movimentos lentos e eróticos de seus quadris contra a mão dele, levaram ao Cullen quase até o limite. Brandamente a penetrou com um dedo, sentiu a resistência dura e quente, ouviu-a gemer seu nome...

Então soube que já não podia esperar mais. Olhou-a nos olhos, enquanto se colocava entre suas pernas.

—Não te machucarei — sussurrou. — Já não posso esperar mais. — Sua voz soou áspera de dor.

Cullen lhe aferrou os quadris, sustentando-a contra ele e se inclinou para beijá-la.

—Me receba, amor — murmurou. E logo sua boca cobriu a dela. A penetrou energicamente, tão energicamente como sua língua invadia a boca da jovem.

Isabella se arqueou soluçando de dor e logo tentou separar-se, em vão, porque seu marido não lhe permitia escapar. Agora empregava seu peso para mantê-la imóvel. A dor aguda imediatamente terminou, mas o agudo mal-estar prosseguiu. Isabella voltou a tentar tirá-lo de cima.

—Não te mova, Isabella. Ainda não. Dê-lhe tempo para que...

Não concluiu a frase, mas sim voltou a concentrar-se em beijá-la. Suas mãos abandonaram seus quadris para tomar o rosto sulcado de lágrimas da jovem. Isabella o sentiu tremer e pensou que, depois de tudo, a dor não era tão insuportável. Logo Cullen começou a mover-se, lenta e pacientemente a princípio, e a dor voltou a assaltá-la.

Ele não desistiria e manteve seu ardoroso beijo até que Isabella ficou sem fôlego. A dor logo se permutou em prazer. Lhe colocou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e apartou seus lábios dos dela para olhá-la. Isabella o acariciou o queixo, percorreu-lhe a boca firme com um dedo. Cullen apanhou seu dedo na boca, acariciando-o com a língua. Isabella voltou a arquear-se contra ele, agarrando o rosto do duque, e se apertou ainda mais.

Foi o último que recordou.

Então, Edward perdeu o controle, permitindo que sua paixão estalasse. Um prazer primário invadiu a jovem cegando-a. Pendurou-se no Cullen, confiando instintivamente que ele a manteria a salvo, e recebeu seu calor.

A respiração do Cullen era entrecortada. Suas carícias aumentaram de intensidade e o prazer se fez crescente. Quando Isabella se esticou debaixo dele e pronunciou seu nome com um sussurro assustado, o duque soube que ela estava a ponto de liberar do doce tortura que compartilhavam.

Arqueou-se contra ele com tal força, tal intensidade, que Edward sentiu os tremores até na alma. Pensou em acalmá-la, em lhe dizer que tudo estava bem, mas o tremor era tão avassalador que quão único pôde fazer foi apertá-la contra si.

Ao Cullen levou vários minutos para acalmar seu desbocado coração e apaziguar seus ofegos. Sentia-se incrivelmente satisfeito. Ainda dentro ela, apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e a olhou. Tinha uma expressão sonolenta e saciada. Uma gatita satisfeita, decidiu Cullen com um sorriso. E era sua gatita.

Isabella tentou serenar-se. Estava atônita pelo que acabava de lhe acontecer. Sentiu os lábios inflamados pelos beijos, e ainda pulsava pelo prazer abrasador que Cullen lhe tinha procurado. Não lhe tinha permitido que se retirasse ou que deixasse as coisas pela metade, e quando pensava em sua reação excitada, ruborizava-se.

Edward sorriu ao ver o abafado e o acanhamento na expressão de sua esposa. Beijou-a longamente, sorrindo. Só minutos antes, em seus braços tinha sido uma gata em zelo. Sentia a ardência dos arranhões em seus ombros, recordava as agonizantes súplicas de que não se detivera quando a investia uma e outra vez.

—Cullen, está-me esmagando — se queixou Bella.

O duque suspirou e relutantemente se colocou a seu lado. A separação não durou muito, porque ele a rodeou com seus braços, embalando-a meigamente.

—Tenho-te feito mal, carinho?

Isabella roçava seu pescoço com a boca, e meneou a cabeça em resposta a pergunta. Edward tentou separá-la para olhá-la aos olhos.

—Só ao princípio. Logo não doeu nada — admitiu a jovem. Sua voz era um murmúrio contra o pescoço do duque, mas ele ouviu o acanhamento em seu tom.

—Nada? — Repôs, tomando o cabelo. Apoiou sua cabeça contra a dela e lhe deu um carinhoso apertão.

Isabella sorriu de felicidade e suspirou.

—Quererá fazer isto muitas vezes? — Perguntou-lhe com fingida inocência. Moça sentiu a convulsão de seu peito um segundo antes de ouvir sua risada. E logo, repentinamente, estava novamente debaixo dele e olhava fixamente seus olhos verdes, cheios de reflexos dourados.

—Muita vezes — grunhiu.

Isabella sorriu, imensamente satisfeita. Então abriu os grandes olhos, surpreendida ao sentir a ereção dele.

—Cullen, podemos...?

—Claro.

A boca do duque silenciou o resto de suas perguntas. Ela o abraçou, sentindo aquele musculoso peito contra seus seios, aquela dureza contra sua suavidade. Um pensamento repentino interferiu com a sensação erótica.

—Doera-me outra vez? — Perguntou-lhe.

—Provavelmente — disse ele. Inclinou-se, estudou seu rosto e logo perguntou: — Se preocupa?

Sabia que se deteria se lhe desse o menor indício de estar muito sensível.

—Provavelmente — respondeu Isabella, e o beijou com ardor. Os 'provavelmente' logo foram esquecidos.

Depois do Cullen ficar profundamente adormecido, Isabella perdeu-se em seus próprios sonhos. Não estava acostumada a dormir com ninguém e não deixava de revolver-se e de dar voltas na cama. Além disso, se sentia tão sensível como machucada.

O sol começava sua ascensão quando Isabella se deslizou fora da cama para ir ao quarto contíguo. Banhou-se por completo e, quando terminou, usou uma camisola de felpa dropado. Ao retornar silenciosamente para o lugar onde dormia o Cullen, o fresco aroma do amanhecer se aderiu ao seu corpo. Agora estava completamente acordada e se perguntava quanto mais dormiria seu marido. A camisola lhe enredou nos lençóis e finalmente se desembaraçou dele.

Fora estava nevando e a jovem observou a leve chuva de flocos durante vários minutos. Sentou-se, agarrando os joelhos com os braços, e pensou em Laurent, perguntando-se como estaria se arrumando em sua viagem de retorno a Boston. Preocupou-se com sua segurança e rezou uma prece por ele.

E então sentiu a mão do Cullen movendo-se lentamente pelas suas costas. Voltou-se para olhá-lo e lhe sorriu.

—Despertei-te? — Sussurrou a modo de desculpa.

Cullen lhe pareceu intimide** pelo modo em que a observava. Estirou uma mão para lhe tocar o rosto e sentiu a aspereza da incipiente barba.

—No que estava pensando? — Perguntou ele. Espreguiçou-se e logo, com um grande bocejo, enlaçou as mãos detrás da cabeça.

A intimidação se desvaneceu com sua espreguiçada e Isabella pensou que mas bem parecia um urso.

—Pensava em Laurent — respondeu. — Agora deve estar tiritando de frio.

—Já. Queria ir-se e o necessitam em Boston, carinho. Aqui já fez seu trabalho.

—E como sabe?

—Tive um largo bate-papo com seu protetor antes que se fora — lhe contou Cullen.

Isabella sorriu pelo comentário de que Laurent era seu protetor.

—Protegíamos-nos mutuamente — disse. — É meu amigo.

—Contou-me como se conheceram. — Esboçou um meio sorriso que encantava a Isabella.

—Laurent não fala facilmente com ninguém. Surpreende-me que confiasse em ti — disse carrancuda.

—Contei-lhe que ia casar-me contigo e que eu velaria por sua segurança — explicou Cullen, respondendo à pergunta que a jovem não havia formulado.

—Isso é muito arrogante de sua parte — lhe disse Isabella.

Edward não se desanimou. Voltou-se apartou as mantas e começou a lhe mordiscar o quadril.

Isabella saltou e tentou lhe dar uma brincalhona bofetada. Ria enquanto o dizia que não estava muito limpo, mas a risada se desvaneceu quando viu que novamente estava juntado.

—Cullen, ainda estou muito sensível. Terá que...

—Te fazer amor de outro modo — concluiu ele.

Ela se voltou para ficar de joelhos e olhou para seu marido com receio. O olhar dele era ofegante e lasciva. Tomou seu tempo para lhe contemplar os peitos, os mamilos eretos em instintiva antecipação, a esbelta cintura e as arredondados quadris.

Ela meneou a cabeça quando lhe disse:

—Veem aqui, Isabella. Prometo-te que desta vez não te machucarei.

—Isso disse anteriormente — repôs Isabella enquanto o duque a colocava escarranchada*** em cima dele. — Cullen, estou dolorida...

Ele apressou-se a acalmá-la.

—Há infinitas maneiras de fazer amor, carinho. Relaxe — murmurou, lhe acariciando as costas.

Isabella não estava nada segura daquela afirmação. inclinou-se e o jogou um olhar receoso, lhe dando a entender que não lhe acreditava. Ele beijou a testa enrugada, sem deixar de acariciar as costas dela.

Os beijos tenros logo deram lugar que a avidez de seu desejo estalasse em paixão nua. Cullen a beijava incansavelmente, por todo o corpo, lhe tirando o fôlego. Tombou-a de barriga para cima e logo baixou a cabeça para lhe lamber e beijar os tensos seios.

Os dedos de Isabella se enredaram no cabelo suave e sedoso de Edward. Tratava de aproximar-se de seu marido, mas a perna deste a imobilizava contra a cama, obrigando-a a permanecer quieta. Então ele começou a descender mais abaixo, riscando um atalho de ardentes beijos com sua língua de veludo.

A moça não advertiu quais eram suas intenções até que o joelho dele a forçou a abrir as pernas e suas mãos a sujeitaram. Os dedos do duque se deslizaram dentro das pétalas acetinadas, acariciando e beliscando, até que ela esteve molhada de excitação. A boca substituiu os dedos e o duque fez caso omisso dos assustados rogos de Isabella para que se detivesse.

O prazer foi atrozmente doce. Os quadris de Isabella começaram a mover-se pausadamente. Aferrava-se aos lençóis com as mãos e sua cabeça se movia contra o travesseiro com a mesma agitação que sua pélvis contra a boca do Cullen.

Quando já não pôde suportar aquele enlouquecedor êxtase, estalou em mil fragmentos. Arqueou-se rendida e pronunciou seu nome.

Cullen só tinha pensado em agradar a ela, e lhe mostrar as alturas que podia lhe fazer tocar, e teve que lutar contra sua poderosa urgência. Ela estava ardendo a sua apaixonada resposta quase havia superado as intenções do duque.

Respirou fundo, aquietando seu corpo tremente e se separou dela. Forçou-se a pensar em algo, prometendo-se com um feroz grunhido não fazê-la sua. Isabella se sentou, com o olhar ainda extraviado pela paixão. Acariciou a coxa do Cullen, riscando lentos círculos, e se surpreendeu quando ele apanhou sua mão, obrigando-a a deixá-la quieta.

—Me dê um minuto para me sossegar — grasnou ele. Doíam-lhe as vísceras pela insatisfação. — Do contrário não poderei me conter, e te passará uma semana com problemas para caminhar.

Isabella sorriu.

—Uma semana, Cullen? Certamente está exagerando. — E liberou sua mão, lhe percorrendo o peito com o dedo. — Te vê dolorido, marido — observou com um suspiro sedutor. Sua mão duvidou em baixar e Isabella notou que seu marido ficou sem respiração. Repentinamente se sentiu muito poderosa e sedutora. Sua mão descendeu, até tocar a dureza do Cullen, que se sacudiu e deixou escapar um gemido. Ela sorriu e sussurrou:

—Acaba de me fazer gozar, Cullen. Não quer que eu também te faça gozar?

—Isabella, minha pequena inocente... — Gemeu o duque, e ficou estupefato quando Isabella, lentamente, baixou a cabeça e lhe deu ligeiros beijos ao redor do umbigo.

—Terá que me dizer como fazer — murmurou.

O duque do Cullen o fez ao ponto.

.

* * *

Fornidos* - Robusto, encorpado.

Intimide** - Apreensão, Tornar ou ir-se tornando tímido.

Escarranchada*** - Sentado ou montado com as pernas muito abertas.

* * *

N/A: Oh desculpe gente pela demora para atualizar a fic, só que é meio cansativo ter que corrigir/arrumar/revisar o texto. Aí acabo não atualizando constantemente, mas vou me esforçar para que isso não se repita. (Y)

Ah **gby00** que bom que está gostando, sinta-se a vontade para deixar reviews. e **Lena Swan** a resposta para a sua pergunta será respondida no decorrer da história - sem spoiler. ;D


	13. Chapter 11

A preocupação de Isabella sobre sentir-se envergonhada ao reunir-se com seus hóspedes não se tornou realidade. Quando ela e seu marido, já no final do fim de semana, emergiram de seu dormitório, e todos os convidados tinham partido.

— fomos terrivelmente grosseiros — lhe disse Isabella durante o jantar.

Seu sorriso indicou a ele que ela não estava muito molesta pelo seu comportamento, e ele mesmo pôs-se a rir.

Cullen fazia os acertos para a lua de mel, mas durante esses dias e noites plenos de felicidade ele e sua esposa jamais se aventuraram passar pela porta principal. Isabella rapidamente se adaptou a sua nova vida e assumiu as responsabilidades de governar a enorme mansão com relativa facilidade.

Carlisle, o criado do Cullen, e a senhora Esme, a ama de chaves, ajudaram-na a consegui-lo.

Mas Cullen não era tão fácil de governar. De fato, em numerosas ocasiões pensou que não era um homem fácil de querer. Quando se zangava, seu caráter rivalizava com o Vesúvio*, mas as erupções verbais terminavam muito rapidamente. Isabella sempre lhe plantava cara, dando o melhor de si, e paulatinamente chegou a aceitar o fato de que a relação entre eles sempre a manteria em guarda.

Esperou com crescente frustração ouvir que seu marido lhe dissesse que a amava. Acreditava que, ao seu devido tempo, a muralha que o Cullen havia erigido ao redor de seu coração se dissolveria e lhe permitiria ver sua vulnerabilidade.

Era, sem dúvida, o homem mas teimoso do mundo. Durante as seguintes semanas aprendeu que havia certos temas sobre os quais ele não queria discutir. E sua família encabeçava a lista.

A paciência nunca tinha sido um dos pontos altos de Isabella, mas as arrumava bastante bem, pensando que o esforço valeria a pena. Chegaria o momento, que o Cullen confiaria nela com todo seu coração.

Para Isabella não agradou ter que voltar para Londres para a ocasião da bodas de Alice, a qual, por certo, seria um acontecimento jubiloso, mas detestava ter que concluir a sua lua de mel. O disse ao Cullen e ele riu, abraçando-a enquanto foram para a carruagem que os levariam de volta à cidade.

—Em Londres também se pode fazer amor, carinho. Deus, acredito que lhe converti em uma libertina.

—Lamenta-o? — Replicou ela com um sorriso.

A resposta do Cullen consistiu em pô-la sobre os joelhos para lhe mostrar o quanto lamentava.

Isabella não conhecia a residência do Cullen na cidade e lhe pareceu muito cômoda. Era ampla, e estava abarrotada com mobiliário pesado, antiquado e flexível que indicava que se tratava do território de um macho.

A larga cama com dossel tem cortinas que se recolhiam durante o dia. Isabella subiu no colchão, enquanto Cullen se preparava para o jantar. O duque a observou com a extremidade do olho enquanto ela desatava ambas cortinas. Estava oculta à vista, mas sua risada indicava que estava se divertindo.

— Aqui se estará calentito** — lhe disse. — Confortável e calentito.

Cullen foi até a cama e abriu a cortina. Seu peito nu de recém banhado brilhava. Isabella sorriu e se estirou para desembaraçar-se das mantas. Cruzo as mãos detrás da cabeça, imitando o hábito de seu marido, e lhe deu uma piscada lenta e sedutora.

— Alguma vez tiveste frio em minha cama? — Pergunto Cullen. Sua voz soou divertida.

Isabella só tinha posto uma camisola e uma de suas coxas ficou exposta à vista de seu marido. O olhar deste a percorreu da cabeça aos pés, e quando voltou a olhá-la aos olhos sua diversão havia desaparecido.

— Me estas tentando carinho — Disse com tom áspero.

—Temos tempo? — Murmurou Isabella com um murmúrio entrecortado ante o olhar travesso do Cullen. Desatou-se o cinturão com um sorriso cativante que só intensificou o desejo do Cullen, e se aproximou de seu marido.

Ele não declinou o convite. Tirou as calças que acabará de colocar e se estendeu ao lado de sua esposa. Tomou entre seus braços e, ao cabo de um minuto, Isabella se deu conta de que ele esperava mais. Riu, um som alegre e desinibido que fez sorrir o Cullen, e se montou à escarranchada sobre o duque. E então começou a entretecer seu mágico feitiço sobre o corpo dele, transformando ao controlado e disciplinado duque do Cullen no guerreiro selvagem que espreitava debaixo de sua pele.

Cullen permitiu a doce agonia até que se sentiu a ponto de explorar. Sua voz se voltou áspera então, rogando que ela pusesse fim a sua tortura. Isabella o ignorou e seguiu conduzindo-o ao ponto sem retorno.

Cullen deixou escapar um rouco grito visceral e de repente Isabella se achou de costas.

—Não terei piedade — grunho contra a boca da jovem.

E então começou a embriagá-la de prazer até que lhe pediu que acabasse. Sorriu de satisfação e, com dor em suas vísceras, voltou para pô-la escarranchada e a penetrou com uma deliberada investida que terminou com todas as brincadeiras.

Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás e emitiu um gemido baixo que o duque respondeu com outro e outra investida. Ambos alcançaram o êxtase no instante exato.

Isabella se sentiu transportada ao céu, com o Cullen lhe ensinando o caminho. Pouco a pouco descendeu flutuando de retorno à realidade, com um sorriso de satisfação. Apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e ouviu as palpitações de seu coração. Esperou que a respiração do duque se suavizasse e logo murmurou:

—Amo-te.

Dizer-lhe que o amava logo que terminavam de fazer amor se havia convertido em um ritual e, como sempre, esperou que ele respondesse.

Sabia que podia pedi-lo e que provavelmente o obteria, mas queria que o reconhecimento viesse do coração do Cullen.

O duque a estreitou e suspirou de satisfação. Esse foi o único sinal de que tinha ouvido a declaração da moça e esta, uma vez mais, aceitou que ele ainda não estava preparado.

Obrigou-se a eliminar a tristeza de sua expressão e se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhar ao Cullen nos olhos.

—Fiquemos aqui pelo resto da noite.

—Uma sugestão muito interessante — respondeu ele com um sorriso zombador. — Mas sua família provavelmente exigirá uma explicação. Será você quem lhes explique o que nos reteve ou deverei fazê-lo eu?

Isabella se ruborizou.

—Um cavalheiro não mencionaria tais coisas — disse ela. — Suponho melhor nos vestimos.

Tentou apartar-se mas ele a reteve.

— Incluso no, Isabella. Acredito que deveríamos voltar a repassar o que concordamos.

Isabella fechou os olhos e suspirou de exasperação.

— Sei de cor, Cullen. Não vou separar-me de ti durante o baile, não escaparei a nenhum lado com Alice, se algo ocorrer você deve me deixar, então acompanharei McCarty até sua volta.

Ele assentiu com expressão séria. Limpou-lhe à frente com a mão.

— Por favor não se preocupe, Cullen. Os homens que contratou não têm pista alguma. Além disso, disse-te que provavelmente se trata de alguma mulher vingativa que te queria para si e se propôs a me afugentar.

Agora foi o Cullen que se mostrou exasperado.

— Assim que essa suposta dama que te empurrou escada abaixo, serrou o eixo da minha carruagem e logo te escreveu essa carta ameaçadora? Isso é o que sugere?

— Não mencionei a nenhuma dama, Cullen, a não ser a uma mulher. Há uma diferença. E para mim tem sentido. Pôde ter contratado a alguém para manipular a carruagem.

Cullen guardou o que pensava. Sua mulher era muito inocente e não queria alarmá-la com a informação que tinha reunido. Era seu dever protegê-la de qualquer dano e não queria assustá-la, a não ser precavê-la. Até que se fechasse a armadilha e se completasse a prova, ela não ia estar fora de sua vista. Agora lhe pertencia e todo aquele que se atrevesse a tocá-la não viveria para contar.

Enquanto se vestia, Cullen permanecia calado. Isabella seguia incomodando-o e quando o duque lhe disse que o dormitório dela era contíguo ao dele, e que ali poderia vestir-se com comodidade, a jovem se burlou e lhe disse em términos categóricos que não gostava dos dormitórios separados.

—Não consentirei que Carlisle venha aqui para me ajudar enquanto você anda dando voltas médias nua. — grunho Cullen.

Isabella se deteve frente ao espelho oval para escovar o cabelo, em desacordo com o comentário de seu marido.

—E bem?

—Já não é um menino, Cullen. Já pode se vestir sozinho. Eu tenho o feito durante anos.

—Sua criada se queixa disso.

— Mary Charlotte tem bastante que fazer sem necessidade de me perseguir.

Cullen abandonou a discussão e saiu da habitação. Foi para sala de visitas, com um conhaque na mão, e refletiu sobre a velada que se morava. Quase tinha declinado o convite ao Clavenhurst, a magnífica mansão do Marquês do Higginbotham, por todas as dificuldades que representava manter a salvo Isabella em meio de tanta gente. Mas não podia recusar, claro, porque o marquês era o tio de Isabella e se ofenderia se não assistissem.

O baile tinha um dobro propósito. Alice e Jasper se casariam em dois dias e a ocasião era uma celebração pré-nupcial. Também para honrar ao duque e a duquesa do Cullen, constituindo-se assim no primeiro compromisso que ele e Isabella assistiam como marido e mulher.

Com um vestido de brilhante seda azul, Isabella chegou até a porta e encontrou seu marido apoiado contra o suporte da chaminé. Seu marcado cenho pouco a pouco se abrandou, sendo substituído por um olhar arrogante que intrigou Isabella.

A moça lhe fez uma reverência teatral e seus olhos azuis claro, que se assemelhavam à cor de seu vestido, cintilaram. Então sorriu para o duque, que levantou sua taça a modo de saudação.

—Até faz um minuto estava carrancudo e agora parece muito satisfeito de ti mesmo. — Observou Isabella, pensando que também se via mas arrumado. Levava um traje negro e quando se afastou do lar voltou a oferecer seu magnífico e poderoso aspecto. Ela se perguntou quando aquele homem deixaria de lhe acelerar o pulso. Em apenas olhá-lo, lhe esticavam os músculos com o desejo de que a abraçasse.

Isabella nunca tinha sido boa para esconder seus pensamentos, e o Cullen sábia o que ela estava pensando.

—Se continuar me olhando dessa forma não iremos a nenhuma parte — observou. Deixou sua taça sobre o suporte da chaminé, e lentamente caminhou para sua esposa. Começava a sentir-se acalorado e as roupas lhe resultavam muito rodeadas, e tudo porque sua bela esposa lhe tinha dirigido aquele olhar especial. Desejava tomá-la entre seus braços e beijá-la apaixonadamente. A contra gosto, ajudou-a com sua capa de inverno e chamou a carruagem.

Chegariam tarde e, quanto antes passasse a velada, mais logo poderia tê-la entre seus braços.

O conde do Brandon esperava na porta da mansão do marquês e abraçou a sua filha antes que esta pudesse tirar capa.

—Querida filha, senti sua falta — anunciou o conde. Levou-a para um lado e, com uma voz o suficientemente alta para que Cullen o ouvisse, murmurou: — É feliz, Isabella? Cuida bem de ti?

Ela sorriu.

—Sou muito feliz, pai — disse brevemente. Não continuou porque sabia que Cullen estava escutando-a. Se contasse a seu pai o quão feliz se sentia, quão contente estava, seu marido ficaria impossível. A humildade não era um de seus pontos fortes, e sua vaidade cresceria até limites insuspeitados.

Alice e Jasper logo reclamaram sua atenção e depois o tio Felix, junto com sua mulher, tomaram parte na conversação.

O duque e a duquesa do Cullen fizeram sua entrada no salão de baile e se dirigiram para o anfitrião. O tio Melo estava sentado em uma poltrona e Isabella advertiu que já parecia fatigado. Começou a ficar de pé, mas ela meneou a cabeça e se sentou ao seu lado.

Cullen a deixou com seu tio logo depois de lhe jogar um olhar que ela interpretou como uma advertência de que não se andasse pavoneando por aí. O Marquês admitiu que estava cansado, mas só pela excitação. O piscou os olhos de um olho para Isabella e lhe sussurrou que ele não tinha participado dos preparativos da festa. Felix e Heidi se encarregaram de tudo.

Isabella lhe agarrou a mão enquanto lhe contava suas atividades das últimas semanas. Agradava-lhe ficar sentada ao seu lado pelo resto da velada, e isso dava gosto a seu tio, e rechaçou vários convites para dançar. Quando tio Melo lhe perguntou com sua habitual franqueza quando podia esperar que a família crescesse, Isabella riu.

—Não discutimos ainda — admitiu. — Nem sequer sei quantos filhos quer o Cullen.

—Eu gostaria de viver o suficiente para levar nos braços o seu primogênito – disse o Marquês.

—Queria que vivesse para sempre — repôs Isabella num sussurro. O marquês ficou encantado com essa observação e lhe apertou a mão com carinho.

Cullen, sem tirar olho de Isabella, estava com o McCarty do outro lado do salão. Este tratou de conversar com seu amigo sobre distintas questões, mas não conseguiu despertar interesse algum no duque.

—O rei esta se divorciando de sua esposa e se muda para França na semana que vem — comentou.

Cullen assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu observando a sua esposa.

—Não vai desaparecer, Ed. Pelo amor de Deus, homem, te controle! — Soltou uma risada e aplaudiu ao Cullen nas costas, procurando tirar a sua preocupação.

—Não leva nenhuma jóia.

McCarty se mostrou confundido pela observação, observou Isabella e logo comentou:

—Leva seu anel.

—Jamais o tiraria.

O arrogante comentário fez sorrir McCarty.

—Cullen, por que estamos falando de jóias? — Perguntou.

O duque se encolheu de ombros e, por fim, emprestou atenção no McCarty.

—Inteiraste-te de algo mais, a respeito de meu problema? — Perguntou, referindo-se à investigação a propósito do inimigo de Isabella, mas havia muita gente perto que podia ouvir.

—Nosso problema. Bem, descobri algo que acredito significativo.

—Falaremos depois do jantar — disse Cullen.

Do outro lado do salão, Isabella ajudava seu tio a ficar de pé e o alcançava a bengala. Tinha passado mais de uma hora com ele e o marquês estava contente. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha depois de lhe fazer prometer três vezes que o visitaria na tarde seguinte, e logo se dirigiu ao vestíbulo.

Isabella caminhou ao seu lado, respondendo com uma reverência a aqueles que saudavam-na.

—Poderá dormir com todo este ruído? — Perguntou ao ancião.

—Estes dias durmo como um bebê — declarou o tio Melo. — Vai agora e desfruta, querida. Estarei mas descansado em nossa entrevista de amanhã.

Isabella entrelaçou as mãos e observou como seu tio subia lentamente a escada. Logo se voltou, pensando em reunir-se com o Cullen, mas a interceptaram Tanya Denali e seu prometido James Crestwall.

Tanya parecia uma alfavaca***. Agarrou-a pelo braço, apertando Isabella que se sentiu desconcertada. Até que lhe doeu.

—Deve te sentir muito satisfeita de ti mesma — lhe espetou. A Isabella surpreendeu sua veemência e a dolorosa forma em que a tinha agarrada.

—Olhe que inocente finge ser — disse Tanya ao James com voz depreciativa.

Isabella se sentiu desconcertada.

—Do que está falando, Tanya? — Perguntou, e liberou seu braço em um puxão, procurando freneticamente com o olhar seu marido.

Tanya interpretou mal o olhar e disse:

—OH, não se preocupe. Não vou arruinar sua preciosa festinha. Foi toda uma honra que me convidassem. Só queria te dizer que não me engana. Arruinaste tudo. Tudo!

Tanya voltou a agarrá-la no braço, lhe fincando as unhas na pele.

—Pagará por isso, zorra. Só espera e verá.

—Em nenhuma vez golpeei a uma mulher antes, não é assim, McCarty? — Cullen fez a observação ao passar pelas costas de Tanya, por isso não pôde ver a careta que fez a mulher. — Mas se não tirar a mão do braço da minha mulher, senhorita Denali, acredito que você será a primeira.

Tanya retirou a mão com uma brutalidade que fez retroceder Isabella. Fulminou ao James com o olhar, como se o culpasse pela inadvertida chegada do Cullen, e sem mais se dirigiu ao salão de baile. James teve que correr para alcançá-la.

Isabella os observou afastar-se com crescente irritação. McCarty o advertiu e agarrou o dolorido braço para massagear-lhe ela se encolheu de ombros. Notou que várias pessoas a olhavam e rapidamente mudou de expressão.

—Supõe-se que terá que reagir durante a briga, não depois — brincou.

Isabella olhou ao sorridente McCarty e a seu carrancudo marido.

—Sempre demoro em reagir — disse. — Cullen! Tanya me odeia. Disse que tudo era por minha culpa.

—Todo o que? — Inquiriu McCarty.

—Não tenho nem idéia.

—Vamos para casa. McCarty, cuida-a enquanto chamo a nossa carruagem.

—A casa não — declarou Isabella. — Não vou fugir daqui por gente como Tanya Denali. E prometi me reunir com…

—Não vais reunir te com ninguém. — A voz do Cullen soou cortante e Isabella se deteve.

Mas não se ia. Desiludiria seu pai, posto que não tinha passado nem um minuto ao seu lado, e tinha prometido para Alice ter uma conversação confidencial depois do jantar. Não explicou para o Cullen, mas sim se limitou a lhe sussurrar:

—Ainda não dançaste comigo.

—É verdade, Ed — atravessou McCarty, ainda sorrindo.

—Magnífico! Dançaremos e logo iremos. — Cullen agarrou o cotovelo de sua mulher e a empurrou para o salão de baile.

Ela sorriu, sabendo que acabava de obter uma pequena vitória.

—Obrigado, marido — disse, tratando de não se desfrutar.

—Só um baile. — Disse Cullen.

— Sim, Cullen.

Sua mansidão não o enganou nem por um instante. Tão logo terminou o baile, McCarty se aproximou e solicitou ser o seguinte a dançar com Isabella.

Cullen aceitou a contra gosto. Seu humor melhorou quando viu partir Tanya e James. Não queria ter outro encontro essa noite. Amanhã seria outro dia. Então falaria brevemente com essa vil mulher e obteria algumas respostas.

Ao final Isabella dançou com boa parte de Londres e, quando acabou o jantar de meia-noite e se retomou o baile, estava exausta. Cullen estava contente por ela. Tirou o chapéu inclusive sorrindo um par de vezes pelo revôo que causava sua formosa esposa. Ela se conduzia com uma dignidade e uma confiança que adorava. Em duas ocasiões, quando menos o esperava, deu-lhe a costas a seu companheiro de baile para lhe sorrir.

Cullen advertiu que Terrence St. Marcus não deixava de revoar ao redor de sua mulher, igual a um jovem chamado Jared. Manteve a compostura e o adicionou a sua crescente lista de almofadinhas com quem teria logo uma breve conversa.

—Outra vez carrancudo, Ed. Ainda pensa na Tanya?

Cullen meneou a cabeça.

—Só miro aos rapazotes que rondam a minha mulher — observou com indiferença, mas pelo seu olhar McCarty soube que estava irritado. — Falarei com alguns deles antes que a noite termine.

McCarty meneou a cabeça.

—Pois terá que falar com todos os homens pressentes — brincou. — Olhe, Isabella, segue seu pai para a pista de baile. Estará segura por uns minutos. É um bom momento para falar, não crie?

Cullen assentiu e o seguiu fora do salão. Deteve-se o suficiente para colocar medo no corpo do Jared, e logo continuou. McCarty atuava despreocupadamente, mas o fato de que tivesse tirado o tema de sua informação duas vezes sugeria que não se tratava de outra pista falsa.

Acharam o despacho do marquês, contemplaram como partia um casal que tinham procurado um momento de intimidade sem intercambiar nenhuma palavra, e logo fecharam a porta.

Isabella concluiu o baile com seu pai quando Alice se precipitou ofegante para ela, cheia de expectativas.

—Tio, se nos perdoar, Isabella e eu temos que falar de algo.

Isabella a seguiu fora do salão.

—Este quarto oferece suficiente privacidade — declarou Alice. Retirou os óculos quando se sentou junto a Isabella. — Pensei que poderíamos falar no balcão, mas claro, gelaríamos-nos.

Sua prima sorriu e lhe aplaudiu a mão.

—Tranquilize-se Alice. Em dois dias estará casada com o homem que amas e tudo será maravilhoso.

—É de verdade maravilhoso? — Alice formulou a pergunta e franziu o sobrecenho. — Desejaria que mamãe estivesse aqui. Tenho medo de… Bem, Já sabe ao que tenho medo, e além disso tenho dúvidas.

—Alice, tudo sairá bem — Isabella recordou quão assustada havia estado na sua própria noite de bodas. Sentiu-se ruborizar. — Jasper não espera que você saiba como fazer — explicou com crescente embaraço. — Mas é realmente muito agradável.

Alice sorriu.

—Eu gosto quando me beija — admitiu. — E sei que você não me mentiria. Se diz que é maravilhoso, então deve sê-lo.

Isabella sorriu, rogando que sua prima não lhe fizesse perguntas específicas, e sentiu alívio quando a viu ficar de pé e colocar o óculos.

—Tem-me feito sentir muito melhor — lhe disse.

E partiu como um frufrú de cetim rosa, sem dúvida em busca de seu prometido. Isabella acabava de ficar de pé quando o alto e desajeitado Terrence St. Marcus apareceu e lhe pediu um momento de seu tempo.

Isabella rechaçou o convite. Não era para nada adequado permanecer a sós naquele quarto. Além disso, Isabella não queria falar com aquele dandy****.

Seus lascivos olhares não ocultavam a atração que ela exercia sobre ele e isso a irritava. Depois de tudo, era uma mulher casada!

—Só queria lhe pedir permissão para nos ver enquanto esteja em Londres — declarou St. Marcus. — Agora que esta casada, uma diversão… — Se encolheu de ombros significativamente.

Isabella não podia acreditar no descaramento do homem.

—Ignorarei seu insulto por esta vez — lhe espetou com voz gélida, e partiu com um arrepiou de desgosto.

—Mas você não me entendeu — sussurrou Terrence detrás dela.

Isabella simulou não havê-lo ouvido, viu seu pai em um grupo ao outro lado do salão e se dirigiu para ali.

Conteve sua cólera, tinha entendido perfeitamente o que aquele odioso inglês tinha em mente. Decidiu falar sobre isso para o Cullen sobre a desagradável atitude de alguns homens, mas logo se esqueceu do assunto.

Passou vários minutos procurando seu marido depois de um breve baile com Jasper, e este lhe sugeriu que talvez estivesse na biblioteca. Isabella partiu nessa direção. Acabava de dizer para seu pai que estava cansada e que logo se iria. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era encontrar seu marido e ir-se.

Tanto Tanya Denali como Terrence St. Marcus a tinham deixado pensativa e quão único queria era abandonar o ruído e a frivolidade. Por cima de tudo, queria que Cullen a abraçasse.

Não estava consciente que Terrence a tinha seguido até que chamou à porta da biblioteca e a abriu para olhar dentro. Estava vazia e Isabella despenhava-se a voltar sobre seus passos quando Terrence a fez entrar de um empurrão e fechou a porta detrás de si.

—Com licença do meu caminho — lhe espetou Isabella furiosa. E ficou mais furiosa quando St. Marcus meneou a cabeça.

—Sou um homem muito rico — começou. — Poderia lhe oferecer…

A paciência de Isabella se acabou. Empurrou-o e se encaminhou para a porta, mas a voz do homem se voltou desagradável.

—Bom, de momento não sou nada rico — observou, enquanto a retinha. — Mas me vão pagar uma fortuna por pô-la em uma situação comprometida. Seu marido, querida senhora, é um homem ciumento.

—Sim, é-o — respondeu Isabella. Retrocedeu, pensando em agarrar do escritório um candelabro para lhe atiçar na cabeça. — O bastante para matá-lo.

—Não com tanta gente ao redor.

—Por que? Por que faz isto?

—Por dinheiro, claro — respondeu Terrence com um negligente encolhimento de ombros. — Tanya me pagará amanhã. Está verdadeiramente molesta com você, querida senhora.

Isabella alcançou o escritório e girou, mas não foi o suficientemente rápida. Terrence St. Marcus se equilibrou sobre ela, fazendo-a girar e lhe imobilizando os braços.

—Não me incomodaria beijá-la. Você é muito bela. Valeria a pena um murro ou dois de seu irado marido.

Isabella ficou rígida entre seus braços. Já não se debatia, mas sim esperava sua oportunidade. As pernas do Terrence estavam bastante separadas para o que ela tinha em mente e, tão logo ele se relaxasse, faria-lhe exatamente o que seu primo Collin lhe tinha ensinado para defender-se de um homem que a sujeitasse.

—Meu marido acreditará no que eu lhe diga — alardeou.

Terrence moveu as pernas e Isabella colocou seu pé direito entre os dele. O som de vozes chegou até eles nesse instante. Isabella abriu a boca para gritar, mas Terrence a sossegou com sua boca.

A porta se abriu justo quando Isabella estava por levantar o joelho para infringir uma dor atroz no seu captor.

Não teve oportunidade de fazer. A ira do Cullen se mostrou mais rápida que o raio. Terrence St. Marcus foi arrancado de Isabella e arrojado para cima do escritório com tal velocidade que ela ficou assombrada. Apartou-se justo na hora quando os pés de Terrence quase roçaram na sua cara.

Não podia ver o rosto de seu marido, porque estava de costas a ele. Observou que St. Marcus tentava levantar-se. Isabella se voltou para a porta, onde permanecia McCarty, obviamente bloqueando a entrada a qualquer um.

St. Marcus finalmente se incorporou, só para voltar a ser derrubado de um poderoso murro no estômago.

Isabella se precipitou para o Cullen e viu sua expressão. Desceu-lhe pelas costas um arrepiou de medo. Ele a olhou e seu rosto exibia seu escândalo, seu desgosto e seu desdém.

—O que está pensando? — Murmurou Isabella.

—Silêncio!

A frieza da ordem a horrorizou. Ficou tão desarmada pela ira que havia em sua voz e seu olhar que rompeu a chorar. Deus santo, acaso realmente acreditava que ela tinha animado os avanços desse homem horrível? Meneou a cabeça, negando que ele pudesse equivocar-se tanto com ela.

St. Marcus demonstrou ser tão estúpido como rapaz. Novamente ficou de pé com dificuldade. Cullen o agarrou pelo pescoço e com uma mão o estrelou contra a biblioteca. Terrence parecia um boneco, lutando contra a pressão que o Cullen exercia contra sua garganta, enquanto seu rosto se ia enchendo de manchas vermelhas. Isabella tentou, sem êxito, fazer que seu marido soltasse-o. Voltou-se para o McCarty e lhe rogou que interviesse.

—Não deixe que o mate — lhe rogou.

A resposta do McCarty foi um encolhimento de ombros. Isabella enxugou as lágrimas e se voltou para o duque.

—Cullen, pendurarão-lhe se o matá-lo. E ele ainda tem que te dizer a verdade — adicionou.

—Sei perfeitamente que estava fazendo — lhe espetou-o.

Então atravessou McCarty.

—Não vale a pena, Ed. Jogue-o no lixo.

—OH, por favor — exclamou Isabella. — Me diga, Cullen. Diga-me o que você está

imaginando.

A expressão do duque trocou paulatinamente até que se viu quase indiferente. Soltou o seu cativo e o observou derrubar-se no chão.

—Ed, escuta a sua mulher. Isabella, lhe explicará o que ocorreu — disse McCarty, tratando de mediar.

—Não explicarei nada — disse ela com voz inexpressiva. Tinha os punhos apertados, único sinal de cólera. — Viu o que aconteceu. Tira suas próprias conclusões. Meu marido já tem suas respostas. Não é assim, Cullen? — Começou a caminhar para a porta, mas ele a reteve agarrando-a no braço.

—Acredito que é inocente — admitiu Cullen, embora com voz terrivelmente fria. — Ficará aqui até que estejamos preparados para ir. McCarty, ocupe-se da carruagem.

—Ocupe-se você — lhe respondeu seu amigo. Não ia deixar o Cullen só com St. Marcus. Sabia que seu amigo ainda não se desfez da sua fúria.

Cullen resmungou um juramento e abandonou o quarto. McCarty se aproximou do Terrence e o pisou com sua bota.

—Sugiro que saia daqui antes que o Cullen retorne.

Isabella permaneceu no meio da habitação, olhando para o chão, e St. Marcus deu todo um rodeio para evitá-la.

McCarty observou a partida do homem e logo se aproximou de Isabella. Pôs uma mão no ombro dela para lhe oferecer consolo e franziu o sobrecenho quando a jovem o apartou.

—Me diga o que ocorreu — pediu ele com voz tranquilizadora.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—O diria ao Cullen — murmurou.

—E seria tão terrível? — A voz do McCarty, tenra e afetuosa, comoveu a Isabella.

Tremia e apertou as mãos em um esforço para deixar de tremer. Não aceitaria o consolo do McCarty, sabendo instintivamente que qualquer amostra de compaixão a faria perder a compostura.

—Quero voltar para casa agora.

McCarty tratou novamente de tocá-la mas ela retrocedeu um passo. O tom agônico de sua voz lhe doeu. Mantinha-se erguida com dignidade e dominava sua expressão, mas a dor seguia presente em sua voz.

—Cullen retornará em um minuto — disse ele. — Acaba de te dizer que sabe que é inocente. Só está furioso com o St. Marcus…

Ela meneou a cabeça, interrompendo a explicação do McCarty.

—Ao princípio não — o contradisse — acreditou no pior…

—Quando se acalmar…

—Não quero ir para casa com o Cullen. — A declaração interrompeu a resposta bem-intencionada do McCarty.

—Isso está muito mal. — A dura observação veio da porta, onde estava o duque do Cullen.

Isabella se negou a olhá-lo. Sentiu que lhe colocavam a capa sobre os ombros e logo foi conduzida até seu marido. Não se disseram nenhuma palavra por todo o caminho até a casa. Isabella se esforçou em acalmar sua fúria.

Podia sentir o olhar hostil do Cullen e seguia negando-se a olhá-lo. Ele tinha-lhe quebrado o coração e não tinha a ninguém a quem culpar, salvo a ela mesma. Disse-se que era uma parva. Cullen não teria podido feri-la dessa maneira se ela não tivesse se apaixonado. Tinha crédulo nele com todo seu coração e agora se sentia quase destroçada por isso. Seus ciúmes irracionais e sua desconfiança eram tão ilógicos que Isabella não sabia como combatê-los, nem como se proteger. Recordava a maneira como tinha sido atacada quando James lhe tinha roubado os tão desejados beijos na noite do jantar na casa de seu pai. Sua ira tinha ido tanto contra ela como contra James. Aquela noite tinha presenciado o mesmo olhar durante décimos de segundo. A fúria tinha sido dirigida contra ela.

Quando chegasse em casa, Isabella só queria encerrar-se em seu dormitório e chorar. Sentia-se como uma ave ferida, procurando um lugar seguro para esconder-se.

Cullen a observou começar a subir pela escada e lhe ordenou que o seguisse até a biblioteca para falar sobre o acontecido.

Ela se limitou a seguir seu caminho, ignorando a ordem de seu marido. Havia chegado à porta de seu dormitório quando Cullen a deteve.

—Não me ouviste? À biblioteca!

—Não gosto.

Isabella entrou em sua habitação e fechou a porta no nariz de seu estupefato marido. De repente a porta se abriu com estrépito e Cullen irrompeu. Sua mulher estava sentada no bordo da cama, com as mãos sobre o regaço. Plantou-se ante ela com as pernas separadas e os braços em jarras.

Isabella viu sua expressão irada e deixou que sua própria fúria explorasse.

—Depois desta noite, é provável que eu nunca mais volte a falar contigo.

A veemência de sua voz enfureceu o duque.

—Explicara por que estava na biblioteca com o St. Marcus, ou então terei que tirar de ti a bofetadas.

—Não se atreveria a me pôr à mão em cima.

Pausada-a declaração surpreendeu ao Cullen, desinflando-o um pouco.

—E o que te faz acreditar nisso? — Repôs moderando a voz.

—Que não precisa empregar a violência, quando seus olhares e pensamentos podem causar bastante mais danifico. E além disso, nunca bateria numa mulher; Não, está não é sua natureza.

Cullen pensou que ela tinha razão. As ameaças vazias não ajudariam a conseguir uma resposta. Decidiu então empregar um raciocínio calmo.

—Me conte o que ocorreu.

—Se responder a minha pergunta, então te contarei tudo — replicou Isabella — Quando me encontrou ao princípio com o St. Marcus, acreditou que eu havia te traído, não?

—Sei que não teve nada haver em…

—Não é isso o que te perguntei. Responda-me agora. A verdade, Cullen!

O duque enrugou a testa e se encolheu de ombros.

—Era a conclusão natural. Só, acreditei por um par de segundos. Acreditei que tinha me traído. Em algum momento da velada disse que queria se reunir com alguém. Entretanto, dava-me conta de meu engano e de que é inocente.

O desânimo abateu Isabella, que ficou a menear a cabeça.

—Ia ter uma conversação privada com Alice — replicou. — Ela era a pessoa que ia reunir-me. Agora te direi o que aconteceu. Estava te procurando. Jasper me disse que poderia estar na biblioteca e Terrence St. Marcus me seguiu. Tanya ia pagá-lo por me pôr em uma situação comprometedora. Veja, todo mundo sabe quão ciumento é, todos, salvo sua estúpida esposa! E St. Marcus necessitava do dinheiro. De fato, alardeei ante ele, lhe dizendo que você acreditaria em mim e não ao que visse. Estava equivocada. — A última frase foi sussurrada com um soluço.

—Não dê voltas às coisas — estalou Cullen. — Prometeu ficar no meu lado toda à noite. Mas apenas te dou as costas e termina…

—Estava te buscando — interrompeu Isabella. — E cometi um engano.

—Nisso tem razão.

—Meu engano foi me casar contigo. Meu engano foi te confiar meu coração. Meu engano foi me apaixonar por ti. Mas o amor e o ódio são emoções as gema, e agora acredito que quase te odeio. Tudo por sua culpa — destrambelhou Isabella. — Pouco a pouco está afogando todo o amor que te tenho.

Então lhe deu as costas e começou a despir-se, tratando de apagar o Cullen de sua mente.

Quando estava meio despida, tentou rodear ao Cullen para ir ao dormitório dele para procurar sua bata, mas ele bloqueou sua saída.

—Por que está carrancudo, Cullen? Deveria estar se desfrutando — ironizou ela com tom glacial. — Desde o dia que me conheceu estiveste esperando que eu te enganasse. Agora está seguro de que sou como todas as mulheres do seu passado, e acabo de te demonstrar que tem razão. Não sou melhor que uma cortesã, não?

—Do que está falando?

—Crê que é seu dever me proteger de mim mesma, não é assim? Nós, as pobres mulheres, somos tão débeis e, claro, nenhuma possui moral alguma. Acaso não é certo que não podemos evitar ir para cama com o primeiro homem disponível? Responda-me, Cullen. Como é que fui capaz de me conservar virgem até o matrimônio?

—Maldita seja, estas desvairando! — O duque não tinha querido gritar, mas sua mulher estava chegando muito perto da verdade.

—Inglaterra é um lugar horrível — sussurrou Isabella. — Em todos os anos que vivi em Boston, só uma vez tive problemas com patifes. Eram três bêbados e eu estava no lugar equivocado. Mas aqui, não importa onde esteja, atacam-me e ameaçam-me… E, Deus Santo, nem sequer se trata de estranhos. Meu próprio marido me ataca com seus horríveis pensamentos. Quero voltar para minha casa. Quero retornar para Boston. — E rompeu a chorar.

—Isabella, sabe muito bem que tenho mau gênio.

—Não serve de nada gritar para um surdo ou pedir a um cego que olhe. Esta noite compreendi que tem suas convicções tão afiançadas que nada vai fazê-lo trocar. Jamais confiará em mim de coração. Não é capaz disso. Nunca devia ter me casado contigo.

—Não tinha alternativa — observou ele, voltando a zangar-se pelos duros comentários dela. Que sua esposa se atrevesse a lhe falar de tal modo o tirava de gonzo.

Ela se meteu na cama e cobriu-se com as mantas. Voltou-se, lhe dando as costas.

—Por favor, sai do meu dormitório — disse Isabella. Tremia de frio e desespero, e sábia que só era questão de tempo que se derrubasse e começasse a chorar a sério. Quão único queria era que a deixasse sozinha com sua desdita. Só depois de que tivesse terminado com as lágrimas poderia decidir o que faria.

—Parece-me que te acordaste muito tarde, mulher. Deus, sempre estas te lembrando tarde — resmungou Cullen. — Não tem motivos para estar zangada comigo. Sou eu que encontrei você na biblioteca com esse bastardo, depois de me haver dado sua palavra de que não iria sozinha a nenhuma parte. É condenadamente confiada, Isabella. E por isso sempre estar se metendo em situações comprometidas.

—Não me acordei tarde de nada — respondeu Isabella, dando a volta e olhando-o desafiante. — Se recorde comigo. É você que me disse que tínhamos quartos separados. E este é o meu. Assim vete. Não quero que durma ao meu lado. — As lágrimas lhe queimaram os olhos, mas ainda assim adicionou com voz desafiante:

—Não o permitirei.

—Permitir? Não o permitirá? — Seu bramido silenciou Isabella, que sem embargo não se alterou. — Ninguém jamais se atreveu a me falar assim! Ninguém! Entendeu, Isabella, sou eu o que permite neste matrimônio, não você.

Cullen avançou para a cama tirando camisa. Ela se virou para o outro lado. Sentiu que ele apartava as mantas de um puxão e ouviu o rangido da cama quando se tendeu ao seu lado. Logo, o duque tirou a camisa de Isabella, despindo seus ombros, sua cintura e suas pernas. Ela não se moveu. Contendo o fôlego, aguardou um ataque que nunca chegou. Em lugar disso, sentiu os lábios do Cullen roçando na sua nuca.

—Não me toque — sussurrou contra o travesseiro.

—Não é assim como são as coisas, mulher. O que queira carece de importância. — a voz do Cullen soou dura, inflexível.

Isabella se voltou com tal veemência que sacudiu ao Cullen. O rosto dela ficou a centímetros do dele. Olharam-se fixamente por um comprido momento, deixando que a fúria de cada um flui-se sem obstáculos. Isabella se obrigou a falar com voz serena.

—Talvez para o duque do Cullen meus desejos não tenham importância, mas nesta cama seu poder e seu dinheiro não significam nada. Nesta cama é meu marido. Pode que muita gente esteja ao serviço do duque do Cullen, mas eu nunca estarei ao serviço de meu marido. Nunca! Aprende a separar o titulo do homem, porque é a única maneira que este matrimônio terá uma oportunidade.

A expressão do duque denotava confusão, e Isabella teve que gritar para lhe fazer entender.

—Deixa os ciúmes e a cólera do outro lado da porta, junto com sua arrogância! Vêem em mim como Edward Anthony Masen — acrescentou com um sussurro e voltou-se para o outro lado, desentendendo-se dele, que certamente seguia confuso. O seu coração lhe doía de pena.

Cullen pensou que ela pedia o impossível. Falava-lhe em adivinhações e ele carecia da paciência para desentranhá-los. Era o duque do Cullen! E não era possível separar o titulo do homem. Maldita seja! Acaso não entendia ela que seu titulo era sua couraça? Acaso estava tratando de despojar a sua auto-estima? Assaltou-o uma molesta incerteza. Ou tentava despoja-lo de suas defesas? E se o obtinha, então o que? Ficaria algo? Isabella lhe exigia muito. Não compreendia a si mesma. Negava o poder, a riqueza e a posição, embora essas eram as razões pelas quais ela se casou com ele. Eram-no? Poderia acaso amar a Edward Anthony Masen, o homem?

Cullen negou com a cabeça e tratou de desprender-se da confusão que ela o tinha colocado. Deus, fazia que em sua cabeça girassem todas essas perguntas. Pela primeira vez deste da morte do seu pai e de seu irmão se sentiu vulnerável. Rebelou-se contra aquela sensação. Ela o tinha confundido e ele não estava preparado para lutar contra as convicções que ela desafiava, as mudanças que exigia. Quão único ele sábia era que a desejava, agora, nesse instante. Mas a desejava disposta, amorosa e apaixonada.

Isabella apertava os olhos em um inútil esforço por conter as lágrimas. Sentia ao Cullen mover-se ao seu lado, apoiando suas grossas coxas contra suas panturrilhas. A mão do duque começou a acariciar suas costas, tão brandamente que se sentiu confundida. A respiração dele contra suas costas era cálida, lhe pondo em carne de galinha. Os dedos dele riscaram lentamente uma linha erótica da base de seu pescoço até seu traseiro, e logo se instalaram entre suas coxas para acariciar a progressiva excitação que sentia.

Ela sentiu a mudança no duque, soube que a ira tinha desaparecido e respondeu à tenra sedução. Ao princípio pensou em resistir, dizendo-se que deveria rechaçar o prazer sensual que despertava, mas logo admitiu que não estava forçando-a absolutamente.

A boca do Cullen lhe percorria as costas com beijos quentes, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos exerciam sua magia, a molhando de desejo. Quando o duque incrementou a pressão, ela se aferrou aos lençóis e seus músculos se contraíram contra ele, incapaz de deter os tremores.

Os dedos do duque entravam e se retiravam uma e outra vez, até que ela se sentiu desfalecer naquela doce agonia. Arqueou-se contra ele, gemeu seu nome com uma voz rouca que exigia e suplicava. Cullen ficou de joelhos entre as pernas dela.

—Me diga quanto desejas isto — lhe pediu com uma voz tremente por seu próprio desejo. Queria ouvi-la dizer que o desejava tanto como ele a desejava.

—Desejo-te, Edward… Por favor, termine agora.

—E eu te desejo, Isabella — grunho ele.

Suas mãos a seguraram pelos quadris e a penetrou com uma capitalista investida.

O duque a nomeava, chamava-a através da bruma daquele prazer devorador. Eram palavras suaves, amáveis, de amor, lhe rogando que aceitasse o que lhe oferecia. O duque queria que ela se rendesse por completo mas, quando voltou a nomeá-la, alcançou seu próprio e abrasador êxtase. Derrubou-se contra sua esposa com um profundo grunhido de satisfação.

Quando os espasmos tiveram terminado, deu-se à volta estreitando-a contra si. Acariciou-lhe brandamente a bochecha e descobriu suas lágrimas.

—Não chore, por favor — lhe disse, até que Isabella finalmente sossegou e permitiu ele a consolá-la.

—Sempre consegue que te deseje — sussurrou ela como se estivesse confessando um pecado mortal.

Cullen não lhe respondeu. Cobriu seus corpos com as mantas e voltou para abraçá-la, embalando-a com tanta ternura que ela rompeu a soluçar novamente.

—Isabella, quer me ouvir dizer que o lamento? Estaria-te mentindo — admitiu com um suspiro. — Não te obriguei a nada. Desejava-me tanto como eu a ti.

Antes que completasse a ultima frase, ela já estava meneando a cabeça.

—Não me desejava? — Perguntou o duque, surpreso de que ela mentisse. Sempre era sincera, às vezes muito direta, e ele acreditava em sua honestidade.

—Sim, desejava-te. Mas quero te ouvir dizer que o lamenta porque esta noite na festa pensou que eu tinha atuado desavergonhadamente — explicou-lhe. Sua voz foi apagada pelo travesseiro e Cullen se viu obrigado a apoiar-se no cotovelo para ouvi-la claramente. Beijou-a na têmpora e lhe disse:

—Está exagerando.

—O que estou exagerando? — Exclamou ela, surpreendida pelo seu comentário — Esta noite quase matou a um homem e sua expressão, quando me olhou era horrível. Desejas acreditar que eu era culpado não era assim?

—Pelo amor de Deus, não dramatize tanto — arguiu Cullen, exasperado, e Isabella reagiu arrepiando-se. Ele não tinha a menor ideia do muito que a tinha ferido. — Já te entendi.

—Ainda não — saltou Isabella. Incorporou-se para olhá-lo. — Enquanto não tenha total confiança em mim, este matrimônio está maldito. Quero confiança cega, nem mais nem menos. Quero confiança incondicional, tanta que, se me encontrasse na cama com dois homens, esperaria para ouvir minha explicação antes de me condenar.

—Não está casada com um idiota — murmurou Cullen.

—Não estou tão segura — respondeu ela. Viu um brilho de ira nos olhos de seu marido, mas continuou: — Um idiota não se toma o tempo para entender o seu oponente. Você julgou precipitadamente meu caráter e atacaste o que mais valoro.

—Acaso a seus olhos nosso matrimônio é um campo de batalha? — Ironizou ele. — Somos marido e mulher, não opositores em uma guerra.

—Neste preciso instante não vejo a diferença — replicou Isabella. — Nosso matrimônio bem poderia ser um campo de batalha, até que reconheça que…

—Não reconhecerei nada — estalou Cullen. A conversação lhe estava indo das mãos. Algo do que ela havia dito antes apareceu em sua memória e tratou de recordar o que era. Decidiu que, fora o que fosse, logo se recordaria. Agora o único que queria fazer era abraçar a sua esposa e ficar dormido. Com tal pensamento em mente, procurou a maneira de terminar com a discussão. — É você que tem que reconhecer a minha força, minha liderança. Atreve-te a sugerir que deveria ser ao reverso?

—Mostra-te deliberadamente obtuso. Sabe exatamente o que lhe estou pedindo. Confia em mim ou…

—Talvez há seu tempo, quando me tiver demonstrado que posso fazê-lo — replicou Cullen. Soltou um bocejo, farto do tema, e tentou abraçar novamente Isabella.

Ela escapou de um puxão e se levantou, ficando de pé ante a cama. Agarrou o edredom e se envolveu, tremendo de cólera.

—Já te demonstrei o que quer. Se me comportasse como pretende, poria-se a tremer de medo cada vez que um homem me dirigisse à palavra, temerosa de que tirasse novamente suas errôneas conclusões. Quando se der conta de que não sou uma mulher superficial, desejosa de benefícios materiais, ou uma bonita prostituta disposta a conquistar à população masculina de Londres, então possivelmente nosso futuro seja possível. Até então, pode dormir sozinho. Com as suas suspeitas lhe mantenham aquecido.

Isabella saiu do aposento. Sentiu satisfação ao fechar de uma portada detrás de se, mas durou pouco, por que quando se deitou na cama do Cullen, voltava a tremer de ira. Tinha esperado que ele a retivesse entre seus braços, mas se surpreendeu de que não fora assim.

Cullen entrou no dormitório e ficou de pé, meneando a cabeça.

—Que assim seja — anúncio com uma voz que dava calafrios. — Este é meu dormitório. Tem minha autorização para dormir no teu, mulher. Quando reconhecer seu estúpido comportamento, estarei disposto a escutar suas desculpas.

Isabella não respondeu. Levantou-se e voltou para seu dormitório, deitou-se na sua cama, tremendo de friu, e chorou até ficar dormida. Seu último pensamento foi que o Cullen era o homem mas teimoso do mundo.

Cullen a ouvia chorar e sentiu o impulso de ir consolá-la, mas se conteve. Era ela que tinha começado e séria ela que voltasse para ele.

Fechou os olhos e tentou esclarecer seus pensamentos. E justo quando estava para ficar dormido, recordou o que tinha estado incomodando-o, lhe dando a lata do fundo da mente: Ela o tinha chamado por seu nome.

Quando estavam fazendo amor, tinha o chamado de Edward. Franziu o sobrecenho, perguntando-se por que isso era significativo.

.

* * *

Vesúvio* - Explosão de paixões; cataclismo.

Calentito** - Quente.

Alfavaca*** - Gênero de plantas da família das labiadas, que se costuma cultivar em jardim por causa do aroma e beleza de sua folhagem. O mesmo que manjericão-cheiroso.

Dandy**** - Almofadinha.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pelos reviews **Lena Swan**, **Diana**, **mypallotx3**. Aos outros que lêem esta fic não se acanhem em deixar seus comentários. ;)


	14. Chapter 12

Não estava segura de como confrontá-los nos próximos dias. As bodas de Alice era muito dolorosa de suportar. Sua prima estava muito feliz e perdidamente apaixonada, e Isabella experimentava entrelaçamentos de inveja. Em cada oportunidade na qual se via obrigada a estar junto de seu marido, escondeu seus sentimentos e fingiu ser uma esposa dócil.

Alternava entre ataques de saudade aguda por Boston e seus parentes e, quando pensava em sua situação com o Cullen, tinha acessos de melancolia. Sentia-se apanhada pelo amor que sentia por ele e desejou, mais de uma vez, poder superar a dor que lhe provocava amar semelhante estouvado.

A cerimônia das bodas resultou magnífica e Isabella chorou muito quando intercambiaram votos, para desagrado de seu marido, que te entregou um lenço e soltou um suspiro de irritação que, ao parecer dela, todo mundo ouviu na igreja.

Ela escondia sua dor por ter o Cullen como marido, e a irritava que ele nem fizesse esforço para ocultar seu desgosto com ela. Estava carrancudo como um escolar descontente. OH, na recepção que seguiu à cerimônia mostrou-se bastante simpático, até riu uma ou duas vezes, mas unicamente com os outros; Com ela não. Ignorou por completo a presença da sua mulher durante a maior parte do tempo, exceto quando foi necessário ditar alguma ordem.

Tanto Tanya como sua mãe assistiram à bodas e à recepção. Isabella se surpreendeu e esperou até que ela e Cullen, junto com o McCarty, quem compartilhou sua carruagem, empreendessem a volta a casa para comentá-lo.

—Não entendo como Tanya assistiu à bodas — começou. — Não oculta o feito de que me odeia, e sabia que eu estaria ali.

—Ambas foram convidadas — apontou McCarty. — Mãe e filha.

—Mas ela disse coisas tão terríveis sobre mim… — repôs Isabella, meneando a cabeça.

—Sim, mas só você, Cullen, James e eu sabemos — respondeu McCarty. — A mãe dela ainda tenta pescar seu pai.

—Tentei me aproximar para falar com ela — admitiu Isabella. — Mas era como um camundongo. Cada vez que me aproximava, saía disparada para outro rincão.

—Sim, parece com um camundongo — disse McCarty renda-se.

Ao Cullen não causou graça.

—Não quero verte perto desta mulher — declarou com voz dura.

—Só queria averiguar porque lhe desagrado tanto. Disse que tudo era por minha culpa. Acredito que tenho direito ou seja o que tenho feito para provocar semelhante ódio. Poderia haver me matado quando me empurrou pela escada na casa dos Yorkie.

—O que te faz pensar que foi ela? — Perguntou McCarty, no mesmo tempo que olhava para o Cullen, mas o gesto cortante que este fez com a cabeça deu a entender que trocasse de tema. McCarty, confundido, elevou uma sobrancelha e o fez. — Sentirá falta de Alice quando partir para as colônias? — Era uma pergunta ridícula, mas foi o único que lhe ocorreu para distrair Isabella.

—O que? OH, bom, é obvio que vou ter menos entretenimento — replicou ela, mostrando seu assombre ante a pergunta. — Estive pensando e gostaria de visitar minha família — Acrescentou lhe jogando um rápido olhar no Cullen para ver como reagia, mas o duque seguiu olhando pelo guichê. — Talvez poderia ir na primavera e passar um tempo ali.

—Não irá a nenhuma parte — interrompeu Cullen, cortante e Isabella estava muito cansada pelo comprido dia para discutir com ele.

McCarty procurou algum tema mais inofensivo. A tensão dentro da carruagem era quase evidente e extremamente incômoda.

—Que tal seu tio? — Soltou McCarty. — Pelo que sei não se encontrava muito bem.

—É só um resfriado — respondeu Isabella. — Cullen e eu o visitamos ontem e tinha o nariz avermelhado e os olhos chorosos, mas o médico diz que se recuperará em alguns dias. Estava muito molesto por perder as bodas de Alice.

Chegaram em casa e Isabella subiu para o seu quarto. Cullen e McCarty se retiraram para conversar na biblioteca.

Isabella passeou pela sua habitação antes de deitar-se na cama. Golpeou o colchão com os punhos para desafogar-se de sua frustração. Sentia-se miserável pelo crescente abismo que havia entre ela e seu marido, e começava a acreditar que se tratava de um problema irresolúvel.

A porta do dormitório do Cullen estava aberta e Bella entrou para contemplar a grande cama. Acaso se equivocava ao pedir para ele seu amor? Era ela a teimosa? Cullen lhe havia dito que era pouco realista. Talvez ele tinha razão. Possivelmente estava exigindo muito. Não obstante, intuía que o Cullen estava equivocado em sua maneira de pensar. Mesmo assim desejava estar entre seus braços para sossegar-se.

Rogou ter forças para continuar em seus treze, fechou a porta que a unia a seu marido e, pouco a pouco, retornou a sua cama fria e vazia.

Na manhã seguinte ele disse que já era tempo de voltar para o Cullen Hills. Isabella não discutiu, mantendo uma atitude distante de acordo com o humor de seu marido.

Cullen começava a ficar cansado da atmosfera hostil. Tinha chegado a apreciar o agudo senso de humor de sua esposa e desfrutava com as suas discussões. Era uma mulher inteligente que entendia dos sucessos políticos tanto nas Colônias como na Inglaterra, e ele sentia falta seus acalorados debates sobre as diferenças entre uma e outra.

Uma vez instalados na sua casa de campo, Cullen esperava que Isabella sentisse-se solitária pelo forçado isolamento e procurasse sua companhia.

Também sentia sua falta fisicamente e aguardava que ela se desculpasse para poder retornar com as suas relações íntimas.

Para o fim de semana, teve que revisar suas expectativas. Isabella não parecia sentir-se por nada solitária, e inclusive dava a impressão de que a vida campestre lhe resultava mais atrativa que o torvelinho social de Londres.

O pai de Isabella tinha insistido que ela ficasse com os dois cavalos árabes e, cada manhã, cavalgava com um deles, sempre com os guardas seguindo-a.

Uns negócios obrigaram ao Cullen viajar para Londres e, enquanto esteve ali, adquiriu várias custosas peças de joalheria, entre elas um colar de diamantes e rubis. Os enviou para Isabella por um mensageiro especial, com a intenção de retornar ao Cullen Hills no dia seguinte para receber o humilde agradecimento dela.

O colar foi devolvido na mesma noite, através do mesmo mensageiro. Não levava nota alguma, mas o exausto correio comentou que a duquesa o tinha rogado que devolvesse o colar para o seu marido o mais rápido possível.

Cullen se sentiu irritado pelo gesto de Isabella, e logo pensou que possivelmente o colar não lhe tinha agradado. Tinha tido a precaução de comprar várias magníficas gemas para serem montadas em qualquer desenho e as levava consigo quando empreendeu a volta para casa. Sua carruagem também carregava com um sortido de novos tecidos, propostas de paz adicionais para Isabella. Nenhuma mulher podia resistir a um vestido novo, e o Cullen estava convencido de que ela sucumbiria a sua magnânima generosidade.

Suas teorias eram errôneas e se sentiu mais furioso consigo mesmo do que o rechaço de sua mulher. Ela se negou a aceitar os presentes e, em rigor, pareceu sentir-se insultada por eles. Eram propostas de paz e ela era tão condenadamente teimosa para não reconhecê-lo! Claro que ele não se tinha explicado, mas toda mulher com um pouco de inteligência entenderia seu significado.

De noite, Cullen falou com sua mulher na biblioteca. Admitiu sua confusão pelo comportamento dela e isso pareceu enfurecê-la ainda mais.

Levava um singelo vestido azul com um pesado xale que lhe agasalhava os ombros.

—Quando compreenderá que não sou como as demais mulheres? — Perguntou Isabella. Estava de pé ante o fogo crepitante e esquentava as mãos, dando as costas a seu marido.— Não quero suas custosas jóias.

—Então as coisas mais finas da vida não lhe atraem? — Replicou ele com voz aparentemente calma. Ela se voltou e viu um brilho de fúria em seus olhos.

—Há outras posses mas apetecíveis — disse. Duvidou um instante, procurando um modo de lhe fazer entender de que se referia ao amor dele e a sua confiança. Mas tão logo tirasse reluzir esse tema seu marido se fecharia com a sua habitual obstinação. Necessitava um caminho para chegar no seu coração.

—Cometi um sério engano lutando contigo — decretou Cullen. A arrogância voltou na sua voz quando continuou: — Amanhã fará a bagagem e se transladará ao outro lado da propriedade. Ali há uma casa, a primeira levantada por um Cullen. Diz-me que os luxos nada significam para ti. Bem, demonstre-o! Vejamos quanto tempo demora a admitir a verdade.

Isabella assentiu, tentando esconder sua angústia. Como poderiam resolver suas diferenças se viviam em casas separadas?

—E viverá ali comigo? — Perguntou calmamente.

Cullen viu o alarme em seus olhos e quase sorriu. Parecia, que finalmente tinha encontrado um modo de fazê-la entrar em razões.

—Não — respondeu. — Os homens que contratei para velar por seu amparo irão contigo e eu retornarei a Londres. Quando tiver concluído meus assuntos ali, retornarei a esta casa. Diferente de ti, querida esposa, admito desfrutar das comodidades que me provê minha riqueza.

—E se deitará com outra mulher quando estiver em Londres? — Repôs Isabella com tom afável. Estava dando as costas ao Cullen e ele não podia ver sua expressão.

A pergunta o deixou perplexo. Desde que conhecia Isabella, não havia considerado tocar em nenhuma outra mulher, e agora esse pensamento o repugnava. Reconheceu que tinha outra arma com a qual feri-la, mas não se atreveu a empregá-la.

—Não — respondeu claramente, e esperou que Isabella fizesse algum comentário.

—Obrigada.

A simples resposta voltou a desconcertá-lo.

—Por que? — Perguntou Cullen. — Acaso se importa?

Isabella avançou até deter-se diretamente diante de seu marido, que estava apoiado contra o bordo do escritório.

—Porque te amo, Edward Anthony Masen — disse lhe olhando nos olhos com franqueza.

—Tem um estranho modo de demonstrar seu amor — comentou ele. Aproximou-se e a agarrou pela nuca atraindo-a para si. — Não te obriguei a abandonar minha cama, Isabella, você que deixou por própria vontade.

Ela não o respondeu mas sim se limitou a ficar olhando-o, até que já não pôde suportar a tentação. Seus lábios roçaram os de sua mulher e, como ela não tentou separar-se, voltou a beijá-la. Uma e outra vez.

Isabella cedeu sob seu tenro assalto e lhe rodeou a cintura com ambos os braços. Não se guardou nada, se deixando sentir sua necessidade, seu amor.

A língua do Cullen acariciou o suave calor que sua boca oferecia, acendendo as brasas do desejo com cada toque erótico. O beijo trocou, voltou-se brusco de insistência. O xale caiu ao chão quando ele a apertou abruptamente contra sua pélvis.

Queria que o beijo não terminasse nunca, mas quando Cullen apartou de sua boca e começou a martirizar o flanco de seu pescoço, Isabella suspirou com uma mescla de prazer e crescente ansiedade.

—Esta noite será minha — murmurou Cullen com uma voz suave como o veludo.

Voltou a beijá-la, um comprido e quente beijo, destinado a sufocar qualquer pensamento de resistência, e a elevou nos seus braços e a levou até seu dormitório.

—Sem discussões mulher — pediu.

Isabella assentiu e ele voltou a beijá-la antes de despi-la lenta e metodicamente. Tirou depois suas próprias roupas, surpreso quando Isabella se ajoelhou ante ele para ajudá-lo com as botas.

Essa noite ela estava concedendo todos seus desejos e Cullen se descobriu franzindo o sobrecenho pela inesperada mudança.

Isabella se incorporou e foi até a cama. Cullen a observou, pensando que era a mulher com mais graça do mundo, e a mas inocentemente sensual. E logo deixou de pensar.

Velas as gema ardiam a cada lado da cama e Edward não as apagou, desejoso de ver, como também de sentir, a paixão de Isabella.

Retirou as mantas e se tombou de lado. Queria saborear o instante, desfrutar da expectativa, mas, tão logo a teve entre seus braços e sentiu sua suavidade, não pôde conter-se. Beijou-a quase brutalmente, consumido por uma avidez que só ela podia satisfazer.

Essa noite não poderia ser suave e Isabella, cujas ânsias se assemelhavam as de seu marido, não desejava a tortura prévia de sempre. Suas unhas rasgaram os ombros do duque, enquanto sua pélvis empurrava contra a dele procurando satisfação.

Cullen a penetrou com um só movimento. Isabella deixou escapar um grito surdo e imediatamente ele se deteve, esticando-se contra ela.

—Deus, Isabella, não quero te machucar — lhe sussurrou.

Começou a retirar-se, mas ela se arqueou contra ele, apanhando-o dentro de si e lhe fincando as unhas na cintura.

—Não te detenha, Cullen, por favor — rogou.

Ele agarrou seu rosto e observou o prazer que dava a cada investida. Os olhos da jovem tinham trocado a um azul intenso e quando ele incrementou seu ritmo, ela gemeu, um som profundo e visceral que lhe chegou até a alma, empurrando-o ao êxtase.

O duque se rendeu ante seu esplendor quando Isabella se esticou contra ele alcançando o orgasmo. E então se derrubou em cima dela, exausto e satisfeito.

Isabella esperou que ele dissesse que a amava. A cada segundo que passava, sua satisfação se desvanecia.

Cullen a abraçou.

—Parece que este é o único lugar que não brigamos — sussurrou.

—São cômodas as camas nessa casa a que irei? — Perguntou ela, e isso confirmou ao duque que nada tinha mudado. Mas se negou deixar que ela o irritasse.

—Algumas não estão completas. Deus, que teimosa é, Isabella. Admita somente que me pertence e poderá ficar aqui.

—Nunca hei dito que não te pertenço — replicou ela, surpreendida pela interpretação dele. — Sabe exatamente porque discutimos. E até que não compreenda que não…

—Pode levar o que necessita — a interrompeu Cullen. Não pensava em ceder, e seu comentário confirmou para Isabella o quão inflexível era.

—Por que envias os guardas comigo? — Perguntou.— Sei que falou com Tanya — adicionou, tentando ver seu rosto.

Cullen a reteve contra seu peito.

—Tanya não tem nada haver — anunciou ele. — Não é responsável pelos atentados.

—Está seguro? — Perguntou Isabella, conseguindo escapar de seus braços. Sentou-se e franziu o sobrecenho, confusa.

Cullen apreciou a bonita imagem que oferecia sua esposa. Seu cabelo levemente encaracolado caía sobre seu rosto, destacando seu esbelto pescoço. A parte superior de seus peitos, aparecidos por cima das mantas que aferrava, o tentava.

—Cullen, perguntei-te se está seguro — insistiu Isabella.

Relutante, ele respondeu:

—Estou seguro.

Ela suspirou.

—Sabe? Acredito que tem uma atitude muito relaxada em relação ao assunto — balbuciou. — Se alguém tivesse tentado te fazer danifico, eu haveria dado volta a Londres até encontrá-lo. É como se a questão lhe aborrecesse.

—Prometi que me encarregaria da situação. Não precisa saber mais que isso. É minha preocupação, não a tua.

—Não Cullen, é nossa preocupação.

Ele suspirou pelo comentário e logo disse:

—Tanya acredita que conseguiste que seu pai não queira casar-se com sua mãe. Tinha grandes planos para um acerto financeiro mas você o danificou.

—Por que pensaria numa coisa tão ridícula? — Repôs Isabella com assombro.

Cullen refletiu e logo decidiu conta-la:

—Porque seu pai o disse.

—Mas por que ele faria isso?

—Seu pai estava sendo pressionado e te usou como desculpa. Era muito difícil dizer à mãe de Tanya a verdade, que ele não desejava casar-se com ela. Procurou uma solução fácil, te usando como cabrito expiatório.

A moça meneou a cabeça.

—Isso é uma covardia — murmurou.

—Na maioria dos casos — concedeu Cullen, que se estirou e voltou para rodeá-la com seus braços. — Mas seu pai é diferente. Viveu sozinho, em seu próprio e pequeno mundo, durante tanto tempo que…

—Quatorze anos — precisou Isabella.

—Sim, bem, não é bastante refinado ser visto com uma mulher como a Denali. Ela tinha as garras preparadas para apanhá-lo e ele empregou a primeira via de escapamento que lhe ocorreu.

—Tinha medo de ser verdadeiro? — Perguntou ela. — É isso que está sugerindo?

Cullen voltou a suspirar.

—É um homem velho, Isabella, e com costumes arraigados. sentia-se esmagado, não temeroso.

—Faz quatorze anos, quando me mandou com seu irmão a Boston, teve medo. Disso estou segura.

—Acabava de perder a sua mulher e seu filho recém-nascido; O homem estava afligido pela pena.

Enquanto Edward seguia advogando a favor de seu sogro, Isabella apenas o escutava, mas advertiu que ele estava defendendo o comportamento de seu pai. Em lugar de concluir rígida e inflexivelmente que seu pai se tinha comportado como um covarde, estava sendo pormenorizado e compassivo.

Perguntou-se por que não podia ser mas pormenorizado com ela. Por que não podia relaxar-se um pouco com ela? Isabella sábia que ao redor de seu coração havia um escudo que o protegia da vulnerabilidade, mas ela não sabia como apartá-lo.

Cullen tinha deixado de falar e, pela sua respiração profunda e regular, soube que ficou dormido. Tentou então se separar de seu abraço. A jovem fechou os olhos, mas demoro muito a dormir. Sua mente bulia.

Sabia que seu marido se preocupava com ela, muito mas do que ele mesmo advertia. Talvez era uma questão de tempo para admitir seu amor. Conseguiria sua confiança com isso? Isabella não sabia. Ela o havia considerado seu oponente na batalha que liberavam por entender-se mutuamente. Recordava lhe haver dito que, em realidade, não a conhecia em absoluto. Cullen tinha demonstrado a verdade das convicções dela quando tentou comprar seu perdão mediante custosas jóias. Possivelmente as mulheres de seu passado se renderam com isso, mas Isabella seguia exigindo mais. Queria que ele arrancasse o escudo de seu coração. Queria-o por completo.

A surpresa de ouvir o Cullen argumentando a favor de seu pai lhe indicou que ela também tinha cometido um grave engano. Nunca se tinha tomado a moléstia de averiguar as razões ocultas que havia detrás de seu cinismo, atacando somente as consequências desse temperamento amargo no que se referia a mulheres. Tampouco ela conhecia seu oponente.

Decidiu levar a cabo um ultimo ataque contra a armadura de seu marido e tirou o chapéu rezando pelo êxito de sua empresa. Poderia não ser capaz de derrubar as defesas do duque, mas sim causasse umas quantas imperfeições!

Antes do Cullen se levar, Isabella já estava de pé, vestida e fazendo sua bagagem. Tão logo viu o que ela estava fazendo, o duque irritou-se.

—É absurdo — disse entre dentes.

Isabella deixou de dobrar um vestido e o deixou cair sobre a cama.

—Estou de acordo.

Caminhou até a soleira da porta onde estava seu marido, e ficou nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

—Não quero ir — ela disse. — Só me prometa que terá absoluta confiança em mim, então ficarei.

—Isabella, ainda não estou suficientemente acordado para brigar contigo. É meu dever te proteger de toda ameaça, tanto se vier do exterior como do interior.

—Volta a me insultar com suas convicções, Cullen. — Espetou ela — Mas te perdoarei por isso. Não pode fazer outra coisa.

Voltou para sua bagagem, com lágrimas lhe ardendo nos olhos. Cullen estava farto de que ela tentasse manipulá-lo. Teria-lhe pedido que ficasse se não tivesse tido dois motivos para enviá-la para longe. O primeiro se referia a sua segurança. Queria que sua esposa estivesse a salvo quando ele pusesse em marcha o plano para apanhar seu inimigo, e 'Cullen Agrada', é uma sólida construção medieval, era um lugar mais que apropriado.

A casa era toda de pedra e estava situada sobre o topo de uma colina cortada. Qualquer um que se aproximasse poderia ser visto uma boa meia milha. Enviaria dois guardas com Isabella; Outros três já estavam ali.

O outro motivo, embora mesquinho em comparação com a segurança de sua esposa, era em obter o controle. Serviria para lhe dar uma merecida lição a Isabella, quem, ao cabo de uma semana de isolamento, estaria mas que desejosa de voltar para luxo que ele podia lhe proporcionar.

Ela teve a audácia de lhe dar um beijo de despedida! Ambos se detiveram nos degraus de mármore do Cullen Hill e se despediram. Edward pensou que se via sério em sua determinação e que sua mulher parecia disposta a conquistar o mundo.

Considerou lhe dizer que essa não era uma aventura a não ser uma penitência, mas decidiu guardar silêncio. Quando visse Cullen Agrada, compreenderia-o.

—Isabella, ficará no Cullen Agrada por toda uma semana, sem se importar quais sejam seus desejos. Compreende?

Ela assentiu e se voltou para sair, mas Edward a deteve com a mão.

—Quero que primeiro me dê sua palavra. Não abandonará a propriedade por uma semana, sem importar-se qual razão tenha, sem importar que…

—Por que?

—Não preciso explicar nada — resmungo ele — Isabella, quero sua palavra. — Apertou os ombros dela com tanta firmeza que ela pensou que a ia deixar cheia de hematomas por um par de dias.

—Tem minha palavra, Cullen — disse, franzindo o sobrecenho.

—E quando chegar o fim de uma semana ditas voltar para meu lado, aonde pertence, estarei esperando suas desculpas.

Isabella se liberou e começou a baixar os degraus.

—Cullen, não ponha essa cara — disse por cima do ombro. —Já te hei dado minha palavra. — Começava a subir à carruagem quando repentinamente se voltou para ele. — Claro, terá que confiar em mim. — Não pôde resistir ao sarcasmo e se sentiu muito paga de si mesmo pelo desconcerto dele.

Sua arrogância foi se desvanecendo a medida que aumentava a distância que a afastava de seu marido. Levou-lhe quase quatro horas para chegar a Cullen Agrada. A vasta propriedade do duque estava sulcada de colinas, como viu Isabella no caminho para sua residência temporária. Rogava que fosse temporário e que seu marido sentisse sua falta. Talvez a separação valesse a pena. Talvez ele a desejasse tanto para compreender que a amava.

E talvez os olmos dessem pêras, pensou quando por fim viu a casa, horrivelmente fria e deprimente. Estava localizada sobre o topo de uma colina, sem uma só árvore que rompesse a árida paisagem. Um arroio rodeava a base da colina e sobre suas águas turvas se arqueava uma ponte de madeira de aspecto decrépito. Os guardas que a acompanhavam insistiram que o cruzasse caminhando se por acaso a madeira não resistisse o peso da carruagem.

Uma olhada mais de perto no seu novo lar não melhorou a impressão inicial. O edifício de dois novelo era de pedra cinza e a jovem considerou que por essa única razão os albatroz continuavam ali.

—Deus, a única coisa que falta é um fosso e musgo nos muros — disse entre dentes.

Mary Charlotte seguiu a sua ama até a porta sem dizer uma palavra.

—Não tem que ficar comigo necessariamente — lhe disse Isabella. — Entenderei se quer retornar ao Cullen Hills.

—Nosso trabalho está feito a nossa medida — replicou Mary Charlotte e Isabella viu seu sorriso com covinhas. — Ignoro as razões de seu exílio, mas minha lealdade é tanto para com você como para com sua excelência. E eu prometi a ele que cuidaria de você.

—Bem, vejamos quão horrível é por dentro — disse Isabella com um suspiro.

A porta estava entupida e Amun, um dos guardas, custou um grande esforço para abri-la. Curvada pelo clima e o tempo, rangeu quando finalmente se abriu.

O vestíbulo, de chão de pedra e paredes marrons de sujeira, era inóspito. Umas escadas conduziam ao primeiro piso, mas o corrimão estava solto e parecia a ponto de derrubar-se.

À direita estava o comilão. Isabella foi até a mesa, localizado no centro da escura habitação e passado um dedo pelo pó. Logo inspecionou as janelas. Cortinados burdeos, murchos pelo passado do tempo, arrastavam-se contra o chão.

O salão principal estava no outro lado do comilão. Isabella considerou que a planta era similar a casa de seu pai, mas as similitudes terminavam ali.

O salão estava fechado por portas lustroso que alguém devia haver acrescentado logo depois que a casa foi construída. Abriu-as e entrou, descendendo três degraus.

—Estou tratando de visualizar como se verá isto quando estiver limpo — comentou a sua donzela, que rondava a seu redor.

O salão era muito espaçoso. Tinha uma ampla abertura na parede da direita, duas grande janelas na parede oposta e portas que conduziam para fora no centro de outra parede.

Isabella foi até as portas, mas não pôde ver através dos painéis lustrosos. Abriu-as e descobriu um atalho de pedra.

—Na primavera, este quarto deve ser muito bonito — comentou. — Se plantasse um jardim e…

—Não pensa permanecer aqui durante tanto tempo, não é? — Mary Charlotte não pôde ocultar a preocupação na sua voz.

Isabella não respondeu. Tremia pelo vento que penetrava pela porta aberta e rapidamente a fechou. O pó formou redemoinhos a seu redor e Isabella, lentamente, foi até os degraus.

Sentou-se, com os ombros encolhidos em sinal de derrota. Deus, levaria meses para arrumar esse lugar. Cullen esperava que ela voltasse depois de uma semana de penitência, e ela agora entendia por que estava tão seguro!

—Quer voltar para casa? — Perguntou Mary Charlotte com ansiedade.

Isabella negou com a cabeça.

—Começaremos pelos dormitórios. Se não nos matamos tratando de subir os degraus.

O segundo guarda, um homem corpulento chamado Garrett, ouviu o comentário de Isabella e imediatamente provou a estabilidade da escada.

—Sólida como o dia em que a fizeram — anunciou. — O corrimão só necessita de uns pregos bem postos.

Isabella se sentiu subitamente inspirada.

—Teremos esta casa impecável num instante — predisse com entusiasmo.

Mary Charlotte a olhou com olhos exasperados.

—Levasse uma semana só para limpar um quarto.

—Não se tivermos ajuda! Irá até o vilarejo que cruzamos enquanto vínhamos e contratará ajudantes. E também uma cozinheira, Mary Charlotte.

Isabella fez uma lista e a criada se encaminhou para a carruagem. Mas a fanfarronada de que não levaria muito tempo limpar a casa se demonstrou falsa. Consumiu o resto da semana, trabalhando do amanhecer até o crepúsculo.

A transformação se resultou espetacular. As paredes já não se viam com o marrom deprimente, mas sim agora reluziam com uma capa de pintura branca. Os chãos de madeira do comilão e o salão brilharam com a cera. Encontrou mobiliário no desvão e o vestíbulo vazio agora se via quente e agradável. Isabella tinha comprado uma estufa de ferro e a havia instalado no rincão mas afastado do salão, e quando as portas do vestíbulo se fechavam, o quarto se esquentava.

Mas quando terminou a semana, Isabella se sentiu progressivamente inquieta. Tinha esperado ver o Cullen, mas ele seguia sem vir. E passou outra semana inteira antes que admitisse a verdade.

Chorava cada noite até ficar dormida, reprovando-se a se mesma, reprovando seu marido e às injustiças da vida em geral. Finalmente decidiu render-se e informou a Mary Charlotte que no dia seguinte retornariam ao Cullen Hills.

Sentou-se diante do lar do salão enquanto considerava o que diria a Cullen. Não tinha intenção de lhe pedir perdão e se só se limitava a retornar ao seu lado, ele suporia que tinha ganhado. Teria que encontrar algum modo de lhe fazer entender o que albergava no coração.

Sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo que ele tiraria conclusões errôneas e acreditaria que sentia falta do luxo. Ela constituiu que seria uma picada contra o seu orgulho e só a idéia a fazia se estremecer. Mas, o que ganharia se ficasse sozinha? Do que importava o orgulho? Tinha alardeado de que não aceitaria as coisas pela metade, mas agora admitia que a metade era melhor que nada.

Mary Charlotte abriu a porta e anunciou que o conde McCarty estava ali.

—Faz-o entrar — disse Isabella, sorrindo.

McCarty entrou e sorriu. Mary Charlotte o ajudou a tirar sua pesada capa de inverno e logo fechou a porta.

—É meu primeiro visitante, McCarty! — disse Isabella. Precipitou-se para ele e lhe agarrou as mãos, e impulsivamente o beijou na bochecha. — Por Deus, está gelado. Fique diante do fogo e se esquente. O que te traz aqui?

—Só queria te saudar — disse ele, indo-se pela tangente.

—Vieste de Londres para me saudar? — Disse Isabella.

McCarty via-se um pouco apurado. Agarrou a mão de Isabella e a conduziu até o sofá, sentando-se no seu lado.

—Perdeste peso — observou. — Isabella, vou interferir novamente, quero que me escute. Ed não voltará atrás. Seu orgulho lhe resulta muito importante e quanto antes você aceite isso, melhor.

—Sei.

—Sabe? Então por que…? — A rápida admissão de Isabella o surpreendeu. — Bem, isso facilita as coisas. Vamos, Isabella, voltemos para Cullen Hills.

—Cullen esta aqui? Acreditei que se encontrava em Londres.

—Está lá, mas pensa em retornar para Londres amanhã. Não necessita de nenhuma bagagem, se limite em vir comigo.

Isabella sorriu e meneou a cabeça.

—McCarty você gosta deste salão?

Sua afável pergunta o confundiu.

—O que? O salão? — Jogou um olhar e logo voltou para olhar Isabella.

—Sim, eu gosto. Por que a pergunta?

—Eu gostaria que Cullen o visse também — lhe explicou Isabella. — É pequeno para o que ele está acostumado, mas agora é cálido e acolhedor… E tem um lar. Talvez ele entenderia se pudesse ver…

—Isabella, do que está falando? Acabo-te de explicar que o Ed não cederá.

—Não precisa fazê-lo-o — acalmou ela. — Enviar-lhe-ei uma nota e lhe pedirei que venha.

—É uma evasiva? — Repôs McCarty, franzindo o sobrecenho. Ela negou com a cabeça e ele a mirou sem entender. — Bem, escreve a nota. Deus que obstinada é! Não fico nada surpreendido que Ed tenha se casado contigo. De tal astro, tal luz. Parecem-se muito, já percebeste.

—Não somos em nada parecidos. Eu sou bastante tímida e tranquila e ele é um gritalhão. Eu sou de trato fácil e ele é obstinado e cínico.

—Assim você é a Santa e ele é o pecador? — Respondeu McCarty rindo entre dentes. Isabella não lhe respondeu.

—Passará a noite aqui antes de voltar para Londres? — Perguntou. — Seria isso apropriado?

—Sim, seria apropriado — respondeu ele com um sorriso. — Tem suficientes guardas para que velem por ti.

Durante o jantar falaram sobre diversos temas. Finalmente o bate-papo derivou para o Cullen e McCarty lhe contou como se conheceram. Descreveu algumas das travessuras perfeitamente horríveis, que os dois tinham cometido e Isabella riu com vontades.

—Mas, então o que o fez mudar, McCarty? — Perguntou. — O que o fez tão cínico?

—As responsabilidades o forçaram a crescer muito rápido — Encheu os copos de vinho e bebeu um bom gole. — Enquanto seu pai e seu irmão mais velho ainda estavam vivos, Ed era o menino esquecido. Seus pais pareciam ter amor só para o herdeiro. Pois então Cullen era rebelde e indisciplinado. Apaixonou-se por uma mulher chamada Victoria. Era inocente sobre os enganos femininos.

Isabella quase deixou cair seu copo.

—Nunca me falou disso. Realmente estava apaixonado? O que aconteceu? Maldito o seja por não ter me contado isso.

Suas perguntas e comentários se alvoroçaram. Só de pensar que Cullen, o seu Cullen, amasse a outra era muita moléstia para poder assimilar.

McCarty a fez guardar silêncio com um gesto.

—Como estava dizendo, ele era muito jovem e Victoria parecia tão pura como qualquer virgem. Mas era uma zorra manipuladora e qualquer um com certa experiência se dava conta disso. Cullen disse para o seu irmão e a seus pais que iria se casar com ela. Todos reagiram muito mal. O irmão do Ed era tão ardiloso como Victoria e pensou que seria divertido demonstrar para seu irmão menor quão matreira era ela. Deitou-se com a mulher. Era uma armadilha, claro, e Ed entrou no justo momento.

—Mas, por que ele simplesmente não disse que ela estava o enganando? — perguntou Isabella. — Por que foi tão cruel? — Estava consternada pela história e seu coração simpatizou-se pelo seu marido.

—O que queria era que Ed ficasse como um parvo. Pagaram muito bem a Victoria por todas as moléstias. Isabella, você conhece a mãe do Cullen. Claro que a idade e a solidão a suavizaram, mas sempre foi fria, como o pai do Cullen. Duas semanas depois da humilhação que Ed sofreu, morreu seu pai e seu irmão. Sua carruagem derrubou-se. Repentinamente, a única família que ficou para a duquesa foi Ed, mas já era tarde demais. Ele a trata como uma estranha e ela só pode culpar-se a si mesma. A partir de então, Ed só passou seu tempo com… Digamos, profissionais. E então encontrou uma garota inocente das colônias, de olhos azul claro, que lhe pôs patas para acima e fez estremecer o mundo no qual se refugiou. — Levantou sua taça, brindando por Isabella, e sorriu.

—O que aconteceu com Victoria? — Perguntou ela.

—Agora deve estar sifilítica. Não se alarme, Ed nunca se deitou com ela. Ninguém sabe nada dela há anos.

—Conta-me tudo isto porque quer que seja paciente com meu marido. — Seu comentário fez sorrir o McCarty. — É um bom amigo, McCarty. Amo o Cullen, o que você já deve ter percebido. Mas não é fácil. E não importam as razões — adicionou. — O passado é o passado. Cullen ficou comigo e não vou me dar por vencida.

—Dar por vencida em que?

—Em meu ataque contra seu cinismo — respondeu Isabella. Ficou de pé e suspirou. — É tarde e certamente está muito cansado, mas se quiser podemos jogar cartas.

McCarty a seguiu até a porta. Estava cansado e não lhe atraía jogar cartas, mas pensou que Isabella tinha estado sozinha mais de duas semanas e teve piedade dela.

—O que quer jogar? — Perguntou-lhe.

—Ao pôquer, é obvio. — Entrou diante dele no salão. –Tratei de ensinar a Mary Charlotte, mas não tem habilidade para as cartas.

Isabella sentou-se na mesa diante do sofá, colocou o maço de cartas no centro e começou a baralhar como uma perita. McCarty deixou escapar uma repentina risada e tirou a jaqueta. Arregaçou as mangas e sentou-se na frente de Isabella.

—Sentirei-me mal por te depenar — admitiu, esperando sua réplica.

—Eu não. — Respondeu Isabella. — Além disso, o dinheiro é do Cullen, não meu.

E depois de perder as primeiras mãos, pode trocar de idéia. Jogaram até bem tarde. Quando Isabella finalmente anunciou que estava cansada, McCarty se opôs.

—Deve me dar uma oportunidade de recuperar o que perdi — protestou.

—Esse foi seu argumento faz uma hora — disse ela. Deu-lhe boa noite e subiu para sua habitação.

Sua solidão era sempre pior quando se deitava em sua fria cama. Ali sentia falta do Cullen mais que nunca. O velho colchão de palha condensada fazia doer às costas cada vez que se voltava.

Pensou no passado do Cullen e sentiu um pouco de remorso por não haver se mostrado mas pormenorizada com ele. E finalmente dormiu, com o travesseiro contra o peito, como se fosse seu marido.

O mensageiro que Isabella tinha enviado para Cullen voltou pela manhã seguinte, dizendo que o duque não se encontrava na casa. McCarty resmungou sobre a inconveniência de dar caça a seu amigo. Preocupado com Isabella, despediu-se dando-lhe um beijo na testa e partiu.

Isabella também estava decepcionada. Passeou pelos salões de Cullen Agrada pensando em seu marido e em como devia proceder quando se encontrassem novamente.

Voltou para sua habitação, sentou-se na cama e começou a pensar em que vestido usaria quando finalmente se reunissem. Gostaria de passar uma noite com ele, no Cullen Agrada, mas então reparou que seu marido não poderia dormir mais de dois minutos nesse horrível colchão. Esse pensamento levou-a a outro e a outro, e então teve uma idéia muito estranha. Riu com vontade e se precipitou escada abaixo para pô-la em marcha.

Uma estocada final contra sua armadura, disse-se. O assalto final. Então ele se assentaria e aprenderia a aceitar.

.

* * *

N/A: Obrigado pelos reviews mypallotx3 e gby00. Ah gby00 acredito que uma boa parte das suas perguntas foram respondidas neste capítulo. Eu até ia postar na sexta este capítulo, mas depois da derrota da seleção brasileira me deixou desanimada... A propósito a fic já está na reta final só falta dois ou três capítulos.

E repito, você que está lendo a fic não se acanhe em deixar sua review. Adoro saber o que estão achando dessa fanfic adaptada.

[momento_twifan on] Mas e Eclipse que estreou nesta semana minha gente? _(Tive que assistir na quinta-feira.)_ O.M.G. tio Slade arrasou! Cara se deste o primeiro tivessem tido a qualidade que teve o terceiro filme da saga acredito que muitos deste críticos de plantão não teriam falado tão mal dos filmes da saga anteriores. Adorei os flashbacks - só teve num momento que achei Rosalie quando ainda humana com uma aparência de vó _(é quando ela estava passeando com Royce)_ - e Kellan estava tão Emmett amei², a única coisa que estraga neste livro/filme é Jacob tanto no livro como no filme quase vomitei na beijo dele com Bella. _(Sou totalmente team Edward e anti Jacob, teria ficado muito feliz se o cachorro tivesse morrido de uma vez quando é atacado pelo recém nascido, mas infelizmente sobrevive ¬¬')_. Putz ri muito da conversa entre Charlie e Bella sobre sexo. E o que vocês acharam do filme? [/momento_twifan off]


	15. Chapter 13

Cullen sentiu pânico.

Quando o mensageiro chegou ao Cullen Hills e anunciou que Felix tinha escapado de quem o seguia, seu impulso imediato foi ir de encontrocom Isabella.

Quando conseguiu acalmar-se um pouco, desprezou a idéia, sabendo que ela estava a salvo com os cinco guardas que velavam pela sua segurança. Cabia também a possibilidade de que ele estivesse sendo vigiado e, se ia ao Cullen Agrada, bem poderia guiar o inimigo até onde Isabella está.

Partiu para Londres com a promessa de remover céu e terra até encontrar o homem. Duas vezes tinha estado a ponto de apanhá-lo, mas seu ardiloso adversário não tinha mordido o anzol. Bem, o jogo havia terminado. Sabia que o irmão menor do marquês era o culpado, e se tivesse que empurrá-lo até um duelo, faria-o.

Tinha feito Isabella prometer que não tivesse contato com nenhum de seus parentes e sabia que ela pensava que era pela desagradável maneira com que a estava tratando. Não era o caso em absoluto, mas não se incomodou em explicar-lhe. Não queria que ninguém soubesse onde estava e só tinha crédulo ao McCarty. Seu amigo, por suposto, guardaria silêncio.

Sentia-se culpado por manter Isabella na ignorância, mas argumentava que quanto menos soubesse, menos se preocuparia.

Cullen mal chegou na sua casa de Londres ao crepúsculo. E um dos investigadores contratados estava o esperando na porta e rapidamente lhe informou que Felix havia tornado a aparecer. Havia passado todo o fim de semana com uma nova amante.

O homem recebeu novas instruções e logo Cullen entrou na casa. Dirigia-se à biblioteca quando chegou o conde do Brandon e solicitou que fosse recebido imediatamente.

Brandon se via cansado e Cullen, sem mais, perguntou-lhe pelo motivo de sua visita.

—Aventurei-me a ver se o encontrava aqui. Isabella está com você?

—Não, não está.

Cullen não fez nenhum outro comentário, mas ofereceu a seu sogro uma bebida e logo se sentou em frente a ele.

—Acaso brigaram? Não quero que pense que me coloco onde não sou chamado, mas o marquês estava fora de si. Felix segue fazendo insinuações maliciosas e Melo está molesto. Isabella não foi vê-lo nem o tem escrito uma linha, e seu tio se sente abandonado. Não acredita nas sórdidas mentiras que esse lixo de irmão continua lhe dizendo. Mas está convencido de que Isabella está doente e de que você está ocultando. Melo sempre se angustia por tudo. Claro que ela está bem, não é assim?

O alarme se refletia nos olhos do conde e Cullen assentiu sem vacilar.

—Sim, sim, está bem — respondeu. — Tivemos uma diferença de opinião, mas nada pelo que você deva preocupar-se. Quais são os comentários que Felix esteve fazendo?

—Não os repetirei — repôs o conde. — Anda por aí desacreditando a minha doce filha. Tomou-lhe uma antipatia que não consigo entender.

Edward não fez comentários. Bulia de ira, sabendo muito bem por que Felix andava mentindo.

—Bem, moço, ela deve voltar para Londres para visitas. Melo esta ficando histérico. Ocupará-se disso, verdade?

—Lamento decepcioná-lo, mas me resulta impossível por agora.

—Deixe seu orgulho de lado, Cullen! Seja um pouco compassivo. Tem toda a vida por diante para brigar com minha filha. Faça uma trégua por agora. Melo não tem a mesma força que você. Fica pouco tempo e tem esperado quatorze anos para que Isabella voltasse a estar ao seu lado. A quer tanto como eu.

O conde parecia disposto a sacudi-lo se era preciso. O duque duvidou pouco do severo olhar de seu sogro, e logo chegou a uma decisão.

—Isabella e eu tivemos uma diferença de opinião, mas essa não é a razão de que não esteja aqui comigo.

Lentamente, sem ser interrompido, Cullen explicou ao conde a verdadeira razão da ausência de sua esposa. Contou-lhe que alguém a havia empurrado escada abaixo na casa dos Yorkie, descreveu em detalhe o "acidente" da carruagem, citou partes da carta ameaçadora e concluiu seu relato com a conclusão a que tinha chegado: Felix estava detrás de tudo isso.

—É o que tem mais a ganhar — explicou. — A partir de várias fontes, me inteirei que o marquês vai deixar uma grande soma de dinheiro a Isabella. A terra e o titulo, é obvio, irão para Felix, mas sem o dinheiro não terá recursos para manter seu estilo de vida. Heidi tem avultadas dívidas de jogo, e a única razão pela que os abutres não se jogaram em cima foram as notas promissórias que assinou, prometendo pagar tão logo morra o marquês. Quando Isabella retornou a Londres, o marquês trocou seu testamento e o comunicou a Felix e Heidi, depois de ter assinado todos os papéis.

À medida que Cullen o explicava, Brandon se afundava cada vez mais na poltrona, e agora escondia a cabeça entre as mãos.

—O marquês está aborrecido com seu irmão e sua réstia de amantes, e sabe tudo sobre os hábitos de jogo da Heidi. — Meneou a cabeça e começou a soluçar.

Cullen se preocupou com seu sogro e tentou acalmá-lo.

—Senhor, não é tão tremendo como parece — lhe assegurou. — Isabella está bem protegida e Felix não faz um só movimento sem que eu saiba. Não tenho suficiente evidencia para provar sua culpabilidade, mas penso em desafiá-lo e terminar com isto.

Brandon continuou meneando a cabeça.

—Não, você não entende. Por que ela não me disse isso? Poderia tê-la enviado de retorno antes que você se casasse com ela. — Sua voz estava cheia de dor e desespero. — Poderia havê-la…

—Enviado de volta? A Boston? — Ao Cullen custava seguir seu raciocínio. O pânico o embargou, fazendo-o fincar-se aos pés de seu sogro. — Me diga! Você sabe algo, não? Pelo amor de deus, me diga o que esta pensando.

—Já faz muito tempo, e esperei até que morresse o último para querer que ela retornasse. Muito tempo, e entretanto me parece que foi ontem. Minha mulher acabava de morrer e também o bebê. Isabella e eu havíamos ido para minha casa de campo. Tinha-me metido em alguns problemas pelas minhas idéias radicais sobre a Irlanda, e Volturi, um dos líderes que me opunha, não tomou bem. Era proprietário de terras na Irlanda, de muitas mais que qualquer outro nobre, e à medida que eu tinha apoiado acabava de ser passada, permitindo aos católicos irlandeses a propriedade de suas próprias terras. Sabia que Volturi me odiava, mas ignorava o quão malvado era. Para todo mundo era um cidadão íntegro.

O conde voltou a afundar-se na poltrona e novamente ocultou a cara entre as mãos. Cullen se obrigou a ser paciente. Serviu outra taça e bebeu. O conde bebeu um gole e logo continuou.

—Volturi enviou alguns homens para que me seguissem. Pretendia me silenciar para sempre. Suas terras não estavam em perigo, mas queria estender suas propriedades e eu estava ganhando popularidade. Acreditava que eu encontraria um meio para lhe arrebatar suas terras. O curioso é que eu tinha perdido interesse da batalha. Meu mundo se desenquadrou depois da morte de minha esposa e quão único queria era viver em paz com minha filhinha. Isabella tinha que quatro anos. Era uma menina vivaz e cheia de picardia.

O conde respirou profundamente e logo se endireitou.

—Chegaram durante a noite. Eram três. Isabella estava em cima dormindo, mas os gritos a despertaram e desceu pela escada. Um dos homens tinha uma pistola e eu consegui arrebatar-lhe mas Isabella se apoderou dela e a arma se disparou. O homem morreu três dias depois.

Cullen se recostou em sua poltrona, claramente surpreso pela história.

—Foi um acidente — disse o conde. — Ela tratava de me alcançar à arma. Tentava me ajudar. O homem me tinha esfaqueado e havia sangre por toda parte. Isabella tentou correr para mim, tropeçou e caiu com a pistola.

Cullen fechou os olhos.

—Meu deus, era apenas uma garotinha. — meneou a cabeça. — Nunca me disse uma palavra sobre esse episódio.

—Não o recorda.

Cullen apenas o escutou. Seguia tratando de imaginar-se à pequena Isabella e a maneira em que o horror teria a afetado. O relato de seu sogro finalmente impregnou fundo.

—Soube que, quando era mais jovem, sentia pânico ante as pistolas. O considerou uma debilidade e se esforçou por superá-lo. — A voz do Cullen tremia.

—Sim — replicou seu sogro. — Harry me escreveu sobre isso. Meu irmão mais novo era o único da família que sabia a verdadeira razão pela qual enviei Isabella a Boston. Nem sequer contou a sua esposa.

—O que aconteceu com os homens envoltos? Você disse que um deles morreu três dias depois?

—Sim, o disparo foi no estômago. Chamava-se Jenks.

—Família?

—Não, Jenks era um solitário.

—E os outros?

—Volturi morreu no ano passado. O terceiro homem se chamava Riley. Só esteve em Londres um par de meses. Admitiu que Volturi lhe havia pagado, mas tinha medo de testemunhar se eu formulava cargos. Como se eu tivesse querido fazê-lo! Expor a minha filha a tal escândalo? Jamais! E não sabia se Volturi enviaria outros ou não. Não podia confiar, já vê. Assim que mandei Isabella para Boston com dois de meus amigos mais confiáveis e logo fui atrás do Volturi.

—Como? Como fez para ir atrás dele? — Perguntou Cullen. Suas mãos aferravam os braços da poltrona.

—Fui a sua casa. Tinha dois filhos e quando me encontrei a sós com o Volturi disse-lhe que tinha contratado homens que o matariam a ele e a seus meninos se algo acontecesse comigo ou a minha filha. Entendeu a mensagem. Sabia que eu dizia a sério.

O conde esperou que Cullen assentisse e logo continuou.

—Pensei que o perigo tinha passado, mas não podia me arriscar. Isabella era tudo o que tinha! Mantive-me à margem da política e jurei que minha filhinha não voltaria para casa até que todos eles tivessem morrido.

O gesto do Cullen repentinamente se endureceu. O amparo de sua esposa estava acima de tudo e não havia tempo para que outras emoções interferissem. O tempo para a compaixão viria mas tarde, quando ele contasse a Isabella.

—Muito bem. Assim Volturi e os homens que ele contratou morreram todos. Onde nos deixa isso? — Esfregou-se a mandíbula, pensativo, e olhou fixamente ao fogo que ardia no lar.

O relógio dando as horas foi o único som no espaço, enquanto ambos os homens refletiam.

—Está seguro de que ninguém mais soube do ocorrido? Volturi não pôde haver-lhe dito a alguém?

Brandon meneou a cabeça.

—Não teria se atrevido. E eu não contei a ninguém, salvo a meu irmão.

Cullen se levantou e começou a passear pelo recinto.

—O que vai fazer? — Perguntou o conde. Retorcia as mãos e Cullen pensou que se via tão velho e frágil como o marquês.

—Ainda não estou seguro. Mas a carta agora tem sentido. Quem quer que a tenha escrito prometeu vingança, mas havia outras obscenidades desconexas às que não emprestei atenção.

—OH, deus, ainda não está a salvo! Ela…

Cullen interrompeu seu sogro com secura na voz:

—Nada vai acontecer-lhe. Maldita seja, só agora me dou conta do muito que significa para mim. Não deixarei que ninguém a toque. Eu a…

—Sim? — Perguntou o conde quando Cullen se interrompeu.

—A amo — disse seu genro deixando escapar um sonoro suspiro. — Não a perderei — adicionou, declarando-o como um juramento. — Olhe, tente não se preocupar. Diga-lhe ao marquês que Isabella está constipada ou algo assim. Convença-o de que se propõe lhe escrever. Isso o tranquilizará até que eu possa resolver este assunto.

O conde se sentiu como liberado do peso que carregava há anos. Assentiu e se dispôs a partir.

—Não diga a Isabella o que lhe confiei. Não há razão para que ela saiba — declarou — Minha menina é inocente de tudo.

Cullen assentiu.

—Por agora guardarei silêncio, mas depois, quando tudo terminar, terei que lhe dizer.

Acompanhou seu sogro até a porta de entrada e lhe comentou:

—Isabella não quis lhe contar sobre a ameaça porque não queria preocupá-lo. E eu lhe falei muito pouco sobre minhas idéias a propósito de seu inimigo, porque não queria preocupá-la. Cada um de nós quis proteger tanto ao outro que todos nos equivocamos. Sempre hei dito que a confiança cega… — Cullen se deteve tão logo pronunciou as palavras. Meneio a cabeça. — Confiança cega. Exatamente o que ela me pede — reconheceu.

—O quê? — O conde parecia confundido.

—Oferece-me seu amor e sua confiança — comentou Cullen com voz cortante, mas era o único modo que conseguia controlar seu tremor interno. — Sabia que às vezes me chama de Edward?

O pai de Isabella meneou a cabeça e franziu o sobrecenho, obviamente perplexo pelo giro da conversação.

Cullen tossiu e aferrou o trinco.

—Manterei-o informado. Agora vá para casa e descanse um pouco. — O conde já baixava os degraus, quando Cullen o deteve com uma pergunta:

—Quando aconteceu exatamente isso?

—O quê?

—A data, senhor, quando chegaram a sua casa os agressores.

—Já faz quase quinze anos — respondeu o conde.

—Não; Pergunto-lhe pela data exata. Recorda-a?

—À noite de 25 de fevereiro de 1788. Acaso importa?

—Poderia ser. Estaremos em contato — prometeu, não dizendo nada mais sobre suas suspeitas.

Mas logo que fechou a porta, trocou-lhe a expressão e sua preocupação foi claramente visível. Rogou estar equivocado. Se suas suspeitas eram corretas, então não sobrava muito tempo, só seis dias para encontrar aquele bastardo! Seis dias até 25 de fevereiro.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto fazia a lista do que teria que fazer. Não foi para cama até bem tarde da noite. No dia seguinte, depois de ter posto em marcha seu plano de ação, voltaria para sua mulher. Esse pensamento o acalmou e se deu conta de que queria lhe dizer que a amava e lhe rogar que o perdoasse. Apresentaria-se ante ela como o duque de Cullen e como Edward Anthony Masen. Sabia que ela o amava. E que se o poder, a riqueza e seu titulo desaparecessem amanhã, ela seguiria ao seu lado.

Sentiu-se muito ditoso e experimentou uma grande paz interior ao pensar no dia seguinte e em como abraçaria a sua mulher. Começou a pensar nos diferentes modos em que lhe faria amor e ficou dormido com um sorriso no rosto.

McCarty chegou à casa do Cullen justo quando este se dispunha a partir. Cullen lhe explicou que acreditava que o perseguidor de Isabella a atacaria em apenas seis dias, mas não mencionou suas razões. Sua mulher devia ser a primeira a ser advertida, e seria decisão dela contar ao McCarty, ou a qualquer outro, o que tinha ocorrido há tantos anos atrás.

—Eu gostaria que viesse comigo ao Cullen Agrada. Posso necessitar da sua ajuda. Quanto mas confiável seja a pessoa que está ao redor de Isabella, melhor — disse.

—Deus, dói-me o traseiro do rodeio de ontem, mas sabe que irei contigo — replicou McCarty. — Além de querer ajudar, também desejo ouvir quem se desculpará primeiro. — E vendo o cenho de seu amigo, riu.

—O que te faz pensar que me desculparei? — Repôs Cullen com uma careta.

—É um cabeça dura, meu amigo, mas não é estúpido — replicou McCarty.

Ao assentir com a cabeça, Cullen surpreendeu seu amigo.

—Então vais desculpar te? — Perguntou este.

—De joelhos, se for necessário — anunciou o duque. E logo riu da expressão de seu amigo. — O que ocorre? Pensei que estava cansado de se fazer de mediador — comentou, enquanto lhe aplaudia as costas. — Por isso foi visitá-la, não? Para fazê-la entrar em razões?

McCarty assentiu.

—Agora, Ed, não há necessidade de exagerar. Se te ajoelhar uma vez, Isabella te terá assim o resto de sua vida. Além disso, está disposta a voltar para casa. Deus sabe que a quero, mas ela é…

—Eu também — o interrompeu Cullen.

—O que?

—Quero-a.

—Não diga isso a mim, diga a Isabella.

Cullen meneou a cabeça.

—Farei, amigo, se te der pressa.

Logo que cruzaram palavra durante o trajeto, tomaram vários atalhos que cortaram a distância de Londres ao Cullen Hills em quase uma hora. A cada milha que passava, o humor do Cullen melhorava.

Entrou na sala de estar de sua mansão clamando pôr Carlisle para lhe dar novas instruções, e logo se serviu de uma taça de brandy. Bebeu um bom sorvo e se sentou durante uns minutos. Sentiu falta da sua poltrona favorita de couro quando se sentou em um de respaldo baixo. Serviu-se de outra taça e logo se dispôs a apoiá-la sobre a mesa de três patas que havia ao lado de sua poltrona favorita. Só que a mesa não estava ali e Cullen não o advertiu até que esteve a ponto de soltar a taça.

McCarty entrou na sala, demandando sua atenção.

—Ed? Já estiveste em sua biblioteca? — Perguntou.

Cullen negou com a cabeça. Sua mente estava ocupada com imagens de sua mulher e tratava de encontrar o modo como lhe diria quão obtuso havia sido, sem parecer tolo. Sentia-se nervoso, incômodo ante a idéia de que logo ia despir seu coração e sua alma à mulher que amava. O problema, enquanto estava ali sentado, analisando-o, era que não havia podido praticar muito. McCarty não lhe deixava um instante de paz e insistia, entre dentadas à parte do pão que sustentava, que Cullen o seguisse até a biblioteca.

—Acredito que lhe deixaram uma mensagem, mas não consigo decifrá-lo — murmurou.

Cullen seguiu McCarty até a porta de sua biblioteca.

—Que demônios…? Carlisle! — O grito do Cullen só obteve eco como resposta.

Lentamente entrou em seu santuário, olhando ao redor com surpresa. O quarto estava completamente nu. Faltavam o escritório, as poltronas, os livros, papéis e inclusive as insígnias.

O duque se voltou para o McCarty e meneou a cabeça desconcertado.

—É possível que Carlisle esteja escondido em algum lugar — comentou McCarty. — O que esta passando?

Cullen se encolheu de ombros, ainda carrancudo.

—Mas tarde descobrirei as razões. Agora, quão único quero fazer é me trocar e partir para o Cullen Agrada.

Começou a subir os degraus de dois em dois, e gritou por cima do ombro:

—Se quer se trocar, pode usar uma de minhas camisas.

Deteve-se ante a porta do quarto de Isabella. Por impulso, abriu-o e jogou uma rápida olhada no interior. Tudo estava em ordem. Fechou a porta e dirigiu-se para sua habitação. Tão logo abriu a porta, ficou chocado. O quarto estava tão nu como sua biblioteca.

Carlisle apareceu pressuroso, com o McCarty ao seu lado.

—Não lhe será possível trocar-se, excelência — anunciou Carlisle com ar digno. Seu rosto estava avermelhado, como se tivesse estado fora no friu, toda a manhã.

—E isso por quê? — Perguntou Cullen.

—Sua mulher exigiu que se transladassem todas seus pertences. Acreditei, senhor, que era por sua ordem.

Cullen assentiu e ponho-se a rir.

—Claro, Carlisle — disse, e se voltou para seu perplexo amigo. — Agarrou todas as minhas coisas, McCarty. É certo que se trata de uma mensagem, nada sutil por certo.

—E o que significa? — Pergunto McCarty, contagiando-se da risada do Edward. Ria entre dentes sem ter a mas remota idéia do que ocorria.

—Levou todas minhas coisas ao Cullen Agrada. Até um imbecil se daria conta. Ela me esta dizendo qual é meu lugar — disse, aplaudindo o ombro do seu amigo, e começou a descer para o vestíbulo.

—Como conseguiram baixar minha cama pela escada, Carlisle? Devem ter necessitado pelo menos quatro homens.

Carlisle se sentiu aliviado de que para seu amo a situação resultasse divertida.

—Cinco — disse. Pigarreou e acrescentou —Trataram de levar o meu também senhor. Envergonha-me admitir que me vi obrigado a me esconder na despensa até que se foram.

—Se esconder não te fará nenhum bem, Carlisle — anunciou Cullen quando pôde deixar de rir. — Cedo ou tarde ela te apanhará. Se quiser te ter no Cullen Agrada, o melhor que pode fazer é aceitá-lo.

—E onde estará você, se posso perguntar? — Quis saber Carlisle.

—Com minha esposa — disse o duque sorrindo.

McCarty e Cullen partiram outra vez, com cavalos frescos, mas tomou bastante tempo para chegar ao Cullen Agrada, já que as colinas não permitiam atalhos.

Era perto da hora do jantar quando entraram na sombria construção. Só que por dentro já não era sombria. Era um lar. Cullen ficou paralisado no meio do vestíbulo.

—Agarrou à besta e a voltou bela.

—Referisse a ti mesmo ou ao seu lar? — A pergunta vinha como um eco de acima, já Cullen se deu à volta para olhar as escadas.

Sua esposa estava ali de pé, esperando uma resposta. A garganta do duque se fechou e não pôde pronunciar uma palavra.

Isabella não queria outra coisa que correr escada abaixo e jogar-se nos braços de seu marido. Mas esperou, para ver se estava zangado ou agradado com ela. Ele continuou olhando-a, fazendo-a sentir-se incomoda. Havia-se trocado para um momento e levava um singelo vestido amarelo que a dava um aspecto doentio. Se tivesse elegido o azul, lamentou-se.

Deus, Oxalá tivesse sabido que vinha. Seu cabelo nem sequer estava penteado corretamente e sabia que se aparentava cansada.

—Tomaste tempo para vir — Lhe disse, esquecendo-se de sua aparência. Se parecia desalinhada, era por culpa dele, não dela.

Baixou a escada e se deteve diante de seu marido. Ele tinha uma expressão muito séria e concentrada, mas também havia ternura em seus olhos. Isso a desconcertou, por isso supôs, que obviamente, não tinha passado pelo Cullen Hills. Se assim tivesse sido, certamente agora estaria gritando.

Isabella lhe fez uma reverência e sorriu.

—Bem-vindo a casa — disse.

Não se atreveu a tocá-lo. Sabia que, uma vez que estivesse entre seus braços, esqueceria todo o discurso que tinha preparado, e estava decidida a confrontar primeiro essa tarefa.

Enquanto saudava McCarty, manteve o olhar em seu marido.

—Trouxeste o dinheiro que me deve? — Perguntou-lhe.

Cullen enrugou o sobrecenho, mas só podia concentrar-se em sua esposa. Via-se tão formosa! E parecia um tanto nervosa. Perguntou-se o que estava passando por essa mente deliciosamente complicada dela. Não teve que esperar muito para obter sua resposta.

—Vêm diretamente de Londres? Não lhes detiveram no Cullen Hills? — Perguntou Isabella, olhando fixamente a um dos botões de sua jaqueta.

—Detivemo-nos.

—De verdade? E não está zangado comigo? — Apenas formulou, pensou que era uma pergunta tola. Era óbvio que não estava zangado porque sorria. Portanto, concluiu que não tinham estado no Cullen Hills o suficiente para saber o que ela tinha feito. Bem, pensou renda-se nervosamente, logo o descobriria. Então o forno não estaria para pães-doces. Decidiu que o melhor era lhe falar antes de subir as escadas.

—Tenho que te falar algo, Cullen.

—Dê as boa noite ao McCarty, carinho.

—O quê? Mas se acaba de chegar. Certamente ainda não se vai.

—McCarty não, mas eu sim, Isabella.

—O quê…?

McCarty entendeu o que Cullen queria dizer a sua mulher. Arrojou sua capa sobre a mesa do salão e partiu em busca do jantar, assobiando uma canção alegre.

—É hora de deitar-se, Isabella.

—Mas não estou cansada…

—Isso está bem.

—Até é de dia, Cullen. Não poderei dormir.

—Espero que não.

Quando ele a levantou em velo e a levou escada acima, Isabella se ruborizou. Finalmente tinha compreendido quais eram suas intenções.

—Não podemos fazê-lo agora — protestou — McCarty nos ouvirá!

Cullen tinha alcançado o patamar e perguntou:

—Sua habitação ou a minha?

—Nossa habitação. — Lhe corrigiu Isabella, abandonando a discussão.

Assinalou a primeira porta à direita, mas quando seu marido estava por abri-la, deteve-o e lhe disse: — Há algo que queria te explicar sobre a habitação.

Cullen a ignorou e abriu a porta. O mobiliário estava onde tinha que estar, e ele se esforçou para manter uma expressão natural quando fechou a porta detrás de si. Isabella esperou seu comentário, mas ele parecia contente de estar apoiado contra a porta e de sustentá-la entre seus braços.

Descobriu a tina reluzente em um rincão do quarto e recordou que estava coberto de pó. Com relutância, soltou Isabella para poder deslizar até o chão e lhe deu um só casto beijo na cabeça. Sabia que se a beijasse como queria, o banho logo seria esquecido.

—Primeiro o mas importante, amor — murmurou com um suspiro. Abriu a porta e pediu que lhes subissem água, com voz suficientemente alta para que todos os guardas o ouvissem.

—Cullen, por favor, poderia me emprestar atenção? — Pediu Isabella. Foi até a cama e se sentou no bordo. — Notas algo distinto? — Inquiriu.

—Noto tudo — respondeu ele. — Seu cabelo está um caos e esse feio vestido te faz ver como se tivesse morrido ontem. Tire isso quando o banho estiver preparado.

Ela não se sentiu ofendida pelos seus comentários, admitindo para si que eram acertados. Ele sorria-lhe e sua expressão a fazia sentir-se bem. Ele a desejava.

—Nunca te vi de tão bom humor — lhe disse em um murmúrio. — Pensei que se zangaria por causa dos móveis, mas nem sequer o notaste. Por certo seu estudo não foi suficiente.

—Notei-o — disse Cullen, rindo entre dentes. — Imagino que só há uma cama deste tamanho em toda a Inglaterra.

—Cullen, ponha-se a sério por um minuto. Há algo que eu gostaria de discutir contigo. E com tanto sorriso me põe nervosa.

Interromperam-na golpes na porta. Cullen abriu. Eram os guardas com baldes de água. Arrastou a grande tina diante da chaminé e logo acendeu o fogo, enquanto a tina era cheia.

Para Isabella a espera durou uma eternidade. Queria terminar com o discurso que tinha preparado. O duque se desfrutava. De repente ela o compreendeu. McCarty! Deve ter contado para Cullen que ela pensava em voltar para o Cullen Hills. Essa era a razão da atitude afável de seu marido.

—O que te disse McCarty? — Perguntou — Quando me visitou, ele…

Não pôde concluir a frase porque o duque começou a tirar a roupa. Jogou a camisa no chão e logo foi até a cômoda. Isabella observou, paralisada, como seu marido lavava a cara e as mãos na bacia de porcelana.

—Lavasse antes de se banhar? — Perguntou perplexa. — Não é ser muito meticuloso?

Ele lhe sorriu. Foi até a cama e se sentou ao lado de sua mulher.

—De joelhos, moça — lhe ordenou.

Isabella se surpreendeu.

—Quer que me ajoelhe? — Perguntou endireitando-se. — Bom, olhe Cullen, não sei o que te contou McCarty, mas…

—Me ajude a tirar as botas, carinho.

—OH — disse Isabella exasperada. Não se ajoelhou, mas, ficou agachada com as pernas separadas, oferecendo ao Cullen uma deliciosa vista de seu traseiro. Quando concluiu a tarefa, incorporou-se com os braços cruzados. — Vais escutar-me agora?

—Depois do nosso banho.

—Nosso banho?

Cullen assentiu, rindo do rubor de Isabella. Lentamente lhe tirou a roupa. Ela notou que lhe tremiam as mãos e se surpreendeu ante aquela amostra de emoções, posto que o rosto de seu marido não dava pista alguma de que estava pensando.

Levantou-a em velo, lutando contra a excitação que lhe provocava sua suavidade, e se instalou na tina com Isabella sobre os joelhos.

—Ruborizasse como uma virgem — comentou com calculada lascívia. — Se ocupe de me banhar — ordenou. Passou-lhe uma parte de sabão e Isabella começou a lavar o peito de seu marido.

Nenhum disse uma palavra durante os seguintes agitados minutos. Isabella perdeu o sabão ao começar a enxaguar a espuma do peito de seu marido. Não podia concentrar-se em nada, e se ouviu murmurar que ele iria ter que ficar de pé para ela lavar as suas pernas. Sua voz soou tão dura como o vento que açoitava a casa.

—Não acredito que possa — lhe disse Edward. Sua esposa estava lhe olhando o peito com bastante concentração, e a forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos. — Me faça isso, já sabe — lhe disse com a voz rouca.

—Fazer o quê? — Sussurro timidamente Isabella.

—Me faça me sentir fraco de desejo. Quero relaxar, saborear o momento antes de te tocar, desfrutar da expectativa…

—Se não me beijar logo vou morrer — suspirou ela. Rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e Cullen se inclinou para sua mulher.

Deu-lhe um beijo brincalhão, mordiscando-a, mas Isabella estava muito impaciente. Devorou seu lábio inferior com seus dentes. Cullen não pôde seguir brincando. Beijou-a então ardorosamente e Isabella respondeu com seu próprio calor, seu próprio desejo.

Suas línguas se entrelaçaram e Cullen a sentou escarranchada sobre suas coxas. Seus seios o excitaram, esfregando-se contra seu tórax, e já não pôde parar de beijá-la e tocá-la.

Isabella se pendurou no seu pescoço, embriagada de paixão. Sua língua a atormentava. Desejava estar mais e mais perto dele, sentindo que uma crua e candente necessidade a dominava.

Sussurrou-lhe palavras de amor, palavras eróticas e excitantes, mas a bruma da paixão era tão espessa, tão avassaladora, que não pôde concentrar-se em outra coisa que não fosse esse fogo.

Cullen lhe acariciou as costas, avivando a chama do desejo, e logo estava acariciando o clitóris. Isabella se ouviu gritar em agonia e crescente êxtase — Edward! — Era uma ordem.

Cullen a penetrou, uma e outra vez. Isabella se arqueou contra ele, estreitando-o e lhe dando a bem-vinda a sua compartilhada liberação.

Apertou-se contra seu peito, exausta do prazer que tinha provocado a avassaladora sexualidade do Cullen. O coração deste palpitava como a ponto de explodir e Isabella esperou que apaziguasse seu ritmo antes de mover-se.

—Tinha-me esquecido de que estávamos em uma tina — lhe sussurrou com uma risada tremente. Suspirou, apoiando a cabeça contra seu pescoço e fechando os olhos. — Amo-te, Cullen.

—Nunca me cansarei de te escutar dizê-lo — sussurrou o duque.

Ela assentiu, única resposta a suas palavras. E então rompeu a soluçar e, bendita seja, fez tão forte como Alice. Ele a deixou soluçar contra seu peito, acariciando meigamente seus ombros, e quando ela se acalmou pôde ouvir o que ele disse:

—Isabella, me escute.

—Não. É você que deve me escutar primeiro. Entendo que não possa me amar ainda. Fui muito impaciente e exigente — acrescentou com outro sonoro soluço. — Não permitiste a ti mesmo conhecer mulheres decentes e eu te expus exigências que, possivelmente, não possa cumprir. Vou suportá-lo e te aceitar como é.

Se ela acreditava que seu fervoroso discurso tranquilizaria seu marido, se equivocava. Cullen franziu o sobrecenho.

—É nobre de sua parte, mulher. Então se rende?

Isabella levantou a vista e viu em seus olhos uma expressão divertida.

—O quê? Não; só estou aceitando-o — replicou.

—E por quanto tempo pensa em ser paciente, amor? — Ele repôs com um sorriso.

—Me estas confundindo Cullen. Acreditei que minha decisão ia o comover, mas me parece que se diverte. O que tenho que pensar disso? — Perguntou-se a si mesma, mais que a seu marido. Incorporou-se e se apoiou no estômago dele para sair da tina, satisfeita quando ouviu um sonoro grunhido de protesto.

—Merece isso por ser tão arrogante — anunciou. — McCarty te contou que eu queria voltar para casa, verdade? Por isso estas tão contente, não é assim?

—Estou contente porque acabo de fazer amor com a minha obediente algema — replicou Cullen, sorridente.

—Não há nem um só músculo obediente em todo meu corpo — ela contradisse. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da tina, pescou o sabão na água e começou a esfregar seu marido. — A menos que eu dê a minha palavra, claro. Então, suponho, poderia dizer que sou obediente em mantê-la — disse com um suspiro e adicionou — Acredita ter ganhado, não?

Cullen não estava seguro de que ela se desse conta sequer do que estava fazendo, ficando perdida de espuma e lhe esfregando a perna direita com esforço. Riu novamente.

—Se seguir assim vais arrancar a minha pele a tiras — observou. — Não ponha essa cara de perplexidade, amor. Terminaste com suas desculpas ou há mais?

—Não me desculpei, mas não vou discutir sobre isso.

—Então acredito que é meu turno — anunciou Cullen. — Sinto muito, Isabella. Sei que não foi fácil pra ti me amar, e que te causei muita angústia. Minha única desculpa é que te amo tanto que me comportei como um parvo. Lhe…

Isabella tinha deixado cair o sabão e se pôs de pé.

—Não se atreva a burlar de mim, Cullen — As lágrimas correram pelas suas bochechas. — Me estas dizendo a verdade? Realmente me ama?

Edward saiu da tina e a estreitou entre seus braços antes que ela pudesse mover-se.

—Deus, Isabella, amo-te! Acredito que sempre te amei. E agora que finalmente lhe digo isso, chora! Nunca te menti Isabella. Nunca! — Sua voz refletia dor e arrependimento, e Isabella percebeu.

A jovem chorou contra seu peito e Edward ficou imóvel, impotente. Jorrava água no chão, enquanto que ela jorrava lágrimas sobre ele.

—Não pode se desdizer — murmurou Isabella quase inaudivelmente e ele teve que pedir que ela repetisse. Ela chorava e soluçava, mas finalmente conseguiu: — Falei que você não pode se desdizer.

Cullen sorriu e a conduziu com ternura até a cama. Abraçou-a debaixo das mantas e a beijou, um comprido e doce beijo. E logo lhe disse uma e outra vez o muito que a amava, até que esteve seguro de que ela acreditava.

—Espero ouvir o resto — disse Isabella. Tamborilou os dedos contra o peito do duque durante todo um minuto antes de advertir que ele não ia dizer nada mais. E então tornou a rir. — Meu Deus, mas que homem mais teimoso é! Claro que me ama. Sabia desde o início — mentiu descaradamente. — Agora admite que confia em mim, sem importar as circunstâncias.

—Resuma antes que me comprometa — pediu Cullen, sorrindo. Colocou a sua cabeça debaixo de seu próprio queixo e inalou sua fragrância especial. — Cheira a rosas — murmurou.

—Igual a você — repôs Isabella — Usamos meu sabão. É perfumado. — Resmungou para si. — Ao menos já não cheira como seu cavalo — acrescentou ela, contendo a risada. — Sabe Cullen? O nome de seu cavalo constitui uma chave reveladora, e só agora me dou conta disso.

—Do que está falando? — Perguntou ele, confundido.

—Confiança! É uma chave do qual valora, e o que faltava na sua vida — explicou a jovem.

—Confio em ti, Isabella — admitiu Cullen. — Mas, quanto ao ciúme, não posso te prometer nada. Vale, que tentarei.

E voltou a lhe declarar seu amor, descobrindo que apenas em reconhecê-lo uma liberdade e uma alegria que não acreditava ser possível, e lhe fez amor, lentamente. Desta vez. Avivou a paixão com calculada precisão, sabendo exatamente onde tocar, como lhe dar o prazer com que tinha fantasiado todas as noites em que tinham estado separados. Amou-a com uma intensidade que a fez voltar a chorar.

—Amo-te, Isabella — repetiu Cullen, apertando-a contra si.

—Nunca me cansarei de ouvir você dizer isso.

Tomou um instante para recordar que essas eram as palavras exatas que ele havia dito a ela. Sorriu, apreciando o senso de humor da sua esposa.

—Quando soube? Quando se deu conta que me amava?

—Não foi à típica flechada — admitiu Edward. Isabella se estirou e ele se apoiou em um cotovelo para olhá-la. Sorriu pela decepção da moça e a beijou na ruga que se formou na testa antes de continuar. — Foi como uma lasca debaixo de minha pele — lhe disse. — Uma moléstia contínua.

—Que romântico! — exclamou Isabella, e sorriu.

—Tanto como você. Devo te recordar dizendo que me amar era como ter dor de estômago.

—Edward, estava irritada.

—Senti-me imediatamente atraído por ti — continuou ele — Se somente houvesse sido complacente, teria te tomado como amante e amaldiçoado as consequências.

—Sabia.

—Mas não foi como nenhuma outra mulher. Na noite em que fomos à festa do Higginbotham, não levava nenhuma jóia.

—O que tem haver isso?

—Não lhe importavam — explicou Cullen. Riu, pensando na sua própria estupidez e confessou: — Tentei comprar seu carinho com presentes, não foi?

—Sim — assentiu Isabella, contente que ele reconhecesse. — E também foi perfeitamente matreiro. Conhecia o estado deste lugar quando me enviou para aqui?

Edward fez caretas e assentiu com relutância.

—Estava furioso, você Isabella rechaçava tudo o que te oferecia — adicionou com um encolhimento de ombros.

—Não tudo — ela sussurrou com uma expressão séria. — Só queria seu amor e a sua confiança.

—Agora entendo. Você gostaria de viver comigo no campo pelo resto da sua vida?

—Enquanto me ame, viveria contigo em uma pocilga do pior bairro de Londres — respondeu Isabella. — Eu gosto da vida no campo. Ao fim e ao cabo, cresci em uma granja!

—E acredita que chegará a considerar a Inglaterra como seu lar?

—Bom, tenho que admitir que me resultou difícil. Boston é muito mais tranquilo. Ninguém me empurrava escada abaixo e me escrevia cartas ameaçadoras. E não acredito que ninguém me odiasse tanto para tratar de me matar. E aqui alguns cavalheiros carecem de moral! Notaste-o? Claro, também temos nossa cota de patifes nas Colônias, mas não se vestem como cavalheiros.

Cullen sorriu.

—Entendeu direito ao que já estou acostumado — admitiu. — Mas eu cuidarei de ti.

—Sei que o fará. Além disso, conheci algumas pessoas muito agradáveis. Inglaterra é agora meu lar — disse, suspirando e se aconchegou contra seu jubiloso marido. — Aborrecida não é, isso lhe asseguro.

—Carinho, para ti a vida nunca é aborrecida. Laurent me contou às travessuras que cometia em Boston. Seu pai deveria estar agradecido de que seu irmão te tenha acolhido quando estava crescendo. Por isso sei, dava muito trabalho.

—Era calada e tímida — replicou Isabella com convicção. Deduziu que seu marido não estava de acordo com a sua avaliação, porque soltou uma gargalhada.

–Bem, tratava de ser calada e tímida — se corrigiu. — E acredito que meu pai desejou que estivesse com ele ao longo desses quatorze anos.

—Sei que o desejou — respondeu Cullen. Sua expressão se voltou séria. — Fez um grande sacrifício por ti, Isabella.

Ela assentiu.

—Sei, mas não entendo o motivo. Acredita que algum dia me dirá?

Cullen recordou que seu sogro tinha lhe rogado que não falasse para Isabella sobre o acidente e de sua promessa de que contaria tudo quando o perigo tivesse passado. Agora advertia que se equivocou ao ocultar a verdade. Era sua esposa, seu amor, e compartilhariam as preocupações tanto como as alegrias.

—Seu pai me visitou quando eu estava em Londres. Contou-me de um incidente ocorrido faz quase quinze anos. Uma noite, uns homens foram a sua casa de campo. Você dormia, mas deve ter ouvido ruídos e desceu. Aqueles homens tentavam matar seu pai e você, e acidentalmente, você disparou em um deles.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

—Eu fiz isso?

Cullen assentiu.

—Não se recorda, verdade?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Me diga como ocorreu — pediu — por que queriam matar meu pai?

Edward lhe contou a história segundo tinham contado a ele. Quando terminou, deu-lhe tempo para assimilá-la. Ela se tinha sentado e o olhava com uma expressão intensa.

—Felizmente não matei ao meu pai com esse disparo — murmurou finalmente.

Cullen coincidiu rapidamente.

—Era apenas uma menina — disse, e notou que só estava um pouco molesta, mas de todos os modos tentou acalmá-la. — Foi um acidente, Isabella.

—Meu pobre pai! O que teve que passar — sentiu pena Isabella. — Agora tudo faz sentido. O motivo pelo qual me enviou para tio Harry e por que papai esperou tanto para que eu voltasse para casa! OH. Pobre papai!

Lágrimas de angústia corriam por seu rosto.

Cullen a abraçou e lhe secou as lágrimas. Isabella recebeu seu calor e refletiu sobre aquela estranha história. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia recordar nenhum detalhe, e finalmente se rendeu.

—Será que alguma vez recordarei essa noite? — Perguntou-lhe.

—Não sei, carinho. Seu pai diz que depois do disparo você desvaneceu. E não despertou até a manhã seguinte. Logo se comportou como se nada tivesse ocorrido, como se o tivesse apagado de sua memória.

—Desvaneci-me? — Isabella pareceu surpreendida e um tanto ofendida, e Cullen sorriu.

—Tinha apenas quatro anos — lhe recordou.

—Edward! A carta! — Exclamou Isabella. Apartou-se, com os olhos como pratos pelo que acabava de compreender. — Tem que está ligado com o que ocorreu ao passar dos anos, não? Alguém quer vingar-se! Isso é o que dizia a carta.

A expressão do Cullen se voltou séria.

— Me dei conta disso quando seu pai me contou sobre seu passado — disse.

—Bem, será que se trata de algum parente desses homens? O que há do homem que disparei? Tinha algum filho ou filha?

Cullen meneou a cabeça.

—Até agora não encontrei ninguém. Deus, Isabella, se minha intuição está correta, não sobra muito tempo.

—Do que falas? — Perguntou a jovem.

—Em seis dias será o aniversário… Quinze anos desde o dia em que teve o incidente.

—Então só há uma coisa a se fazer — sentenciou Isabella, e tinha um brilho decidido nos olhos. — Temos que armar uma armadilha. Eu serei o chamariz.

—Alto aí! Já dispus uma armadilha, mas você não vais se envolver. Está claro? — Sua voz não admitia replica.

Isabella o beijou e voltou a se aconchegar contra ele. Estava tão contente de que finalmente confiasse nela que não quis lhe irritar nesse momento.

Além disso, disse-se sorrindo, dispunha de seis dias para o fazer trocar de opinião. Tinha toda a intenção de ajudar a apanhar o homem que queria matá-la. Um pensamento repentino atraiu sua atenção.

—Cullen, Quem esta à corrente do que passou naquela noite?

—Vejamos. Seu pai contou para seu tio Harry, mas o resto de sua família de Boston não sabe. E me contou. Assim já somos quatro os que sabem.

—Não — replicou Isabella, abstraída. Pensava no seu tio Harry e na maneira em que a tinha ajudado a sobrepor-se contra o seu medo das pistolas. Tinha sido muito paciente e pormenorizado. Recordou que quando desejava ir caçar com Collin e Seth se sentia acovardada pelo seu temor a todo tipo de armas. Levou-lhe quase um ano para superar o medo, mas com a ajuda do seu tio conseguiu.

—Não o quê? — Perguntou Cullen, intrigado... Só nós quatro sabemos o que se passou, se excluirmos os três homens envoltos na trama. Todos morreram e isso deixa seu pai, seu tio Henry, você e eu.

—E o tio Melo.

Cullen meneou a cabeça.

—Não, carinho. Seu pai foi muito especifico a respeito. Disse que só contou para seu irmão mais novo. A ninguém mais — afirmou.

Isabella assentiu.

—Sim, entendo. Não deve ter o contado então, quando aconteceu, a não ser quando voltei para casa. Estou quase segura, porque disse que lhe devia uma explicação completa, de maneira que não me rechaçasse. Nesse momento, não entendi o que queria dizer, mas agora… Cullen por que me estas olhando desse modo? O que acontece?

—Mas por que não me disse isso? — Exclamou Edward e, vendo o alarme de sua esposa, abaixou a voz. — Está bem. Só que tudo começa a encaixar. Maldito seja! Sabia que Felix estava detrás disto!

—Felix? Está seguro? — Isabella parecia incrédula. — Esse velhaco! Não se leva bem com seu irmão e constantemente trata de irritá-lo, mas não me parece que seja capaz de… Meu próprio tio! — Repentinamente ficou sem palavras e seu rosto se avermelhou de fúria.

—Acredite em mim gostaria de estar errado — declarou Cullen. — Ele tem um motivo poderoso, Isabella: a cobiça. O Marquês vai legar te uma boa quantidade de dinheiro. Trocou seu testamento e só então contou ao irmão o que havia feito. Graças a Deus que foi assim — murmurou. — Se não, seu tio Felix já teria o assassinado.

—E Heidi? — Perguntou ela. — Será que está envolta?

Horrorizava-a pensar nesses dois e recordou como Heidi havia paquerado Edward na noite do jantar na casa de seu pai.

—Acumulou muitas dividas de jogo e necessita do dinheiro. Os prestamistas têm suas notas promissórias e estão esperando a morte do marquês.

—Quer dizer que eles prometeram o dinheiro do tio Melo? — Perguntou Isabella, enojada. — Bem, já respondeste a minha pergunta. É obvio que esta envolta. Carece absolutamente de moral!

—Felix deve ter ouvido seu pai contando ao marquês o ocorrido, e está usando essa informação para evitar suspeitas.

Isabella meneou a cabeça.

—Não entendo.

—Você mostrou a carta ao McCarty e a mim, o seu pai ainda está vivo para contar o que ocorreu naquela noite. Felix dispôs de tudo para que visse-se como um caso de vingança. Por isso a data é importante. Se algo acontecer a ti no dia 25, Felix quadraria tudo. — O tom de Edward era suave, mas seus olhos denotavam cólera. Isabella tremia. O duque viu sua reação e a atraiu para ele. — Deus, espero estar certo e que se trate do Felix. Nunca gostei desse bastardo!

—Logo averiguaremos — murmurou ela.

—Não tema, amor. Esperei-te toda a vida. Não deixarei que ninguém lhe faça mal.

—Sei que me protegerá — respondeu Isabella e o beijou no queixo. — Sempre me sinto segura contigo, exceto quando grita comigo, claro.

—Nunca grito contigo — replicou Cullen, sorrindo e sabendo muito bem que mentia.

Isabella lhe devolveu o sorriso. O estômago lhe rangia.

—Estou faminta — disse ao seu marido.

Cullen, deliberadamente, aproveitou para interpretar mal o que ela disse. Disse-lhe que ele também estava faminto e a beijou. E logo a tombou de costas e começou a lhe fazer amor. Ela pensou em replicar que tinha fome de jantar, mas a explicação se perdeu em algum lugar na sua mente.

O jantar podia esperar um pouco mais. Por outra parte, disse-se que sempre tinha sido uma esposa obediente.

.

* * *

Primeiro quero agradecer os comentários de gyb00, Viviane, Lena Swan, mypallotx3, Lize G., Missin. De verdade a opinião de vocês é importante para mim. E desculpem -_novamente_- pela demora para a atualização da fic, só que não tive tempo para corrigir e postar esse cap. antes. Houveram contra tempos nesta semana.

Ah vocês devem ter percebido que as respostas para as perguntas de vocês foram respondidas neste capítulo.

Infelizmente a fic está terminando mesmo gente. Mas já adianto para vocês que estou pensando em fazer outra adaptação. Mas para frente esclareço essa ideia para vocês.

Beijo e não deixe de deixar sua opinião sobre este capítulo. ツ


	16. Chapter 14

A atitude do Cullen trocou da noite para o dia. Sua voz era cortante, suas maneiras bruscas. Isabella pensou que estava centrado em seu plano para apanhar Felix e não se preocupou com mais nada.

Nem Edward nem McCarty a excluíram de suas conversações. Quando Isabella contou ao McCarty o ocorrido de quase quinze anos atrás, este se surpreendeu, mas não estava de todo convencido que Felix tentasse matar Isabella. Acautelou seu amigo, declarando que poderia haver algum outro parente em busca de vingança.

Os três estavam sentados no salão de visitas, discutindo sobre o tema. Cullen pacientemente esperou Emmett concluísse com as suas teorias, e logo repassou seus próprios argumentos.

—Não acredito que Felix conhecesse o passado de Isabella quando a empurrou escada abaixo. Também acredito que arrumou o acidente da carruagem antes que sua mente perversa arranjasse uma vingança.

—Mas, se isso for verdade, então tio Melo deve ter contado a Felix — argumentou Isabella, sacudindo a cabeça.

—Isabella, seu tio Felix não cessou de tentar de desacreditar você aos olhos do irmão mais velho. Acredito que o marquês tratou de te defender e contou tudo ao seu irmão.

Cullen se encolheu de ombros e prosseguiu:

—Felix não acreditou que pudesse te matar caindo pela escada, carinho, só queria te assustar. Supôs que você contaria ao seu pai. A maioria das filhas o fariam —adicionou. — Mas como você não o fez, arrumou o percalço da carruagem. Sabia que você estava com o McCarty e comigo, recorda?

Ela assentiu.

—Sim! Lembro-me. Tio Melo nos disse que meu pai tinha decidido quem iria ir com... e que Felix tinha desaparecido — acrescentou. — Estava tão furiosa contigo, Cullen, que não me ocorreu nada sobre o desaparecimento repentino dele.

—Por que estava furiosa com o Ed? — perguntou McCarty.

—James Crestwall estava ultrapassando com ela e foi um pouco além — admitiu o duque.

—Foi um pouco além? — Repetiu Isabella.

Cullen se encolheu de ombros, desprezando o tema.

—Acredito que Felix estava seguro de que um de nós falaria do percalço para seu pai. A única coisa que queria até então era que retornasse a Boston. Seu irmão voltaria a enfurecer-se e te deixaria fora do testamento. Vê o quão singelo é?

McCarty assentiu, percebendo a lógica de seu amigo.

—Deve ter sido outra frustração para Felix — comentou. — Todo mundo sabia que você queria Isabella.

Cullen estava a ponto de responder quando Isabella interrompeu.

—É só uma especulação, mas se for verdade, não estará então em perigo tio Melo?

Cullen assentiu. Perguntou-se ao que levaria a sua mulher alcançar tal conclusão e sabia perfeitamente qual seria seu próximo pensamento.

—Devemos retornar a Londres — declarou Isabella.

—Não é seguro — se opôs McCarty. — Além disso, se Ed estiver certo, o marquês tem que seguir vivendo até que você seja... — Interrompeu-se, advertindo sua falta de delicadeza.

Isabella assentiu.

—Até que tenha sido assassinada? — A jovem se voltou para seu marido e disse: — Pense em um modo do qual eu fique segura em Londres. — Surpreendeu-a que seu marido assentira.

—Ficará bastante segura — anunciou. — Partiremos pela alvorada.

—Ed, use a cabeça! Ficam apenas quatro dias e, até que se prove que Felix é o culpado, não se tem uma certeza.

—Como sabe que não a tem? — Repôs Isabella.

—Muito simples — replicou McCarty. — Se tivesse, Felix já estaria morto.

Isabella pareceu chocada com o raciocínio do McCarty.

—Acredita acaso que seu marido o permitiria estar vivo? — Agora o surpreso foi Cullen.

—Não a inquiete — interrompeu Cullen, e beijou a sua mulher na testa. — Temos que ir para Londres preparar nossa armadilha.

Tão logo instalaram Isabella na casa londrina, Edward enviou uma nota para seu sogro solicitando uma entrevista imediatamente.

Isabella estava tão exausta pela comprida viajem que dormiu no sofá e ele a levou escada acima, para depositá-la na cama. Não se inteirou do que seu pai contou para seu marido até a manhã seguinte, quando Cullen lhe confirmou que o conde tinha contado ao marquês o verdadeiro motivo por que a tinha enviado a Boston.

—Podemos ir ver tio Melo? — Perguntou Isabella.

—Insisto que o façamos — replicou Cullen. Vendo a expressão surpreendida de sua esposa, sorriu. — Felix está fora com a amante, mas Heidi está lá. Vou mencionar que no dia 25 pela manhã voltaremos para o Cullen Hills.

—Como sabe que Felix está com uma amante e que Heidi...?

—Isabella, me conceda um pouco de sentido comum — replicou. — Pus homens a segui-los já faz tempo.

—Está seguro que Heidi está envolta? — Perguntou Isabella, ficando nervosa.

Cullen suspirou e assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

—Vê e se prepare — disse.

Isabella se precipitou escada acima, mas ele a deteve com um comentário.

—Carinho, tráfico de não se mostrar muito surpreendida quando ver a nova empregada do seu tio.

—Quem é? — Perguntou Isabella, intrigada.

—A ex-cozinheira do seu pai.

—Jane? Sério? — Isabella se aferrou ao corrimão, surpreendida pelas ramificações daquilo. — Deus santo! Poderia ter envenenado a todos... Por que não...?

—Provavelmente o teria feito se Felix não tivesse planejado seu plano arteiro. Seu dever era te vigiar e informar.

—Foi ela quem pois esta horrível carta na mesa para que eu a encontrasse!

Cullen assentiu e se surpreendeu quando sua mulher pronunciou um de seus juramentos favoritos.

Não pensou em criticá-la por isso. Isabella se voltou e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, murmurando algo sobre confiar nos instintos da Mary Charlotte de agora em adiante.

A partida para a casa do marquês atrasou por conta da chegada de Alice e Jasper, que vinham de visita.

Isabella se alegrou tanto de ver sua prima que Edward foi paciente e suportou o bate-papo ocioso até que seus nervos alcançaram seu limite. Queria que a visita terminasse e que o assunto chegasse ao fim. Preocupava-se que Felix voltasse. Não temia que Isabella pudesse sair machucada, mas ele bem que poderia estrangular ao homem diante de seu irmão. Estava disposto a encontrar com o Felix, mas esperava que Isabella não tivesse que presenciar isso.

A jovem, feliz de saber que Alice e Jasper não partiriam para Boston até metade do verão, chegou na casa do marquês de muito bom ânimo.

Cullen lhe tinha indicado exatamente o que devia dizer e pensou que ela estava se saindo bem. Nem sequer pestanejou quando viu Jane, mas sua voz soou tensa quando saudou Heidi.

O marquês estava sentado frente ao fogo, no salão principal, e parecia bastante saudável. Isabella se sentou ao seu lado e lhe agarrou a mão. Já tinha mencionado que iriam retornar ao Cullen Hills no dia 25, aduzindo que seu marido tinha obrigações a atender e que ela não queria separar-se dele.

Melo brincou com ela sobre os recém casados e Isabella se ruborizou. Heidi finalmente se despediu e Cullen ficou de pé, indicando assim para sua mulher que era momento de partir.

—Tio Melo, tenho que te pedir um favor — anunciou Isabella. Olhou para seu marido e indicou-lhe que voltasse a sentar-se.

Edward franziu o sobrecenho, mas Isabella o ignorou e se voltou para seu tio.

—Sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por ti, querida — respondeu ele.

—Preocupo-me com meu pai — disse ela. — Não... Não se encontra bem, está só e não quer vir conosco ao Cullen Hills.

—Charlie está doente? — Perguntou o ancião com preocupação e agarrou a mão de Isabella.

Ela se apressou a tranquilizá-lo.

—Os médicos dizem que está perfeitamente bem. — Jogou um olhar para seu marido, que a observava como se ela tivesse perdido o julgamento.

—O problema está em sua cabeça. É um solitário, mas está muito sozinho. Bem, perguntava-me se o senhor não poderia considerar te transladar a viver com ele por uma temporada. Até que se acostume a não me ter ao seu lado.

A sugestão encantou tio Melo.

—Uma idéia esplêndida — disse. — Me alegra ser útil.

—Cullen te ajudará a transladar suas coisas — disse Isabella. Sorriu para seu marido e adicionou: — Não deixarei de me preocupar até que esteja com meu pai, tio Melo. Será que poderia se mudar da sua residência hoje mesmo?

Edward compreendeu o plano e pensou que era excelente para assegurar amparo ao tio. Também notou o brilho de entusiasmo nos olhos do homem e se deu conta do quão sozinho devia sentir-se.

Mas sua querida esposa tinha acertado. Lutou contra o impulso de tomá-la entre seus braços e beijá-la, voltando a advertir que possuía a mais bela de todas as mulheres. E a beleza vinha de seu coração.

Aguardou até que, finalmente, esteve a sós com ela na carruagem e então a abraçou e beijou.

—Ao que se deve isso? — Perguntou Isabella. Sua voz tremia pelo aquecimento do beijo e aquela sensação de debilidade que lhe invadiu o estômago.

—Porque é muito formosa — lhe disse o duque.

Ela suspirou.

—Agradeço-te que acredite nisso, marido. Mas o que acontecerá quando envelhecer e me encher de rugas? — Sua voz denotou preocupação e ela procurou ver seu rosto quando respondesse.

—Amo-te, carinho, mas não pela sua aparência, mas sim pelo que tem em seu interior, e isso jamais mudará. Acredita acaso que poderia ser tão superficial e te dizer que te amava só pelo seu aspecto?

Isabella meneou a cabeça, negando a verdade, e Cullen voltou a beijá-la. Fez que apoiasse a cabeça sobre seu ombro, de maneira que ela não pudesse lhe ver seus olhos travessos, e adicionou:

—Se tal fosse o caso, te teria abandonado quando cortou o cabelo.

Isabella não mordeu o anzol. Riu, encantada por seu engenho, e lhe disse que a única razão pela qual se casou com ele era por conta de seu dinheiro. Foi à última vez que brincaram durante os seguintes dois dias.

Os homens que seguiam Felix informaram que novamente estava em movimento. E na manhã do dia 25, a carruagem do duque do Cullen partiu para Cullen Hills.

Isabella se mostrou muito decidida até que chegou o momento da verdade, quando rogou ao seu marido que ficasse com ela e deixasse que seus homens se ocupassem de Felix. Mas ao compreender que não poderia lhe fazer trocar de decisão, suplicou-lhe que tomasse todas as precauções.

—Não tem que deixar tantos guardas comigo — arguiu.

—Ficará no dormitório até que eu retorne — replicou Cullen.

—Se assegure de contar com suficientes homens para não sucumbir em uma emboscada — advertiu ela.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella! Confia um pouco na capacidade do seu marido! — Brincou ele. E a beijou para lhe fazer saber que, em realidade, não tinha querido lhe gritar.

Isabella o acompanhou até a porta do dormitório, onde McCarty o estava esperando. Ele a abraçou brevemente e logo partiu. Ela ficou rezando para que retornasse são e salvo.

Cullen tinha disposto dois homens para conduzir a carruagem vazia. McCarty e ele, com outros seis homens, tomaram outra rota, e quando chegaram aos subúrbios de Londres abandonaram o caminho e atalharam pelas colinas.

Havia vários lugares ideais para uma emboscada, e tomou duas horas de difícil rodeio antes de descobrir os homens de Felix.

Havia quatro homens a cada lado do pendente, amontoados contra os densos matagais, com as armas firmes. Outro homem, separado dos dois grupos, observava do ponto mais elevado da colina. Cullen não pôde ver seu rosto mas estava seguro de que era Felix. O assinalou a McCarty, que o contemplou.

—Felix?

—É meu — disse Cullen com voz rouca.

Os homens que espreitavam não tiveram oportunidade alguma. O ataque surpresa rapidamente acabou com eles. Logo Cullen correu para seu cavalo, disposto a apanhar o homem que observava a cena. Alcançou-lhe antes que o homem pudesse escapar para outra elevação. Arremeteu contra ele e os dois caíram no chão. Cullen rodou e se incorporou. O outro jazia de barriga para baixo, sem mover-se e, pelo estranho ângulo de sua cabeça, Cullen soube que havia quebrado o pescoço na queda.

Estava furioso com rapidez que tinha acontecido tudo, apressado ainda pela sede de vingança. A morte daquele bastardo tinha ocorrido muito facilmente.

Aproximou-se do corpo e com a bota o virou. Um cachecol de lã ocultava parte de seu rosto, mas Edward o reconheceu. Era Felix, tal como o duque tinha suposto.

Não perdeu o tempo pensando no que fazer com o corpo. Felix seria enterrado do mesmo modo que tinha vivido. Sem honra. Seu corpo agora pertencia às animálias.

Terminou-se. Heidi e Jane tinham sido cercadas pelos homens do duque. Não as culparia de nada. Cullen, pormenorizado, tinha prometido para sua mulher que Heidi abandonaria o país com vida. Ela pensava em seu tio Melo e no dano que poderia fazer ao saber toda a verdade.

O perigo tinha passado e agora para Edward só se preocupava com o futuro. Seu futuro e o da mulher que amava.

.

* * *

Obrigada pelos reviews Missin, gby00, Bruna e mypallotx3!

O próximo capítulo será o epílogo e talvez nesta semana já poste a introdução da próxima adaptação (vocês irão amar ).

Para quem ainda não comentou não perca tempo, deixe sua review. Deste de já fico agradecida. ツ


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O duque do Cullen concluiu algumas diligencias necessárias em Londres e voltou ansiosamente para sua casa no Cullen Hills. Só tinha estado separado de sua mulher por três dias, mas lhe parecia uma eternidade e desejava abraçá-la logo.

Surpreendeu-o que Carlisle lhe informasse que sua mulher estava em cima, falando com dois cavalheiros.

Franziu o sobrecenho. A casa estava cheia de convidados. Contrariando-o, sua dócil algema tinha convidado a sua sogra para que os visitasse e Jasper e Alice tinham chegado para uma visita de quatro dias.

Suspirou exasperado e subiu, com a intenção de dizer para Isabella que estava farto de ser hospitalar. A risada que saía do seu dormitório o pilhou com a guarda baixa e duvidou antes de abrir a porta.

A visão que encontrou pôs a prova sua paciência. Havia dois homens em seu dormitório. Um deles estava esparramado sobre sua poltrona e o outro sentado no lado da cama, e Isabella aos seus pés.

—Se não deixar de se mover, não poderei lhe tirar as botas — disse ela ao estranho.

Edward elevou uma sobrancelha e sua mulher o viu.

—Certamente poderia te pedir ajuda — lhe disse.

O duque não disse nada, mas foi até o homem que se apoiava nos ombros de sua mulher e lentamente fez que apartasse as mãos.

—O que tem em mente agora? — Perguntou a ela brandamente.

O homem caiu de costas logo que perdeu o apoio. Tinha os olhos fechados e, logo que deu contra o colchão, começou a roncar.

—O primeiro será um beijo — respondeu Isabella, sorrindo. — Bem-vindo a casa — murmurou. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um casto beijo na bochecha.

—É um bem-vindo muito casto — anunciou Cullen.

—É um bem-vindo para o duque do Cullen — repôs ela. — E isto — disse, atraindo-o para si — é minhas bem-vinda para meu marido. — E o beijou larga e apaixonadamente, provocando-o com a língua enquanto lhe rodeava o pescoço.

—Aprendi que a única vez que me chama de Edward é quando quer que eu te leve para cama — murmurou Cullen.

—Muito ardiloso — replicou Isabella. Seus olhos eram quentes e incitantes, seu amor estava ali para que ele o visse.

Um dos estranhos murmurou algo entre o sonho, e a atenção de Edward voltou-se para eles.

—Quem são, Isabella?

Ela se voltou para o homem que jazia na cama e tentava lhe tirar uma bota.

—Me ajude a despi-lo — pediu.

Cullen se exasperou e repetiu sua pergunta.

— Carlisle não lhe disse? — Repôs ela; e seus olhos se abriram subitamente. Olhou para o homem que roncava sobre a cama e logo para seu marido. E a seguir se jogou nos braços deste, abraçando-o e beijando-o até que o quase fez esquecer quem eram os homens ou o que estava acontecendo.

—Por que estão em nosso dormitório? — Perguntou o duque.

—São Collin e Seth, meus primos — explicou ela sorrindo. — Collin é o que está na poltrona. OH, queria tanto que dessem uma boa impressão para ti, mas começaram a celebrar logo que chegaram de Londres e temo-me que estão muito bêbados — adicionou. — Cullen, dar-se conta de que não está gritando comigo? Não tiraste conclusão alguma.

Ele simulou estar exasperado, mas em seu interior sorria. Não pensou que estivesse ocorrendo nada mau.

—Confio em ti — declarou.

—Sempre soube — replicou Isabella com lágrimas nos olhos; e voltou a abraçá-lo — acredito que vos amo, Edward Anthony Masen e duque do Cullen — murmurou.

—Sempre soube — respondeu seu marido com voz arrogante... E terrivelmente tenra.

Levantou sua esposa e se encaminhou para a porta, perguntando-se onde poderiam encontrar um pouco de privacidade. Isabella beijou seu marido e o sussurrou diversas alternativas.

**FIM**

* * *

Pois é, terminou. Quero agradecer primeiramente a todas (os) que acompanharam a fic e também as pessoas que deixaram suas reviews _(Natthy, Viviane, mypalloty3, Lena Swan, gby00, Diana, Lize G., Missin, Bruna.) _ツ


End file.
